Royal Child
by LRAEwrites
Summary: What if after four square Max, Michael and Isabel realize that there was no pregnancy but there was a baby? This is now for sure Cliffie.
1. They have a baby

**So I ran into some old Roswell vids and read some old Roswell fanfics and got this crazy idea in my head and had to get it out. If anyone reads this and is interested please review and I'll consider developing it. If no one reads I will probably still write it just very slowly. Also if you are not open to UC/unpredictable couples be warned and stop reading now. Things will likely flow and I haven't decided final pairings, though you should know I'm a cliffie fan.**

* * *

 **Royal Child**

At the Crashdown. Michael puts a glass of milk in front of Isabel.

"Calcium."

"Michael, this can't be."

" I know. But why not?"

Max comes in and sits next to Isabel.

"Isabel, you're not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Tess says the dreams are just to guide us in our destinies. She says the constellations have aligned and awakened our biological drives but the usual methods still apply. You can't get pregnant from a dream. It's good news right?"

"Yeah," Isabel answers hesitantly with a tinge of sadness on her voice.

Michael then speaks. "What about this destiny thing? I mean are we still meant to pair up? You and Tess, me and Isabel? "

"That's our choice, Michael."

"I saw the book, Max, I'm not sure we have much to say about it."

"We control our own lives. I won't let any book tell me what to do," Max adds as he looks pointedly at the other two. He notices his sister has a strange look on her face. "Izzy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're my sister. What is it?"

"I… I'm… relieved because I don't want to be pregnant, but I just… it's like I know that baby… like I, like we… we're supposed to…"

"Protect him," Michael finishes.

"Yeah."

"So now you want to have a baby?" Max asks his sister and friend, not believing what he just heard. She looks like she might cry.

"Stop it man," Michael admonishes. For once he simply gets it. It's not that Iz wants to sleep with him and make a baby, it's that the baby must be protected, which is insane because they don't have a baby. He takes hold of her hand and looks at her eyes, "It'll be alright. We'll figure out how to protect him, whatever that means."

Suddenly, Isabel's eyes open up like saucers and she stands up. "Oh my god!" she exclaims and begins to run towards the door, looking desperate. Michael and Max follow while calling for her. Maria who was in the back overhears them practically yelling after Isabel and makes her way outside also.

"Iz!" the boys call as they see her head to the jeep.

"Iz!" Micheal screams at her as he reaches her and grabs her arm.

"I have to go!"

"Where?" he asks and then he gets the same expression Iz did inside the Crashdown. "Come on!" he screams and they both hurry to the jeep. Michael jumps into the driver's seat and Isabel takes the passenger's.

"What is going on?" Max screams at them, grabbing the driver's door to the jeep. Maria is right behind him.

"Get in or let go Maxwell!" Michael states with fury.

"What?"

"We have to get the baby!" Isabel says.

"I thought she was only pregnant. How is there a baby?" Maria asks, looking straight at Michael.

"I don't know!" Michael yells.

"What do you know?" Max asks clearly frustrated.

"I saw him! He was sent to earth with us," Isabel answers. "He's just a baby. He needs us."

"Where?" Max asks.

"The place where we were born," Isabel says. "My son –"

Michael interrupts, "Our son, our son is in that cave."

Max jumps in the back of the jeep. Maria watches as they drive off to the dessert.

* * *

Max, Michael and Isabel enter the pod chamber.

"So, what are we looking for?" Max asks.

"A pod just like these four but smaller," Isabel answers.

"Iz, there is nothing here," her brother replies.

"I know what I saw in that flash, Max!"

"I saw it too," Michael adds.

"What exactly did you see?" Max asks.

"It started with the two us, in our planet," Isabel says, looking at Max. "I was speaking with you about cloning. I screamed that the only way I would to go through the procedure was if you could guarantee I would still have my son. Then I saw another scene where Michael and I were speaking with two men and a woman. They told us that it had been very difficult but it was done. They had been able to capture the essence of our unborn child. But, he would not be able to grow and hatch like the rest of us because they weren't able to add as much human DNA. His essence was too fragile, too new. They told us if the worst happened and we were sent to earth then we had to give him the last of the genes he needs or he would be trapped forever. Then I saw small pod with a little body, in a cave covered with cobwebs. He has to be here Max," Isabel says in a pleading tone.

The three aliens walk around the cave looking for clues, but come up short. Isabel is frantic in a way they have never seen before. Meanwhile Michael inspects the cave methodically. As he examines the pods, he realizes that Isabel's is different from the rest.

"Look at this," he says.

They see a small handle on the side, one that the other pods don't have. Michael tries to turn the handle and nothing happens. Max and Isabel try with the same results, nothing. Isabel then takes Michael's hand.

"What are you doing?" Max asks.

"Just a hunch," she says. Then she places her and Michael's joined hands on the handle. The handle then glows and turns easily, opening the back of Isabel's pod. The trio crawl into a new chamber and there they see it. A smaller pod with a tiny body inside.

Isabel practically leaps to the pod and begins cleaning off cobwebs. Michael looks at the pod in complete awe but quickly begins to help Isabel.

Max stares at them and exhales, "Oh my God."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Crash down, Maria is pacing inside the kitchen. She is freaking out. Michael is gone. They have orders to fill and need a cook. Michael is gone. There is an alien baby in the desert. Michael is gone. He left with Isabel. Michael is gone. He is someone's father.

She grabs the phone and calls Jose to come cover the kitchen. She must have sounded panicked because he said he would be right over and to take a deep breath. Maybe he is right. Maria tries to breathe and yet feels like there is no air in the room. She hears someone call her name. It's the new girl saying she needs help. There is barely people here but they are getting impatient about their food.

"Tell them it's coming," Maria says and she dumps some onion rings and fries into the deep fryer. She's seen Michael do this enough times that she can take care of some small things. The thought of Michael brings all anxiety back. A baby. There is a baby. Suddenly, she can't help the tears that roll down her cheeks and she needs to speak to someone. She runs to the nearest phone and dials Liz's number.

"Hello," Liz says.

Maria just cries. "Liz," she hiccups after a few seconds.

"Maria? What's wrong?"

"They have a baby."

"What?" No answer. "Maria, what are you talking about? What baby?"

"Michael and Isabel… they have a baby… in the… in the desert."

"What arae you talking about? A baby? How?"

"I don't know."

"Maria, talk to Michael. This sounds crazy."

"Liz, I talked, I asked him how and he said he didn't know. They just knew that the baby was there so they left."

"Okay Maria, breathe. There must be a reasonable explanation for this. Let me tell Max and we'll figure out what to do."

"What do you mean tell Max? He already knows."

"No, he doesn't. He's with me. He's been with me all afternoon."

"Liz, Max was with them when they figured it out. He went with Michael and Isabel to the cave where they were born."


	2. Adam

**THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER. I condensed the first two chapters into one since they were so short. Hope that's cool.**

 **Okay so thanks for everyone who has read this story so far. For this chapter anything in _italics_ is either thoughts or memories. This is where the story begins to break from cannon plot and things change. I'm not going to lie and say I've outlined what will happen because I haven't. This entire idea just popped into my head one day and it's kind of writing itself as we go, which is super fun. So hopefully my plot bunny keeps giving and inspiration continues to hit. This is the longest chapter of the story so far. Soo exciting. Please review. Reviews would make my day, though I will admit that I didn't expect that many readers for this since Roswell is such an old world. But I'd be super happy to hear from readers - good or bad reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive. :)**

* * *

At the pod chamber Michael and Isabel finish cleaning through cobwebs and stare at the tiny figure inside the pod.

"He's so small," Michael whispers.

"Yeah," Isabel answers. She places her hand against the membrane holding the baby. She gasps.

"What is it?" Max asks.

Isabel takes Max and Michael's hands with a smile on her face and places them on the membrane. They both feel the baby move.

"Wow," Michael murmurs in awe.

"Wow! Wow! You smile!" Max exclaims, looking at his sister. "And you can only say wow!" he adds, looking at Michael as he steps away from the pod. He starts pacing in the small cave. "This is insane. We can't just get a baby out of nowhere. We can barely keep our own lives under control. How are we going to manage a child? How could we possibly do this?"

"You don't need to do anything, Maxwell!" Michael replies angrily. "He's not yours!"

Max looks at his sister. "He's right. The baby is not your responsibility. He's ours." Michael smirks slightly, but his victory is short lived as Isabel continues, "But Max has a point. We have to think this through."

"What! So, now that we found him you want to keep him trapped in here! Iz, what I saw... what we..."

"I know, Michael. I felt it too."

"Did you? Because if you did you wouldn't be thinking about keeping him -"

"I'm not!" Isabel interrupts. "I want to get him out as much as you, maybe more, but I don't want to show up in town with a mystery baby and raise suspicions. I don't want to get him out of here just to put him in danger."

Michael sighs, knowing she is right. He nods at her before speaking, "Okay, then what now?"

"Look even if you two find a way to hatch this baby, he's gonna need things, food and care and... are you two sure this is what you want?"

"Yes!" they answer.

"Well I guess then -" Max stops talking, hearing his cell phone ring.

* * *

Michael's POV

Michael gently pulls Isabel a bit away from her brother. "What do you want to do?" he asks while Max is on the phone. "Please Iz, tell me what you honestly want." _I need to know if I'm alone in this. I need to know if I'm the only one who feels like he's willing to do anything for this tiny boy. Am I really the only one who wants to do something that everyone will probably think is crazy._

"I want to help him. I... just feel this connection. It's like no matter what, I love him. Even if you and I didn't… I can't explain it, but he **is** ours."

Michael feels like a weight has been lifted. He knows exactly what she means. "Even if we didn't make him in this life, he is ours to protect and to… to…" He can't finish that sentence. Too crazy. The idea of loving someone unconditionally, the way he's thinking he could love his child, it's terrifying. He would have someone who would truly be his family. Not like Max and Izzy, but real flesh and blood and shared alien DNA kind of family. It sounded in part wonderful, but mostly it was petrifying.

Izzy just couldn't let him get away with not saying it. "And to love, Michael. He's ours to protect and to love."

He nods at her, knowing that it's true. If that baby hatches, he will love him like he's never loved before. He may be emotionally stunted like Maria thinks, but seeing that flashback and feeling Adam alive in the pod changes everything

"Adam!" he excitedly says.

"What?" Isabel asks.

"His name is Adam."

"Did you have a flashback?"

"No. I just know."

Isabel smiles slightly and nods in agreement. "Adam," she whispers.

They stop talking as they hear Max speak louder. "What do you mean he has Liz? We're coming!"

"What happened?" Isabel asks, approaching her brother.

"Maria says that Liz left with me earlier today and has not come back. But then she saw me at the Crashdown and talked to Liz and put two and two together. Someone who looks just like me took her." Max dials Liz's number. "Liz, it's me," he says and pauses, listening to her reply. "I don't know who you're with, but we're coming. Tell us where you are. Liz? Liz?" Max calls, knowing no reply will come. "It has to be Nasedo. He has her!"

"We'll get her back, Max," Isabel replies.

"Yes," Michael assured. "We'll get her back."

* * *

Isabel sat in her room, thinking of everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks. The realization that she and Michael had a child in the cave, the place Tess and Nasedo call the pod chamber. Max being taken by the FBI and the horrible things they had done to her brother. And Michael… he killed someone and it was eating at him. And Maria and Alex… God, she wanted to go back, back to a time when things weren't so complicated and her biggest concern was how to finally open up to someone. She had been ready to be with Alex and wondered how she would fare if she allowed him to see all of her. But they couldn't be together now, could they? Not with having Adam and not after all that had happened. She still remembered Michael's words and Maria's tears and Alex's disappointment. But they did the right thing, right? _Michael and I did the right thing,_ Isabel told herself as she remembered the mine.

 _Isabel was with Tess and Alex, trying to locate Nasedo through Pierce when she had heard Michael's scream. "No!"_

 _She rushed to the auditorium only to catch Max telling Michael that he didn't mean to kill him and Michael arguing that he wasn't good. She heard Max again trying to reassure Michael, but he was obviously not buying it._

" _No! The bottom line Maxwell, I kill people. I kill people, you heal them. You're good, and I'm bad," Michael said as Maria walked to him._

" _It's not true, Michael," Max stated with conviction._

" _Just get out of here," Michael said looking at Maria who was trying to comfort him._

" _What are you talking about?" she asked._

" _It's not safe," he answered._

" _It's never been safe. What difference does it make now?"_

" _No, I'm not safe. All right, I mean, I can do these things that I can't control. Look at what I did to Pierce. I'm not going to take that chance with you."_

" _Wait. Don't do this to me Michael, please. You need me now, more than you have before, alright?"_

" _No, I don't need anyone. I'm strong enough."_

" _Michael stop," Isabel interrupted. "You were defending us. You did what needed to be done, for us. That's the kind of person that you are."_

" _Iz, you weren't here. You didn't see."_

" _Max said he would be dead if it wasn't for you. I believe that. I know it's true because you would always come for us, whenever we need you, you're there. You may not have said it aloud, but I know you promised."_

" _That's not it. I'm not good like you. I'm not–"_

" _You're not what? None of us are perfect. Tell me what you were thinking, when you saw Pierce and wished him dead. Admit it, Michael."_

" _I… how do you know?"_

" _Because I thought about it too. In the white room, when I saw what they were doing to Max… I wondered how a tiny child would fare against someone so horrible. Michael, you wanted Pierce dead because he was here to hurt us and if he got us and forced us to tell him our secrets he would get our son. You did what you needed to do and I... I would have done the same thing if I had been here. Does that make me unsafe or bad?"_

 _Michael shakes his head no as she moves closer to him and gives him a hug. "You did what you had to. For_ _Max,_ _for me, for Adam. It's okay, Mikey," she murmurs, knowing that the nickname she hasn't used in years would get him to see reason. "Okay, okay," he let out in a barely audible whisper and gave her a gentle squeeze. When they pulled apart they saw Maria's pain filled eyes and Alex's questioning look._

 _Michael turned to Maria. "I stand by what I said. I'm not going to take a chance with a human, especially not you. I don't want you to be around for what's going to happen."_

" _But you want her?" Maria accused, talking about Isabel._

" _That's different."_

" _Why?"_

" _Iz and I are not together like that."_

" _Stop with the lies! It's because she's alien, isn't it? How could a lowly human ever compare?"_

" _Maria, that's not true," Isabel interrupted._

" _Isn't it?" Alex argued. "The moment you heard Michael you ran like you didn't care about anything else in the world. And it's all hugs and reassurances for him."_

" _He needed me," Isabel argued._

" _No, he needed me!" Maria countered._

" _All you care about now is this child you found and your precious Michael, isn't it?" Alex reproached._

" _Enough!" Michael interrupted angrily. He then placed all his attention on Maria. "This thing between us. It's over. I don't need you."_

" _Well, maybe I do. Did you ever think of that? I mean, look at Max and Liz. They can't bear to be separated. But you, you can just throw me away. Replace me with Isabel and her baby in one swoop. Just like that. Why is that, Michael? Why?"_

" _Maybe because I love you too much. Goodbye."_

 _Michael left. Alex moved to hug his friend and Maria clung to him, sobbing onto his shirt. Isabel didn't know what to do._

" _You're going after him, aren't you?" Alex accused._

" _I... I…"_

" _Just go already," he said resignedly._

And she did. Isabel remembered how torn she had been as she walked away. But she had to. They had to rescue Nasedo and sooner or later they would have to go back to Adam. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Alex. But she couldn't help what needed to be done. Why couldn't he understand that this was her son? That it wasn't a choice? She had to be there for the baby. It was the right thing to do. Maybe it was crazy, but she couldn't help how she felt. This was her son and no one would come before that. Not Alex or even Max or Michael.

Isabel had a purpose now. She knew in her bones, that she was now a mother. Even if Adam wasn't out of the pod yet, she was his mom. But what did that involve? Would she have to be with Michael? God that made things confusing. She loved him, she knew that had always been true. But he was like her brother. She loved Michael dearly, but could she love him like a wife loves a husband? Like she supposedly loved him before? Her mother's words echoed in her head but she still couldn't fully believe that part was true.

" _If you are seeing me now, it means that you are alive and well. I take this form because it will be familiar to you, and it will help you to understand what I am about to say. You have lived before. You perished in the conflict that enslaves our planet but your essence was duplicated, cloned, and mixed with human genetic materials so that you might be recreated into human beings. My children," she murmured extending her hands towards Max and Isabel._

" _Oh my god, Max. Our mother."_

" _My son, you were the beloved leader of our people. I have sent with you your young bride. My daughter, with you I have sent your husband, and your brother's second-in-command, as well as the future of our people, your child, Adameus. Your love and willingness to sacrifice yourself brought him on earth. You and your beloved must deliver and protect him. He's the treasure of our world."_

 _Isabel looked at Michael who was nodding at the figure in front of them._

" _Our enemies have come to the Earth. You will know them only by the evil within. Learn enough to use your skills, your knowledge, your leadership to combat the enemy so that you can come back and free us. And that I may once again hold you both and my grandson in my arms. I live for that moment. Help us. I love you."_

" _She's so beautiful," Isabel said._

" _I always knew there was something out there, but I had no idea how important it was," Michael added. He looked at Isabel. "We will find a way. We will free Adam."_

" _Things will never be the same, but whatever happens, we have to stay together. It's the four of us and Adam now," Max stated._

" _I knew this was meant to be," Tess said._

" _No," Max answered, looking towards Liz. "Look, everything I told you before is still true."_

" _Max, you do have a destiny. You just heard it. I can't stand in the way of it"_

And then with one good bye kiss, her brother's heart had been broken. Isabel knew that Max loved Liz. In a way, she had been jealous of them. They had found this incredible thing with each other and had been so devoted. It had angered her at times how much Max would risk for Liz, how much his affection may cost her and Michael. But now, Isabel hoped it hadn't come to this. Her brother was being torn apart by that love that she had once been jealous of and she wished so badly that she could give it back. She wished she could give Max his love and see him happy, even more than she wished to have normalcy or her relationship with Alex back or to see Michael happy with Maria. She cared about Alex, she trusted him, but she knew her feelings were not nearly as intense as what Max had with Liz. And she wanted Michael happy, but him and Maria were never in love like Max and Liz had been.

"They probably would have broken up eventually anyway, just like me and Alex," Isabel said to herself, trying to sound convincing.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

"Ahh! What the hell, Michael! Don't sneak on me like that!"

"I wasn't quiet. It's not my fault you're too busy talking to yourself and staring into space to notice your surroundings."

"Whatever. Max is not here."

"If I wanted to see Max I would have climbed up his window."

"Right, so… what's up?" Isabel asked awkwardly.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"The acting all uncomfortable because of what's going on with Adam and everything. Look… We've never had issues talking and being honest with each other. There's no need to freak over this. We'll figure this thing with Adam out and find a way to make it work."

"You're right. I just… Alex and Maria are hurt. Max is devastated over Liz and she probably feels the same. Tess is the only one that seems okay with this situation. Max and I are constantly lying to our parents and I haven't come up with a story for when Adam is born, if we can get him to be born. I don't know what to do or how to feel anymore." Michael looks ready to argue with her, but she stops him. "Let me finish. I am committed to getting Adam out of that pod. We will find a way. But we need to have a story about how a baby happened. How we going to do this Michael?"

"I've been thinking about that and Tess is helping."

"What? You talked to Tess about a plan before me!"

"No! She came to my place, okay. She asked for my help and offered hers."

"Help with what, getting Max to love her? You can't help with that!"

Michael looked at her angrily. "Do you actually believe Maxwell's love life qualifies as my concern?"

"No. But then what? What does she want help with?"

"The book. She wants to decode the destiny book."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh!"

"I'm sorry, okay. I should know better. You would never meddle with anyone's love life."

"That's right. But she gave me ideas."

"What ideas?"

* * *

Well hope you liked. And again plz review


	3. Normal

**So here is another chapter. I may take a break from this story for a bit since I haven't gotten reviews of the story and I'm not sure how anyone is taking it. Though for some reason I keep getting ideas and more scenes in my head. I'm thinking the next chapter might have some brief MM and we'll get to they how to hatch the baby :) Also, this is an AU so the destiny book in this story looks different than the one in the TV show so I'm making up my own descriptions and putting that in her. Again, plz RR.**

* * *

Michael's POV

Michael pulls out the destiny book from beneath his jacket.

"She gave that to you again?" Isabel asks.

"Yeah, said it was a step to gain our trust back"

He sees Isabel's expression. _She's doing that thing between a frown and a pout. What is going through that head of hers?_

"Do you?" she asks.

"Do I what?"

"Trust Tess."

"No. Maybe a little. We should keep an open mind. She is one of us."

"Michael."

"She **is** one of us. It could have easily been you or me or Max that got left behind in the pods."

"Fair enough. It's just… her and Nasedo seem different. Like… they're not as human."

"Maybe we should be more alien."

"You would say that." _What does she mean by that? God, she can be a pain._ "It's fine Michael. What's the plan?"

"Look here," he replies, pointing to a page of the book that has pictures of him and a pregnant Isabel.

"We saw that before. That's why I thought I was pregnant."

"I know, but look at all the markings on the side and this," he says pointing at a marking in the corner that looks larger than the rest.

"It's… an upside-down Y with dots, almost like incomplete triangles meeting… so what?"

"Now look here." He flips through a few more pages all marked with the same shape in the top corner. "Tess thinks that these pages are about us and Adam and I agree. I think these tells us what we have to do to free him."

Isabel inspects the pages again. "You think it's a key to understand the book or an index of some sort?"

"Yes, and look at this," Michael flips to a page with pictures of Max and Tess. It has a twirl like marking larger than the rest at the corner. He flips to other pages that have the same mark at the top.

"So these would be about Max and Tess. What about the rest of the pages? They all have a larger marking in the corner, but they're different from the Y and the twirl, they must mean something."

"Yeah."

"So, we decode the book and then follow the instructions it gives us?"

"Yeah."

Isabel stands up from the floor where they had been sitting. She looks conflicted, worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Iz, it's something. I can tell. Just talk to me."

She lets out a sigh and speaks, "It's just… this picture shows me pregnant, Michael. What if I have to get pregnant with Adam? Like get him from the pod into me. What then?"

"I don't know."

"Oh god."

"We don't know," he says standing and walking closer to her.

"But you suspect, don't you?"

"I really don't know, Iz." He pulls her into his arms for a reassuring hug. "I just don't know so let's not jump to conclusions."

"I'm scared," she murmurs against his neck.

"It'll be okay. As longs as we stay together we'll make it okay."

"And we'll always be there for one another. Best friends, right Michael?"

He pulls away slightly, looks at her fear-filled eyes and nods. "No matter what happens. With Adam or with anything else, we'll be there for each other."

"Thank you," she murmurs and embraces him tightly. "Thank you."

They are silent for a few moments and then she asks, "How are we going to decode the book?"

"Tess has a few ideas."

Isabel steps away from him and looks him in the eyes. "And you share these ideas?"

"I'm just telling you what she told me. But it makes sense to listen to her. She's been working on trying to translate the book for a while and has more memories than we do. She said she knows some of the symbols, but she's not good at putting them together. She needs help."

"With what? We don't remember any more than her."

"She's been trying to use different computer programs to help her piece together what she remembers and the book, but she's not that good."

"And she wants someone who is that good. Of course! She wants help from Alex."

"Yeah."

"And let me guess, she thought the best way to get his help would be through me."

He nods. She walks away from him in a huff. He knows this attitude of hers. _She's angry and one wrong move will make her lash out._

"You want me to ask him, don't you?"

"Look Iz –"

"Don't Iz me!"

"Fine! I know it's weird after everything, but –"

"Weird! Weird is not even the beginning of it. Alex won't even look at me. Liz is gone. And if looks could kill Maria would have caused my death many times over!"

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not!"

"Fine then, what do you want to do? Give me better options."

"I don't know! I just don't want to make things even worse with Alex just because Tess thinks it's a good idea. What if he can't decode anything? What then? He already looks at me like he's so… disappointed. And Maria –"

"Let me handle Maria."

"Because you're doing a great job at that."

"What does that mean?"

"Michael, she hates me because she thinks I got in the way of your conversation and her chance to change your mind about the break-up. She calls you every day and tries so hard to talk with you at the Crashdown. She's hurting and she'll wear you down. You can't avoid your feelings forever. You –"

"Don't. It's over. It's not safe. Maria can't be involved."

"But Alex can?"

"It's not like we're choosing to put him in danger. All he has to do is sit in front of a computer. We actually need him involved."

"No…" she murmurs.

"You love him?" _Of course, she loves him. He is smart and he's… good._

"I care about him. I don't want to hurt him. And he's going to hate me if all we do is use him to get Adam out of the pod."

"So then what? I have to leave my son in there?"

"No. You know I want to get him out! But, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want..."

"To be normal, I know."

"You make it sound like it's something awful. Is it so wrong that I want to be like everyone else? That I wish Adam could be born when I'm older and married. That I wish he could have a mother and a father and a family like everyone else."

"Now you want to get married?" he questions, a bit freaked out.

"That's what you got from everything I said! I was talking about being normal, being human!"

"But we are not! Not normal and not human! You and I are aliens, Isabel, and so is Adam. But he does have a mother and a father. Sorry we can't be the picture-perfect bunch you want!" he growls as he moves towards the window. _I bet if the father wasn't screw up Michael this wouldn't be as bad._

"Stop!" Isabel orders pulling at his arm before he reaches the window. "You're right."

"What?"

"You are right. None of this is normal and me trying to force it to be will only make everything worse."

"You wish we would have never found out… about Adam?"

"No!"

He looks at her questioningly, unsure if he really believes her. _It would be so much easier for you if we hadn't found out. You could try to be normal._

"No! I don't, Michael! I swear!" She looks at him and her demeanor changes. Her expression goes from her battle I can take on anything face to a soft and comforting gaze that she rarely shows to the world. It's a look that can melt your heart and give you hope that the world is a better place than it really is. Michael stares at her feeling unnerved and fluttery. She looks open and vulnerable and innocent and it feels like a heat lamp is spreading warmth from his arm through his entire body.

 _I haven't seen her like this in so long… it's like that day… the day we met. But, Isabel is not sweet. She's ice and strength and safety. My best friend, my sister._

"Mikey –"

But she never finishes what she was going to say as Max walks in. He sees his sister's gentle and affectionate eyes and her hold on Michael's arm along with his best friend's deer in the headlights expression. Something is up and it angers him to no end that these two are keeping secrets from him, especially the kind of secret he thinks they have. "What is going on here!"

"Max," Isabel says, trying to calm her brother down.

"What is this?" Max asks.

Then he notices the book they had left on the floor. Michael picks up the destiny book and simply says, "You know what this is, Maxwell."

"And you know that's not what I was asking! Are you two..."

"No!" both Isabel and Michael answer a bit too intensely. That only makes Max look at them with more doubt.

"Max, stop. Michael came to tell me about Tess's idea to get Alex's help in decoding the book and how she wants to help us hatch Adam. That's it."

"That's it," Michael adds.

"So, you're following Tess now and getting Alex involved?"

"It's not like that Max. We're just hearing her out," Isabel says, using her most pacifying tone.

"Why?" he asks with a pleading tone. "Iz, we make our own destiny. We agreed on that."

"I know Max, but you also agreed to help us deliver Adam."

"And suddenly that means following Tess's ideas?" he questions with irritation in his voice.

"At least she has ideas," Michael answers. Isabel looks dismayed.

"And you're saying I don't?"

"I think you're too busy pining after Liz and moping to bother with us or Adam."

"Michael!" Isabel admonishes.

"No, it's good to finally hear the truth about what he thinks. What about you? How do you feel sister?"

"Max, please" she says, obviously uncomfortable being in the middle of her brother and their best friend.

"You two are unbelievable!"

"Max, you know I trust you. I believe in you. You are my brother."

"But... there is a but coming, isn't there?"

"Yes. I love you and trust you but you have to stop avoiding us and this," she says pointing at the book.

"You get a flash and find a baby and suddenly everything is so clear. I just…I don't know how to deal with this. It's not as easy for me, I have –"

"You think this is easy for me?" she interrupts, looking so hurt it makes Max stop his words. Isabel steps out of the room.

"You're idiot," Michael states, moving to follow her.

Max looks completely abashed, "When did I become an idiot and you considerate?"

"When you stopped caring about us."

"I care about you! You're my best friend and she's my sister!"

Michael looks at him with anger in his eyes, "If you cared you would know she's really scared. I found her staring at the wall and talking to herself, Max."

Max runs a hand through his hair and Michael thinks he finally realizes what's been going on the past couple of weeks. With that in mind he continues, "she's terrified that she may need to really get pregnant to free Adam and she feels guilty about Alex and Maria and even Liz leaving you. And you acting like just looking at us hurts you is not helping. This isn't easy for her."

"I'm sorry," Max adds. "You're right. I've been too wrapped up in losing Liz. I didn't realize Iz was hurting. I… are you okay?"

Michael shrugs and stoically says, "Just help me take care of Iz and Adam and decode the book. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Michael says and then leaves the room.

* * *

 **Again reviews make me write more and more, but no worries I won't hold the story hostage if there aren't many reviews. If inspiration hits more chapters will come anyway :)**


	4. Past Fears

**Thanks to Pier and kBeth82 for the reviews. They inspired me too going. I decided I should probably outline the story more in full so it has a better direction and this is where the next chapter ended. I have the story outlined to take 10 chapters more and be done, but I tend to write too much even after my outlines so it maybe a bit longer. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and my weird back and forth in time as well as the return of Maria and Alex.**

 **Past Fears**

Maria's POV.

Alex and Isabel walk into the Crashdown and find a table. Maria approaches them.

"What can I get you?"

"A coke and a cherry coke," Alex answers.

"And some sugar packets, please," Isabel adds.

"Coming right up."

 _They seem friendly_. _The little traitor just can't resist._

She serves the cokes and brings them to the table. "Here you go"

"Is Michael in the back?" Alex asks.

She nods and Alex nods to Isabel. Isabel stands.

"Give me a little while, okay?"

"Okay," Alex answers. Maria looks at him suspiciously and then watches Isabel go to the back. She starts to speak but Alex interrupts. "Don't."

"Don't what? You have no idea what I was going to say." He stares at her for a second. "Fine. Why would you nod at her to go see Michael? What did she tell you? What's their game plan?"

"Maria, maybe they were telling the truth before and they don't have a plan and are just trying to figure things out. Maybe we should help them."

"Is that so? And why did she call you in the first place?"

* * *

"No," Michael states, leaving no room for discussion.

"Please."

"I said no."

"But why not?"

"Because..."

"Michael, it's perfectly safe. We bring him to the pod chamber and have him see Adam with his own eyes. I know once he sees him he'll understand."

"Right."

"So?"

"So, it's weird. Adam is not some freak we show to the world. He's a baby."

"People see babies all the time."

"Not in a pod they don't."

"Fine, but why not? It's just Alex. He would never harm Adam. He would never harm anyone."

"I know."

"Then?"

"I don't know, Iz."

"It was your idea to listen to Tess and ask for his help in the first place. I just spent half the morning trying to convince him to help us and talking about everything. I really think he wants to help but he doesn't want to get hurt again."

"How would decoding a book hurt him?"

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever."

* * *

"You realize she only said she'll be completely honest and show you everything to get your help."

"You said that already."

"And Michael won't agree."

"Noted."

"And you still think you should help them."

"Maria, I know Michael hurt you but Isabel has always done her best to be reasonable. That's one of the things we like about each other. We use logic. And my logic right now tells me that they're focused on the baby and that's it."

"You really believe that?"

"If they wanted to be together they would be by now. It's been almost a month."

"Fine! Then I'm coming with you."

"Maria, I-"

"Don't try to stop me. If you are going, I'll go with you and meet the baby and we'll decide if and how we can help."

"They want help decoding the book. Your inner mama bear doesn't need to come out to protect me. There's no danger."

"There's always danger when it comes to Czechs. Maybe not danger of bodily harm or FBI hunts but of the heart. Alex I know you put up a strong and reasonable front but you can't hide from me. She hurt you badly. So you're not going alone. I'm coming too."

"You know what? If Iz gets Michael agree to bring us then you can come."

* * *

Michael's POV

"Michael, I know Alex and I'm sure that it will help if he sees Adam. If he realizes that this is really about our little boys' innocent life, he would help unconditionally. He will understand why it means so much to us"

"That's it?"

"What else could there be?"

"You tell me."

"Do you trust me -"

"Of course I -"

"With Adam, Michael. Do you trust me with Adam? Do you trust that I would never do anything that would endanger him?"

"Yes."

"Then do this with me. Trust that this is the right idea."

Michael didn't like this. He didn't want to share his alien side anymore, Max and Isabel he had to let in, but that needed to be the end of it. He couldn't have a repeat of Maria, quirky great Maria. He wouldn't hurt anyone else like that. Yet the look Izzy was giving him disarmed him. _I should follow her lead. If I don't she'll think I didn't mean what I said._

 _*Flashback*_

 _Michael left Max in Isabel's room and hurried to find her. He heard the jeep turn on right as he stepped outside._

" _Wait!"_

 _Isabel stopped not too far from the house and waited for him to run and get in. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. She drove and he rode in the passenger seat in silence, deciding what to do. They didn't go that far when she stopped the car. They were by the park and she stepped out of the jeep, took a deep breath and walked away. He followed in silence and they sat on a bench. She looked up to the sky and he looked at her._

" _Alex and I watched the stars together once. He said that I made him think that each star was full of possibilities. That watching the stars with me was wondrous." He stayed silent, waiting for her to let out whatever she needed to say. "No one has ever said something like that about me. Boys in school told me I was beautiful and it was obvious what they wanted. Girls told me I had it all and could be school queen. But Alex was the first person to make me feel special. Was it like that with Maria?"_

" _I guess. Yeah, it was something like that."_

 _A tear fell down her cheek and Michael felt like a weight had fallen on his shoulders. He had seen her crying in a crisis before and dealt with that, but he had no idea what to do when she cried in this silent, trying to be strong yet almost resigned manner. He cradled her face with his hands and cleaned her few tears. "Izzy, I –"_

" _Please don't worry." He looked at her with even more concern. "You already said it will be okay, that we'll make it okay."_

" _I meant it."_

 _She took a deep breath. "I know and I believe you. It's just… why is Max so intent on making us the enemy? We didn't ask for this any more than he did. Even Tess. She may have brought chaos into our lives but she didn't make it up. It was bound to happen. And it's hard enough leaving Alex and Maria behind. Why does Max have to make it even harder?"_

" _I don't know. But he'll back off and apologize."_

" _Or what? You'll make him?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _Isabel smiled weakly at him and then put her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer and held her with her head against his chest._

" _What did you say to him?"_

" _The truth. That he's been so wrapped up in Liz that he stopped caring about us."_

" _Michael –"_

" _He did and now he knows it. Me, I don't care what Max does."_

" _Yes, you do."_

" _Maybe, but you're his sister. He should be taking care of you."_

" _No. I don't want that. I don't want Max or you to take care of me and try to run my life. I want to take care of myself and make decisions." Michael looked down to her confused._

" _I love you," she said, looking up at him square in the eyes. He swallowed. There was something strange about hearing her say something like that in such close proximity after everything that had happened. Things seemed different and he couldn't figure out how. Had her eyes always been so… intense?_

" _And I love Max, but… since he told Liz, I feel like I'm just trying to keep up instead of living my own life. I'm constantly afraid of what will happen next and wondering how to make sure we're safe. You and Max are so... I don't know. He thinks it's okay to tell Liz so he does. He says we make our own destiny so he fights what our mother says with a passion. And you. You want to kiss Maria or go in a crazy search to Texas or contact Nasedo and you just do it. You both always do what you want no matter what I say."_

 _He put a bit of distance between them. "Izzy, I'm sorry if–"_

" _I wasn't finished."_

" _Okay, finish."_

" _I want to be able to make decisions for us. It's silly. I'm bossy in every other aspect of my life, but when it matters I'm not forceful enough with either of you. But now, I'm supposed to become Adam's mom and do what I think is best for him. And I want to feel like I can say that something must be done and have you and Max listen to me and help me. Especially if it is about Adam."_

" _Okay."_

" _Okay?"_

" _Yeah okay. You're right. About Max and about me. And you have been there for me, to contact Nasedo, to find Adam, to try to free him."_

" _So, you will listen to me and help me?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Even if you don't like what I think?"_

" _Look, I might not always go with what you say, but I'll listen and do my best to help you."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. Relax. I'm agreeing with you."_

 _She smiled big and it was dazzling. Michael took a deep breath and nodded at his friend, assuring her that he really did agree with her._

" _We will free Adam," she declared, filled with a conviction that he had never seen in her before. He believed her. She would do this and he would help her and they would find a way to free their son. They stayed in the park for a while longer simply sitting side by side. She began to tell him about the stars and he shared one of his rare smiles because he knew all about Draco and Hydrus and everything she was talking about. He had taken the time to learn all about it too, thinking one of those could be home. Yet listening to her was… comforting… and enjoyable and... easy._

 _After they left the park they talked to Max. It was a tense conversation, but he agreed to give both Isabel and Michael more of a say in their decisions and to try to stop moping and help them._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Fine. We'll bring him."

Isabel smiles at him, "Thank you."

Michael answers with a grunt.

"I know you're not sure about this. But I think this is a good thing and we'll get the help we need."

"I already said I'll do it."

"I know."

"I don't have to like it."

"Okay. When are you done with work?"

"In an hour."

"We'll meet you out front when you're done," Isabel says with a smile as she leaves the kitchen.

* * *

"So?" Alex asks.

Isabel nods, "He'll meet us once his shift is done in an hour."

"He actually agreed to bring us?" Maria asks surprised.

Isabel looks at her confused, "What do you mean us? He agreed to bring Alex."

"He's not going without me," Maria asserts.

Isabel looks annoyed and is about to speak when Alex interrupts, "Please?"

"Alex, it was hard enough to get him to agree to bring one person. Plus, _**we**_ never agreed to this."

"What's the harm?" Alex asks.

"Yes, I'm not going to hurt anyone, unlike some people."

"Maria," Alex admonishes.

"What do you want me say?" Isabel says with anger, looking at Maria. "You want me to say I'm sorry? Fine, I'm sorry Michael broke up with you and hurt you. And I'm sorry our "Czechoslovakian" lives have caused you pain. Is that what you want to hear?"

"I-"

"Look, I'm tired of you looking at me like I'm the enemy. I'm not. I think you are a good person and you've helped us. So, Maria, thank you. I never expected Liz or you or Alex to do half of the things you have done for us. You have gone above and beyond and risked so much. I don't want to cause you any harm. But don't expect me to apologize for finding Adam or helping Michael after Pierce. They are my family and I will be there for them, I have to be, especially for my son."

"Okay," Maria says. Isabel looks at her confused. "Look, Alex said some things and maybe he's right. Maybe I jumped to conclusions and painted you and Tess as the enemy when you are just trying to figure out what to do and how to keep everyone safe. And well I guess... I also think you're a good person, Czech… whatever. Queen Amidala but in a good way."

"Queen what?"

"You don't know Queen Amidala?" Isabel gives her a confused look. "Oh good god have you been living under a rock? "

* * *

Michael exits the crashdown and walks towards the jeep. He hops into the back and is ready to go.

"So?" he asks.

"Well, there's been a change in plans," Isabel says.

"What change? Alex is here, so let's go."

Alex moves to the backseat and sits next to Michael, who looks at the other boy puzzled. Before he raises any questions Maria runs out of the diner and quickly gets in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Spaceboy."

Isabel starts driving. "What are you doing?" Michael asks angrily.

"See, Alex agreed to have Maria come and I-"

"Iz!" he interrupts angrily.

"Relax. Queen Ami and I have come to an understanding," Maria explains.

"Isabel?"

"I… what's the harm?" Isabel adds.

"You didn't need to trick me," he says sulking.

"I didn't, Michael. I didn't know," she says with deep regret in her voice.

"Don't make her feel guilty. There was no way I was letting Alex go by himself. And you know how persuasive I can be, so Izzy here really had no choice. She had to take us to meet baby Skywalker if she wanted our help."

"We're not Star Wars characters, Maria."

"Come on, it's kind of fun. You would be a great Chewie." Michael looks at her with annoyance. "I'm having Queen Amidala over for a marathon tomorrow. She can't have dated our Alex and not watched one of his favorite trilogies and then the newer movies." Michael answers with a grunt. "And you're invited."

"I'm busy."

"Fine. Act like a neanderthal and avoid the activities of the average teen. But remember you need our help," Maria says.

"Alex's help."

"We're a team, packaged deal, Spaceboy."

Isabel smiles. Maria is spunky and funny even in the face of Michael's moodiness. It's quite the sight to see his confusion at her non-reaction. No wonder he liked her.

* * *

Once they get into the pod chamber, Alex and Maria stare in awe.

"This is where you… where you were born?" Alex asks.

"Yeah," Isabel whispers.

"Wow," Maria exhales. "It… so..."

"Alien," Michael chips in brusquely.

"Always the one with words," Maria teases.

"This way," Isabel instructs, bringing them towards her pod. Michael comes next to her and they join their hands to open the passage to what they have begun calling Adam's chamber. Michael crawls in first. Isabel gets Alex and Maria to go next. As Isabel crawls into the chamber she feels the cave start to shake. Then rocks are flying at them and it's as if they are being attacked by the walls.

"What's happening?" Maria asks with fear.

"He's scared!" Michael answers, his hand on Adam's pod. "He's moving like crazy!"

"Adam, stop. It's us," Isabel says. Her voice carries a no nonsense tone that is somehow also filled with kindness. Suddenly, they see a little hand push against the membrane of the pod.

"Oh my God!" Maria says.

There is a symbol glowing on the tiny palm. "It's the upside down Y," Isabel says. There is no time for Michael or anyone else to comment. All four of them are suddenly immersed in intermittent flashes of strange scenery accompanied by voices that seem foreign and yet are clearly understood in their brains.

First, they hear Isabel and she speaks in a tone that is filled with certainty. "I belong to no one. I am a princess."

Then she's speaking again but with a softer tone, "Zan has agreed that the baby will be the next king."

"No, he won't," a male voice says with disdain. They can't see the owner of the voice but they feel incredibly scared. Somehow they know that it is the baby's fear and then they feel pain. It's like a thousand needles are going through them and sucking the life out of them. They realize that they are seeing and feeling through Adam. "If you don't belong to me then you belong to no one," they hear.

Then they see someone who looks like Max but his eyes are completely white as if they were clouds. He's glowing and silvery and has a symbol on his forehead, an etching of purple light. He's staring right at them, making them feel safe and comforted. Yet it is not enough to stop the pain. "Please, beloved sister. Don't leave us." Suddenly, Max's eyes lose their dreamlike quality and turn completely brown, no pupil, just endless beautiful brown. The silver glow of his body faints and his face shows a mix of shock and pain. They can see a sword running right through him. "And so ends the line of the Valyr kings," that awful voice whispers.

"No!" someone screams and they see a smaller figure with a sweet blue glow run towards them. The figure with the dark voice retreats and then the blue glowing form that resembles Tess arrives. "Hold on my love. Hold on. Zan! My king!"

They hear Isabel's voice. "Ava?"

"Sister, you live. Do not fret. Rath is coming. You and Zan will be alright."

Then they see someone who looks like Michael. He is different and yet the same. He has a halo of red surrounding him and is dressed in a blue uniform. He is crying as he looks down at them. "Please, don't go where I can't follow. I need you. I need you both. Please, stay with me." He looks at them again and screams, "No!"

Isabel runs to the pod and her and Michael's hand jointly meet the baby's palm through the membrane. Their palms glow red and gold and Maria and Alex feel relieved. Maria is openly crying, completely overwhelmed. Alex looks shocked and sad and feels like he needs to come up with ideas about what just happened. His mind begins to make up theories at what feels like lightning speed.

Michael tries to breathe and get a hold of himself by feeling the tiny life beneath his and Isabel's hands. He still feels the loss of those he loved along with Adam's physical pain. The pain of dying and an insurmountable fear of anyone who wasn't his family is echoing inside him and Michael's heart is still beating erratically. Only the warmth of Isabel's hand and the flutter of the life inside the pod provides comfort. His eyes are wet with unshed tears. Suddenly, he feels Isabel switch the hand she had on the pod and use the one closer to him to bring him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. He was so scared. And you… I'm so sorry," she says holding onto Michael. She is also taking deep breaths and looking upset and in pain.

"This might have been a good thing," Alex says. Michael, Isabel and even Maria look at him like they want to hit him. "Hear me out!"

"This better be good Yoda. Poor little thing was terrified. I'm so sorry," Maria says, looking at Michael and Isabel. "I will help you… him. I swear."

"Me too," Alex says. "We'll decode the book and get him out of there."

"Thank you," Isabel whispers, like it means the world to her.

"Yeah," Michael adds, his voice choked up with emotion. Maria looks at him and feels her heart flutter. She always knew her Spaceboy was a softie. She knew that deep down, hiding behind the biting words and rude demeanor was a wonderful soul who could love fiercely but wouldn't let himself. Now, seeing him raw and tender and protective was… beautiful.

"You're in love," Maria says.

"What?" Michael and Isabel utter in confusion.

"With Adam. You're in love with your son," she answers, looking at Michael with sweetness.

They stay quiet for a few seconds. Michael looks at her and knows that Maria has once again seen right through him and as usual she is right. But he doesn't want to talk about this now, not with everyone here.

"You were saying?" Michael asks, looking at Alex with contempt and completely changing the subject. Anger, this he can do easily.

"Right. I… I didn't mean that it was good that the baby was afraid or that we saw how he… how he died."

"So, what did you mean?" Isabel asks.

"Well… we now know he can feel and remember, which is good. He's smart. And he can defend himself and is strong. He had the entire cave shaking and attacking us."

"You're right," Michael says, surprising everyone.

Isabel looks at him, "Michael, this was horrible and -"

"Iz," he says, looking at her eyes. They are still half hugging and very close. "This shows us he's as safe as he can be as long as he's here. No one can come in without us and even if they did, Adam can at least put up a fight until help comes."

"And get into their heads," Isabel whispers. "When he… when he showed us his fears he… he paralyzed us."

"Yeah. He did."

"It was like dream-walking."

"What?"

"When I dream walk people, it feels a bit like what being in his memories did. Except I'm in control. This… it was like he was making us dream-walk him."

"So, maybe this is a power he got from you. You just don't remember," Alex says.

"Maybe," she answers.

"And the cave and rocks attacking… Michael can do things like that, right?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, mostly explosions and fire" Isabel says.

"From me?" Michael asks.

"From you," Isabel says in a comforting tone. "Give yourself credit."

"So see, we learned a lot about him," Alex says.

"And about them," Maria whispers. "They can soothe him." Isabel and Michael look at her. "You can. He stopped and is calm now because of you."

"So you can control him," Alex adds.

"What?" Michael cuts in.

"Not in a bad way. More like… when Isabel told him to stop, he did. If he's afraid and acts out you could probably stop him, in case there's really no danger."

"Yeah," Isabel says.

"Right, yeah," Michael adds.

* * *

 **So, I realized I love Maria and her quirks and will probably include her more often and have her be as spunky as possible. Thought I'm still a Cliffie fan forever. I do not plan on making Maria or Liz the bad guys. Also, the fun star wars references were just my weird way to release the shock that not one but two of my friends have not watched any of the movies. Honestly, hahaha.**


	5. DNA, Gods and Stars

**I realize I never said that I don't own Roswell and all that yada yada. Sadly, not mine. If it was Michael and Isabel would have so gotten together and Maria would have become a superstar. Oh and Alex would have never died. So, yeah Roswell** **totally not mine. And no that's not exactly what will happen in this story even though it's what I would have wanted for the actual Roswell.**

 **Anyway, have you ever outlined a chapter and then written something that was almost completely** **different as if the story was writing itself? Yeah that's this chapter. I started wanting a simple conversation between Alex and Isabel about alien DNA and ended up with all this. But I like it and hope you do too ;) anyways reviews make my day so please let me know what you think.**

 **DNA, gods and stars**

A few weeks pass since the incident in the cave. True to their words, Alex has been helping with decoding the book and Maria has been a great support. Isabel never thought she would have close friends who were girls, but this summer had so far surprised her. She had not gained one, but two friends, and now she trusted Tess and Maria as she had never been able to trust any girl before. Tess understood Isabel the alien and her powers and her connection with Adam almost as good as Michael. She was a source of strength and an assurance that it was okay to be what they were and to fight for Adam, though at times she couldn't fully comprehend Isabel's fears. Still, Isabel was slowly learning to appreciate Tess relentlessness even if it meant being far from normal. And when Isabel couldn't handle Tess' talk of destined relationships and fighting a war and felt completely out of place, Maria made it better. Even though the girl was completely different from her she was able to understand her human fears better than Isabel ever expected and surprisingly Maria made her feel at ease. Isabel wanted to be normal and liked and Maria helped her understand that normal was overrated and that people would think whatever they thought and it didn't matter.

"Stop the anxiety girlfriend. Everything will be fine and you will be the best mother little Skywalker could have. He couldn't dream of anyone better," Maria assured.

"Maria, I'm only seventeen. How am I supposed to be a good mom?"

"Alright Queen Ami, it's true that it would blow to be a mom so young. As the child of a young mom who got ditched by a jerk of a father, I wouldn't recommend the whole teen parenting thing. And if you had just gotten pregnant from having unprotected sex I would be calling you and Michael all sorts of synonyms for irresponsible and foolish along with screaming bloody murder about cheating and all that. But that's not what happened. You are the queen of the responsible look good and even volunteer kind. You are going to be fine with that kid. And you have people to help you. Michael for starters will never let anything happen to the little man and Max and Tess and Alex and I will help too. And when she comes back Liz will be supportive. She's amazing like that. The worst that can happen is little Adam will inherit a permanent scowl on his brow like the one that adorns the face of our most beloved and handsome alien ape," Maria said like it was the simplest thing in the world, making Isabel smile.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Isabel teases. "He's still cranky over the Chewie jokes you started us on."

"Relax, I can handle Mr. Joy. For all his scowling, we're practically back together and even he knows he has a soft spot for me."

"He does," Isabel answers, feeling suddenly strange about it. But she shouldn't be, right? She should be happy that Maria was slowly getting Michael back. It wasn't official and Michael said nothing about it but she could tell that Maria was slowly wearing him down. Those two were talking more and would be an item again soon. She is an amazing girl and perfect for her dearest friend, her brother. That is that.

"Hey, princess, stop it with the tense looks. Your son will be just fine. Trust Auntie Maria and it'll all be better."

 _She's right_ , Isabel thought. _I have to stop being weird. I have gained two great girlfriends and have brother who is listening to me more and more and I have… Alex and Michael._

She smiled and let herself relax and watch Princess Bride with Maria. But Isabel still got distracted and kept thinking. She knew that she needed to figure Alex and Michael out sooner rather than later. Alex still gave her those adoring looks that made her feel like she was floating. He made her feel special and gorgeous and amazing. And Michael… he was her brother, even though he was the father of her child, right? God this was all so upside down and yet… whenever Michael was around she felt at ease and safe and understood, especially after the cave. She felt deep down that she had royally messed up by bringing Alex and Maria to Adam's pod chamber and making her son feel so scared. Yet Michael didn't make her feel guilty about it and kept meeting with her everyday to visit the baby. It was strange but when they sat in the cave alone with Adam and held their hands together to soothe their child, she felt at peace. It was natural to just sit there not needing to speak or even really think. It was easy to just sit and watch Michael smile in a way she had never seen him smile. It was so simple to take turns looking at Michael and then the little pod and again at Michael. She didn't even realize that she was constantly smiling after those visits.

* * *

At the Crashdown.

"Hey," Alex greets.

"Hey," Isabel answers. "So?"

"So what?" he asks, looking at her mesmerized. _She is so beautiful._

"You called me, remember? Something about the book," she says, smiling at him. _He is so sweet._

"Right, right. I had the book carbon dated. It's around fifty years old." Alex can practically see the wheels turning in Isabel's head.

"From the crash?" she says quietly but with excitement in her voice.

"I think so too. The crash was in 1947 and the carbon dating resulted in an estimate of about forty-six to fifty-five years old, which checks out."

"So, the book must have come with us."

"Yeah."

"Did you get anywhere with the decoding program?"

"Yeah, we figured out that a portion of your pages refer to DNA."

"My pages?"

"The pages that Tess thinks are about you and Michael."

"Right."

"I'm not completely sure what all the text means. We know some pages are about a sort of DNA sequencing scheme, but Bio isn't really my thing. Tess was going to see if she could compare it to human DNA sequences but she's not that into Bio either. She also said since it's incomplete it will probably not work. See we can never finish decoding any of the pages in full without my computer dying, so all we have is these strange pieces of genetic something. I keep trying to change the program because if we can get it to work for one page then I can run different jobs and try to link pages after. But I think we need more RAM. Some meaning may still be lost by doing one page at a time, but it will be better than the one sentence thing we've been trying. Especially because there are no markers for sentence beginnings and ends in your language so I've been coding just a random number of symbols as a sentence. Anyway, I think page start and end would work better."

"That makes sense. It should work. Thanks Alex. I think we're getting somewhere. I can feel it. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"So you think the Y symbol relates to DNA?"

"Not necessarily. The program decoded the DNA thing from another three symbols that are in the text, but a lot of the holes we have relate to the upside down Y, which Tess thinks it's the main sign. I really don't know much about that symbol besides what Tess brought me and well..."

"What?" she asks hopefully. _She looks all wishful and perfect. Oh damn._ "Well…" he clears his throat. _She's so distracting without even trying._ "There is a lot of options, but I haven't found one that looks exactly like the one in the book or on Adam's hand and none of the meanings we have work well for the decoder when I try them."

"Okay," she says, looking disappointed. "What did you find?" She doesn't have that hopeful dreamy look anymore, but he can tell that he still has her full attention and faith.

"Well scientifically speaking, the most popular upside down looking symbol is lambda, the greek letter. It's often used in math problems to signify some form of rate, like a rate of growth or decay or well some other thing that happens over time like in e to the lambda. In physics it's most often used for wavelength and some programmers have begun to use it… never mind. I don't really think that is related to this. The most interesting meaning was..." He stops he feels weird saying it.

"What?"

"Look, I haven't talked Tess about it yet. It's just… it's the closest to the symbol on Adam's hand and it means… God."

"God?"

"Sort of, not exactly, it's depicted in several ways in a few ancient texts… the savior, the king, the promised, god. They're all kind of synonyms so I tried them with the decoder and well king and savior worked for a while."

"Which texts say that? Where did you find that meaning?"

"Tess ordered this insane amount of old books and astronomy charts from the Library of Congress and got a bunch of articles emailed to her from a library in Italy."

"She did?"

"Yeah, but she needed help with reading them because it was two boxes full of books and sixty four email attachments. She said she gave you and Michael the astronomy charts."

"She did but she didn't tell us about the books and emails. They all say this?"

"Yeah, most of them relate to the same idea. Some form of Y-like symbol for the savior, king, god."

"No."

"Look, I'm sure this is just myths and your son is not like really a god you know. Breathe," Alex assures and places his hand on hers giving her a reassuring but gentle squeeze.

"Alex, it's not whether he is or not," she says, squeezing his hand back. "In the memories Adam showed us, I said he would be the next King."

"Yeah, but from king of another planet to an actual deity it's still a big leap. Max was King and I don't see him becoming a god. I mean he can heal and do things that are incredible. But so can you and Michael and Tess. And well the texts also say that this Y is related to king so maybe it's just plain king and not really savior god and anyway it's not even a perfect match and kills my computer within an hour."

"But… Alex, I think Tess believes it. I think she believes Adam is some sort of savior."

"So? Tess isn't going to hurt him. You already brought her and Max to the chamber and the baby reacted well. You said that you think he recognized them and definitely didn't fear them. So, just don't worry," he says in a bit of a commanding tone. He understood that she was protective of her kid, but she seemed to go a bit overboard sometimes and needed to relax.

She releases his hand and speaks. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm not just some worry wart. I need to be prepared. What if there are other people or aliens or who knows what out there who believe Adam is some sort of promised saviour god?" Isabel stands up. "I have to talk to Michael."

* * *

At Michael's apartment four aliens and two humans sit in the living room.

"So, Isabel, you wanted to talk," Max says.

"Yes, I… wanted to ask Tess something with the rest of us here."

"So this is about me?" Tess asks defensively.

"No. This about Adam. And it was my idea," Michael answers.

"I know I should have talked to you directly, but Michael needs to hear this and Alex was the one that told me. He understands things you two have worked on in a way that I don't. And they should know too," Isabel estates, referring to Max and Maria.

"Is this you angry at me again over destiny?"

"No, Tess. I respect what you think and why. You're my friend."

"Look, it's me that wanted to be with you two when she asked you. It's me that asked her to have some back-up so if you're going to be mad be mad at me," Michael interrupts. "Do you think our son is some sort of God?" he asks directly.

Max and Maria look confused.

"You told them what we have so far," Tess says, looking at Alex.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"No, it's fine."

"So?" Michael asks.

"I'm not sure, okay."

"Tess, what do you think? What do you believe? Please tell me," Isabel pleads.

"Why should I? All you're going to do is toss my ideas out the window until you can't avoid them and need me. You'll all tell me that I'm not "human enough" and my memories and ideas won't matter because they don't fit your oh so normal life."

"Tell her," Max orders. "Now."

"Stop it," Alex interrupts. "She's not your enemy or your servant. She's been working on this non-stop and the least you can do is be thankful."

"I am," Isabel interjects. "Max, don't talk to her like that. Not anymore. She is one of us. Tess you know I am grateful. We can't do this without you and I… I'm sorry. I don't think I've ever actually apologized and I should. You were the first girl that I ever really befriended and was happy to hang out with but as soon as things got weird I turned my back on you and... I'm sorry. I know you think I will always side with Max and Michael, but don't. I will listen to you and if I believe you're right I'll stand up to them and make them listen too. I promise," she says coming closer to the petite blond and taking hold of her hands.

They look at each other for a second and then Tess speaks, "Okay."

"Thank you," Isabel says and then they hug each other.

Max looks contrite, Michael seems fine with the display and Alex seems happy about the outcome. Maria is unsure about how she feels, but she does want to get this little pow wow moving. "Ummhh... as much as I enjoy a good kiss and make-up and I do," she says. "I'm still very confused about our baby Skywalker somehow turning into Zeus or something. What's this about?"

"Tess got copies of ancient texts that say the symbol on Adam's hand is a symbol for something like a God," Michael says.

"It's not that simple," Alex counters.

"Please don't argue," Isabel says. "Tess did get those, but it isn't necessarily a translation for God. It can mean king, savior, promised, something like that. So, Tess, what do you believe? Why did you get all those books and emails."

"Well… in the pod chamber, your mom said he was the future of our people. Why would she say that if we are the ones that have to save them and end the war in our planet and bring a better future? I just didn't get that part. And then after you brought me to see Adam, I… he… he helped me feel different. I don't know why but since then I feel like I'm me in a way I wasn't before and I want to be there for him."

"Is that why you asked to see him again?"

"Yeah and also since I saw him I've been... remembering."

"Remembering what? I need to know," Isabel says.

"I know you do," Tess answers. "I just don't know if this is something everyone would want to hear."

"We do," Michael assures. Max looks apprehensive.

"Okay," Tess answers. "I remember... me and Max. I think we were older than we are now… we wanted to have a baby." Max and even Maria look unhappy, yet they remain quiet. "I don't know why but people feared that there would be no royal heir. Something about reproduction in our planet not being that easy. I remember us going to this place that was like a temple but full of scientific instruments and charts of the stars. We talked to a few people we called elders and they said we should keep trying the normal way for at least a full turn of the suns before any interventions involving the king's gifts. He said our bond was one of the strongest they had ever studied so it should happen."

"And how does this relate to Adam?" Max asks, clearly annoyed about any speak of him and Tess together.

"I also remember speaking in a circular room filled with people that looked important. You were in the center of it," Tess says, looking at Max. "I was defending Michael and Isabel from something. I don't know what they did, but I told them that the General and the Princess had been able to conceive a child without any bonding. I said the baby was the miracle that we had waited generations for. That we could not condemn them for their actions since they were truly in love." Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. "But, there was a man or something like it, he had green skin and purple lips. He said that the war was her fault and since she couldn't be punished because she was with child then he should pay the price as outlined by the Glannak."

"The what?" Maria asks.

"I think it must be the law or something."

"Okay," Michael says. "So we were in like a trial."

"I think so."

"But, they were freed," Max says. "I saw myself trying to heal Izzy. And then Michael with you, trying to heal us with the stones."

"Yeah they must have been freed," she says, looking at Max. "I remember us talking by a balcony that overlooked this blue and purple garden. We saw them below, sitting on a stone bench and making flowers bloom and glow all around them. They held hands over her stomach and looked so at ease… happy. I told you that their child should be the next king. That even if we had our own, he was the one Antar needed. That our world would flourish again under his rule. You agreed. I don't remember much else about it. Nasedo has only told me that the Princess was bonded to the General before the war got really bad. That matches what your mother said, that he was her husband. But why would Adam be the future of our world? Why would I convince you to give the throne to our nephew instead of waiting for a baby of our own, a baby we wanted? Why would we put barriers to see him in the pod chamber that could only be accessed by Michael and Isabel together? There has to be something special about Adameus, something powerful that must be protected even more than we were, something that I believed in. I just know it in my bones. So I went through a bunch of mythical signs related to power and strength and found a similar symbol to Adam's by accident. It's not an exact match but I just ran with it."

"Isabel," they hear Michael whisper.

"Yeah?" she answers.

Maria approaches him. He looks winded and his hands are balled into fists. "Space Boy, are you alright?" Maria asks, putting her hand on his forearm to comfort him.

"Michael?" Max asks, looking at his best friend.

"I'm fine," he answers. His voice is raspy. "Flash. Memory," he adds.

Isabel speaks. "You said my name. Did you see me?"

He looks at her and seems hesitant, but nods. "Blue forest. Purple sky and glowing flowers. You were just sitting." He stops and stands up. He looks away from everyone. "Then... you and Adam dying in my arms like we saw before but this time I saw you, your glow fading away."

Maria approaches Michael and hugs him from behind. Isabel stands but stops herself and just stares.

"I'm fine," Michael says disentangling himself from Maria.

"So… what do we do now?" Alex asks.

"Continue the research," Tess answers as if it's the simplest of things.

"With your assumption that Adam is a savior god?" Max asks.

"I knew you would do this."

"Do what?"

"Think I'm crazy or trying to trick you or something. You know I don't spend every hour of every day figuring out ways to seduce you."

"You mind warped me and made me dream things."

"I mind warped you once at the Crashdown, the rest was all you."

"I would never betray Liz."

"And I didn't make your precious Liz walk away."

"Watch what you say about her," Maria warned, holding back the space slut jab she reserved for blondie.

"Knock it off!" Michael orders. "Maxwell, Tess how about you deal with your issues on your own time. I don't need to know about your fantasies and who put what thoughts where. Plus Izzy and I found something in the star charts."

"You did?" Tess asks.

"Yeah," Isabel answers. "I don't know how you chose those but they all chart the same thing, the Taurus constellation."

Michael pulls out a small drawing. "One point of interest starts from the first Hyad to the rest of Taurus," Michael says.

"An upside down Y with Lambda Tauri in the middle," Isabel states.

"It meets the V shape," Tess says. "Our V."

"Yeah. I think our planet is in Taurus in the V or Y part or both," Michael adds.

"You think it's in the first Hyad," Max says.

"Possibly. That's part of both the V and the upside down Y."

"I agree," Isabel says.

They talk about constellations and myths and pieces of DNA information for what feels like hours. They decide they will meet once a week to share what they find. Alex and Tess will focus on decoding the book. Max will check if he can find any more about the first Hyad and other details pointed by the charts at the UFO center. Maria will finish the review of the myths related to the Y and the swirl. And Michael and Isabel will look into the DNA.

Isabel and Tess leave together and Max gives Alex a ride home.

* * *

Maria's POV

She stays behind, knowing her Space Boy needs her. Something about how he looked after that flash unnerved her and she has to make sure he's okay.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Don't close off. Keeping everything in will only make it worse," she says, approaching him.

"Maria, don't."

She steps closer to him. "Let me in."

"Just don't."

"Space Boy, I told you I'm not giving up and I meant it. I love you," she says and then kisses him. She sees stars and silver suns and purple moons and red planets. This has never happened before and it's thrilling. But then things change. She feels what he feels.

 _The sky is a dark purple and the blue trees around them have a faint glow. He is dressed in a white and blue suit and has a machine like purple thing strapped to his hip. He looks put together and larger than life with a reddish hue around him. It makes him think that cannot possibly be him. Then he sees her dressed like those princesses she used to have. She sits on a stone bench, looking pale and tired but still holding a gorgeous golden glow around her. He's worried but remains stony._

 _"I… I..." she speaks. She looks like she wants to desperately say something. Instead she stands up, turns away from him and breaks into tears._

 _He looks at her shaking shoulders, hears her choked sobs and the sternness of his face melts away. He walks towards her, knowing he shouldn't. He mustn't touch her but he can't stop himself. He gently takes one of her hands in his and turns her to face him. Then he lifts his free hand and from it blooms a yellow flower. Her eyes widen and the golden hue that surrounds her intensifies and soon outshines the small flower he had produced. "You are warmth. You are hope. Never despair," he states, meaning every word. He gently places the blossom in her hand and steps away from her, eyes downcast._

 _"You didn't forget."_

 _"I… I could never forget you," he mumbles, so full of emotion that no one would believe this was him speaking._

 _He looks up and their eyes meet and time seems to stand still. Ever so slowly they meet in a whisper of a kiss. Their lips are barely brushing and their hands along with the tiny yellow bloom are set in the space between them. It would be so easy to think it never happened; it's barely a peck. But nothing has ever felt like this. Then she whispers against his mouth, "I'm in love with you." She deepens the kiss and it's as if the entire world explodes inside him and he can't get enough. The flowers around them begin to glow brighter and new ones bloom. His red hue melts into her golden glow and their bodies seem to be trading colors. Then he separates from her as if he's been scalded. He's blinking and breathing rapidly and staring at her almost stupidly. He is aroused and alive and feels like he wants to cry but also scream in joy all at once. She's looking at him with those big brown eyes and then he runs._

Maria jumps away from him. "Oh god!"

"I told you not to!" Michael says angrily.

"You… you… oh my God!"

"Maria."

"Have you always thought of her when you kissed me?"

"No!"

"Dammit Michael, you said you loved me too much."

"I did."

"But now you love her! I thought this was all about the baby. That we were getting back together."

"You just don't listen!"

"I'm listening! Explain it to me!"

"Maria."

"Are you in love with her?"

"No!" Maria glares at him. "I told you… I told you that I don't know what the hell the flashes mean. The flashes, the dreams, Adam, I didn't ask for them."

"So this was the flash you had. You saw you kissed her and you lied to everyone."

"Just held back some details."

"Michael, I have to know. You have to tell me how you feel about her."

"She's my best friend."

"But that's not all you are feeling?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling!"

"But you have feelings."

"Maria, dammit! I'm trying not to be an asshole. I'm trying because I do care about you. But I'm being honest. I don't know and I don't care what I'm feeling! I don't care what it means! I just care about Adam. He's all that matters now. Not me. Not even Isabel."

"Bullshit!"

"What?"

"That's bullshit and you know it! You care. I know you do. I know no matter how much you deny it, you want to be happy and you want her to be happy. So just say it. Just tell me what Isabel means to you."

"She…Maria please."

"Just say it."

"Izzy's like me but... It's just she has always been in my life. Her and Max are my first memory and when she found me again it was… it was special. I know I can count on her to have my back and try to understand even better than Max, even when I don't say anything or when she thinks I'm wrong or when Max tries to stop her and keep her away and normal and we argue she still… never mind."

"No keep going. Tell me."

"Maria, you should just go. Forget it."

"No, you tell me now, Michael Guerin! You having these flashes, it means something to you. I think we both know it. Just admit it. What do they make you feel?"

"Confused, happy, sad, insane, I don't know Maria!"

"What about me? Have I been just a fool trying to get you back? Did we not mean anything?"

"I'm not a liar! I loved you, still do."

"But not like her?"

"I don't know! What do you want me to say?"

"Just be honest. Please."

"Fine. It's like… she gets a part of me I didn't know I had before." Maria looks crushed and he tries to clarify. "She gets Adam. She gets what he means to me. You do too now but it's not the same?"

"Why? Why's it not the same?"

"Because when I'm with them… just sitting, holding her hand and soothing him, doing nothing special, I'm just me and it's simple, it's…easy."

"What's easy?"

"Everything."


	6. All together

**So, this chapter is a bit all over the place, some girl talk, some fluff, some drama and some background for the story line. But I wanted to have some fun and it's all mixed up in here. Remember reviews make authors want to write and I so would love to hear what you think.**

* * *

 **All together**

In Tess' car, on the way to the Evans' house.

"So?" Tess asks.

"So?"

"Michael seemed pretty shaken up."

"Yeah," Isabel answers with sadness, looking to her feet.

"Maria didn't seem to help."

"Of course she did. She was right there, helping him."

"You know what I mean."

"No, actually I don't."

"Come on, Isabel. He disantagled himself from her in like two seconds. She may have been trying to help, but I don't think she did."

"And you're going to tell me what you think whether I want to hear it or not."

"Of course I will," she says with a giggle.

"You're horrible and I hate you."

"You do not," Tess teases. "And I think _**you**_ could have helped Michael. He was upset over you not her."

"Can we please not go there? How many times do I have to tell you that Michael and I are just friends?"

"Right, just friends. Two friends that -"

"Don't."

"That have a wonderful baby boy."

"It's not like we actually made that baby."

Tess stops at a red light, looks at her friend and talks confidently. "Isabel, maybe you don't remember but you two made that baby and if my memories are right it was some sort of miracle."

"Stop it."

The light turns green and Tess looks to the road. Then she smiles and says, "You two must have been good at it."

"Tess!" she admonishes, blushing furiously.

She laughs, "You're too easy. Admit it. You want him."

"No, I think I want Alex."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Tess, Alex is great. He's sweet and smart and understanding. He listens and cares."

"That's all true. He's turned out to be the best human so far. But you still have no chemistry at all whatsoever."

"We do too!"

"Do not. He wants you. He strokes your ego. Just admit it. He makes you feel special, like the most beautiful girl alive. But you don't feel the same. You don't fantasize about jumping his bones, do you?"

"Not everything needs to be physical."

"Just saying that Michael has been in your dreams about s-"

"No! It was the stars, not us! You know what? I was going to invite you to sleep over. But forget it."

"Great dodge and yes I'll stay."

"Too bad, you're uninvited."

"You know, if you felt nothing for Michael you wouldn't be this worked up."

"You know, if you could just open your eyes and see that my brother loves Liz, you would save yourself a lot of hurt."

"That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't. It's not like you fight fair."

"Fine. No more boy talk."

"Great."

"So I'm staying over?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Isabel lays on her bed and Tess on a sleeping bag next to her.

"Tess."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything else from the past? Anything about Adam or how to hatch him?"

They are silent for a bit. "Tess?"

"I… It's just random images and these… feelings."

"Would you tell me?"

"You might not like it. It's strange."

"Well, we're strange."

"And you're suddenly okay with that?"

"No, not really, but… I love Adam. That's strange, but it feels right. So, maybe I should just get used to it, the strange."

Tess smiles and says, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

Isabel smiles too. "So, you wanna share?"

"I remember being happy. The way it felt when Max held me and when I woke up next to him. You… pregnant and glowing… so beautiful. Michael bringing you this fruit that looked like a banana but smaller and really bright blue and looking so unlike himself... so in love with you. Max teasing him. You yelling, refusing to have your essence captured unless you got to keep Adam in your next life. The two of us scared of the war and not really wanting to resort to having a second life."

"Maybe we should ask Nasedo more about us?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's just… look I told you when I was with Adam I began to feel like myself."

"Yeah."

"It's like a weight has been lifted. Something was wrong and… I can't really explain it, but I feel it. It's like I remember this fear and pain and confusion and it's not from before. It's not from our old lives. It's… something happened to me and contact with Adam made it better."

"Are you saying Nasedo hurt you?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I just… I don't trust him. Not like before. Something about seeing Adam and feeling this instinct... it's like I know that if you are not there for some reason then I need to step up and help Michael and Max and love the baby. And somehow that means I don't trust Nasedo. I don't know why but I feel like he did something and I should know what it is, but I can't tell. All I know is that I feel more like myself and that means that I don't trust him. At least not when it comes to Adam."

Isabel gets out of bed, sits on the floor next Tess and takes her hand. "Then we won't trust him. And if he hurt you or if he tries, protector or not he will have to face us."

"You mean the two of us. I doubt anyone else besides you would care."

"Tess. Look, I know my brother acts like a jerk with you and well today Michael wasn't exactly your best friend, but they do care about you. They would never want to see you hurt. You are one of us."

"Okay."

* * *

The next day Isabel stops by Michael's apartment to go to the cave at their scheduled time.

"Hey," he says as he gets into the jeep.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" he asks, noticing her yawns.

"Yeah. Tess stayed over. Didn't sleep much."

"She tell you anything else?"

"Not really," she answers, not sure if she should tell him about not trusting Nasedo.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are doing that biting your lip thing you do when you are unsure about yourself."

"I do not bite my lip."

"Whatever, just tell me." She stays quiet. "Come on. You wouldn't be like this if you didn't want to tell me."

"Fine. Tess said not to trust Nasedo."

"Why?"

"She's not sure. She just said she got this feeling after seeing Adam that we shouldn't trust him, especially with the baby." Michael gives her that concerned, I'm about to do something stupid like interrogate Tess myself look. "Don't do anything. I trust she told me everything she knows. She really is not sure why she feels that way. I think maybe Nasedo hurt her. I think he did something to her, Michael, and Adam helps her remember. I think we should have her see him again. Maybe she'll figure out why she doesn't want to trust Nasedo anymore and then tell us."

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan. Have you thought about training? I know Tess is up to it and we should start soon. I have a feeling things won't stay quiet for long."

"Michael, you know what Max said. We should keep a low profile."

"And be sitting ducks?"

"Michael."

"Isabel. What if Tess is right and Adam is special, like a king savior or something? What if the signal we sent brings enemies and they are after him?"

"I know. And you know I've wondered about the same thing. But we're already spending all sorts of time trying to figure out how to hatch Adam and what the symbols mean and visiting him. My parents are wondering why I'm not volunteering as much this summer and why Max and I didn't want to go on our Lake trip."

"So?"

"I can't just avoid them."

"Why not? We have new priorities now. We need to be ready to protect Adam when we get him out of the pod. How are we going to that if we don't know how to use our powers?" She stays quiet. "Talk to me, Iz."

"I don't know what to say. You're right, but I also don't know how to do this and keep appearances of my regular life with my parents and follow Max's lead."

"Then don't. How long do you think you can keep up the normal life appearances? It's fine to just be researching and following Max's passive ideas for now. But Adam is going to get out of that pod sooner or later and we need to be prepared for that."

"And how do you suggest we do that? It's not like you have been preparing anymore than I have?"

"Actually, I have."

"What?"

"I got a new job."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Construction. Pays double what I make as a cook."

They arrive by the cliffs and get out of the jeep. "When did you do this?"

"A couple of days ago. Look Max said a baby needs all these things and we need money for that so I got a job that pays more."

"And you can keep this job when school starts?"

"Yeah. I'll work weekends and maybe pick up some late shifts at the Crashdown during the week. And try to graduate early."

"What?"

"Izzy, come on. How the hell are we supposed to raise a baby and go to school? Let's get real, one of us will need to be out of school and get a job that pays real money and also take care of the baby. We both know it should be me, you're too good at school and normal stuff."

"Michael," she says tenderly as they walk into the pod chamber. "You really are invested in this."

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, and... maybe it can be both of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on," she says pointing to the entrance of Adam's chamber. They open it and crawl in.

"Iz. What were you saying about the both of us?"

"Look I… I haven't told anyone but I only need a few classes to be done with school. I have good grades and almost enough credits so… if I worked hard I could graduate by Christmas."

"What about college?"

"I could go close to home. There's a few campuses nearby. But I don't know. What if Adam comes out all alien and we have to keep him in the cave. What then?"

"Shit."

"Don't curse in front of him!"

"Sorry. I just hadn't thought about him being trapped in here after getting out of the pod."

"I have. I think I've thought about every possible scenario."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't keep thinking about the worse and looking all depressed like that."

"Isn't that what you always do? Weren't you just saying that we have to prepare for the worse?"

"I guess. But, you shouldn't. That's my job." Isabel smiles at him. "What?"

"You're going to be a good dad."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So?"

"So?"

Suddenly, they see the pod light up slightly. "Guess he heard us," Isabel says.

"Yeah. Look, you don't have to decide anything alright. I have a better job and well I need more than two classes, but I think if I try I can finish school by the end of Junior year. Just gotta get Mr. Harrison to give me a break in English. "

"I know you can do this. You're smart, you just never wanted to try in school. I can help you figure out a schedule to finish and help you study if you want."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then they simply put their hands together and touch the membrane of the pod. They both smile.

"It's strange, but… even though our lives are being flipped upside down, I'm happy we found him," Isabel says.

"Me too. He's… I can't describe it."

"I know what you mean."

"I know you do. We'll keep him safe. We have to."

"We will. Michael… you're right about the training and everything. Let's bring Tess and Max to see Adam and then talk to them. It will probably be better to try to change Max's mind about it after he sees Adam again."

"Sounds like a plan," Michael answers. "Thanks, Izzy."

She smiles at him and then a flash overtakes them.

 _They are on a beach. The water is red and the sand is reddish brown like clay. Above them a bright silver sun keeps the area hot and humid and the sky looking a beautiful shade of green. The mouth of a cave is behind them and they can see yellow flowers flowing out of there. He wears a loose red robe with a strange rope holding it in place. It makes him blend with the sand and rocks as if he belonged there. She wears a similar robe but in blue and tied with a golden belt to her middle. He is showing her how to fight._

" _Look at your opponent's eyes and follow them. That will tell you where their attack will go. Then focus on putting your shield up based on that."_

" _Okay."_

" _Ready?" he asks after putting a good distance between them._

" _Yes."_

 _His eyes turn completely orange. It's like he has fire coming out of them and suddenly a bunch of spiky rocks are flying towards her. She raises her hand and stops most of them, but a couple pass her shield. He lifts his hands and the rocks explode before they hit her. He runs to her. "Are you alright?"_

 _She smiles at him. "I'm fine. You moved fast. All that hit me was dust."_

" _That's enough for today."_

" _No. I dragged you up here and -"_

" _You didn't drag me anywhere I didn't want to be," he says and then kisses her softly. "Beautiful," he whispers and then deepens the kiss._

 _She separates from him, smiling. "Stop distracting me. That's supposed to be my job."_

" _Maybe we can trade jobs for a while," he teases and goes to grab her waist. She giggles. "Maybe later. You're right about this. We both need to be able to defend ourselves. You are already the most powerful destroyer this side of the galaxy. But I need to work on this. Keep teaching me, please."_

" _Okay."_

 _She moves away from him. They continue practicing her shield until no rocks can pass it._

" _Let's try one more thing and call it day," he says._

" _Okay."_

" _So far I've only attacked you from one direction. But, in a true battle you get attacked from all sides so you need to create a global shield."_

" _Like the one you had me read about?"_

 _He nods. "You remember the technique to do it?"_

" _Yes. You think I'm strong enough for that?"_

" _You are the Princess of Antar and have the brightest alkelean shine I have ever seen. You are a mind glider and keeper of one of the royal seals. You're stronger than you believe. You can do this."_

" _Okay."_

" _Ready?"_

" _Yes."_

 _His red hue intensifies around him. He closes his eyes, opens his arms and rocks are lifted from all around them. Then as he closes his arms in a clap the rocks all catch fire and fly towards her._

 _She lifts her arm and moves in a circle while twirling her hand. The fiery rocks all stop a good distance away from her, all except for one. He opens his eyes and fear takes over his face as he sees the large fiery rock closing in on her. He lifts his hand. She screams and suddenly a gust of wind hits the rock and makes it fly far into the red ocean, but it also hits him._

" _Rath!" she screams as she runs to him. "Rath. Rath." She puts her hand on his chest and makes it glow in silver. "You're asleep. You're just asleep. Thank the stars. Wake up," she says as her hand glows in a shade of purple._

" _Lonnie?" She smiles at him. "You… did you knock me?"_

" _No, I put you to sleep."_

" _You did?"_

" _Yeah. I checked your state. You were not harmed just in deep sleep. I woke you like I do after I glide into someone's subconscious."_

" _You know what this means?" She looks at him unsurely. "Vilandra, this is your weapon. If you work on this, you could put an entire army into deep sleep. You got me and I've fought some of the best in the galaxy."_

" _You didn't have your shields up."_

" _True, but I can teach you to brake shields and you will have one hell of a weapon."_

" _You think?" she says, smiling._

" _Yes!" he answers and kisses her. "A warrior princess," he whispers against her mouth. Then he pushes her into the sand and attacks her lips and slowly caresses her thigh as her robe rises upwards. She laughs in between kisses and says, "I have the best teacher." He keeps kissing her and teases, "I love my student."_

They step away from the pod breathing heavily.

"Jesus," she says grabbing her head.

He looks at her and feels overwhelmed. She's flushed and looks... _No. Best friend. Adam's mom. Max's sister. My… no she's not my sister. Definitely not my sister._

They sit on the floor with a good distance in between them and stay quiet for a while.

"So… your name was Lonnie, Vilandra," he says awkwardly.

"And yours was Rath."

"I guess you could put an army to sleep."

"Yeah. And you… you were really good. You like made meteorites and knew a lot."

"Yeah."

"Umm… we'll train with Max and Tess."

"Yeah with Max and Tess."

* * *

Isabel had felt weird the past couple of days. Every time she met Michael to see Adam she was nervous of what they might see. Luckily, nothing more had happened and they were bringing Max and Tess with them tomorrow so she was safe. Still the flashes of that beach had felt so real it was like she knew just how it felt to have Michael on top of her, kissing her and touching… _Stop. Maria's boyfriend. My best friend who is my other friend's boyfriend. Just go out with Alex and Maria and have fun and forget the whole thing. Worry about it when we see Adam alone or I start helping him study._

So Isabel met Alex and they got to the DeLuca household. "Hi Mrs. DeLuca," Alex greets. Isabel also says hello.

"Oh hello, Alex, Isabel."

"Is Maria ready?" Alex asks.

"Sorry. I think Maria is indisposed."

"Indisposed?" Isabel questions.

"Is she sick? Izzy got tickets to the Nelly Furtado concert in Albuquerque. They made me agree to go weeks ago. She better be ready," he says playfully.

"Oh that was today. Yes, that's great. That should help," Mrs. DeLuca says enthusiastically.

"Help with what? Is she okay?" Alex asks.

"She's fine. Just a little... sad. Michael again. She thinks it's really over this time."

"That doesn't make sense," Isabel says. _He is supposed to be with Maria. Damn him!_ Both Mrs. DeLuca and Alex look at her questioningly. "He hasn't said anything," she adds. "We've spent hours with A... Astronomy. Yeah, you know catching up on astronomy for school and he didn't say a thing."

"Well… maybe he didn't want to get the look," Alex says.

"What look?"

"That look you had, Izzy. Like you were an angry snake getting ready to strike Michael if he showed his face."

"Well, you'd think he'd tell his best friends these things. What is he thinking? He's supposed to stay with Maria. Because… you know… she's great."

"Of course, she's great," Alex adds. "Is she really upset? On the scale from one to ten, how bad is it?"

"She won't talk to me about it. She's been on the phone with Liz a few times, but she's still eating ice cream," Mrs. DeLuca answers.

"Never a good sign with girls," Alex says.

"Well, we'll get her to the concert and have some fun," Isabel says. Alex nods.

"I'm glad my daughter has such good friends. Now go in at your own risk. Last she talked to me, she not so kindly said to leave her with Alanis and Ben and Jerry."

"At least some good news," Isabel says. Alex frowns at her and Mrs. DeLuca looks confused. "Alanis is girl power, so good for her."

"Of course," Mrs. DeLuca answers with a smile.

They manage to get Maria to the concert in time for the opening act. She seems in much better spirits after, but not quite herself.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks when him and Maria are alone, paying for snacks at a gas station as they get ready to leave Albuquerque.

"Never better."

"I don't know what Michael did, but it will be okay." Maria gives shakes her head indicating she disagrees. She looks in the direction Isabel left and looks so… distraught. "Ria, what's up? You keep looking at Izzy like you want to hate her or something. I think she noticed too and is staying a bit out of your way."

"Well, I do. I want to hate her."

"Why?"

"Michael loves her."

"He told you this?"

"Of course not. He won't admit it, but he is falling in love. And I can't even hate her for it. He's having a kid and falling for her and now I like her. I like her and the baby Czech. It's like the kid put a love fuzzy inside me when we were in that cave and now that I spent time with Queen Ami and we're friends, I can't hate her either. It's all ridiculous. And I want to kick Michael."

"Maria, you're exaggerating. Remember we thought they'd get together when they broke things off with us and nothing happened. Plus, Isabel seemed really mad when she heard you and Michael broke up. They just care about Adam. That's it."

"It's not. You should give up now. I don't want you to get hurt like this. I can already see it. Trust me on this."

"Trust you on what?" Isabel asks as she returns from the bathroom.

They are surprised, but Alex makes a good save. "Getting home. I had said maybe we were too tired to keep driving so we could find a place to sleep in Santa Rosa. But Maria said it will be better to just take 285 and get home tonight."

"Of course it is. 285 saves us almost an hour compared to going through Santa Rosa. I can drive. I'll just mix that less than great French vanilla with some tabasco and I'll be good to go."

* * *

Two weeks later Max sees Liz on the street.

"Liz."

"Hi...Max."

"Hi. So...so when did you get back?"

"A couple of days ago...actually."

"Well, that's odd. Maria didn't say anything when we met yesterday."

"Yeah, I know she didn't. Um, you know, I just...I wanted to get settled a little bit before…"

"Yeah. Yeah. I...I understand."

"Plus, you were busy talking, needing a supercomputer, trying to locate a planet and with Michael and Isabel trying to graduate early and hatch a baby."

"Right. Maria told you."

"She had to vent. It's a lot."

"Listen, Liz, I...I know how strange everything got before you left. And all this decoding of the book and everything with Adam is made for an odd summer. But I think it's ok. No aliens have attacked. Nasedo is putting an end to the special unit as we speak. I think we are safe. Even with Adam, he'll hatch and with some help Izzy and Michael will manage and things will calm down."

"Oh, I really hope that's true...for all of you."

"I just want you to know about the whole Tess situation…"

"Oh, Max. You don't...you don't have to."

"It's just that it's definitely over. I don't have feelings for her. We spent the summer helping Michael and Isabel and no feelings here. I've told her that… and she understands. We make our own destiny. I know it's probably irrelevant at this point, but...just for the record."

"Right. Yeah. I just want to get a fresh start. I've decided…"

"Right...right. Anyway, you look… Great! Different."

"Oh, I have a job interview actually."

"Oh. What about the Crashdown?"

"Well, this really incredible opportunity came up sort of out of the…"

A woman arrives and walks up to Liz. "You must be Liz Parker."

"Congresswoman Whitaker! It is so nice to meet you. You are a real hero to me."

"You don't need to suck up, really. My paid staff takes care of my enormous ego."

"Oh, so there's, um, not an actual salary?"

"We have a lot to talk about." Congresswoman Whitaker turns to Max. "Hi."

"I'm sorry. This is Max Evans. A friend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Should we step inside?"

"Yeah. Sure. That'd be great."

* * *

 _They are in a blue forest. The purple sky is beautiful with stars shining brightly. His eyes are green and his soft black curls are tied back, making him look like royalty. He is handsome and has a winning smile. Somehow, she knows that he has the power to give some of the best speeches she has ever heard. She knows that he's sure of himself, he knows what he wants and cannot wait to claim the future. He is a powerful ally and he can make her laugh and he listens to her. He is perfect. Yet, as he approaches to kiss her, she feels dread. She knows this is wrong, but she steels herself and slowly forces all apprehension to wash away as she feels his lips press against hers._

 _It starts softly but he becomes demanding quickly. His hands are at her back and pulling her to him. She gives in. She wants to fight it but she has no control, no choice. Her lips feel like he's forever bruising them and she knows that sooner or later he will devour her whole and she just lets him. Then his lips move away from hers and he begin to kiss down her neck._

" _So beautiful, I love you," she hears him whisper. She wants to cry and a tiny squeal comes out of her. He must think it means something else because the next thing she knows he starts pulling down one of the tiny straps of her dress and kissing between her shoulder and neck and pressing her closer to him._

" _No!" she says in a panic, taking a step back from him. She feels dirty and wants to run away._

" _Lonnie?"_

" _My lord… I mean Kiv. Kiv... I… I just... you know I've never…"_

" _Of course. I just thought perhaps you're ready. It's almost time. The turn of the silver suns is almost done and then it will be time… my love, my Vilandra. Are you ready?" he asks and leans in to kiss her._

" _I… I will be," she whispers and steps back a bit. She can't. She can't do this right now. Please no more. Then he's there._

" _Lord. Princess."_

" _General."_

"Michael," Isabel whispers as she wakes up, sweating and feeling like she was caught doing something awful. _Was that a memory or was I in a dream? It felt real. I was there. I didn't really want that. Was Michael catching me with someone else?_ Tears begin to leak from her eyes. _What does this mean? Should I tell him? No! Max or Tess? No, this is… what the hell is this?_ Isabel can't answer herself, but she's scared. There's the strange they have been dealing with but this seems worse, like she did something wrong and for some reason the word betrayal keeps echoing in her head. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe this other man... alien… whatever… this Kiv is yet another reason why she must stay away from Michael, at least in the romantic sense. But there is attraction. Of course, she's attracted. Him and his smiles when they are with Adam… his angry sad eyes looking joyous for a change and his hand, warm and strong on hers… and him getting a better job and doing more in school and listening to her… he's just… _Dammit!_ _No! I see Michael just for Adam._ _That's it. Just two friends going to see their alien baby. Michael will probably end up getting back together with Maria anyway. So… I'm just Adam's mom. That's it. That's where Michael and I begin and end. I need to bring a distraction for when we're at the cave. I can't just keep staring at them and talking to him. I need something else. Something that is for Adam. That's my only focus, just Adam._

* * *

About a week later Liz joins the group at their weekly meeting in Michael's apartment.

"So… I think Tess and I got most of it figured out."

"The book?" Max asks.

"Yeah. We finished the pages about Michael and Isabel, but would need another trip to the supercomputer to finish the rest," Tess answers.

"So?" Michael questions.

"So what?" Alex asks.

"So do you know how to get Adam out of the pod?"

"Yeah, sort of," he says.

Tess then explains how they will need to open a portion of the pod and do a transfer of Michael and Isabel's blood into Adam's feeding tube.

"Let's go then," Michael says.

"Wait," Max counters. "We don't know what our story will be for after he is born."

"No, Maxwell. THIS was the point of this entire summer and I won't let you and your fear of stepping out of the normal stop us."

"He's right, Michael. We have to wait," Tess says.

"Why?" Isabel asks. "I get why Max would be hesitant about this, but you?"

"She's keeping the baby safe," Alex adds. "Look we have most of the translation, but we don't understand everything. We need to follow a very particular procedure with your blood and we don't know how to do that. If we do this wrong we could kill all three of you." Everyone stays quiet for a minute.

"We don't understand the genetics of it yet," Tess says softly.

"That's why I asked Liz to come. You're good at this kind of thing," Alex says looking at his friend.

"Oh… thanks," she answers, obviously uncomfortable about this discussion.

"So, what do we need to do?" Michael asks.

"It says something about merging. About how giving Adam two unmerged sequences could create the wrong mutation and kill him and since you two will get hooked up to his pod you could die too. We have to use an instrument called the assaitac mold that creates a hybrid vector from the two of you and then passes that to Adam. He'll process it in the pod for about six months and then he should be safe to come out," Tess says.

"Except we need to learn how to use this instrument properly to create the right vectors. Whatever that means," Alex adds.

Liz begins to speak, "In regular genetics a vector is a section of DNA that can incorporate another DNA fragment without losing the capacity for self-replication. A vector containing an additional DNA fragment is a hybrid vector. If the fragment of DNA includes one or more genes that's gene cloning."

"So we'll be cloning them?" Maria asks.

"Sort of. Maybe is just cloning some genes. I'd have to read more. This is probably way beyond my level," Liz adds.

"But once we figure out how to use the instrument and get the correct vectors things from our blood we'll be able to hatch Adam?" Isabel asks.

"I think so," Alex answers.

"How long will that take?" Michael asks with a frustrated tone.

"We don't know," Alex answers.

"This may not be a bad thing," Isabel says, earning her a sharp look from Michael. She turns to him, "Look, it won't be years. We'll make sure of that. Michael, maybe waiting a little longer is not a bad thing. It gives us time to come up with a story about where Adam comes from. And we can finish school."

"You're worried about school!" he says angrily getting in her face.

"Yes! About school and Adam and doing this right," she says, not backing down. "And you need to calm down, now. We're on the same side." They stare at each other, their faces mere inches apart and then Michael calms and leans back onto the couch. Everyone is uncomfortable. Then Maria breaks the silence.

"It's probably good to take your time." Michael looks annoyed. "Look, I want baby Skywalker to come out. I do! But not at the risks of your lives. They just said all three of you could die if we do this wrong."

"Well it's a risk I'm willing to take," Michael says quickly.

"Okay. Can we make sure it's really safe?" Max asks looking at Tess and Alex.

"We can try to understand every detail from the book and follow it as closely as possible. We're trusting that it is all we need," Alex says.

"And the instrument, right? We don't know where that is," Liz says.

"Actually, I know where it is," Tess adds.

"You do?" Max asks.

"We all have had flashes of the past this summer," Tess states. Maria looks annoyed. Isabel blushes and stares at the floor. Michael tries not to react but his eyes briefly land on Isabel. And Max speaks, looking at Liz, "Only when we visited Adam and those were not pleasant."

Tess continues. "But the book says that the architects told us about the process and the final details and I've been remembering. I remember the architects saying the assaitac mold would be sent with us, but under strict security. Only one of us was told where it was. The king knows its exact location and how to use it," she says. Max looks taken aback. "You need to remember," Tess adds.

"Well that's convenient," Maria comments.

"Maria," Michael warns.

"Oh, come on! Of course, she wants him to remember. And let me guess Tessie dear, just like with the training thing, you would be the one helping him remember, right? Maybe using your lovely mind tricks in the process so he remembers his destiny."

"This has nothing to do with destiny. It's about this instrument and Max needing to remember important details," Michael argues.

"And how do you propose I do that? We have gotten some flashes from visiting Adam but that's it," Max says.

"It's not," Michael answers. "Tess and I started meeting a couple of weeks ago to remember. She knows these memory retrieval techniques and… it's getting clearer."

"Is it?" Maria asks. "It's not enough to have the past and her supermodel looks to hunt the boy, suddenly he'll feel memories of undying love and realize who he really is and be free to run with it under the destiny excuse."

"Maria," Alex says. "Max wouldn't do that and I don't think Tess will mind warp him."

"She did once," Maria counters.

"And I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry. Can this argument ever end?" Tess responds.

"This isn't about Tess, is it?" Michael asks. "Come on," he says, standing and moving towards Maria.

"Leave it alone. You're good at that," Maria argues.

"Maria, this is the last time I try. I swear after this you need to let it go."

"Or what? You'll blast me like a rock or shove memories in my face with "everything" as an explanation?"

Everyone is tense and quiet. "Come on," Michael says to Maria. She stands and follows him out of the apartment.

"You knew about this? The memory retrieval thing," Max asks, looking at Isabel.

She nods. "I wasn't ready to try myself. But Tess needed to remember and Michael has always wanted to know more about where we're from, so I suggested they work together."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry! But I started trying to tell you when I explained that Tess didn't trust Nasedo anymore. That she needed help figuring out why. You didn't seem that eager to help, so I just let Michael do it. I didn't want to start another argument."

"Of course not, you'd rather just do whatever Michael and Tess want."

"Max!"

"It's the truth! I expect Michael to just act rashly, but you used to think about things. Have you given any thought to your life and our parents? They will be crushed when they find out you have a child. And Maria and Alex, do you see what all this is doing to your relationships with them? Do you even care about anyone else?"

Isabel looks like she wants to cry. But then she takes a breath and stands up, getting eye to eye with her brother. "Yes Max, I care. I care about an innocent baby that's stuck in a pod because I refused to have a second life without him. I remember that I am the reason he is here. It was me that insisted. And if you had someone you were completely responsible for, you would get it. But you don't, so don't try to stop me from doing what I have to do. Don't make this a choice between Adam and my normal life with mom and dad and you. Normal would no longer win if I have to make that choice." Isabel stands and looks to the door that leads out of the apartment but then turns and walks into Michael's bedroom. Max follows her.

"So?" Alex says.

Tess gives him an awkward smile. Liz looks uncomfortable but feels like someone should talk. "So, what else did you guys do this summer?"

"Nelly Furtado concert. Always enlightening to be surrounded by singing girls," Alex says with a smile.

"I'm sure it was great."

"It was."

"Isabel got me to volunteer at the soup kitchen once a week. It's kind of cool," Tess adds to the conversation.

"That's really nice of you. It's a good cause," Liz answers.

"Well that's Izzy for you. She keeps trying to please everyone which is impossible. No matter what, we are stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm glad at least she's keeping Adam first and trying to take a stand."

"You're mad at Max," Alex states.

"Of course, I'm mad. For all the change things stay the same."

"Tess."

"Don't okay. I know you think it'll all be okay. But I'm angry. Max just doesn't listen. I get he doesn't trust me. But Michael and Isabel?"

"He's doing his best," Liz says.

"Maybe that's not good enough," Tess argues. "This isn't about who dates who. He needs to step out of his comfort zone and lead us. We need to hatch Adam and figure out who our enemy is and we can't do that if he keeps cowering from the past. He needs to help us and let us help him. Maybe you can talk to him?" Tess asks, looking at Liz.

"Me?"

"I'm not blind or stupid… regardless of how I feel or what I think should be… I know he will listen to you. I'm not going to say I like it, but… I want Adam to be born. I believe it's the right thing to do. And if that means you talking to Max and… maybe more… I'll deal," Tess says filled with conviction and yet looking like the words she says physically hurt her. _Maybe Iz is right and I should just let go and save myself a lot more hurt._

Liz looks uncomfortable.

"That may not be a bad idea," Alex says. "Liz, we need his help and yours if we're going to figure this DNA issues."

"Okay," Liz answers.

Alex then looks at Tess, "I… I meant to bring this up with everyone but…"

"What?"

"We have another problem." Tess stares at him and makes him nervous. "See when I had the book dated. I talked to a scientist at the New Mexico Office of Archaeological Studies and told him I found a rock in the dessert that I wanted dated just for fun to give to... my girlfriend."

Tess rolls her eyes at him. "Go on," she says.

"So, I broke a tiny piece of the book and sent it and now… umm..." Man her blue-eyed stare… it must be an alien thing or something. He feels like he's on trial. "Well the scientist… he's interested in the rock and said he would pay me to keep the piece I sent for further study and… umm… he's sending a friend who is a geologist to meet me to show him where I found it."

"Great! Just great!" Tess says pacing the room and clearly frustrated.

"Calm down."

"You're telling me that a bunch of scientists are currently studying alien material from our book. That they have had direct contact with you which will probably lead the geologist that is coming straight to us. And currently his majesty is too busy trying to be normal and fighting his sister and Michael is doing his weird on and off thing with Maria, which means I have to deal with everything. And I need to be calm."

"Point taken. I'm just used to you always keeping your cool no matter what."

"Yeah, it's getting harder to do that. I don't know, I just… feel things."

"It's only human," Liz says.

Tess looks at her surprised. "No one's ever said that about me."

"Sorry?"

"It's okay. It's weird, but… emotions are stronger lately. It's strange, but not necessarily bad."

"Well, we still need a plan," Alex says.

"Any suggestions?" Tess asks, sighing and sitting down. She looks exhausted.

"We can start with what Alex should say when the geologist shows up," Liz suggest. "He needs a way to lead him away from you guys."

"And then we figure out how to get the piece of book back to avoid any more questions," Alex adds.

"You're right," Tess answers. "But we also need to find a way to get them of your trail. And Alex, don't put yourself so out there again, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **Again reviews make my day. If you love it or hate it let me know. Just no need for awful flames. Also, any dialogue borrowed from the actual show was taken from Roswell Oracle.**


	7. Hurt and Memories

**This was a fun chapter to write. Sorry about no Alex in this one, but he'll be back soon and Kyle will also join the mix. Please read and review.**

 **Hurt and Memories**

Later that night in Liz's room.

"I think deep down I always knew it would end," Maria says after the tears subside.

"Maria, he does love you. He told you. It's just-"

"If you say destiny I swear to God -"

"Okay, not destiny just reality."

"Liz."

"They have a baby and they are aliens. I… I keep thinking of how things were with Max. How connected we were and then -"

"Then space slut showed up and threw our relationships into a horrible tailspin."

"She's not so bad. I want to hate her, but today… she wasn't bad."

"That's the worst part! I mean space slut hasn't grown on me, but I actually like Isabel. Once she lets go of her worry and her need to be perfect for everyone, she can be funny with her sarcastic witty comments. She got us Nelly Furtado tickets because she was thankful for all our help and found out I liked her. I mean she didn't pay for them just asked daddy the wealthy lawyer, but still. And God, she does all these things… her planner is almost psychotic and she was mad when she found out Michael and I broke up. She told him he was losing his chance at happiness with someone normal. She's taking my man without batting an eyelash and while trying to push him to be with me. I don't even know if she realizes the way he looks at her. It's like he accepts her with all her quirks and insecurities and just wants to protect her. He got a better job and is trying to graduate early and acting all… responsible and wonderful and -"

"And it's for Adam. Maria, I think Isabel is also changing and it's for him not Michael."

"I know. I know they love baby Skywalker and… I can't blame them. But I'm just so mad Liz. Why did Michael have to say he loved me too much? Maybe if he hadn't said it I wouldn't have held on for this long. I just… I'm just so mad at him. How can he say that one day and drop me like nothing after? How can he look at someone else that way so soon?"

"Ria, did he tell you he's in love with her?"

"No. He said he doesn't know anything. I mean he knows he loves Adam. And now he's doing the memory retrieval with Tess to try to figure out what part is him and what is Rath. He was crass as usual but not actually unreasonable. But you know the annoying part? He only really chewed me out about her. He warned me to leave Isabel out of it because she has enough without our issues."

"Ria. That's true. She had a big fight with Max today. I think she won. But, it must be hard for her, for all of them, even Tess."

"Must be if space slut asked for your help."

"Maria."

"Oh come on?" she says, raising her eyebrow at her friend.

"Fine I still hate her. But… maybe less. I mean it's not like she made all the destiny things up and got the baby to appear out of thin air."

"Point taken. But Max still wants you."

"For now."

"Liz, he spent all summer asking me about you. God, I wished Michael had ever shown a tenth of that devotion. Liz, he's so in love with you. Not for now. You two are for always."

"And when he starts to remember, Maria? What if he gets confused like Michael? I can't do it. It was hard enough for me to walk away. If I take him back and fall all over again and then he leaves me... or I get flashes of him with Tess… I don't think I could bear it."

"Oh chica."

"It' okay. That's why I can't. I have to keep him at arms' length. Even if Tess herself asked me to talk to him."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should put space and… we could try to be just friends with them."

"You want to be just friends with Michael?"

"I think so. I just… I've never been Michael's friend. It's like I went from being mildly attracted and partially afraid to feeling this incredible passion and an insane need to be there for him. And then in one swoop it was all taken away and... Oh god I'm becoming the hateful ex!" Maria exclaims, looking horrified.

Liz almost laughs aloud. Of course Maria would never want to go there, never the hateful ex. "So don't be. Be friends."

"You're probably right. I'm just so confused. But I can't imagine my life without him, even if he's there just to annoy me. And I can't hate her. I don't really want to I try. But I don't know how I could be their friend and watch them together if it happens… it just... hurts," she says, trying to contain the tears that threaten to reemerge.

"I know," Liz says, hugging her friend. "I know it hurts. But you are strong. You're the strongest person I know. And if it helps, I love you and I really believe that somewhere out there, there is someone who will love you the way you deserve."

Maria smiles. "It helps. I love you too. I missed you, chica."

* * *

Max sat in his room thinking about everything his sister had said a week ago. Isabel was right. He could try to remember and still keep his humanity, his life and Liz. Izzy's words still echoed in his head. "Max, what Michael and I do and feel about Adam or anything else, it doesn't change you or your feelings. You are still you and you can still love Liz and be with her. And if you remember, it could make your love stronger. If regardless of memories, of me, Michael, Adam or Tess, you still love Liz then that's that. If you are meant to be with her, you two will find a way. But you can't just drop everything else and leave us behind. Max, me and Adam, we're your family and so is Michael, and as much as you don't like it, we also have to be there for Tess."

So, he had to find a way. He knew that this time Isabel and Michael were on the same side and they were right, even Tess was right. He would help them remember and find a way to stay true to himself, to stay human and keep Liz. He stood and got ready. They were right next door in Isabel's room working on the memory retrieval. It was time for him to join them, help get Adam out of the pod and take on the future head on. When he walked in he found Isabel, Tess and Michael holding hands while sitting in a circle with the healing stones in the middle.

"Max," Isabel said.

"I thought about what you said and… I'll do it. I'm ready to remember." Isabel smiled big at him. Michael nodded his head and looked as pleased as Michael could look. His face seemed to say "finally". Tess though had an expression as if she had just been given the sun. Her face was so happy it made Max uncomfortable.

"Let's get this going again," Michael said.

Max took a spot between Michael and his sister. _Away from Tess,_ he told himself. She explained how to breathe, relax and then focus. Isabel said the healing stones could help. She had had a vision of those helping not only heal physical wounds, but also emotional and mental ones.

Max didn't know what to concentrate on. Tess had said that he just needed feel the connection. That even alone he just had to breathe and focus on what was dormant. But did he really want to find what was in there, the alien inside? No, he just wanted to help his sister and Michael while staying human. This was about his family, Isabel, Michael and Adam. He was here for them, not himself. He would remember his family not Tess. Then it happened.

 _He was in the middle of a discussion with her. She was in a simple white tunic. Her hair was long and her eyes seemed bigger than he had ever seen and so blue, like the sky on the clearest day_.

" _Then show them they're wrong, Zan. Announce Lonnie and Rath's child as future King," she pleads taking hold of his hands in hers._

" _You would agree to that? You would give up the chance to have the child king?"_

" _I would let our nephew be the child king, but I would never give up the chance to have our child. Do you not agree?"_

 _He smiles at her and hugs her. "I want my child with you, my Queen. I just always thought our son or daughter would inherit all of this and rule but… you're right. Their son should be king."_

 _Ava looks at his face and smiles at him. "Yes. Even if we had our own, this baby is the next king. He will bring peace and prosperity, a new age of progress and plenty. Our world will flourish under his rule." She pauses. "We should tell them soon." Zan nods, looking out of the window at his sister and friend. They sit on bench in a blue forest with flowers blooming all around them. "Why do you not look happy my king?"_

" _You know me too well."_

" _As you know me."_

" _I need your council," he says, separating from her._

" _You have it, unconditionally."_

" _There's a plan in motion. A plan that would save the royal line if this war is lost and the four are killed."_

" _But we do not have the four, it's just Lonnie, you and I." Zan looks at her for a second and then she gets a look as if something just clicked. "Rath. You intent to give him the fourth seal."_

" _No destroyer has ever achieved Rath's level of skill. He made the volcano in the Haltirkran moon erupt when he rescued Lonnie. And he can produce Alkalean gazes whenever he's with her. I have never seen anyone without the shine make those bloom out of thin air. He belongs with my sister, with us. He's the fourth."_

" _I have no disagreement. Rath is family now. So we have the four and a way to preserve ourselves and the seals if the worst comes to pass. What concerns you?"_

" _Lonnie." She looks at him with confusion. "Ava, she's completely in love with the baby."_

" _Of course, she is. It's her son."_

" _I know. But if the worst happens the plan is to take our essences and combine them with human strands so that we can take refuge in their blue planet."_

" _Human?"_

" _It's a being in a blue planet that they call Earth, though it's mostly made of something they call water. It's in the twirl galaxy, the one your forefathers found using the Plateaian lenses. The elders say that outside of our galaxy these humans have the closest structure to ours though they haven't evolved into their gifts and do not carry the AXP or ULV strands."_

" _So we go to this Earth and then?"_

" _We would have to be incubated and released as children. We'll grow together and return to Antar to retake the galaxy and fix the damage of war. We would be ready to return in less than six turns of the silver suns if this happens."_

" _Sounds reasonable. I don't see why Lonnie would object. We'll take her and Rath and she'll have the baby there." Zan stays quiet and looks concerned. Ava looks at him intently and speaks again. "We can't bring the baby?"_

" _The preliminary tests of basic composition were not promising."_

" _How can that be?"_

" _Ava, you know what the baby's symbol means."_

" _Life bringer."_

" _Exactly. No child has shown it since Adameus the first. We looked at his basic composition and it's like nothing I have ever seen. He has only the best of Lonnie and Rath, minimal misuse of positive traits and practically complete disregard of defective ones. It's something you see in theoretical manuscripts as the final goal of bonding and mating but we have never achieved it. Thr elders are as baffled as me, attempting something that ambitious usually leads to bond failure."_

" _They didn't even perform the bond before conception."_

" _I know, Ava. It makes no sense. His strand for the Alkalean shine is stronger than Lonnie's even though males in our family have never inherited the active portion of it. He has markers of low to medium level illusionism, visioning and shape shifting and the full strands of a mind glider, a destroyer and a king."_

" _He has all their active powers and healing?"_

" _His power should be stronger than mine, my Queen. If the tests are correct, where I have failed he should succeed."_

" _He is the life bringer."_

" _Ava, we have some ideas for how to capture his essence but even if we succeed, it will probably be as new to us as his composition and the process will be very painful for my sister. I have no clue if we can merge his essence with human strands much less how we would put it all back in Lonnie and keep it dormant until she's old enough to carry him to birth."_

" _You fear she will refuse her essence capture if she can't have the baby. Even Rath might."_

" _Exactly. If they find out just how special the baby is and the issues with our plan, she will refuse the capture and he may never leave her side."_

" _We still need to tell them." He sits on a chair and stays silent. "You cannot keep the truth or trick them into giving you their essences."_

" _Why not?"_

" _She is our sister!"_

" _She betrayed us and caused this mess and Rath went along and defied me."_

" _You cannot compare! If you do this they will never forgive you and neither would I."_

" _Ava, I would be saving them."_

" _You would be giving up your nephew! Their baby, the life bringer, the next king!" Zan is quiet. "If you do this then you are not the King I thought you were. Vilandra is our sister and yes she made mistakes, but it was out of love. And Rath is your best general and our dearest friend and he defies you because he couldn't bare life without her. His entire family has given all they could to Antar, the galaxy and the crown. You cannot hurt them this way. I will not let you!"_

" _Ava."_

" _You asked for my council. Now you have it. Be honest and find a way King Zan of the Valyrs or your battle won't be with just Lonnie. She will be hysterical and refuse the capture. As will I, though quietly."_

" _You would choose to meet your true end? You would leave me alone?"_

" _I love you, more than I ever imagined I would. But our lives are not ours. You taught me that. We have a duty to the galaxy and all its beings, which I swore to fulfill the day we met."_

" _And how would you fulfill our duty if you're dead and your essence gone forever?"_

" _By making sure the life bringer survives this war and becomes king. I will side with our sister. But for our love, for us, I beg you to do the right thing. Be honest with them and do your best to ensure the baby lives if the worst comes to pass."_

 _They stare at each other for what feels like forever. "I could never rule without you. I'm yours completely, beloved. You know this," he says as he pulls her to him and gives her a peck on the lips. "I will talk to them and have us all meet with the architects and the elders. But promise you will help me convince Rath to retake over the defense of the galaxy while I work on a way to save the child if needed. And you must get Lonnie to listen to reason. We know how she can be and now you and Rath are the only ones she listens."_

" _Zan, you must forgive each other."_

" _I have forgiven them! It's not that, it's just… if they refuse the procedure and get killed without a chance to be brought back… I couldn't bare it, Ava. Not after what we have been through, not my sister."_

Tess wanted to remember what Nasedo had done to cause her fear. She had experienced a few glimpses of a man with vibrant green eyes and a child standing with Nasedo and hovering. She was flat on the floor and they were talking. She focused on that moment, trying to get a full memory, a clear look at their faces and what they were saying. But nothing. It wasn't happening for her. Then she felt Isabel's hand warm in hers and that was her trigger.

 _She's a young girl and is wearing an incredible silver and blue dress. Two women are using their powers on her hair and face and hovering everywhere. A young girl is speaking about how she looks after each change the women make._

" _Too simple," the young girl says, looking at her. They keep going until they all agree and the young golden girl excitedly says, "Perfect!"_

 _She looks at herself in the mirror and frowns. The women and the young girl all look concerned. "What if I can't be perfect today?" she asks._

" _You will be. You look so beautiful and you know the words. My heart, everything will be just great," one of the women answers. She's beautiful with a slight purple glow around her and beautiful blue eyes that tell her she loves her._

" _But what if he doesn't like me, mother? I'm not a princess."_

 _The other woman in the room, the one with the golden halo around her, speaks. "Ava, I understand your fear. I was once in your position, my girl. It's not easy to promise a mating bond at your age just because it is necessary to maintain peace and prosperity. But this is your destiny, sweet one. I could have chosen a princess or a noble girl, the agreement only required a female born in Plateaia. But I chose you because I can see you are better than any other. My son will grow to love you as you will him. You have more power, more strength and more beauty than any of the princesses."_

" _No more than Princess Vilandra," she answers, looking at the young girl that was in there._

" _That may be so," her mother answers with a smile. "But I dare say the prince would not want to bond with his sister, would he?"_

" _Oh gross," Vilandra says. Ava lets out a giggle._

" _Do not worry, my heart. I'll be at your side," her mother adds._

" _You are the right girl," the golden woman says. "Now, stand straight and we'll head there. We must get the betrothal ceremony underway."_

" _Yes, my Queen."_

" _Call me Queen mother, Ava. One turn of the silver suns and you will be a second daughter to me. I will love you and Zan will as well."_

" _And me," young Vilandra adds. "I've always wanted a sister. I love you already. Call me Lonnie."_

Michael sat in the circle without a clear goal. He wanted to remember the architects and anything related to Adam's hatching. But he had not gotten any memories of that since the one flash he had with Isabel at the Crashdown when they realized Adam existed. He also wanted to figure out if he really had feelings for Isabel or if the things he felt for her lately were all Rath, which would mean he should be alone or he could go back to Maria. He forced himself to stop that train of thought, Isabel and Maria were too complicated. Adam was the goal. That's what he needed to remember. Adam… Adam… But nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Izzy right across from him. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed. The healing stones were glowing and making her look golden and then the memories assaulted him.

 _He sees himself as a boy, probably no more than eight years old. He is standing by a large man in a strange armor next to some sort of metal pyre with two bodies wrapped in a silver fabric like material. He looks and feels shattered but only a single tear makes its way down his face. Then he feels her stare like a heatwave. He looks up and meets a pair of chocolate eyes that are not prying nor pitying. He instantly knows the girl feels for him in a way that the adults around cannot. From her small hand blooms a yellow flower that holds a glow that's almost as brilliantly gold as her. Michael recognizes the flower. It's the one he saw in the memory of the garden, when he kissed Isabel. No when Rath made the flower and kissed Vilandra. That's it. He's never seen anything remotely similar to that flower in real life, but young Rath knows it as well as he knows the red sky of his home._

 _She moves to the softly weeping boy version of himself and gently places her blossom in his hand. He looks up and their young eyes connect. Her brown eyes hold his as the man next to him lifts his hand and the pyre comes to life._

 _He feels like time stands still as he looks to the flames and a deep sadness invades him but then her eyes are there giving him a different kind of warmth and protecting him from being consumed by a fire of misery. That sweet face tells him that he still has a hope. There's still good in this universe. He knows it's Isabel, no Vilandra. This is Rath meeting Vilandra. The man next to him places a hand on his shoulder and the spell of her stare is broken. The little girl hurries back to her mother's side and everyone watches in silence as the fire consumes the dead. The boy knows his life will never be the same, for in such brief a time, he learned sadness and loss but also warmth and hope and beauty._

 _The scene changes and he's in a very familiar setting. He's standing by the lunch line arguing with asshole Mr. Trevers. He tells him that the cafeteria won't take his food stamps._

 _"They're for food, aren't they?" Michael answers._

 _Mr. Trevers looks down on him and says, "I don't take lip from welfare punks."_

 _He feels so angry. He's about to kick his balls up into his throat. But then he feels someone watching him. It feels like a heat lamp turned on the back of his neck. He turns around and there she is, sitting at a table all by herself._

 _She's staring right at him and he walks over and sits down. He's next to her and she's still staring at him with those big eyes that have not left him for even a second. His anger has melted away, replaced with a warmth in his chest that he has never felt before. He's not alone, not anymore. She pushes her tray of food over to him and says, "You can have my lunch."_

 _Right then he knows, she is different like he is different. They are still staring at each other and she smiles. He's mesmerized until he hears, "Who are you?"_

 _She says, "It's him. I found him."_

" _You're like us? You're our brother?"_

" _I guess."_

" _I'm Max."_

" _Michael," he answers and turns back to her._

" _Isabel."_

 _Something about her being his sister seems odd, but he can't really understand it. They start eating and Michael decides he doesn't need a full lunch. He cuts the burger and apple in half and shares with her._

Isabel is trying to keep her mind focused on Adam and her brother and Tess and Michael. She is terrified that she will remember the man with the green eyes again. She has seen him in flashes twice since her dream and their interactions left her baffled. In one of them they were young and he asked her if she had been touched in the lips. She answered in the negative and he smiled at her before he went ahead and granted her what she assumed was Vilandra's first kiss. In the other memory, he sat next to her eating. It must have been a celebration of some sort. Max… no Zan and Ava and Rath were there as was her mother. She hated the memory because in it the man touched her thigh under the table and made her uncomfortable and Rath looked livid. But, she cherished being able to see her mother. She learned her name was Daharia in that memory. She was beautiful and seemed wise and kind. So Isabel focused on everything she could except that man. Kiv, the man with the green eyes that hunted her and made her feel doubt and shame. Then a memory came.

 _They are running frantically. She feels fear like she never has but the hold he has on her hand steadies her. Enemies have their hands up and she tries to create a shield and is sometimes effective but knows that it's him that is keeping them safe from the attacks around them. He makes rocks fly and fire erupt and it all hits his targets._

" _Keep running!" he orders._

" _But -"_

" _Get in the ship, now!" he yells shoving her in and making the door close._

" _No! General!" she screams in despair. "Rath!"_

 _Engines start and she is screaming at a tall figure with green skin. "We cannot leave! Open the gates!"_

" _I have orders."_

" _Forget your orders! We cannot lose him!"_

" _Our General knew the risks when he took this mission. We all did."_

" _No!"_

 _Another figure walks towards her. "Princess," he says and pulls her into another room with all white walls and nothing but a table and three chairs._

" _Larek! We have to save him! Please!"_

" _Princess." She gives him a meaningful look. "Lonnie, I'm sorry but we cannot go back there. General Rath is leveling the place. We must trust he knows what he's doing. Please, take a breath and steele yourself."_

 _She does and it feels like they wait in that room for ages. Then the green skinned figure walks into the room. "Princess. Ambassador." They look at him expectantly. "We have a signal from the undercarriage of the ship. Seems like we have a stowaway," he says with a smile. Larek begins to laugh. She feels relieved and takes a breath._

" _That son of a -"_

" _Ambassador!" she admonishes._

" _Apologies."_

" _Bring me the General," she orders._

" _Yes, Princess."_

 _He arrives with his body armor slightly dented and covered in dirt. "Your highness."_

 _She smiles at him. "My deepest gratitude," she says, her voice filled with awe and tenderness._

 _He looks as stoic as ever. "My mission was to retrieve you."_

" _Mission accomplished, friend," Larek says._

" _No, not yet," she counters. "We must retrieve the cargo lost by my convoy. I believe it was taken to the other side of this moon."_

" _Negative," Rath answers._

" _What?" she questions shocked._

" _I was ordered to ensure your safe return. I'm not going to jeopardize you by parading to the other side of this place."_

" _General, as the Princess of Antar I'm giving you new orders! We retrieve the cargo!"_

" _No."_

" _How dare you? It is your job to follow the will of the crown!"_

" _I get orders from the King. I'm his second and my job does not involve tracking party favors carried through the galaxy by pampered Princesses!"_

" _You know nothing about me! And I'm sorry I assumed your job involved more than fighting irrational fools like yourself!" she screams. Then she runs. She runs down silver hallways, passing windows with magnificent views of space until she gets to a door and scans her hand against it. She throws her body onto the bed that crams the small compartment and begins to sob. She cries with such intensity that it makes Isabel feel like she's drowning in sadness and rage. Vilandra's tears subside eventually and she murmurs to herself, "I hate him. I hate him with the power of a thousand suns."_

 _Now Isabel sees Vilandra in a skin tight golden armor like suit, looking otherworldly with her hair intricately braided and a tiara with a yellow gem on her head. She walks next to the spaceship and sees her mother, brother and Ava. They meet halfway and he smiles and hugs her. She moves to hug her mother who says, "Thank the stars. I was besides myself."_

" _Thank the General. He was set in ensuring my safety and cared not for his life or anything else," she answers while hugging Ava._

" _And the cargo, sister. We need that cargo for the virus survivors," Ava says._

" _I gave the order to retrieve the cargo, but was told it was not my place. I'm not the King."_

" _You are royalty!" her brother says in outrage. "Who would dare-"_

" _No matter," she interrupts. "I contacted Lord Khivar and he agreed to send his forces and should be retrieving the cargo as we speak. The supplies should arrive in Sakayta and get delivered to the quarantined areas in time."_

 _Zan smiles. "Your resourcefulness brings hope to those who need it most."_

" _I'm only fulfilling my duties as Queen Ava's hand and Princess of this Galaxy. Innocent beings under our rule needed those elixirs and delivering them is my job."_

" _I couldn't ask for a better hand or Princess. I cherish your commitment, sister," Ava says._

 _Vilandra looks towards Rath victoriously. He has regret clearly written all over his face._

Max speaks first. He looks troubled and exhausted. "Life bringer," he says. "The symbol on Adam, in the book, it means life bringer."

"Did you figure out how to get him out of the pod?" Michael asks, abrasively.

"Michael, let him breathe and listen," Isabel admonishes. "Max, what did you see?"

"Zan and Ava. I think it's what Tess told us about before. I saw the two of you from a window in a blue forest. Ava told Zan to declare the baby king and he agreed. Zan was worried about the war and the plan to send us to Earth. He didn't think we could get the baby to come because the baby had too many powers. He was too special."

"But he did come, Max," Isabel said.

"What do you mean he was too special?" Michael questions.

"I think he has both of your powers and mine. Ava said Lonnie would never come without the child and neither would she. She threatened Zan so somehow he must have found a way to bring him."

"I didn't see that," Tess says. "I saw myself saying he should be king but that's it."

"Ava believed in him," Max says. "She was willing to remain dead and have Zan lose his wife if the life bringer couldn't be saved."

"Stop talking about Ava and Zan like they are some random aliens! They live inside us," Tess says.

"I am my own person. I'm human," Max answers.

"But you are also alien and whether you like it or not Zan lives in you like Ava lives in me and Rath and Lonnie live in them. Stop refusing to admit that just because you want Liz."

"Tess, not now," Michael says, annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to cause any more trouble." She turns to Max. "Zan didn't love me either so you can stop being scared. You can remember and lead us. It won't cause the return of past feelings. Stay with Liz," she says and stands up, getting ready to leave.

"Tess wait. What did you see?" Isabel asks.

"You, me, and our mothers. They were getting me ready for a betrothal and you were with us. I was chosen by your mother to marry the future king when I was really young. I didn't marry for love. Nasedo lied to me."

Max begins to speak, "Tess, I -"

"Don't," she interrupts. "Destiny is over. You were always right."

"I'm sorry," says Isabel. She approaches Tess and hugs her.

"I'm fine," she lets out a half laugh that seems false. "At least I had you." Isabel looks at her confused. "We were friends, like in this life. In the memory, you said you already loved me, that you had always wanted a sister. You and I were real. That's probably why I threatened Zan to save your son."

"Thank you," Isabel says after a couple of seconds.

Tess nods. "I need to go," she adds, obviously upset.

"I'll go with you," Isabel says, moving to get a jacket.

"I'll wait in the car," Tess says as she leaves.

"Wait. Did you remember anything important?" Michael asks, looking at Isabel.

Isabel looks annoyed but speaks, "Rath rescued me in some moon and then called me a party-planning pampered Princess and made me feel like crap. You?"

"Are you mad at me?" he asks, clearly frustrated by her tone.

"No! What did you remember?"

"I didn't do anything!" She just gives him a hard look. _Of course, I get memories of her making me feel better when life is shit and she remembers me making her feel like crap._ He speaks with anger dripping out, "I saw when Rath and Vilandra first met. She made a flower for him at a funeral. I think my family had died."

Her face completely changes. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm used to being parentless. Go with Tess," he answers in a clipped tone.

"Michael, I'm sorry."

"Just go."

"Michael, I'm really-"

"I said go!"

She startles at his scream and leaves slowly and looking sad, as if she's waiting for him to change his mind. He doesn't.

"Are you okay?" Max asks.

Michael looks at him like he's ready to murder him. "Never better, Maxwell," he answers sarcastically as he gets ready to leave as well. "You should be happy, you can go ahead and be with Liz and have your perfect normal life again."

"You could be with Maria if you wanted."

"I have a kid to worry about. The rest of us have to deal and beg for your help while you get what you want. Long live the king."

"That's not true!"

"Whatever. The girls might have been the ones that threatened you in our past lives, but in this one I want my son and I will find a way. Go be with Liz and stay happy with mommy and daddy, but keep the rocks and try to remember how to hatch him." Michael slams the door as he leaves.

Max stands in the middle of his sister's room, feeling confused, angry and ashamed. _Zan almost left Adam behind. It wasn't just that they didn't know how to get his essence and bring him, deep down he feared how powerful the baby was. Am I also scared of that baby? Am I being selfish? But Zan found a way because of Ava, Rath and his sister. He loved them._

Max picks up the rocks and shakes his head. _What Tess said doesn't make sense. Zan loved her and valued her opinions above all others. He couldn't stand the idea of her not coming to Earth. I felt it. But I'm not him. He was afraid of Adam and I'm not. I will help Izzy and Michael and even Tess. They can count on me and I can love Liz._

* * *

At the Crashdown Michael flips burgers. He wasn't supposed to be here until school started again and his other job had less hours but Mr. Parker called and he needed the distraction anyway. He feels like he wants to make things explode. At least Maria is not here to make things more confusing. Thank heavens for small favors.

He hears someone coming in. "Orders are not behind and I'm not in the mood for demanding crazies."

"I admit I am demanding but hopefully not too crazy," Isabel answers. He turns and looks at her with no clear expression on his face. "Michael, I'm really sorry."

"You said that."

"I meant it. Michael… when I remembered, it wasn't just seeing what was happening. It was like I was there. I felt what she felt and… she was crying and really angry. But I shouldn't have taken that out on you. You didn't do anything."

"I said that."

"You were right and I apologize."

"Whatever," he says and turns back to the grill.

She approaches him and touches his arm to make him look at her again. "Please, forgive me." He looks at her, all sincere and remorseful, and stays quiet. "I'm truly sorry," she adds, showing him a tin container. "I made your favorite and brought books so we can read to Adam when we leave. We can have a cookie dinner."

"I still have an hour on the grill and cleaning after that."

"I'll wait."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she asks with the beginning of a smile.

"Give me one of those," he orders. She does and he puts a cookie in his mouth. "It's fine," he says with a mouthful of cookie.

"No, it isn't. You saw something that was hard on you and I should have been there. You needed me and I acted like a baby."

He moves to take the burgers off the grill and begin serving. "No need to beat yourself up over it. I won't make you beg. I forgive you."

"Thank you, but that doesn't excuse my behavior."

He knows even though he's not facing her that she's staring in that way she does. He feels those big eyes on him, like a heatwave behind him. When he's done serving he says, "Izzy, I'm okay." _Just stop staring like that._

She moves closer and gives him a hug. "You're good at pretending nothing affects you, but I could tell that memory got to you. And if you felt things like I did when I remembered then it wasn't okay." She tightens her arms around him and he closes his eyes, feeling like the helpless angry boy of his memories with her giving him comfort. He squeezes her against him and breathes. Then he opens his eyes and notices. "Izzy, you're glowing."

They separate. "Oh my God!"

"Shit!"

"What do I do?"

"Calm down. Focus and try to make it stop. I'll keep people away," he says. He takes the food that's ready, sets it out for pickup and locks the door to the kitchen. He runs back to her. She's still glowing and looks panicked.

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, I need this to stop. Focus on stopping. Stop glowing. Breathe and stop glowing. Oh God."

He has an idea, but is hesitant to speak. Why did hugging him made her glow like this? Did he even want to know? _She looks, wow, she's… no, focus! She can't stay this way. Say something._

"Izzy, when we train Tess says that we have to focus properly to keep control. That wanting something to happen is not enough, you have to will it to happen, feel it in your gut. Is there something you wanted to happen that could have made you glow like this?"

"I wanted to make it better… to get you to feel… that I'm here, that I care… that'll be okay."

"Izzy..."

"I must have failed."

"No, I was feeling better." She looks unconvinced. "I was! But then I noticed you all golden."

"Right."

He pulls her into a hug again. "You were there to contact Nasedo and when… I killed Pierce, and all the times we check on Adam and you're here now. I'm better. I know you're here."

She separates from him and looks into his eyes while holding onto his hands. Then she sincerely says, "Whenever you need me." The glow around her hair and face lessens but it intensifies on her hands. They let go of each other and suddenly from her palm blooms a yellow flower. The gold around her is now completely gone and she is relieved. They both look at the bloom astonished. He's about to tell her this is the alien flower he's seen in his memories when they hear a knock.

"Michael? Are you in there?"

"Mr. Parker! One second!"

"Where can I hide this?"

"Here," he says, opening the tin with cookies. She takes out a couple of more cookies, squeezes the flower in there and closes it while he runs to open the door.

Liz's dad walks into the kitchen. "You shouldn't have non-staff in here, especially with the door locked."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Parker. It was my fault," Isabel says. "I brought cookies and must have accidentally locked the door after I came in. My bad." He looks unconvinced. "I'll wait in the jeep until you're done," she says to Michael and then gets out of the kitchen with the tin in hand, but leaving two cookies on the counter.

"That's Max's sister, isn't she?"

"Yeah, that's Isabel."

"Pretty girl," he says trying a cookie from the counter. He spits it out immediately. "Can't cook, must have put chili powder instead of cinnamon or something."

"Umhhh… yeah."

"Keep the door unlocked and don't make out with girls in my kitchen."

"We were not -"

"Michael, I was your age once. That's a beautiful girl and you are a teenage boy. I know what teenagers do behind closed doors. And I would have hidden too if I was making out with my best friend's sister."

"We weren't making out."

"Right, you were filling up on uneatable cookies." Michael is ready to protest, but Mr. Parker speaks again. "It's fine. Why don't you just go with the girl? It's not that busy anymore and I'm free to take care of things here. Shame to keep her waiting in a car like that."

"Okay. Umm… thanks?"

"Go ahead."

Michael moves quickly and he swears he hears Mr. Parker say, "Hormonal teenagers."

* * *

 **So, I haven't seen that many reviews or readership for this lately and I might put this on hold for two or three weeks and work on my HP stories since some lovely readers have sent me some messages about those. I'm totally not putting this on hiatus since I have a ton of other chapters half written and a cool outline. It's just a little break.**


	8. Ready

**Okay, so I lied. I tried so hard to focus on my HP stories and actually studying, but this is stuck in my head. I swear this chapter got written in a dream and I had to wake up to type. Anyway, one goal I gave myself for this story is to use as many references to my favorite cliffie quotes/moments from the TV show either just like they happened or with a twist that fits this story. You got some of that in the previous chapter with the memory of Michael meeting Isabel in the school cafeteria. Hope you like the little Roswell references in this chapter and if you do let me know in a review. BTW thanks for the lovely review I got. It keeps me inspired.**

 **Ready**

Michael got in the jeep and explained that Mr. Parker had let him go. Isabel drove and Michael opened the tin can and looked at the flower.

"What do you think it means?" she asks.

"I don't know. But it's the same flower you made in my memory, when we were kids in our planet." They are quiet for a bit then he adds, "It doesn't glow." She looks at him questioningly. "In my memory, the flower glowed like you did. This one is the same, except it's not glowing."

"Okay. We still don't know what the flower or the glowing mean. I saw myself glowing gold and you glowing red in most of my memories. And Max and Tess, I mean Zan and Ava glowed silver and blue in Adam's memory of Zan and I dying. What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask Tess and Max about it. They said they saw us in a forest making flowers bloom."

"You think it was the same one?"

"Maybe."

"We'll ask. Are you feeling okay, like normal?" She laughs slightly. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just never expected you to be asking me to feel normal. Do we even know what normal is anymore?"

"Sorry?"

"It's alright. I think maybe I'm slowly getting used to this… never knowing what comes next. One day I'm ready to be with Alex and then everything turns upside down… the dreams and flashes, the book, and then Adam… Max and the white room, you dealing with Pierce, then destiny and now all these memories… and glows and alien flowers... It's like I don't know anything anymore, but I'm slowly making peace with that. It's okay as long as we're safe, the four of us, Adam, my parents and our friends, then I'm okay."

"Good. Izzy, whoever sent us down here was smart… they sent us together. And I think… as long as we stay together we're gonna make it. We'll figure things out and get Adam to be safe with us."

"I think so too. It's just… today was too close, Michael. What if I hadn't stopped glowing or you hadn't locked the door? If Mr. Parker had seen -"

"He didn't Izzy. We're okay."

"I know, but we have to be careful. We can't get too close in public places. I don't want to glow again."

"Okay."

"Also… I've been working on things… for Adam and with Tess, to solve the issue with the Geologist." He looks at her questioningly. "I told you it was good that we had some time to plan before we begin the process to get him out of the pod. I talked to my parents about graduating early and they're thrilled. They wanted to reward me and send me to Europe."

"You can't go to Europe!"

"I'm not going! Would you just listen?" she says as the arrive to the desert hills. They get out of the car and he looks at her as they walk. "I told them I wanted to use the rest of the school year to gain work experience, volunteer and tour colleges that accept me. They thought it was really responsible. Mom set me up with an event planner friend of hers for a job interview."

"Event planner?"

"Yeah, like for parties and meetings, a lot of weddings I think."

"So, you'll be stuck going to weddings every weekend?" Michael says as if the idea of it was equivalent to getting the plague.

"I love weddings."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"What would you know about weddings anyway? You've been to how many?"

"None, but they seem like birthday parties with a chick-flick twist. It's like those movies you girls watch… forced merriment with some corny guy who cannot possibly exist and magically dances like a professional."

"Always enlightening, Michael," she said with a sigh. He begins to speak, but she stops him. "Don't. No need to further explain how in your crazy brain a couple's special day is some twisted version of a birthday. Honestly, do you also go around telling children that Santa Claus doesn't exist?" she says, giving him a frown.

A part of him wants to get angry and argue that she takes crap like this too seriously, but it has been a long day and he feels relieved that things have worked out and they remembered and they are safe and talking about jobs of all things. So, Michael chooses to smirk at her glare and tries to be supportive. "Sorry, no plans to scar children with Santa scam tales today. But I'll think about it for December and maybe I'll go to one of your weddings and see what the fuss is about."

"You're awful. Would you really go to a wedding I planned?"

"Sure, whatever. It's the perfect job for you," Michael comments. Then he murmurs almost to himself, "Hail the now wedding Nazi."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he answers as they get to the podchamber. He opens it.

"Whatever. I don't have the job yet. But if I get it, I will do what they ask me to do for their perfect day. There's nothing Nazi about that."

"Right. I'm sure it won't be like Christmas, mein fuhrer."

She stands in front of him and gives him an evil look.

"What?"

"What?"

They stand in silence for a few seconds then she speaks. "Oh, whatever. Point is I would make decent money if I get that job. Between that and what you're making and saving this summer, we should be financially ready for a baby. I think."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have the interview in two days. Come on." They open the way into Adam's chamber and begin to crawl in.

"What about the Geologist and Tess? Is she okay after the no destiny thing?"

"I don't know," she says, standing in Adam's chamber. Michael follows. "She cried."

"Tess, our Tess, she cried?"

"Michael, she has feelings. She said her feelings and her powers seem stronger the more time she spends with us. Anyway, I think she'll be okay. We talked and she really wants to put the destiny thing behind her and she has a plan to deal with the Geologist."

"I'm listening."

"Her and Alex will lead the Geologists on a wild goose chase around the desert, as far away from this area as possible. Then Tess will mindwarp him into thinking that the find at the Santa Fe office was bogus. Alex came up with a story for the rock, something about black tourmaline. Him and Tess have been figuring that part out."

"What about the piece of the book? We can't let them keep it. They'll keep testing it and send someone else."

"I said the same thing," she adds. He nods. "Tess said some of us would need to go to Santa Fe and recover the piece of the book and replace it with the kind of rock that Tess and Alex came up with. She wanted you and Alex to go with her to do that. Alex can hack into their systems and erase files, she can mindwarp the scientists and you can help steal and then destroy evidence."

"Sound like a good plan. When is this happening?"

"She said the geologist is meeting Alex the week after school starts. I suggested to have Tess pretend to be the girlfriend that the rock was for, that way there's a reason for her to go with Alex when he takes the guy to the desert." Michael laughs. "What?"

"Tess pretend dating Alex?"

"I dated Alex. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Isabel gives him a hard look. "I mean it. Nothing. He's just so normal human and all into computers and Tess has always been all about alien stuff and destiny and making moves on Max. It's just weird."

"I guess he was more my type. Sweet and normal," Michael doesn't quite get why her words make him feel uneasy. He just looks at her. "Guess it's in the past. I'm alone again."

"Izzy, you're not alone," he states, holding her hand. He brings her to the pod and they place their hands on the membrane.

She smiles and nods. "Hey baby," Isabel greets. "We brought some a fun one today," she adds, pulling a book out of the bag. She had started bringing distractions like books and pictures to avoid getting flashes. It's pointless now that they have agreed to remember, but the reading had turned into something nice to do anyway.

"The Little Prince," Michael says, looking at what she holds.

"What? It was one of your and Max's favorites when you were little."

"I know," he answers.

"And he's a little king," she says, handing him the book. "You read first." She opens the tin of cookies, hands the flower to Michael and then they sit in front the pod. She leans onto the membrane, listening. She realized a while ago that if she puts her ear against it she can hear his heartbeat. She loves doing it. She eats a cookie and listens to Adam's heart and then Michael's voice as he reads. All her troubles seem to melt away. Everything is peaceful and easy.

Michael places the flower on the floor and opens the book. He looks at Iz and her joyful expression as she leans to listen to Adam. He starts to read, "Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called True Stories from Nature, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the..."

* * *

Things had changed since the day that they had started the memory retrieval. Max and Tess had managed to make peace and become at least allies that were working on being sort of friends. Him and Isabel were convinced that Tess wasn't safe alone in Nasedo's house, especially since she somehow knew he wasn't trustworthy. So Max spoke to the Sheriff and he opened his house to Tess, while Isabel convinced her that moving there was for the best. Michael and Isabel had discussed the flower with Max and Tess and they confirmed that it was the alien flower from their memories. Max said it was called an Alkalean gaze. That Vilandra and the baby had some power called the Alkalean shine and that Rath has been able to produce the flower when he was with Vilandra. Michael never mentioned he remembered them kissing after he made the flower for her. They left the flower hidden in Adam's chamber after their reading session and cookie dinner.

Max had been doing memory retrievals every day. Now that the issue of Tess wasn't there he was committed to help Adam and his sister and friends. The rocks seemed to help and he mostly got memories of his work in Antar, Adam and advanced alien science. He talked to Liz about that and she gave good comparisons with regular science. He tried one more session with all four of them and had remembered the betrothal ceremony Tess had talked about.

It's the day after the meeting with the Geologist. They all sit in Michael's apartment waiting for Tess. Max was nervous. He quietly talks to Liz about DNA and the instrument and explains his latest memories.

"You have to tell them."

"I will. I'm just worried. This is happening too fast."

"It's okay that you remember, Max. It's your destiny."

"No, Liz. I told you destiny is over for me and Tess. Even she said it. I'll remember for Adam and then it's done."

"I know."

"So, can we try again? Please."

"Maybe. Let's take it slow. You have this hatching situation to deal with and I still have work with congresswoman Whitaker. We can talk about this again after that, okay?"

"But you'll consider it, us, together?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Michael is talking to Alex about the book and some of the progress he has been making now that they know the symbol means life bringer.

"The instructions and DNA structure make a lot more sense," Alex says. "I gave Max the corrected text. He said he'll work with Liz to understand it better and that it makes sense with what he's remembering."

Isabel sits with Maria and asks about her music.

"I heard you are joining Alex in a band."

"Yeah. We have our first gig next Saturday at that new place on Walnut street."

"Cool. Do you want us to come?"

"Sure. It would be nice to have support. But maybe don't bring him," she says, looking towards Michael. Isabel doesn't know what to say. She wants to say that this is only temporary and they will get back together but she can't make herself utter the words. "I'm okay you know, with things being over. I think we can be friends, just not yet. Right now, if he's around we might confuse each other or try again and that's no good. You two need to focus on baby Skywalker and I want to focus on my music and everything I wanted before Michael."

"Okay. I'll go with Max and Liz and maybe I can bring Tess, if that's okay with you. She doesn't want Max anymore and she needs to just be a teenager."

"You are sure about all that? I just can't see her not pushing the destiny thing."

"She's trying to move on. She doesn't even look at Max in the face anymore and her only contact with him is through me. And Alex invited her."

"Alright, Ami, you can bring her."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Tess walks looking like she wants to kill somebody.

"What's wrong?" Isabel asks.

"Two words, Kyle and Valenti."

"What about Kyle Valenti?" she says, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"It is so not like that and this is all your fault. Thanks to you, we live together and he's freaking out for no reason. You'd think he'd never seen a bra in a washing machine or a girl's legs. Not to mention the tampons by my shaver meltdown." The girls can't help but laugh. The boys look uncomfortable. "What?"

Alex speaks, "Nothing. Just well… it'd be hard to live with a really pretty girl all of sudden."

She shrugs and looks at Isabel, "Maybe you should sleep over. We can walk out of his room wearing his football jerseys for breakfast and see if he gets over it." Max and Michael look at her horrified and the girls and Alex look unsure. "What? If he sees two of us, he'll get desensitized to me in jerseys or pj's, right?"

"I think I'm a bit too tall for him to get just an innocent desensitizing peak," Isabel answers jokingly. Michael looks at her like she's gone insane. "We'll talk about it later," she adds, looking at Tess. "Max, you had something to say?"

"Yeah… but maybe we should make sure we're all in the same page." They all look at him confused. "About the geologist and the flower. We need to know how things went with him and we haven't told everyone about the flower."

"So? It's just a flower," Michael answers.

"It's not. Trust me. Let's go over the Geologist issue first and then the flower." Max says.

"Okay," Alex replies. "We took him southeast way pass Bottomless Lakes State park. Tess got him fascinated with some rocks over there. So far so good."

"So you already mind warped him?" Maria asks.

"No, I just talked to him. Told him how much I got to love the dessert after moving here and how maybe I wanted to study geology myself. How the rock was the best present my wonderful boyfriend could have possibly gotten me." Isabel laughs at her. Alex blushes. Michael smirks. Max looks strangely disturbed and Liz looks concerned.

"That's so disturbingly cheesy, I literally need wine," Maria says.

"Well, I think Kevin bought it and he is checking all sorts of formations and rocks and even the nearby streams over that area. He said he'll call us in a week."

"And this Kevin will report his findings to you? Just like that?" Michael asks, looking skeptical.

"I think he just wants to see Tess," Alex answers.

"He's young. Probably finished college not that long ago. So… whatever," Tess says.

"You flirted, didn't you?" Isabel asks.

"No. He's very handsome, like supermodel perfect. But I did not flirt. He just seems interested for some reason, but I was a very in love girlfriend, wasn't I?" she says, looking at Alex.

He blushes furiously, "Yeah… lovely... I mean loving… yeah."

"I bet she was," Maria says.

Tess glares at her. Alex speaks, "So what's this flower we need to know about?"

"Alkalean gazes," Max answers.

"Alka what?" Maria asks.

"Alkalean gazes," Isabel says. "They're this yellow flowers from our planet. I… I accidentally made one a few weeks ago at the Crashdown."

"You did?" Alex asks, looking at her with surprise in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… you've been telling me about the band and then we always get busy talking about the geologist and the book again and how to pretend to be Tess' boyfriend and everything… I don't know."

"Were you two together? When she made the flower, where the two of you together?" Maria asks, looking at Michael.

"Yeah. It's a glowing flower," he answers, aware that Maria has seen. She has that look about her and Michael knows that her wheels are turning. _She should be a detective,_ he thinks.

"We just hugged," Isabel adds defensively. "Michael remembered us meeting in our planet at his parents' funeral. I acted like an idiot. He forgave me and we hugged."

"Right," Maria says. Her expression not giving anything away to anyone, except Michael knew better.

Alex looks at Isabel for a second. Then he turns to Maria and after a couple of seconds she nods at him.

"So, why is this important again?" Michael asks.

"Because I… I remembered how to hatch Adam. We can't do it without the Alkalean shine." Everyone stares. "I did what you asked me," he says, looking at Michael. "I've been using the stones everyday and remembering. I think I got the last piece I needed yesterday. The instrument is in the pod chamber with Adam. I can retrieve it using my essence."

"And you didn't tell us!" Michael replies.

"We had already planned to meet today to talk about the Geologist. What's one more day?"

Michael is about to reply, but Isabel has already stood and approached him. She places a hand on his arm and he looks at her, obviously furious. "Let me," she pleads. He turns away and faces the wall as if that is what he needs to control himself. "Max, you should have come to us right away. You know how important Adam is. We're changing our entire lives for him." Michael turns back to them and listens. "You can't keep things from Michael or me when it comes to Adam. Not small details, not even for a day. I'm asking as your sister, please. He's my baby."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Just don't do this again. Tell us everything," she says, sitting back down between Maria and Tess.

"This will take a while. I… I remember meeting with the architects and the elders. I worked with them to heal the sick and injured and also with couples that wanted to bond and try to have children. See… in our galaxy our kind had issues with reproduction. We could live for about two hundred years and do all these incredible things. But the mutations that gave us our powers also made it harder for us to reproduce. There was a bonding ceremony of sorts where a group of architects or sometimes their leader, the king, would manipulate the molecules of the couple so they could be more compatible. It was a hard process and if the mates didn't have good compatibility already it could kill them and the ones who performed the bond. So, often, mates were chosen based on genetic make-up and how likely the match could result in a baby."

"That's why the baby was a miracle!" Tess interrupts. "In my memory, when I defended them, I said that the General and the Princess had been able to conceive a child without any bonding."

"Yes," Max says, looking at her. "That's true. That's the first reason why you claimed he was the life bringer and future king and swore to defend him. We agreed to make him the next king and asked them to name him Adameus. It's also why bringing him was so hard and hatching him is complicated. I remember a meeting with the architects. You going insane and refusing to make any backup plans in case of your death unless you could have your baby send to Earth with you," he says, looking at his sister.

"You both agreed with her," he adds, looking at Michael and Tess. "We explained some of the issues to the three of you. How his essence was too new and fragile and trying to capture it while he was still in Lonnie would be very painful for her, which was all true. But I knew that pain was the least of my sister's concerns. Then… I remember meeting them without you, before I even told you about Earth and the procedure to save us. We were discussing the biggest issues we had with the baby. Adam's basic composition was unknown to all of us and we were afraid that even if we captured his essence we wouldn't be able to mix it with human DNA in the same way we had designed for the rest of us. See the architects understood exactly how our genetics came to be. They had samples from our parents and records of their bonds and what they had done to increase compatibility. The architects usually rated a bond after it was done and all our parents had extremely high scores which meant they would be able to conceive two to three children in the next two cycles of the suns. Our parents had the two of us. Ava was the youngest of three. Rath never had siblings because his parents were soldiers and both were killed before they had another child. The architects predicted about sixty percent of what our compositions would be like even before we were conceived and we had all those records along with samples we gave through the years as royals and part of the defense team. But we didn't have half of that for Adam. Just the samples from Vilandra, Rath and a few from the baby inside her. But not a clue of how parental compatibility worked, how their cells merged or why the baby they made had the traits it did. We didn't know how to merge those cells with ones from a human, much less have him hatch from a pod or even put inside the hybrid version of my sister again."

"So? He's here. You must have found a way. How do we get him out?" Michael asks.

"It's not so easy, Michael. The elders, the architects and Zan were at a lost. The baby had strands for both of his parents' powers and mine along with markers of a few other powers that were in him just not as strongly. They didn't know how to preserve his composition while significantly mixing it with human anatomic structures. So, we didn't. Adam got enough DNA and tissue transfer from a human to survive the trip in a pod that I designed for him, but his internal organs are still mostly alien. If he gets out of the pod without the proper transfer and enough power to fight infections and heal himself whenever needed, he won't be able to eat or handle the sun or even breathe. He wouldn't survive more than a few minutes and all he would feel in that short time is pain."

"But Michael and I can't heal ourselves. Are you saying… is he going to die?" Isabel questions, looking as if she would rather die herself.

Michael kneels in front of her, "He is not going to die. Look at me. I won't let it happen, okay. It won't happen." They're holding hands and she nods at him. Maria moves and Michael takes the spot next to Isabel.

"I won't let it happen either and I'm saying he needs more than your DNA. He needs a healer and the power of the Alkalean shine to have his organs develop properly for this planet," Max says. "I… Zan knew the baby had a healing strand that was stronger than his. He told Ava that once. He said, "where I have failed he should succeed". But, Adam was still a baby that hadn't been born and had never used his powers, not even accidentally. So, Zan used the four royal seals to get the hybrid baby to have awareness and active powers while in the pod. I believe that Adam can heal himself and keep things around him alive and growing. The pods were only designed to last for five turns of the silver suns. That's fifty years. But he's managed to keep the biosystem going and himself alive for longer. I think that even now in the pod, he can do all that we could do in our planet and maybe more. I think that's why we all got flashes when we visited him and Tess felt better after it. He was gliding into our minds and healing us. He combined Vilandra's and Zan's powers."

"Oh my god, the flower!" Isabel says.

"What about it?" Max asks.

"You said that Vilandra and Adam had the Alkalean shine and that he can keep things around him alive. I… after I made the flower, we left it in Adam's chamber so no one could find it. Max, it took root by his pod. It's growing and shining."

"He did that, just like the attack. When he attacked Alex and Maria with the rocks. That really was him using Rath's power," Michael says.

"Yes. And that makes sense. The flower is a live expression of Vilandra's power. One of the elders said that those with the shine can make plants grow in the most arid of places. That when darkness comes and all is hopeless they bring the brightest light. It's related my power. They said that in the royal line, the girls usually had the shine and the boys had healing. But Adam has both."

"What else Max? Why did they go through the trouble of making sure the four of us could be saved and sent to earth? Your mother is still alive, she could have led armies to fight our enemies. Why are we supposed to be the ones to help? Why are we so darn special?" Tess asks.

"I don't know. I… I remember the architects telling me one common thing we had was that our parents' bonds were all performed by a king, my grandfather, Posaidrak of the Valyrs. And the elders said that the royal four of Antar were supposed to maintain the balance of the galaxy, to help heal, grow, fight, and learn, but most importantly love. I think… I think Adam is the love part. Vilandra and Rath loved him enough to not want any sort of life without him. And Ava was with them and in the end Zan found a way. We need to start the hatching process soon," Max says.

"Alright Maxwell, we're finally on the same page," Michael states. "Tell us what to do."

Isabel squeezes Michael's hand slightly and adds, "We're ready."

"We're not, Izzy," Max answers. "If this works, and I want to make it work as soon as possible, what are we going to tell mom and dad? And everyone else?"

Michael again looks ready to reply. This time Liz interrupts. "Max is right. You guys need a good plan. We don't want Adam to call attention to you and get the FBI back on your tails. I know I don't want what happened to Max to happen to anyone else, especially a baby. I'm sure you don't want that either. You need to figure out how you're going to explain Adam."

"Isn't it obvious?" Tess says. "It's their baby. The book says it will take around six months for Adam to come out of the pod after using the instrument and giving him the proper vector transfer." She looks towards Iz and Michael. "So, start dating or at least pretend. A few trips to the eraser room and the gossip spread will explain a baby."

"She's right," Maria says, looking at Michael. Then she turns to Tess, "But, how would you explain her looking like a supermodel for the next few months when she's supposed to be pregnant?"

"We can't. But I'll look the part," Isabel says. "Tess and I can change our appearances." She moves her hands over Tess' hair and suddenly it's brown and straight.

"We play around with our looks sometimes," Tess adds, repeating Isabel's motions and turning herself back to normal.

"It'll be harder, but I think with some help I can look like I'm pregnant," Isabel says. Tess nods at her and holds her free hand.

"Okay," Max says. "I guess we're ready."

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked.**

 **Next chapter: Dates, lies and Kevin.**


	9. Lies and consequences

**First thanks to Roswellian1984 for the review. So excited when I get those. I'm not into MM much, but I'll think about how I want their relationship to go. Pretty sure this will be a Cliffie in the end. I love Maria just not with Michael so I'll do my best to give her a fair part in the story.**

 **For this chapter I said I was calling it "Dating, lies and Kevin" but it got too long if I had everything I originally meant to put in and the extra things that came to my brain as I wrote, so the Kevin part is out, at least for now. I should know to not pick chapter names before writing them in full. Anyway, I'm a bit worried this chapter is too dramatic, but it finally flowed so I let it stay this way - I already took out a lot of elements that I thought went overboard. Hope you like it and feedback would be so welcome. Read and review plz. :)**

 **Lies and Consequences**

The next day Isabel arrives at school with Max. They spot Tess talking to Michael. He is closing his locker door and seems irritated.

"Morning," Tess says.

"Morning," Max answers.

Michael looks at Isabel. "Hey," they both say.

Tess looks from one to the other. "What?" Isabel asks.

"Nothing," Tess. Then she turns to Michael. "You know, a boy should carry his girlfriend's books or at least hold hands before taking her to the eraser room. You should try it since you have a story to sell."

Michael gives her a glare and then takes Isabel's hand. Max looks more than a bit uncomfortable but quickly nods at his sister and friend. Isabel notices the stares of people around them and hears a wave of whispers. This seems minor compared to everything else that occupies her head today, yet somehow the hand holding still manages to make her feel nervous. She takes a breath and tries to relax. She does not want to start glowing or having flashes in the middle of the hallway.

"I'll walk you to class," Michael says. She nods and they start to walk away.

Tess whispers something and then they hear Max call Michael and add, "Hurt my sister and best friend or not, I'll kill you."

Isabel manages a smile at that. That's definitely Tess' work. "Noted," Michael answers.

Tess opens her eyes big and Isabel feels like she's being mentally yelled at. She reacts by kissing Michael's cheek and then saying, "Leave us alone, Max."

Maria and Liz spot them and take in the scene that just put the school abuzz. "Are you okay?" Liz asks.

"Yeah," Maria answers. "They look good together."

"Ria, it's just for show."

"It's fine," she says with an almost genuine smile. "It doesn't hurt as much. I'm okay."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

During recess, in the eraser room Isabel pulls out her lipstick and moves closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Michael asks confused.

"We're supposed to be making out. You would get some lipstick on."

"Right."

"Stay still," she orders as she puts lipstick on him. She uses her fingers to smudge it. He stares. "Perfect," she adds and takes a step away. Then she smears her lips and loosens her ponytail to look disheveled. "What should we do now?" she asks.

"I don't know. I usually made out with Maria in here."

"Right, you and Maria and me and Alex… this is awkward."

"Yeah. But Iz, it's just me."

"You're right. Umm... I have another wedding this weekend," she says changing the subject completely.

"I thought you just got through your trial period and needed more training."

"So did I, but I guess Mrs. Maloney likes me."

"That's good. I have work Saturday too, on that new development south of town."

"Good. Have you thought about buying a car? You're getting jobs further and further from your apartment."

"Yeah. I've just been wondering how much money I should spend on one and how much to save for Adam."

"We could go over money together. I mean I've been saving some too so you should be able to buy a car and we'll still have money to put away for Adam."

"Okay."

"Okay," she agrees. She starts pacing. She's deep in thought until he interrupts her brain from wandering any further.

"Stop. You look like you are ready to explode."

"How can you be so calm? You were ready to lose it so many times when Max was talking to us and now you seem fine. We could all die. Then everything would have been for nothing. I'm so scared, Michael. Aren't you?

"Of course I'm scared. But I can't freak out about it anymore. The only reason I lose it with Max is because he always thinks I'm being reckless or not human enough. But this time I'm not. I just want Adam to come out of the pod and be with us. I know this is dangerous but I also know Adam and you and me. We're strong, Izzy. I've felt it… his strength… and ours and… I don't know how to describe it."

"Love, Michael… he loves us and we love him. We can't lose him."

"We won't. Iz, we are so close. Just a few more days now that Max remembered. We're almost ready and it will work. Everything we've done so far isn't for nothing. It can't be. Not now. I finally…"

He hesitates and looks vulnerable in a way he doesn't usually allow anyone to see. She knows this isn't the time to push him. "You don't have to tell me. It's okay."

Michael stands still and just looks at her. He knows she means it. She won't push him and force things, not right now, not about this. They are quiet for a while. "Iz, for the first time in my life… I have someone that is mine. I know you and Max have always been there and then Maria, but Adam is different. I… I never thought someone would really really need me. But he does. Adam needs me."

"Michael," she says with tenderness as she moves closer to him and hugs him. He holds her against him as her head lays on his shoulder. "He does. He needs you." Then she looks right at him. "And I need you."

He feels like something is constricting inside him. He kisses her forehead and then gets her head on his shoulder again. "I… I need you too." He gives her body a gentle squeeze and they stay holding each other quietly until the door opens and two of the biggest gossips in school catch them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The time is here and Max worries. This is really happening and he cannot believe how fast it came along, but they have to get Adam out. He knows it. They have everything planned and ready. He has no excuses other than it's dangerous. After today everything will change.

In a way change had already started. He could see it in the way Michael didn't often give Maria that look of mixed longing and guilt anymore and how his entire life was beginning to circle around Adam. Michael had gained this sort of strange discipline to manage more school, more work and time for him and Isabel to visit their son. Had Michael always been this... capable? He could still get angry and go rogue, Max knew that. But he could also tell that Michael's impulses were more tempered, particularly when Izzy became involved. It was like suddenly whatever she said made all the difference in the world, especially if it was about any sort of risk for her or Adam. That brought Iz to the forefront of his mind. His sister was also completely focused on the baby. He could tell she still cared about Alex, but also that she had no intentions of going back to that relationship anytime soon. And she would have a whole new life after Christmas. Their mom had been so proud of her well-centered smart daughter that she had quickly lined up a job interview and put money aside to travel to colleges. If mom only knew Isabel's true motivations. His sister helped plan two weddings at the end of her trial period and now worked all day Saturdays and on Thursdays and Fridays after school. The lady in charge adored her. It was comical how much the Christmas Nazi was exactly what her boss wanted for her events.

So, Michael and Isabel had new jobs and plans and everyone outside their small group thought they were together. If he wasn't so nervous, Max would find it funny how their parents took Iz and Michael's fake relationship as a normal thing.

 _ *** Flashback ***_

" _Relax, it's just dinner," Michael said as they sat in the Evans' living room._

" _It's not," she answered. "Today we lie and tell them we're together and very soon we lie again and say I'm over three months pregnant. They're going to be crushed. They're gonna hate me."_

" _Isabel, please," Michael said, looking frustrated._

 _Max understood that she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, but also dreaded it. He could only imagine how much of a challenge trying to keep up with her conflicting emotions was for Michael. He didn't really understand the whole disappointing a parent thing._

" _Mom and dad love you and today won't be a big deal. You know how much mom likes Michael and dad is impressed by how well he's done on his own. We'll worry about the rest later. Today will be fine," Max added._

" _He's right. Plus, when the baby news hits it's me your dad is gonna wanna kill. I can take the brunt of it and let him get in one good punch so he can feel better."_

 _Isabel looked at him like he had just killed a puppy or something. "I never want to hear you say anything like that again. No one is hurting you. Not my father or anyone else, not if I have any way to stop it. Got it?"_

" _Got it," he answered._

 _His sister didn't seem upset anymore. She looked ready to go into battle and take on anything that came their way. Max had always known she cared about Michael's well-being. But seeing her act so protective even when their parents were involved was somehow different._

" _Dinner is ready," their mother called. They walked into the dining room together._

" _Michael is joining us," Isabel said._

" _That's great. It's been a while. It's good to have you with us, Michael."_

" _Thank you, Mrs. Evans."_

" _Diane, Michael. How many times must I ask you to call me Diane?"_

" _Right, uh… Diane."_

" _Hey dad," Max said as their father walked into the room._

" _Hey kids. Michael."_

 _Dinner had been pleasant with conversation flowing easily. Isabel shared that Michael was also graduating early, in June but still a whole year early. Michael explained some of the things he had learned at his new job._

" _That's really wonderful. Maybe I can hire you to fix a certain window that someone has supposedly been taking care of for the past six months," Mrs. Evans said._

 _Mr. Evans smiled at her, "I have no idea what she's talking about, but I wouldn't mind if you fixed that. Full pay of course."_

" _No problem and no charge on the time," Michael answered._

" _So what's with you kids deciding to leave school early all of a sudden?" Mr. Evans asked._

 _Michael looked like a fish out of water. Luckily, Izzy came to the rescue. "Well, you know how I can be when motivated. And Michael already has an apartment and an adult life and responsibilities. His job pays well and the boss would like to have him more hours. High school doesn't make that much sense for someone who has so much going on and is independent and has initiative."_

 _Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter and suddenly smiled. "So Michael, how's Maria? She hasn't visited Isabel since summer."_

" _I wouldn't know… I don't work at the Crashdown that often and we broke up a while ago."_

" _I'm sorry to hear."_

" _It's okay… you see… we..."_

" _We're together," Isabel interrupted._

" _What?" her dad asked, not looking angry or unhappy just surprised._

" _Me and Michael, we're more than friends. We're together."_

" _I knew it," Mrs. Evans says._

" _You did?" her husband asks._

" _Oh please, they've been so close since they were children. Then all summer whenever Izzy was gone and I asked Max about her, he'd answer 'out with Michael' at least half of the time."_

" _You knew about this?" their dad asked, looking at Max. He nodded. "And you're okay with you sister dating your best friend."_

" _He was my friend first. It took almost a year in grade school for him to be as close to Max as he was from the beginning with me," Isabel countered._

 _Michael let out a small smile and said, "that part is true."_

" _And apparently now he's close to you in a way he'll probably never be with your brother. Alright young man, how long have you been dating our Izzy?" their father asked._

" _A few months," Michael answered._

" _Months?" their mom said, looking at the three teenagers._

" _Don't look at me," Max said._

" _We just… we wanted to make sure things would work out before bringing it up to you," Isabel said._

" _So, you're telling us that you have been in a relationship for months and is important enough for you to bring your boyfriend to dinner," their mom said with a smile._

" _Yeah."_

 _Their mom turned to Michael, "And for you?"_

" _I...yeah… things are working."_

" _Well, I see no issue. In a way you've always been part of the family. Just be good to our Izzy and respect her and we'll have no problems. Right Philip?"_

 _Their dad looked a bit flabbergasted, but still answered, "Yeah. Of course. Be good and safe."_

 _Max couldn't help but think that the safe comment referred to him not wanting to be a grandfather anytime soon. Too late there._

 _ *** End Flashback ***_

Max takes a breath and tells himself he is ready. They talked to the parents. They reviewed the samples and checked the assaitac mold. They even made a tape for their family in case this went all wrong. They are ready. He meets Isabel in the hallway and they walk downstairs together.

"We're heading out," he says.

"Where to?" their dad asks.

"Michael's," Isabel answers.

"Uhuh, will you be alone with him?"

"Philip," their mom admonishes.

"No, I'll be with them," Max adds.

"Alright," their dad says. Then after a look from their mom he continues, "Not that you can't spend time alone with your boyfriend, sweetheart. We trust you."

Isabel nods and shows her best fake smile. Max can tell that looking at their parents and how clueless they are about what they are doing is painful for his sister. He knows how much Isabel wishes they could tell them the truth. How much she will hurt when the news of Adam brings down the perfect daughter image they have of her. But she is ready to deal with it. She has said so and both of them know it really is for the best to keep their secret.

The ride is mostly quiet until they are close to their destination. "Max, thank you. I know this isn't easy for you. It's not even something you wanted. You're doing all this for me and Adam and Michael… thank you."

"Izzy. You're my sister, Michael's my best friend and Adam's my nephew. We are a family. We protect each other."

Isabel smiles at him and they get out of the Jeep. Alex and Michael's cars are there already so they know everyone that is helping must be waiting in the pod chamber. Isabel walks in and tries to smile at Alex, Liz, Tess and Michael but it doesn't reach her eyes. They have worked for this moment for months and now that the time is here she is terrified, deep down she just feels fear. But she also knows she must do this. She will not let anything stop them from getting their baby. She will conquer her anxieties and concerns to have Adam.

Michael approaches her. "This will work." She nods at him and they open Adam's chamber. Inside Max places his palm on the wall next Adam's pod and it opens to reveal a large silver and black case.

"You all remember what you have to do?" Max asks.

"Yes," they answer.

Max hands the case to Michael who holds it so that Tess and Max can place their joined hands on it to open it. They know what's coming. They have tested things this far and given samples that Max put in the machine for pre-transfer analysis. The case is activated and it becomes something like a lab table with tubes and liquids of strange colors. It also has a strange symbol in the middle and grooves that make intricate patterns stemming from the symbol to every tube they must use. Max explained what they were to everyone when they came to prepare, but the details went over most of their heads. Liz and Tess were the only ones that hung to his every word. Michael and Isabel know that the ends of the tubes at the side of the table are meant to be connected to them and they must remain calm even when they feel pain. The smallest tube on the back will connect to Adam's pod and pass on the genetic material and tissue extracts he needs. Then Izzy and Max will ensure the baby can handle it using their powers.

"It's ready," Max says. "I'll connect it to Adam first and make sure that system is working. We know things work for you two." Michael nods. Max carefully gets the tube into the top of the pod and it clicks into a small slot. A purple light turns on the assaitac mold and two small black metal pieces pop out from the pod and connect with the legs of the instrument's table. "First connection successful," Max says. "They're for you to sit during the procedure," he adds looking that the metal seat-like things that are now linked between the pod and the instrument.

Isabel lets out a breath of relief and Michael looks pale. She approaches and whispers to his ear, "He's our family, yours and mine. No fear." He manages a smile and they separate and sit.

"Ready?" Max asks.

"Ready," Michael answers.

"Ready," Isabel confirms.

Max places their hands on the assaitac mold and the metal tubes next to their arms. He then stands away, lifting his hands towards his sister and best friend and focusing his energy on them. Tess activates the instrument with her hand and the tubes insert themselves into their veins as the symbol in the middle emits a darker purple glow they hadn't seen before. They expect the sting they get and it's minor, like getting a vaccine. It is just like when they gave Max their samples. That is until their blood reaches the center of the glowing symbol. They had not felt the connection to Adam's pod before and as the red liquid flows, the mold's glow changes from dark purple to a mix of red and gold. Then Michael and Isabel feel them, things under their skin, pricking and moving and prodding.

"The micro-collectors," Max says, trying to calm everyone. "Don't panic."

He focuses his energy on healing Isabel and Michael as the micro-collectors move inside them. Every tissue they prod and sample they extract is followed by Max's healing energy. Tess begins to sweat from giving her power to the instrument, but she doesn't let go. Isabel and Michael scream as they feel a myriad of minute pokes inside them and pain they didn't know they could withstand. As much as Max had described the pain of this process and how they needed to remain calm, they begin to despair and yell for help. It feels like they have endured a sadistic kind of torture for hours, but in reality it's been less than fifteen minutes. Alex holds Isabel's free hand and whispers soothing words, telling her how brave she is and how she will be an amazing mother. Liz tries to give Michael some comfort as well. She knows it would be better if Maria was here, she would know what to say and her touch would be more comforting. But both her and Michael were against that idea. As much as Maria wants baby skywalker to be born, she couldn't be here to see Michael and Isabel going through this together, not yet. Michael also asked her to stay away and if the worst happened, Maria has the tape for the Evans and a letter she needs to open. She doesn't know that in the envelope there is a will, giving her everything he owns. There is also a short note telling her she's the only human that has ever shown him what it is like to love and thanking her for letting him go when he needed her to do so.

Finally, their screams tame and turn into pants of exhaustion. The pain subsides as they feel the tiny moving things leave their system and return to the instrument through the tubes. The mold continues to glow and they see the miniscule bug like machines moving through the grooves and into the symbol. Max turns his attention back to the instrument and adds a lavender liquid through a small slot. It mixes with the blood and tissue that the micro-collectors placed in the symbol. It looks like small molecules are knitting together and slowly those move into the smallest of the tubes. Max disconnects Isabel and Michael from the machine and they watch as their mixed genetic make-up moves into their son.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At Michael's apartment.

"How is she?" Maria asks.

"Her skin isn't as grey and the fever is slightly better, but still about a hundred and ten," Alex answers.

"How did this is happen? I thought you said you had checked everything," Maria states angrily.

"We did!" Liz answers. She had helped Max ensure everything was as safe as possible. She had read and studied and done her best and she knew Max had as well. And Tess and Alex had doubled and triple checked the translation of the destiny book to make sure the instructions were correct. "We just didn't realize Max and Isabel would need to channel so much of their power when Adam was in distress. She just went overboard since the transfer had left her weak already and Max couldn't really heal her when he was weak also. But they saved the baby's life."

"And now she may lose hers," Alex says, filled with regret. "What have we done?"

"Saving Adam was her choice," Max says as he steps into the room. "Don't question my sister. She knew what she was doing and I know she would do it again. Do I wish it would be different? Yes. But it is done and the baby is okay and Izzy will be as well. I know it."

"How's Michael?" Maria asks.

"Tired but holding up."

"Shouldn't you be in there helping them?"

"Tess made me leave. I'm too drained to do anything helpful. I can't heal anyone right now. I can't even move things."

"So who's helping Izzy?" Alex questions with fear clearly written in his face.

"Michael. Somehow he produced two Alkalean gazes and has them shining for her. They don't heal, but they give energy. Him and Tess are using the healing stones as well. Fever is down to 107."

"Good," Maria says.

Liz sits next to Max and takes his hand in hers. "She'll be okay, just like you said. She's strong. Just have faith." Max puts his head on her shoulder and they hold each other.

"She's awake!" they hear as Tess walks towards them.

They all run into Michael's bedroom and see him with his head on Isabel's stomach. She is slowly running her fingers through his hair. She is so tired but her brain thinks about how much tamer his hair is now. It's like a reflection of this boy who is turning to a man right before her.

"I had to... for Adam," she says weakly.

Once he lifts his head they can see the tears that mar his face. He cleans his eyes with the back of his hand and then says, "I know… just… don't ever do that again."

"Okay," she answers with a weak smile. He smiles sincerely back at her. Then she looks towards Max and the rest of the gang.

"I'm okay," she says, sounding exhausted, but trying to reassure them.

"Well, you gave us one hell of a scare, Ami," Maria says. Isabel smiles sincerely at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm glad you and baby Skywalker are okay."

"Thank you. Still friends?" Isabel asks tentatively, knowing this isn't the time, but unable to help herself. She has missed Maria the last two weeks. She knows it can't be easy to deal with her ex having a new relationship, even if it is fake.

"Always. I mean, as great as I am, I still need a perfect fashion police worrier to set me straight."

They all laugh slightly until they hear loud knocks.

"You expecting anyone?" Max asks. Michael looks at him like he's crazy. "I'll get it," Max adds.

"You're weak and look it. If it's any of the enemies your mother told us about, you won't be able to defend yourself," Tess counters. "I'll get the door. Just back me."

"Fine," Max answers.

They leave and Alex gets closer to Isabel. He takes the hand that is furthest from Michael and gently rubs it. "You were very brave. Stupid but brave."

"Thanks for being there. You helped so much," she answers.

Then they hear screaming. "It's almost two in the morning!"

"My dad," Isabel says. They hear Max speak but can't tell what he's saying.

"Don't worry about anything," Michael tells her. "I'll take care of it."

"Where is your sister?" they hear Mr. Evans yell.

"I'll help," Alex says.

"Watch after her?" Michael asks, looking at Maria with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Go Spaceboy." They leave with Liz in tow. Isabel tries to sit up. "Don't you dare. You are staying right there."

"But my dad -"

"Will have to listen to Max and Michael and everyone else. They'll figure out what to say."

"I let you in my home! Let you date my daughter and then both of my children break our rules and worry us half to death! We waited up for you but neither of you would even answer your phones! You know you have to be home by one in the morning or call us. Why didn't you come home on time or call? And where is the jeep?"

Isabel and Maria hear Michael's voice but have no idea what he's saying. It is followed by the rest of their friends talking. Then they hear Mrs. Evans raise her voice for the first time, "Let me see my daughter!" More words are shared and then they hear pushing and something breaking.

"You are all sweaty. Are you high?" Mr. Evan's angrily asks.

"Of course not!" they hear Max say.

"Enough!" Michael yells. "I'm sorry. Isabel is resting. Let her be."

"I'm not leaving without our daughter! I'll call the cops if I have to!"

"Help me stand, Maria."

"No way! You're staying right there."

"Then hide these," Isabel says. Maria hurries and throws the flowers and the stones into a drawer in Michael's night table. "Now let my parents in here. I'll come up with something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but we can't let them call the cops. Valenti might not be the one that answers. We don't need that kind of attention."

"Alright Amy. I'll get them. Try to look better."

Isabel takes a breath and tries to sit up and look her best. Her mom barges in. "Sweetheart," she says, coming to sit by her and placing a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up!"

Her dad follows and stops short at seeing his daughter's pale face and clammy complexion.

"I'm okay, mom."

"You are not! We're going to the hospital. Right now."

"You are not moving her," Michael growls.

"Don't you dare tell us what to do! Isabel needs medical care. She needs our help," Mr. Evans answers.

"She doesn't need your help! She has us."

"She is our child!"

"No she's-"

"Michael," Isabel says.

He comes to her side and takes her hand in his gently. "You need to stay here. You need us." His eyes say everything. She knows he's making her parents angry at him so they leave them alone. So they can use the stones again and make her better faster. But this isn't the way. He can't hurt and anger them to make them leave. It doesn't work that way.

"Mom, dad, I'm staying here."

"Isabel!" her mom admonishes. "You're sick. We need to have someone check you. You've never gotten even a cold. We need to know what this is so you can get better."

"I know what this is mom. I don't need a doctor."

"Isabel! You are coming with us."

"No, I'm staying here. I don't need a doctor. I'll be fine soon."

"Izzy, why do you think this will pass? How do you know you'll get better?" her mom asks. Isabel is silent.

"She's going to be fine Mrs. Evans," Maria says trying to help. "Max and Michael have been taking care of her."

"That is enough!" Mr. Evans says. "We're taking you to a doctor."

"No dad. I'm fine."

"Izzy, you didn't answer me," her mom says.

"I… I'm going to be fine because I'm not sick. I just need time to rest and recover my strength."

"Time! Isabel you need medical care!"

"She doesn't need a hospital!" Michael argues. _God the last thing we need is anyone doing any blood tests._

"He's right, dad. Izzy is doing the right thing. She needs more rest," Max adds, trying to sound reassuring.

 _She knows what's happening and needs rest. They keep saying this will pass, like they know what this is… like it's normal and... oh baby, what have you done?_ "Izzy," her mom says. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Mr. Evans says. The room is suddenly very quiet. The silence stretches and no one moves.

 _What do I say? If I say no then I'll have to change that soon because Adam is coming, he really is. I can't deny it. They need to think I'm pregnant. But tonight? Like this?_

"Say it's not true," her dad pleads.

She looks down to her lap. She's exhausted and still has a fever. Her head hurts and she can't stand her father's heartbroken expression. Big tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Izzy," Michael says, moving his hand to clean her tears. Her gently pulls her into a hug and she cries into his chest.

"How far along?" Her mother asks. She doesn't answer. The bit of energy she had regained is gone and all she can do is sit still and let the tears fall and use Michael to hide from her dad and the look on his face.

Max speaks, "the baby will be here in about six months."

Her father looks like his world has spun off its axis. "All this time… the early graduation and the job and everything else… you've lied about everything."

"Dad. I know this looks bad. But Izzy had good reasons. Her and Michael needed to decide what to do and how to go about things. They have both worked hard at preparing and making good choices. They are responsible and dedicated to this baby and will be good parents. You have to see that."

"Max, when you have a daughter that gets pregnant at seventeen with the child of a boy you thought was her best friend and would never hurt her, and then she lies for months and tricks your wife into helping her get a job because she's leaving school to be a teen mom then you can talk. Then you can see things anyway you want."

"But dad -"

"Not another word. You and your mother go to the car."

Max looks confused at his dad's sudden coolness and detachment. He has never feared his father, not until this moment.

"You have lied and disappointed us, Isabel. You are not who I thought you were."

She moves from Michael's chest, looks up and somehow she manages to squeak, "daddy?"

"You want to stay here with your boyfriend and a baby on the way and throw your life away. Fine, stay. In fact don't bother coming home. Not tonight or ever again."

The color drains from Max's face as he sees his sister shattering in front of him.

"Philip," his wife says.

Michael sees red. He stands, looks Mr. Evans in the eye and speaks. "You have no idea what you are talking about! Iz is responsible and caring and the bravest girl. She's amazing and I won't let you hurt her! Get out!"

"Let's go," Mr. Evans says, looking at his wife and Max. He shakes his head in response. He can't leave his sister. Not like this.

"Go," Michael says to Max.

"Max," his father call.

"Maxwell, go. I got her," Michael states, sitting back next to Isabel and taking her in his arms.

Liz approaches Max and whispers to him. "You can't afford all three of you living on your own. You need to be smart about this. We'll help Isabel."

Max nods but before he leaves he goes to his sister. He whispers, "You are amazing and I'm proud to be your brother. We're going to be okay. I love you." He kisses her forehead and heads to the door towards his parents. His mom stands still and lets a few tears fall. They walk away.

Michael swears he hears Mrs. Evans plead, "Philip. It's my little girl." But then they hear the front door close.


	10. Changes, pain, and what if I like her?

**First, thanks to kBeth82 for the review. I loved it and I'm so happy you like the story and how Michael is getting portrayed (more on that at the end of the chapter).**

 **Now, this chapter was massive so I broke it into two. Hopefully this doesn't feel like it got cut short and in a weird place. Anyway, I may also change the story rating to M since it's getting a bit much with some scenes. Read and tell me if you think that it should go M or just stay T.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **Changes, pain, and what if I like her?**

Once the Evanses are gone, everyone tells Isabel that it will be okay. She hears them speak but doesn't really listen. The tears run dry and she stays quiet, burrowed in Michael's chest. She can't figure out why but she knows that as long as he's there, she has a rock she can hang on to. It will be okay, just focus on Michael and forget everything else.

After a while Michael realizes she's asleep and asks everyone to leave. They start to protest. "I don't want any more parents barging in here and accusing me of... whatever. We know how your mom is," he says, looking at Maria.

"Fine, you're right. If she realizes I climbed out my window she'll raise hell."

Alex looks like he's about the object, but is cut short. "You know he's right. Your parents won't buy the 'I went to a concert in Santa Fe with Liz' lie for that much longer. It's really late. I know they're cool but probably not that cool," Tess says. She turns to Michael, "Jim knows the truth and you can use me to activate the stones again. I'll stay."

"Alright," he says.

Alex, Maria and Liz start to leave. Maria asks them to wait for her in the living room. She turns back and looks at Michael, sitting against the headboard of his bed with Isabel sleeping in his arms. She realizes for the first time since this mess started, she's not sad, mad, or jealous. "You did good, Spaceboy. She needed you and you were there for her."

"Doesn't feel like I did anything," he answers, looking at Isabel's puffy red eyes and sick complexion.

"You did. The healing stones and the flowers are in that drawer," she says pointing. "They're very beautiful, Michael, make her better."

He looks at her. Something about this moment seems final. Maybe he should stop her. Maybe he should tell her that she's pretty and quirky and he trusts her. He should say that he does love her and maybe ask if she'd figure out a lie for her mom and stay. But he looks at the girl in his arms and stays quiet. He watches Maria go, takes a deep breath and kisses Isabel's head. He's losing his first girlfriend for real this time, he knows. But this is right… he needs Adam and Iz and they need him.

Tess looks straight at him but says nothing. She takes out the stones and the flowers and they stay up and focused until Isabel's color changes and the fever goes away.

* * *

She opens her eyes, notices the unfamiliar setting and sees a pair of brown eyes looking at her with relief.

"Morning," he says.

The events of the previous day hit her. Adam, the transfer, distress… but he's okay and her dad… he told her to never go home. She's homeless. Michael yelled at him for her.

"Hey, you're better, right? Does anything hurt?"

"No… I… I'm okay." She tries to smile and that seems to appease him. She looks around and sees Tess asleep on a chair but with her head on the side of the bed. That's when she realizes she's clinging and practically on top of Michael. "I'm so sorry," she says, blushing and disentangling from him.

"It's fine." He stands up. "I'll make breakfast. Pancakes or eggs and bacon?"

The mention of food makes her realize she's starving. "Both?"

"Both it is."

She watches him walk away and then just sits, thinking of everything. What's she supposed to do now? She can't go home. Could she call? Her brother will come back for her. Max won't dessert her, not now. She looks at Tess and hears Michael moving around in the apartment and feels a wave of relief and gratitude. She has them, Michael, Tess and Max, and Alex, Maria and Liz. They all stood by her and soon she'll have Adam and that's what matters. She'll find a way to be strong. Even if the two people she had depended on for most of her life are not there for her anymore, she'll pull through. She stands up, noticing her clothes from the previous day are wrinkled and clingy. She needs a shower. She touches Tess' shoulder.

"Isabel?"

"Lay on the bed. I'm getting up."

"But…"

"You look like you've barely slept and can't even form a sentence. Just lay down."

"Okay," she says, falling back asleep the second her head hits the pillow. Isabel smiles as she leaves the bedroom. Maybe destiny is done and Tess won't get to be her sister in law, but she's as close to a sister as it gets.

"Michael."

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your shower?"

He looks at her like she's crazy. "You don't need to ask for permission. Don't be weird. There are towels in the hallway closet."

She smiles remembering she made that his linen closet when he moved. She knows where almost anything is in his apartment. She gets showered and uses her powers to clean her clothes so she can wear them again. Once she's done she feels like a new person. For most of her life she has feared that if her parents found out she was an alien they would turn their backs on her. Now they did, even if it was for a different reason. Somehow the fact that it happened feels freeing. It is painful and awful and she hates it, but now she doesn't have to fear it. It is done and she can move on and face whatever comes next. Maybe normal was overrated and now she can be herself, whoever that is… she's free to figure it out.

After breakfast Tess leaves and that afternoon Max comes to see her, with all her belongings in tow. Michael is asleep when he arrives, but as quiet as him and Isabel try to be they still manage to wake their friend and he joins their talk. Max explains that their mom didn't want her without anything and assures her that soon he'll convince their dad that he made a mistake and she'll be back home. Michael says nothing just picks up the bags, puts them in his room and that's that. She moves in and they don't discuss the events of the previous day any further.

Time passes quickly after. Isabel's boss allows to her to keep her job on the agreement that she doesn't get involved in any events around the time the baby will be born and that she'll be part time for at least a couple of months after the birth. Isabel is thankful for the opportunity and happy that even though her boss isn't thrilled about the news that her brand new employee needs maternity leave, she still wants her around and treats her with respect and kindness.

Isabel and Michael share chores and dinners, daily visits with Adam, and they study so they can graduate early. Time at the pod chamber, the apartment or at the Valenti's are her new favorites. She can stop using her powers to look pregnant so no one stares at her fake belly. Michael has turned out to be great company even though he's lost his private space. He showed her all sorts of tricks to save money and still get things. It was impressive. She changed the colors of the walls and made the place look bigger by moving some things around. She also bought a sofa bed after he refused to let her take the couch. If he wasn't going to have a bed in his own home she'd at least make sure he slept somewhere comfortable.

Sometimes they stay up and watch movies or play a board game. He's a sore loser and a bit of a slob and that annoys her, but she's learned to tease him about it and just pick up things on the go so they don't accumulate and drive her crazy. After all he cooks more often and is working at the Crashdown every other night and his other job on Saturdays. She is overly aware about sharing bills and keeping track of everything, from the car payment to rent to grocery shopping. It's irritating to know every detail, but he knows it's fair and it will help them be ready for the baby. And she keeps things too organized but he lets it go and gets used to having his movies to books alphabetized and the towels and linens color coordinated. He even starts keeping whites separate from colors at all times. At least he doesn't have to clean the place by himself, even if he used his powers he has doubts he could get the apartment to look as good as it does with her around.

"What time do you have to work on Saturday?" she asks as they watch The Sixth Sense while eating popcorn.

"Seven to three."

"The Fotopoulos wedding starts at two. So, I have to work from ten to six," she says, looking concerned.

"Just drop me off at seven and I'll figure out how to get home," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Michael, the construction site is a half hour drive from here."

"So? I know how to take the bus."

"There are no buses running that way yet. There's almost nothing there besides the houses you're working on. You'd have to walk at least three miles to the closest bus station." He shrugs. Figures Isabel would memorize bus routes now that they had to share one car for important things. She shakes her head at him. "I'll ask Max to get me to the wedding and you can take the car."

"What if he's busy?"

"Then I'll ask one of our friends or take the bus. The bus goes right up to the park and zoo."

"Fine, but I'll pick you up after and we can have dinner with Adam."

Isabel nods and smiles at him. Michael is quiet. He is not happy. It feels like lately they are constantly asking for something from someone or Iz is having to do things she never did before, like take the bus. He hasn't felt this pathetic about his living situation since Hank. This is not nearly as bad but he didn't want to ask for help then and he definitely doesn't like asking now. Him and his son and his… whatever Isabel is, they shouldn't have to. _Her and Adam should not need to settle for what little there is or need help. We need another car and a bigger apartment and-_

"Michael."

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? "

"Nothing."

"You look… I don't know, what is it?"

He stays quiet, but she keeps staring with those big eyes. When did she start staring that way again? It's like when they were kids and she wanted to know his locker combination or something stupid like that. She stopped this for such a long time. But now it's back full force and he feels disarmed and unable to hide a damn thing. He shakes his head and squares his shoulders. "You shouldn't have to ask people for rides or take the bus."

"I really don't mind."

"Well I do. You never had to do things like that before. You had a house, a car, your own room, your trips to the mall and everything you wanted. Now you're stuck in this place with me."

"Umm... you're right." He looks at her with angry sad eyes and her heart feels like it's twisting. "But Michael… what I want is different now. I want Adam and…" She takes a breath and bites her tongue. She rethinks her words and then explains. "I want Adam, more than a car or stupid trips to the mall or anything else. I don't need my old normal life. Not anymore. As long as we get to have Adam, then this is all I need, this is perfect," she says.

He looks at her and can't help the small smile that grows on his face. "I… okay. I just wish I could give Adam the world… you two deserve better than this."

"Michael," she says, sweetly. "I want to give Adam the world, too. And I think we could do it. We're a team now and we can change things. If we want to stop needing to take the bus or asking for rides then we both can try to get more work hours and buy another car. But, we have to work together. You have to talk to me, okay?"

"Okay."

She gives him a hug. "Thanks Mikey."

"For what?"

"For caring," she answers with a smile. "Now watch, this part is good."

He turns back to the TV and watches as Bruce Willis realizes he's a ghost.

* * *

On Thursday night, Isabel and Tess are in the kitchen making spaghetti. Kyle and Michael play a video game.

"Seriously man how do you handle it? Tess has her underwear and her bras and her girlie things all over the bathroom. Every time I go in to shave, I feel like I'm walking into Victoria's Secret."

"So what's not to like? Watch the left, zombie coming."

"Take that, half-dead jerk! Anyway, she's taken over the television, the computer, my phone. If some chick's gonna be yelling at me about keeping the toilet seat down, she better at least be doing me."

"Good luck with that."

"I could tell you the same thing. It's not like you're getting any from your mother to be pretend girlfriend."

Michael gives him a look that could kill.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean it in a bad way, you didn't have to die and leave me with the zombies. Anyway, I'm just saying you'll be saddled with a kid soon and didn't even have sex. You're like Saint Michael. So, how do you deal with the take over?"

"I don't." Kyle looks confused. "Iz and I both have cell phones. She helps with the bills and the chores. And I don't get to see much of her underwear. She's kinda shy about that stuff."

"Oh hell, so it's only me that's stuck with the take over everything shameless non-girlfriend."

"Dinner is ready!" Tess says.

"Sucks to be you, Valenti."

* * *

Saturday afternoon comes and Isabel is frazzled. The morning was hectic and not what she expected. Half of the flowers were wrong and after one of her best tirades filled with threats about anything that popped into her brain, the florist got the right flowers and re-did the place. Honestly, she isn't a bitch, the bride would have had a meltdown if she got Astromelia Pelegrinas instead of the Astromelia Cultivars she had repeatedly specified. It was the florist's fault. She had told him about her particular wishes at least twenty times the past few weeks! After that everything was perfect, beautiful ceremony, delicious meal, touching toasts. It was great. But now, the guest are wild. This is Greek wedding madness.

"Hey."

"Michael. What are you doing here?"

"I was bored at home so figured I'd come early and see if you were done. I told you one day I would come to one of these things to see what's the fuss," he teases, unable to admit that these days when she's gone the apartment feels weird… lonely.

"Holy shit!" she exclaims. People are jumping around and breaking plates and she looks like she might go insane. "Okay. No, no! You cannot throw plates at the statues!" Michael laughs.

"Isabel."

"Thank God!" she says, looking at her boss. "I have totally lost control. Help me, please?

"Oh good grief. We have to find Tina or Leo."

Right then the bride stops and pulls Isabel into a hug. She looks like she's had too much of the champagne. "This has been perfect. It's just what we wanted. Thank you, darling." She turns to her boss. "She's amazing."

"Tina, you didn't tell us you'd be doing this. We didn't plan for it," Mrs. Maloney says sternly.

"The caterer is going to kill us," Isabel adds, obviously anxious.

"We'll pay for everything. Just bill it all!"

Then the groom comes and takes his bride back to the dance floor. Michael is smirking at the chaos. Isabel doesn't know what to do. "What now?" she asks.

Her boss smiles, grabs a plate and says, "I guess if you can't beat them…" She throws the plate full force and it shatters on the floor. She hands one to Isabel and they break two more. Isabel looks relieved and happy.

"Didn't really think it'd be entertained at one of these, but watching you destroy things is priceless," Michael says.

"You are?" her boss asks.

"Oh sorry. This is Michael."

"Your Michael, the baby's father," her boss says. Isabel blushes and nods. "Nice to finally meet you," Mrs. Maloney adds, shaking Michael's hand.

"Ahh… yeah, you too," he answers.

Isabel smiles and hands him a plate. He breaks it. They laugh and break plates for a bit. Then they hear. "Wedding ladies!"

"Mr. Fotopoulos."

"My daughter is so very happy, thanks to you two."

"No needs for thanks. It's our job," Mrs. Maloney says.

"Dance!"

"I couldn't," her boss says with a conspiratorial smile. "But take the couple."

"What?" Michael says.

They hear the old man whistle to the crowd. "New couple!" He takes a closer look at Isabel. "They're having a baby!" Then they are surrounded and being carried to the dance floor. They get stuck in the middle of the crowd with plates smashing onto the ground and people dancing recklessly. At first Michael feels like a fish out of water, but somehow having everyone cheering around them gets him to relax. They all seem so... happy. Him and Isabel dance, or more like move wildly among a crowd, for almost an hour. He's noticed that usually when she has to walk around with the fake belly she seems self conscious and uncomfortable, but right now she is smiling, and flushed and alive and just… Isabel. Then it's time for cake.

He gets to see her in all her organizational glory, getting staff to clean the floor and serve cake on paper plates while the photographer takes pictures. Then she's arranging people for a bouquet toss thing. Her boss is also walking around the party and giving directions. A while later they make sure everyone, even him, gets a little bag with confetti and then line up outside. The bride and groom walk out and people shower them with good wishes and the confetti from the baggies as they move towards a white limo. It's actually kinda fun to be here. It's strange, but fun and he can see why Isabel loves her job.

* * *

He walks aimlessly, feeling like everything inside him has shattered. How could this happen? She said she was thinking about it... that after dealing with Adam she would consider them together again. _Why would she do this? Why?_ He looks at his surroundings and realizes where his feet have brought him. He needs his sister. He needs her to help him make sense of things because if anyone can understand him it's her. She's always been there before.

He sees Michael's Montero getting parked a bit away from the building's main door. His friend and sister come out of the car. It's pretty late and she's still wearing the dress she had on earlier when he dropped her off. They must have gone to see Adam after the wedding. Michael is listening to her and has a smirk on his face. She is practically glowing as she gestures wildly and talks. If he didn't know better he would believe the act. Isabel looks like a girl who might be young and pregnant but is happy. He's never seen either of them look so carefree and it hurts. He's lost his soulmate and his sister is no longer home and doesn't seem to care about it anymore!

God, he did his best. He fought Tess, Michael and Isabel so many times, all for Liz. He battled with destiny and thought he had won. He managed to help everyone and start the hatching, all while pushing Tess away so he could be with Liz. But now he's the one that's left behind, feeling miserable and like an intruder, without girl he loves, with his sister gone and his best friend as her savior. How can she look so… happy after losing her family? How can they all just let go like this? Liz and Iz and Michael, they've moved on and left him and it hurts. He turns and starts to walk away.

"Max? Max!"

He moves, but then she's right there, grabbing his arm. He looks at Isabel and her worried confused eyes.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

And right then he can see it. She still cares about him... he still has his sister. He pulls her into a hug and begins to shake from holding back tears.

"Max? What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. He can't say it aloud. If the does then it's all true and…

"Maxwell. What is it? Are you hurt?" Michael asks.

"Come inside," Isabel says and gets him to walk towards the building. The walk there feels eternal and like a fast blur all at once. He sits on the couch under their watchful eyes. For once Michael is quiet with no rebellious words or fighting looks on his face.

"Max, what happened? What's wrong? Do you need anything?" Isabel asks.

"Liz."

"I'll call her," Michael says.

"No."

"No? Max you're not making any sense," Michael says.

"You're scaring me. Talk to me, please?" Isabel pleads.

He looks at her, then at Michael, and then stares down at the floor. "Liz… she… she slept with Kyle."

"What?" Michael says.

"No way. She couldn't have," Isabel adds.

"I saw them," he says. "I went to her window to ask her about us, again… and they.. they were in her bed…"

And now it's real. Now Isabel is giving him that 'I can't believe this but I'm here for you and will battle the world in your name' look. Even Michael shows only loyalty and concern and seems completely on his side. And it's their expressions that break him. His sister holds him until it's all out.

"I risked everything… I fought you and Michael. I risked Adam… I hurt Tess… and I… I'm in pain," he mumbles.

Michael just stares. This isn't like when Iz cried from her father's words. She had tears coming out torrentially, but he somehow knew exactly what to do, just how to hold onto her and show her she was safe and still had family. But Max is like… hyperventilating or something, there are a couple of tears but it's mostly shaky shoulders and shortness of breath and Michael has no clue what to do. He wants to help his friend so badly, but has no idea how. He hates this feeling of helplessness. He needs to do something to make Max better. Kill Kyle or even Liz, not really, but maybe shake them and scare the crap out of them. Isabel starts humming something. It's sweet and soothing and so… familiar.

 _She sits in a big ornate chair. Her stomach is huge, but she's never been more beautiful. She hums a tune that brings a smile to his usually stern face. His mother used to sing that same song when he was a little boy and now his mate hums it to their babe. She caresses her stomach and her connection to their child is plain for anyone to see. Then she looks at him._

" _You're staring again."_

" _Your fault. I'm only made of flesh and you're beautiful."_

 _She giggles. "Never thought the great General Rath would be one for flattery."_

" _Can't stop myself. It's your fault, again. When it comes to you, I can never stop myself," he says as he walks towards her. He kneels before her and kisses her._

" _Don't ever stop yourself, not with me," she says as she returns his kisses and deepens them. "I love you," she gasps out while he feasts on her neck._

" _And I love you," he answers as she snakes her hand under his uniform shirt. "Lonnie."_

 _The moment becomes heated and Michael can't really believe what he sees._

He gasps and shakes his head, trying to clear it. He looks around and realizes that his friends didn't notice he was having a flash. He lets out a breath of relief but then feels all tingly when he sees that Isabel is glowing gold again.

 _What the hell? Max is losing it and I'm remembering kissing and floating and sex with his sister. No, stop that train of thought right now, mold, sink gunk and dirty toilets, Hank's puke on the trailer's rug._ _That's it, disgusting. Crap._ _I'm the world's worst friend. No wonder Max never listens to half of what I say. Crap. Crap. Crap._ The hum is still there and she's still glowing. _Dammit, Isabel! Rath knew this from his mother. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Him, us? Whatever._

Max begins to calm and eventually his breathing is back to normal. "It's okay, big brother," Isabel says. "You have me."

"I miss you."

"Me too, Max. I miss you. But I'm okay and you will be too. If I can leave home and make it then you can get over Liz Parker." He looks at her like she's telling him to climb Mount Everest without shoes or something. She stares him down. "You will get pass this and you will be okay," she orders. "I will make sure of it. We both will," she adds, looking at Michael. He nods and she hands Max the glowing flower that materialized in her hand.

* * *

The next week is strange. Max is moping and avoiding everyone. Isabel brings him lunch and bakes him the only cookies she knows how to make. It's a good and bad thing that they are Michael's favorite. She just about bites his head off when he tries to steal some.

She is constantly on the move, checking on her brother and giving Kyle and Liz the evil eye at school.

"What's her problem?" Kyle asks.

"He is her brother," Michael answers, angrily. Honest, what the hell is Valenti thinking?

"It's not Kyle's fault," Tess argues.

"Yeah, Max stole my girlfriend first and you didn't see me sending girls to try to kill him with one look."

"Whatever. You don't have a sister to send, Valenti. But Isabel is on the warpath. Provoke her or get near Max and… never mind, go ask her what her problem is. That'll be fun to watch," Michael counters.

"Too bad you won't get to. I love Iz, but this one isn't on Kyle. Max and Liz weren't together and if he thought he had a chance and then it fell apart that's on him and Liz, not on _**my**_ brother." Kyle smiles at Tess, but she doesn't return it. "And you shouldn't be sleeping with girls that won't date you after. Think with your actual head and stop acting like a dolt."

* * *

Maria and Alex are the at Crashdown. They have been so confused and can't stand any more angst with the Czechs.

"Alright chica, we need to talk."

"Maria."

"Look this rumor has gone far enough. Max is really hurting."

"I know, but… it's just… it's not a rumor."

"You really slept with Kyle?" Alex asks.

Liz nods and looks remorseful, "Please guys, just let it go. Please." She grabs a plate from the kitchen and takes it to someone's table.

Maria cannot believe what she just heard. She looks at Alex, hoping he has some answers.

"What?" he asks.

"Tell me you know what the hell is going on."

"I think our friend made a mistake."

Tess walks in with Kyle. Alex smiles.

"Oh hell no!"

"What?"

"Alex, really?"

"What are you on about now?"

"Don't even try to lie to me. Isabel I could understand. She's gorgeous and a good friend, but space slut."

"Would you not do the names thing?"

"Would you stop going gaga when you see her?"

"I don't go gaga, Maria. I don't think I even know how. Stop talking crazy."

"Crazy? Ever since that trip to Santa Fe, you have been acting strangely. You hang out with her way too much and suddenly seeing Isabel and Michael in the little dance they pretend they're not doing has not affected you anymore. I notice things, Alex. Now stop it. Space slut is a really bad idea. She can say she's done with destiny all she wants, but I call bullshit. Maybe she mind warped Liz."

"Really Maria? We're going there?"

"How else would you explain it?"

"I don't know. But maybe Liz got tired of waiting for a sign of something. Maybe she realized it was too complicated and wanted to know what it's like to be with someone who is great looking and tenacious and doesn't need to worry about everything and can have fun."

"Are we still talking about Liz?"

"Of course we are."

"Alex, don't be foolish. Maybe you had fun getting to know space -" she stops at his glare. "Fine, Tess, you had fun getting to know her this summer and then dealing with the Geologist and going to Santa Fe. But she is as complicated as the rest of them. She still wants Max. I know it in my bones."

"He's been a jerk to her. I get he wanted Liz, but he didn't need to be quite that direct. He bordered cruel. And now he usually just makes Tess mad. She's moving on."

"Oh my god, I knew it! You do like her!"

"So? What if I like her? What's the big deal? I'm not trying to marry her."

"Alex! You and I already did the hot relationship to then get hurt by alien thing with Michael and Isabel. I know that was hard for you. It may have been worse for me, but you still got hurt. Don't go and do it all over again."

"She won't hurt me."

She gives him her best 'are you stupid?' look.

"She won't, okay. We're at least friends. Closer than Isabel and I were before we dated. She cares about me," he says and walks away to sit with Tess and Kyle.

"God help me, my friends have gone insane," Maria says.

"Who's insane?"

"Jesus, Courtney! Don't sneak up me! Don't you have tables to check?"

"Fine. God, you're the worst trainer ever."

* * *

A few days later they meet at school during recess, by the empty bleachers. Max does a double take when Kyle arrives with Tess. He says nothing about it and moves on to the conversation they need to have.

"I hear what you're all saying but I'm not sure this is a good idea. Last time one of us made contact with another alien it took away all our control."

Michael looks unhappy but it's Isabel that speaks. "Max, I know terrible things happened and everything became hectic because we signalled Nasedo. But it also got us Tess and Adam and gave us a chance to meet our mother. I don't regret helping Michael with that signal. It's been hard, but I think or at least I hope we're pass the worse." She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it.

"Adam and your mother are not the issue," Tess adds, looking frustrated. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. Tell me the time and place and I'll meet him."

"It is not what you're implying," Max says. He truly doesn't want to hurt her or make her feel unwelcome anymore. He just wants to keep them safe. He feels like he just got Izzy and Michael back and he's just afraid this will bring chaos again.

"Yeah right, and you started avoiding me after the hatching and stopped remembering because?"

"Because it was done. We figured Adam out and he'll hatch in a few months and we're managing all the changes that come with that. There is no purpose to researching or remembering more. It's done."

"It's not," Alex says. "We've been translating the rest of the book. There is more but we haven't found the keyword for your pages yet. It's about another device and planets but it's not clear."

"You're still working on the book? Why?"

"Because he's my friend. Because I asked and **he** is brave enough to help me," Tess says, defensively.

Max looks like he wants to explode but he takes a breath. "I didn't ask him why. I asked you. Tess, why are you still doing this?"

"Why not? Why are you so afraid of the past and being part alien?"

"Why are you so afraid of the present and being part human?"

"How about you two deal with your personal problems on your own?" Michael says. He looks at Max. "I know you want to stay in control, but so do we. Iz and I want to go to this meeting. This guy said they know the hatching started. We need to know what that means for Adam and the rest of us."

"How do you know it's safe?" Maria asks.

"We don't," Isabel adds. "But I've seen Larek a couple of times in my memories. I know I trusted him in our past lives. Michael and I discussed this and if he knows about Adam we should find out his intentions and see if he has any advice."

"But what if it's not anything helpful? What if it's a trap?" Liz asks. She knows a lot of them really don't want her here right now. But she has to say it.

"And what if he's trying to keep us and Adam safe and we ignore him?" Tess asks.

"We're going," Michael states. He has been as understanding and helpful as he can be with Max. But this is about Adam and his worries for Max end where the ones for his son begin.

"Do you care about anything I say?" Max asks, looking at Tess and Michael with a mix of sadness and disappointment. He looks so incredibly tired. "One day you beg me to be this King that helps you bring a baby into the world and the next you have nothing but an attitude about everything I think."

"Attitude reflects leadership," Tess counters. Max looks like he's been slapped.

"That's not fair," Isabel says.

"It wasn't fair for us to get killed in our planet or for your baby to be trapped and all alone in a pod for so long or for you to almost die and get kicked out of your human home. Even me being left behind wasn't fair. But what is really not fair is for our people to be in a war torn planet while their King continues to pretend he's a brokenhearted teen with no purpose!" She stares at Max's eyes. "I remember. I made promise. My life is not my own -"

"It belongs to those who cannot fight for their own," Michael interrupts. "You're not the only who remembers things."

"Tess, I know we left you behind, but you're not alone. We are here for you, too," Isabel adds.

She looks to Michael and Iz and gives them a grateful nod. She turns back to Max. "You asked us to meet you and tell you what we think so we can decide what to do. Now you know what I think. Tell me the time and place, please."

"UFO center Sunday night at eight."

"Thank you." She turns to Michael and Isabel. "I'll see you there." Then she walks away. Alex follows her.

"You remember?" Max asks, looking at Michael.

"Tess and I did a lot of retrieval sessions. I needed to understand Rath. He made that oath many times. A couple of them with Zan and Ava but towards the end he made that oath as a team with Vilandra."

Everyone is quiet. "Do you remember, too?" Max asks, looking at Isabel.

She shakes her head no. "I… remember that Vilandra worked with Ava a lot. She was the hand of the Queen and would carry help missions for the crown all over the galaxy. I was like the public face of the royals."

"So you've always planned the world's best events and organized charities while looking fabulous?" Maria asks with a teasing smile, obviously trying to clear the tension among them. It works and everyone smirks for a little bit.

"Max, it's okay to want to be human and to be afraid. I am too. But you told us about Larek and his request and asked us to think about it. You did the right thing by asking and we did what you said. We really thought about it and now we want to meet him," Isabel says. "I can't let fear of strange new things win, not when I think that dealing with it is what's best for us and Adam."

"I think Ami is right," Maria adds. "Even if this guy is not on our side, better to have an enemy we know than to know nothing at all. We just have to go prepared for anything."

"Fair enough," Max replies. "We'll go."

"So we're meeting at the UFO center?" Maria asks.

"We? Maria I don't -"

"Stop right there, Spaceboy. We've helped you guys with everything for over a year. We're coming. Plus I'm the only person besides Max that knows Brody. If this Larek is really taking over his body and something weird happens someone that he knows who is not an alien should be there for him."

"Fine, whatever."

"I can't come since I already had plans, but would you watch after Tess?" Kyle asks, looking at Michael. "I know you and Max will make sure Isabel is okay, but would you -"

"I will," Isabel says. "Tess is my friend. I can check that she's okay. But she's more than capable of taking care of herself. Neither one of us needs babysitters assigned to us by you of all people," she states and leaves. Max follows her.

"Nicely done, Valenti. Stick it in your mouth any further and she might really blow you up one of these days," Michael adds before walking after Isabel and Max.

Kyle looks at Liz. "I'm sorry," she says. Then she bolts.

"Well, at least we know who they blame," Maria tries to joke. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Pain and anger are transient. Inner peace is what counts."

Maria wants to laugh, but only lets out a small smile. "You are one weird jock, you know?"

"Says the motor mouth essential oils believer who dates aliens."

"Dated. Past tense. And the essential oils actually work."

"Doesn't take away the motor mouth."

* * *

 **Well that's all folks! At least for now. I have most of the next chapter written since it was all one huge one before. I'm happy I cut it now. Review and it will motivate me to finish and polish it and get it posted sooner rather than later. :)**

 **Oh - the note of Michael. So in the last chapter I was worried a bit that Michael was getting out of character being all protective and sweet to Isabel, which kind of continues in this chapter. But I think it works. Hear me out. Michael grew up having very little and getting the worst treatment while growing up out of all the characters the Roswell story, which made him so abrasive and harsh and on the defence. But I'm pretty sure that once he found someone that he felt he belonged with, once he found a family, he would never let anything happen to them and would want to give them the world. That's the perspective I took as inspiration for the last two chapters and a lot of the story. (Some may argue that he did get to be sweet with Maria and that's in a way true in some of season 2 and I didn't watch season 3 so maybe I missed more of that). Anyways, Michael was always my favorite character in the story because he was so flawed to begin with and deep down he was insecure, a reflection of his pain from the way he grew up. My second favorite was Isabel because she worked so hard to put up a front to hide the fact that she was scared and insecure as well. She was just a scared girl that wanted her true mom and craved to be get true love but felt she didn't deserve it, so she pretended to be perfect. At least that was my impression from seasons 1 and part of 2. Again, I didn't really watch much of season 3 because I hated how 2 ended and 3 felt like a trainwreck that followed the mistakes of the end of 2. So all this is based on season 1 and part of 2 and the craziness of my brain.**

 **Oh and I still don't own Roswell or it's characters, even if my brain is making them do what they do in this story. :o)**


	11. Seals, Cliffhangers, Tess and Isabel

**Okay so finally I am at the point of sharing two more of the scenes that originally popped in my head and generated this story (more on that at the end). Also to kbeth82, thanks for the review. You totally made my day when you wrote that. :)**

 **Seals, Cliffhangers, Tess and Isabel**

They step into the UFO center.

"Brody?" Maria asks.

He says nothing.

"Larek?" Max questions.

The man before him nods. "My King."

"Where is Brody? You haven't hurt him, right?" Maria says accusingly.

Again he is quiet.

"Did you hurt Brody?" Michael asks.

"Brody is fine, prince Rath. He's… asleep in here. Who are they?"

"This is our friend, Maria," Isabel answers. "And these are Alex and Liz."

"I didn't realize you would bring others," he says, looking at Max.

"I don't even know if we should be here," Max counters.

"Good instincts. Trust should be earned."

"So earn it," Michael says. "How do you know about the hatching? What do you want with Adam? And why did you call me prince?"

"You were the General that became her majesty's prince," he says, looking at Isabel. "Though you still seem to be one for action rather than words. Please, join me," he says, lifting his hand and making chairs fly and settle in a circle. "As Zan has probably told you -"

"Max. My name is Max."

"Semantics, old friend. As I told King... Max, I'm Larek, Antarian Ambassador to the outer worlds, Lord of the Ratakians and emissary for the rebellion forces."

"The rebellion… our mother?" Isabel asks.

"Yes. Your son's pod was configured to send a signal to the Queen Mother when the transfer was complete so we could begin preparations for the coming of the next King."

"So that's why you made contact?" Alex asks. Larek looks at him and says nothing.

"Answer him," Tess orders.

"As you wish. No, that's not the reason for my contact. The signal was meant to be one way. Just a notification for us to begin mobilizing. Unfortunately, the skin's surveillance systems intercepted it."

"Skins?" Isabel questions.

"Yes. The ones who murdered you and enslaved our people."

"So our enemies, our enemies know about Adam," Michael states.

"Yes and they're mobilizing. They need the line of the rightful Kings to end."

"The Kings… Max and Adam. They are going to come for Max and Adam, aren't they?" Liz asks, anxiously.

"Say something!" Tess orders.

"Forgive me, my Queen, but I am only allowed to disclose important matters to the Royals and to follow their orders."

"Then we order you to answer any questions our friends come up with!" Michael says.

"As you command."

"So, are they coming for our son and my brother? Tell us!" Isabel orders.

"Yes. And the rest of you," Larek answers.

"Why? You just said they want to end the Kings. The girls and Michael are not in line for that, right?" Alex asks.

"The populace believes in the last Royal Four."

"Why?" Max asks. "If you are so advanced that you could make us and Adam why do you need us? Why can't you just make a new savior?"

"It doesn't work that way. King Zan, you were pivotal in saving all five of you. And before the war, you led the elders and the architects to achieve success rates we had not seen since King Palatkar designed the system of restoration and healing. And the rest of the four… the past four generations have not seen a warrior master the arts of power and battle as the mighty Rath. It took fifteen palars and the skin's second to bring him down after they murdered his princess. Queen Ava was key in the final merger of the Kingdoms and our collaboration with Plateia. She was the one behind our King outsmarting the Inquikros and getting General Rath to train Antarians, Ratakians, Plateiaians and the outer moons allegiance together. And Princess Vilandra… she gave hope to hundreds of sick and injured, assisted with the renewal of food sources all over the Galaxy, and was about to deliver the life bringer. Princess… Lonnie, you once helped save my home. We… we were on the brink of a new Golden Age and now it's gone… it's all…" Larek appears to rethink his words. "What matters is that we can fight back and stop the end. The skins are trying to finish establishing control. They want to take away our last hope. What better way than to kill the rightful Kings, our Prince and Queen, then take the last Valyr Princess, bond to her and try to father a new heir?"

"Like hell!" Michael replies.

"I'm not a breeding horse!" Isabel says. "No!"

"No one is taking my sister or killing us," Max states. His eyes have turned white like clouds and the room is filled with an aura of authority and certainty. He has never sounded more like a King.

"This is what I was hoping to see," Larek says. "I came to warn you that they are coming and to help you fight them with these."

Max's eyes return to normal and they all look at what Larek has pulled from his jacket, five thin rocks with intricate engravings. They are flat circles, like small cds, but made out of a black material they have never seen before.

"These symbols… are these made of the same thing as the destiny book?" Alex asks.

"No. The book is made of the closest material we could find in the Galaxy in our time. These are unique. They are more than ten thousand turns old. From the time of Adameus, the first Valyr King, they have been passed to the Royal Four."

"The Royal Seals," Max says.

"Yes. We had hoped you would find them on your own. They've been on Earth all along, waiting for you. But the need is too great and we couldn't risk the skins finding them. The Queen Mother sent me to get them and bring them to you. For the King, the seal of survival," Larek says, giving Max one of the rocks.

He seems hesitant but takes it and the thing disappears in his hand. The etching from the rock glows purple on Max's forehead and then fades. "What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing. Your powers are your own." Larek repeats the process, giving Tess the seal of wisdom which makes her forehead glow blue; Michael the seal of power, which brings out a red symbol between his eyebrows and Isabel the seal of hope that makes her forehead shine in gold. "Protect the child king and yourselves. Work together. You can defeat them."

"How? How should we train and sharpen our powers?" Tess asks.

He looks at Michael and Max. "You trained the royal defense. Our princess and queen were fast studies and had mind powers that outdid most. You can train together and as king you will lead us all."

"I don't remember that!" Max says with a mix of anger, frustration and regret in his voice.

"I barely have control of my powers," Michael says, running a hand through his face in concern.

"You'll know what to do. One last thing," Larek says, taking Isabel's hand and placing it on Michael's. He then gives them the last seal. "Princess, General, I trust you with the seal of life. No one has controlled it since Adameus the first. It belongs to the life bringer. Give it to him once he's born."

"What exactly is the life bringer? Why does it make Adam so important?" Isabel asks.

"Because he'll bring us back from the brink," Larek says. "Our race, Princess, we're becoming extinct. It's been happening slowly for hundreds of sun turns. We can live for so long, longer than three humans combined and the abilities of the most common citizen of our Galaxy would marvel any earth being that I've come to know. But too many can't have children because of our mutations. Some have through the bond, like me and your parents. You…" He looks at Max. "You bonded me and my Maketia. The skins killed her. But our girls are just like her, fighters in the rebellion."

Everyone is quiet. Larek takes a breath and continues. "Without a rightful King to lead the architects and elders our options are dwindling. Barely any bonds have succeeded since you were killed and even the couples that were already bonded have conceived a minimal number of children. Our kind is slowly disappearing, only the skins and two outer systems remain relatively fertile, but even them… as they gain more powers, they will decay. I know it."

"So you're saying that our baby skywalker will somehow make you all reproduce again?" Maria says.

Larek looks confused. "She means Adam," Michael adds.

"Well yes, he will. It's his destiny."

"Oh God," Isabel says, standing up. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. It was told by Queen Vliona, the enlightened," Larek answers. "True love in times of struggle delivers essence without aid. And the one made without past masteries shall rule as the life bringer and return hope and Antaseti."

"Antaseti?" Maria questions.

"It's what we called conception without the bonding, it's life. It happened twice in the last sixty sun turns, but neither of those children had any powers related to Antaseti. The Royals checked. They were willing to give up the throne if the life bringer was found. Then the Princess broke our laws but her and the General conceived a child and the Queen said he was the one. She believed."

"Me?" Tess asks. "You all believe Adam is this life bringer because of me?"

"Yes and no, my Queen. You mastered all the records of the Royals, every detail from their powers to their history, legends, rights and responsibilities, as well as the Glannak and the treaties and commitments that ensure their continued rule. You made sure you knew it all. You knew the Valyr line carries the genes for healing and the shine. Any child from the King or the Princess would be able to heal if it was male or have the shine if it was female. Your nephew would at least have the power to bond others, but you were sure that it was more. He was conceived by powerful parents without a bond while fighting against all odds. You knew that your sister's son was the life bringer. You just knew. Then the King studied his mcomposition and it was extraordinary. It is him. He is the one that will ensure we have a future."

"What if he doesn't want that?" Max asks. "That's a lot to put on a child who hasn't even been born."

"It is," Larek admits. He is quiet for a few seconds. "The Queen mother said that he will get the help he needs to succeed. It is the duty of the Royals. Please. You must protect him and lead him. This is his destiny."

* * *

That night Isabel has a hard time sleeping. The skins are coming after them and Adam has this insane destiny to fulfil. How are they supposed to guide him to bring life back to a planet? A galaxy? She can't even make sense of her own stupid destiny. She's barely managing her current human life. None of them are ready to face enemies or deal with this, even with the seals.

She tosses and turns and wants to go see Adam. She also wants to have a meltdown of some sort and release her pent up energy and foreboding thoughts. But she doesn't want to worry Michael anymore than he already is. She could probably handle seeing him be quietly supportive and concerned and trying to make things better without admitting it, as has happened lately. She wouldn't even mind him losing his temper or running away from his problems or plain acting like a rebellious child and an asshole of the grandest kind. He's done that in the past. But she cannot deal with seeing him as insanely anxious as he was today after Larek. He looked so torn, stuck somewhere between wanting to scream at the unfairness of it all and run and be a jerk and wanting to take responsibility for everything and take care of them and fix things that he couldn't possibly fix. She's never seen him look quite this lost. The whole thing is unnerving and she doesn't know what to do either. Eventually she drifts off.

 _She looks outside to a wilted yellow field from a balcony. There are workers spreading a golden liquid and then using their powers on an area with dead grass. Blue plants begin to emerge in full force and after a few minutes the workers start gathering a large purple vegetable. She knows that they are following a process just as she instructed and that what they are harvesting is called picatok._

 _The sky is red and she can feel the heat of the silver suns on her skin. She breathes in the air and feels completely at peace. The satisfaction of a job well done brings a smile to her face. She's energized and somehow feels the twinkle from the seal on her forehead, revitalizing her even further. Then she sees him coming and smiles as she notices that sparkle of affection in his eyes. His curls are free of the usual ponytail and look wild._

" _My lord," she says, beaming sincerely._

" _My princess."_

" _How can I ever repay you?"_

" _There is no need for that. I would battle the entire galaxy for you. More so when you say you need me."_

" _You're good to me. You listen."_

 _He smiles. "To you, always. Don't let anyone make you feel like you are anything less than a queen. The General is only a soldier who thinks too highly of himself."_

" _Of course, but Ava is the Queen and the General saved my life."_

" _That is his job. He has his and you have yours," he says, pointing to the field below them. She nods and smiles at him, acknowledging the truth in his words. He comes closer. "What you can do is incredible. You're magnificent."_

 _He kisses her. She knows what he wants and she gives in and lets him kiss her in that way he so needs. She cares about him. His words are always just what she needs to hear. She'll give him everything he wants soon enough._

 _The scene changes and she's in a black room, the only light around is on her. She is wearing the most spectacular wedding dress she has ever seen. She's happy, excited about what comes next. Then the lights turn on and it's beautiful around her. She knows this place it's one of the banquet rooms they use often for wedding receptions. It looks perfect. She sees him, black curls and green eyes, dressed in a tux. He walks to her and then kisses her intensely and she can't help but return his kiss and his embrace. It's like he's swallowing her whole and she will get lost in him forever._

 _Then she sees the desert. He's on top of a cliff, extending his hand, beckoning her. She separates from the man before her._

" _Who are you?"_

" _You know who I am, Vilandra."_

" _Kiv. You're Khivar, but my name is Isabel."_

" _No, you are my Princess. I'm here to take you back, Vilandra."_

" _I'm not her. She died."_

" _She didn't, she lives, within you. You are the last princess of the Valyrs and you will always be mine."_

" _No!"_

 _Her look changes and she's in a dress that looks like the night sky. She is kneeling by the four square symbol on the ground and feels him touch her hair. He looks into her eyes and their lips meet. They stand and remain liplocked. His voice echoes in the warm air around them, "this is the way things are meant to be." Then they're on top of their desert cliff, kissing and caressing. Her body comes alive under his hands and lips. His black t-shirt is gone and her dress is slowly disappearing. She's never known this kind of pleasure. She's pulled back to the black room. Khivar janks her and kisses her again. She pulls away._

" _I said no!"_

 _Her looks change one more time. She's in a simple floral dress with a light pink sweater. He's on the cliff again wearing more grown up clothing and holding a blond toddler that has his eyes. They share joyous smiles as they make yellow flowers bloom and glow around them. She hears his voice echoing through the desert again, "I've never been that happy before." Isabel starts to move towards them. Khivar grabs her arm. She turns to him, her forehead shining with the golden seal, and then he's flying through the air. She gets closer to the boys but soon… they're on fire._

" _NO! NO!"_

" _You don't want him or his son, Vilandra. You are mine."_

 _She is bawling, staring at the ash remains that are flying in the warm air. "No! Adam! Michael!"_

" _They're gone. Come, Vilandra. You belong at my side."_

" _No! Please! No! Leave us alone! Leave us alone! Leave! Adam! Michael!"_

She's screaming their names as she awakens. Her breath is ragged and she puts a hand on her heart, feeling fear and desperation.

"Isabel!" Michael calls as he runs into the room. She leaps off the bed and runs towards him. "What is it?"

"You were on fire… you…he killed you… you and Adam," she murmurs, as she touches his chest and his shoulders double-checking he's unharmed.

"It was just dream," he says, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. "It was just a dream."

"You were gone, just ash. It was real. I lost you."

"You didn't. I'm right here. Everything is fine."

"I need to see Adam."

"Okay. Get changed and we'll go."

* * *

The next day at their apartment.

"So you saw him? You actually saw your enemy?" Maria asks.

"Khivar. His name is Khivar. He kills Adam and Michael."

"It was just a dream."

"And what if it wasn't? The last time our dreams were this vivid they were about Adam and he's real! What if this is what Larek warned us about? What if he comes and I go with him and get you killed?"

"You won't."

She gives him a look of disbelief and walks to the other side of the living room, well away from him. Michael doesn't know what to say. He's been fighting with her over this since the night before. But she will not let go. He called Max and Tess to see if they could help and Tess brought freaking half of town with her! At least Liz isn't here, but Tess telling Kyle and Alex, who then told Maria, isn't what they needed at the moment. Isabel is convinced that this Khivar is coming and that it is somehow her fault.

"You said he has black curly hair and green eyes?" Tess asks. Isabel nods. "And a part of you wanted to do what he said, you wanted to follow him?" Isabel nods again. "He's very handsome, like some man-God that couldn't possibly belong on Earth?"

"Yes!"

"What does that matter?" Kyle asks. Tess doesn't answer, just stands and paces and looks like her world is crumbling.

"What's wrong?" Max asks worried.

"I… I need to show you something," Tess says, moving towards Isabel. She lifts her hand and points at Isabel's head who suddenly looks terrified. She lifts her own hand and lets out beams of power, making the dining table explode.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael screams, heading towards Tess.

Max gets in the way. He sees Tess lowering her hand and moving to hug Isabel. "You've seen him, too," Isabel says, holding onto her friend.

"Do you trust me?" Tess asks.

Isabel nods. Tess puts her hands on Isabel's temples and gets her to do the same. They start to glow blue and gold. No one knows exactly what is happening, but they all feel this incredible fear and sorrow taking over. It's like they have no control over their lives and everything around them is darkness. The girls stop glowing and hug.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us?" Isabel asks.

"You've been through so much so fast and you just got back on your feet. Michael is too busy working and watching after you and Adam. I wasn't sure a human would get it. And Max… I'm just a thorn on his side."

"Listen to me. I don't care if there is too much going on or if I'm on death's doorstep. If it happens again, you come to me," Isabel orders. Tess nods.

"One of you better explain what the hell is going on, right now," Michael growls.

"Khivar. I think he's a dream walker, like me," Isabel says. "But he doesn't just visit. He… he like controls the dreams. I think… I think he can hurt us."

"Hurt you how? What did she show you?" Max asks.

"How he attacks her mind," Isabel answers. "Last night was my turn."

"What?" Michael, Alex and and Kyle say together, obviously troubled and wanting to make sure they're alright.

Tess gives them a weak smile and says, "We're okay."

Max looks like he wants the earth to open up and swallow him. "What did he do to you? How can we help?" he asks, showing sincere concern.

"I don't know if you can. He… he shows me executions in Antar. After we died, he had my parents and Rath's aunt, the one that raised him after his parents died, all killed. He… he helps me remember them; shows me memories of the palace and our families and then the ones I recognize the most... the ones I know that I loved always die or get hurt. He says..." She's quiet and taking deep breaths.

"That if you don't help him get to Adam and me, he will kill your brothers," Isabel says. "But you still helped us with Adam. He makes you see your two brothers imprisoned and you still help _me_."

"You're my family too and there's no guarantee he's showing me the truth. Maybe my brothers are already dead and he's lying to me to get me to betray you. And without Adam I wouldn't have cleared my head enough to realize he was the enemy. I used to think he was my friend. That he visited me and helped me remember so that I could get us home. He's been in here all along," Tess says, pointing to her head. "Nasedo gave me to him. He's league with them."

"What?" Max says.

"I finally remembered. When we used the mold and started the hatching. Adam, Isabel's shine and your energy and Michael's Alkalean gazes… you four like… fixed me. It started when we first went to see the baby, but after that day, once we set Adam to develop to be born, it got clearer and clearer. Nasedo brought me to them, the skins. It's been a few years and I didn't remember before, but he made a deal with them. He made me the back-up."

"The back-up for what?" Kyle asks.

"Isabel. Khivar wants Vilandra back in Antar as his mate. But in case it didn't work, in case she resisted, they wanted a back-up to provide an heir," she answers.

Now Kyle's freaking out. Alex got him up to speed on the alien meeting and he knows what they want from Isabel. And dammit he just got a sister and those aliens can't have her. Hell no!

"But you are not of the line of the Valyr's. That's what Larek said, right? They want an heir from them, the line of the Kings. Even if you were Queen you wouldn't have the right genes. They don't need you," Alex says, looking like that idea is salvation.

"You really pay attention," Tess says. "It's great."

"I try," he answers, beaming at her.

Maria wants to puke. Honestly, maybe Tess isn't so bad, but still... stupid boys, stupid Alex. "So, we've established that you wouldn't be the right baby mama for the intergalactic stalker -"

"Maria," Alex says like a warning.

"She's right," Tess says. "I wouldn't work for Khivar but I could work…" She takes a breath and continues. "For Max."

He looks at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't want anything to do with me. You've made that clear. But once upon a time I was your wife and they were counting on you and I remembering that. Nasedo brought me to Roswell and made me believe that we would be a family, the four of us and an heir, and then go home. That's why I mindwarped you when I first got here. I had to get the two of us to be together at all costs."

"So you were trying to get Max to sleep with you and knock you up?" Maria asks.

"I… yeah. Look, the point is I realized the truth. I had already decided that destiny was not the right option when we used the instrument, but after that, knowing their full plan… They wanted us to forget about Adam and move on. They thought either Isabel would fall for Khivar or I would get Max to make an heir since we were a compatible bonded pair in Antar. They brought me here to try to get pregnant and take us home. If the alignments hadn't made Isabel and Michael remember and find Adam, I would have gotten us killed and given them the heir they want." She looks at Max. "I won't do it. I won't seduce you to make a baby. So there is no need to avoid me and not remember and not train. Please, I need to remember. I need to learn and find a way to fight back. I want to go home, but on my terms not theirs."

He looks completely floored. Tess, she has been fighting the enemy all along, alone. She resisted their plan and protected Adam and Isabel while he's been… a coward who kept getting in their way, a fool that made her feel unwelcome and unwanted. This entire time he's been fighting his family.

"That's when he started showing you all that other stuff, isn't it?" Isabel asks. "He realized you walked away from Max so now he threatens your brothers' lives."

Tess nods. "I can't stop him. When he comes I see what he wants me to see, follow him wherever he wants and I'm stuck. But not you, you fought back. He wanted you to go with him and give in but you said no."

"But I did go with him. I was in a wedding dress, making out and ready to marry the bastard!"

"You didn't tell me that," Michael says.

"I know," Isabel says, ashamed.

"It's not your fault," Tess counters. "He brought you there and made you want things. That's the point. He needs to seduce you and make you want him so that when he comes you are ready to leave with him. But you didn't follow, you changed the dream, you wanted-"

"Stop, okay. I know what happened. The dream changed and instead of kicking him out, I got to see him killing Adam and Michael."

"Because you were winning. He got desperate because you didn't bend. You didn't want what he was showing you so changed the dream with what you want. You even attacked him because you lo-"

"Don't. I know where you're going. Just don't."

"Fine. But I'm right. And Isabel, once the dream got really bad you woke up. I don't. I try and try and still only wake up when he tells me I'm allowed. But he couldn't make you do that. You kept walking away. You were winning."

"If that's winning, I don't want to know what losing is like."

"I know. But, Iz, I've never been able to do what I saw you do in that dream. Maybe it's because you're a dream walker. I think you can hurt him back and stop him. If you were able to resist like this on his first try then -"

"It wasn't the first try," she interrupts. Everyone looks at her. "It started slowly in the summer. I thought they were memories that were coming back as dreams and flashbacks. That's how I knew his name. And he teased me about it... how I know who he is…. how I'm... his."

Michael pales and says nothing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Max asks.

"I don't know."

"Izzy," Michael says with so much worry in his voice it's unnerving. "Why?"

"There was so much going on. I… didn't think it mattered. But, it had never been like this… before he just… and then... I can't do this," she says and runs into the bedroom.

Michael starts going after her, but Tess gets in the way. "I think she needs to talk to a girl."

He looks ready to argue, but Maria interrupts. "I think she's right." Michael looks at her surprised that for once she agrees with Tess. "I know, okay." She faces Tess. "Look, I'm not a big fan of yours, but I also know that if I had some man in my head, trying to seduce me, I wouldn't want to discuss it with a bunch of boys. We have to help." He relents and Tess and Maria walk into his bedroom.

The room is quiet for a while. Then Kyle speaks. "You still have the book?" he asks, looking at Alex.

"Yeah."

"You should keep doing the translation. Tess thinks it's important."

"I know. We're going to Santa Cruz next week to use the supercomputer again. You can come too. Might be better if two of us are with her, just in case."

"One of us will come too," Max says. Alex looks at him surprised. "You're right that it's better if we're with her. If Khivar comes for Tess or Isabel in person instead of dreams, one of us should be with them to back them up," he adds, looking at Michael.

"I take Isabel. You take Tess," Michael replies.

Max looks hesitant, "She's my sister."

"Who lives with me, Maxwell. You know I'm right."

Max nods. Alex is not thrilled about this. He had plans and Max is the last person he would have wanted around. But he has the kind of powers that would help if an alien came after her. So he gives Max the details of their trip and they set-up a time to meet to go. Then they sit and wait.

"How long do you think they'll be in there?" Kyle asks.

"It's girls. No way to know," Alex answers.

"You guys can go," Max says. "Maria has the Jetta and I'll give Tess a ride home."

Both boys look hesitant. Michael speaks, "No point in you wasting your day as well. I already called in and Max doesn't have a shift today. We'll be here."

"Alright," Alex says.

Once they leave, Michael looks at Max. "What are we gonna do? You know we can't be with them twenty-four seven. Not with work and Iz graduating before us. I would leave school, but we both know she won't let me. And if you say we need to keep a low profile, I will kick our ass, Maxwell."

"I wasn't going to say that. I… you were right, okay. You and Tess. We have to prepare. We'll start training again and have Tess lead memory retrieval sessions as soon as possible. If she's right, then Isabel can fight this. We'll figure out how."

"We'll remember and train hard," Michael adds. "We'll make sure our girls can fight and stay safe."

* * *

It's lunchtime and Max is beyond anxious.

"Where could they be?"

"At the mall," Maria answers.

"What?"

"Look, we all know Ami has been a bit… off her game the past couple of weeks. So I told Michael to take a day off and take her to do something she liked. Shopping made sense. So they should be at the mall."

"Michael, you got Michael Guerin to spend a day at the mall?" Alex says.

Maria shrugs. Kyle starts laughing. "This is too good. Mr. there's been no takeover is at the mall. The mall! Totally whipped."

"This is not responsible. There's a psycho after my sister and Michael is taking her shopping!"

"Oh, get off your high horse," Maria says. "Whenever you are not at school or work you four have been training and remembering and preparing. But Isabel is going insane thinking and rethinking the whole Khivar thing and not sleeping. She needed a break and this is perfect. They are in a public place. You're the one that said those were safe. That even your enemies probably don't want the world finding out that ET is very much not home. So they should be perfectly safe."

"Fine. But that's my sister. You and Michael should have talked to me," Max says.

"As you said, she's your sister, not your property or your subject," Tess argues. "Maybe instead of a bodyguard or a boss, she needs someone who listens and values her ideas and decisions and stands by her side and makes her realize she's not alone. Maybe that's what will keep her sane."

"Are we still talking about my sister?"

"Of course we are."

"Tess."

"Don't Tess me," she says, walking away from him. She says something to Maria and the human girl leaves with her.

"Alright… what?" Maria says after they've put a good amount of distance from everyone else.

"I call a truce."

"What?"

"Look, you may not be my fan but I think we could be allies. I hope I have at least shown you that space slut can have some redeeming qualities."

"Ummhh... you…"

"DeLuca you're a lot of things, like obnoxious and opinionated, but quiet is not one of them. Of course I know. I'm not saying we're going to be friends because we both know the chances of that. But… that was a good thing you did." She stares at her. "Getting Michael to take Izzy out. It couldn't have been easy on you. And before you argue about being over Michael, I'm not saying you're some sort of martyr or feeling sorry for you. I just know a thing or two about having to let go."

"And before you argue about how you've let go of Max know that I'm not buying. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. You still want him."

"No, maybe… maybe a part of me still wants Zan. It's Ava that remembers these… moments. But Max is just boy with an immovable attitude, who made us beg him to accept his responsibilities because an infatuation with a human was more important."

"He loves her. They are special. They belong together. They were… like a dream. He saved her life, risking everything and was so devoted to that love."

"Exactly. Max was living out some human teenage love dream. Zan would have known better. He would have never let down his family."

"He didn't, he has always cared for Michael and Isabel. He helped them and Adam."

"I could argue on the many times he didn't, but I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about me."

"You?"

"Like it or not I was his family and he let me down more times that I can count and even now he keeps at it."

They stay silent for a few seconds.

"So what do you want from me, space slut?"

"To keep helping Michael and Isabel, hippie motor mouth."

"Kyle."

"The thing about boys, they don't know how to keep things from their sisters. Kyle and Alex are like open books."

"Is that really what Kyle and Alex are to you?"

She nods and smiles. "They remind me of the real ones. Anlo and Anquio."

"Hey," Liz interrupts.

"Hi chica."

"Hello ladies."

"This is Congresswoman Whitaker," Liz adds. "She's here to connect with young voters. Last push, you know."

"Hi, I'm Maria. So, you're the reason our Liz is so busy and has been away from us this fall."

"Election year, dear. Have you registered to vote? Two more days. It's your civic duty."

"Still seventeen until January."

"Too bad, how about you..."

"Tess."

"Tess… You are a classic beauty, aren't you? Have we met in the past?"

"I don't think so."

"Voting age?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

"You know I was supposed to meet Alex to go over some… history. Talk again later?" She asks, looking at Maria.

"Why not."

Whitaker talks again after Tess leaves, "She even looks like a homewrecker."

"She's not so bad."

"There's our table. Find some more eighteen year olds and send them my way, Parker."

"Yes, off course."

Whitaker walks away. "You told _**her**_ about space slut."

"Not like that, Ria. Just this one day, she was drinking over Pierce. I think they had an affair before… you know."

"The back stabbing Czech uncle took over him."

"Yeah and I felt bad and we started talking. Next thing I know I'm telling her how my boyfriend had a girl from his past back in his life and it's over between us. That's it."

"You could still have Max, you know."

"Maria, let it go."

"Come on Liz, even now, he still loves you. I just don't get it. Why would you sleep with Kyle? And not even date him afterwards? You still love Max, don't you?"

"Maria, please, I'm not constantly asking you about Michael."

"That's because there's nothing to ask. I've slowly moved on. You helped me do that. And I know where Michael's heart lies. He can say whatever he wants, but I know better. But Max is different."

"It doesn't matter. Come on Maria, I think we can agree that we all have bigger problems."

"Fine you're right."

* * *

Max knocks at their apartment door loudly. _They better be back. It's after six._

Michael opens the door, looking completely relaxed. "Max." He gives him a glare. "What?"

"The mall? Seriously?"

"Max?" Isabel calls.

"Izzy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking if you are okay. You weren't in school and with Khivar after you…"

"Please stop. We had a 'free of Khivar or crazy alien things' day. I'd like to keep it that way," Isabel says.

Max sees a mountain of bags and boxes in the living room. "Wow. I know you like to shop, but it's not like you have no clothes." She giggles and Michael smirks. "What?"

"It's Adam's," Michael says.

"I spared Michael from the mall experience and we went to Babies R Us and a car lot and a restaurant in Albuquerque. I was out of town and fake belly free," she says excitedly. "And he won't admit it, but he had fun, too."

"She lies," Michael says. "Except for the motorcycle part. That I can do anytime."

"Whatever Doc, Bugs knows better," she says in a funny voice while using a Bugs Bunny stuffed animal to poke Michael's neck.

"Knock it off," Michael replies, looking annoyed, but not really.

Max stares at them. "Motorcycle?" he asks.

"Yeah. Did you know Michael has a motorcycle license? I thought it was kind of cool so when we went to look at cars we also looked at some bikes, but the dealer didn't allow test rides for those. So, we rented one for a day, just for fun."

"You rode a motorcycle?" Max asks Isabel.

"Yeah," she answers proudly.

"Your nagging sister actually managed to look decent as a bike chick."

"I look great in leather and I don't care what you say. You want dinner?"

"I could eat," Michael answers.

"I wasn't asking you. You always eat between six and eight so I know you'll eat. Max is a bit more unpredictable about these things."

Michael shrugs. Max keeps staring.

"So?" Isabel asks.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. Michael is making Gyros."

"What!"

"You said and it's Tuesday so it's your turn. Plus that meat will go bad soon and I don't know how to cook it."

"Fine, but you're a spoiled nag that needs to learn to not always get her way. So it's only this one time."

"Try to not make a disaster in that kitchen," she says, smiling.

"You better do the dishes and stuff after dinner, cleaning Nazi."

"Fine, but be quick so we have enough time with Adam. I want to give him Mr. Wiggles and read him some of the Dr. Seuss books."

"Mr. Wiggles?" Max asks.

"It's the cuddliest bear," Isabel says.

Michael shakes his head. "Explain to her how Adam can't cuddle anything yet."

"He can look at it."

"Sure, okay. Bring Fox in Socks. That's the best book in that pile."

"Is not, the best is Cat in the Hat."

"Talk to her. She's gone insane," he says to Max before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

A few days later Max gets a phone call from Liz. They call the gang to meet up at Michael's apartment.

"Whitaker has been taping my phone conversations at work. I found a CD while we were packing the campaign this morning"

"Did you talk about us?" Michael asks.

"Sometimes with Maria and Alex. But the thing is... how come she hasn't busted me yet?"

"Maybe she thinks it's us joking or something," Alex says.

"I don't think so. We talked about Pierce. There were enough clues that this is legit and I found these."

She hands over paper clippings about the shooting where Max saved her life and an FBI file with Max, Isabel and Michael's pictures in it.

"Where are Tess and Isabel?" Max asks, looking at Michael, Kyle and Alex.

"Tess picked up Isabel at the Crashdown almost two hours ago," Maria says.

"And you came to the house and told Tess you had remembered something important and wanted to show her. She told you she had plans with Isabel so she would meet you after she got your sister," Kyle says.

"Nasedo!" Max says.

"Dammit! Isabel hasn't answered her phone since I talked to you," Michael says. He stands and starts calling again. There's no answer. "He has them Max! Nasedo has them!"

* * *

 **Alright another crazy long chapter and still not done with the whopper chapter. So I guess it's getting broken into three pieces and not just two. The scene with the seals and the dream are two of the ideas I had when I started this story. I thought they were a bit out there in sci-fi mythical alien stuff, but I had to write them. I also figured it would be cool to combine the Khivar dream with the original dreams of the four-square episode all with a little twist. I love that episode. And hopefully I have kept to the promise of referencing at least one episode in some way in every chapter.**

 **Anyway let me know if you liked it. :)**


	12. Who Lies and Who Betrays

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. This story just needs to get out of my head. Particularly because this has been just one chapter that became this massive 3 piece thing. It probably will take me longer to write the rest, but this needed to come out quickly. I think maybe 5 more chapters and I'm done (as long as none of the chapters turn into 3 like this one, lol). Prepare yourselves for some major references to the episodes: Surprise, End of the World and It's Too Late and It's too Bad. I' sticking to using a lot of the episodes and even dialogue quite a bit even if this plot is totally different.**

 **Anyway, special thanks to kbeth82 for her wonderful support and to Victrina Belladonna for adding this story to her community. So exciting!**

 **Who lies and who betrays**

"Where would he take them?" Max asks more to himself than anyone around him.

"How should I know!" Michael screams at him. "You were supposed to be watching after Tess today! Iz and her were gonna be together! Where the hell were you?"

"It's not Max's fault!" Liz argues.

"It is," Max says, looking to the floor. "We agreed. I was helping mom and then Liz called. I'm sorry."

"If something happens to her-"

"Michael!" Maria interrupts. "Your forehead. It's red."

Everyone stares and true enough the seal is glowing. Michael looks like he's ready to explode and suddenly the dining table does just that and a bunch of pebbles that Iz has decorating a pot fly up, catch fire and point at Max.

"Stop," Max says. "You'll burn the place down."

"I'm not trying. I'm just pissed off!"

Maria takes his hand. "Space boy this isn't what we need right now. Max was right about trying to figure out where he would take them. If we can find them then we can help them. You can scream and throw mini fireballs later."

He looks into Maria's eyes and knows she's right. The rocks go back to normal and fall to the ground. His forehead remains red while he takes some calming breaths and holds onto her hand.

"Think logically," Alex says. "It can't be a coincidence that Whitaker has been taping Liz and has pictures of the three of you and then right after she wins the election Nasedo takes the girls."

"You think the two things are related?" Liz says.

"Probably."

"Then we go to her office and dig," Maria adds.

"Okay," Michael says ready to go with her.

"Wait, you and Max should stay," Alex says. Michael looks at him like he's lost it. "Hear me out. Tess said that the other day, while you were training, Max and Izzy connected. She put all three of you to sleep and started dream walking and her and Max were able to talk while she was in his mind."

"Yeah, we're getting stronger," Max says.

"You think they could dream walk her?" Kyle asks.

"No, I think they can try to have her dream walk them." Everyone stares at him. "She did it when Max was in the white room. She focused and found you and talked to you. Now maybe you two can focus and find her. Maybe she can lead us to them."

Max nods. "Liz take Maria and search Whitaker's office. Kyle talk to your dad and see if there's anything he can do."

"He can put an APV on Tess' car."

"Do that."

"Michael, you have to help me. Please." Michael nods. "Alex, stick around here. If Izzy makes contact and we fall asleep keep track of everything. If anyone else finds them wake us up."

"Got it."

The group disperses and Max and Michael sit on the living room floor and focus on Tess and Isabel. Nothing happens. "We need more energy," Michael says. Max looks annoyed at his lack of focus. "For once in your life would you trust me?"

"What do you suggest?" Michael stands and goes into the bedroom. He returns with two tall glowing flowers. "The Alkalean gazes? The ones you made?"

Michael nods. "Iz planted them and they grew. She keeps them hidden in her closet." Michael sets the pots next to them and they resume. The flowers glow, nothing happens for a while then a flashback hits both of them.

 _They are by the mouth of a cave in front of a beach with red water. He's dressed in that red robe from the other memory and she's in the blue one. Zan is in a silver white armor and a large spaceship along with a troop of soldiers are behind him_.

" _Don't touch her!" Rath screams as he makes rocks fly and create a wall, protecting Vilandra. His eyes turn into a mix of yellow and orange, as if made of fire. His body is glowing red and making the rocks around them tremble._

" _You cannot win. I have over fifty palars that you yourself trained."_

" _And how many of them would like to battle their master?"_

" _Rath, do not do this. You know I have to bring her to the council. I love my sister, but she broke a pillar of the Glannak. She betrayed me. She must be judged."_

" _I understand. Take me, judge me in her place."_

" _It doesn't work that way."_

" _Then you will have to kill me first."_

" _You would fight your best friend? You'd defy your king!"_

" _For Vilandra, for our child, yes."_

" _A child?"_

 _Then they see her, not Vilandra just Isabel._

" _Max? Max! Help!"_

" _Isabel!" Max calls. "Isabel! Where are you?"_

" _I don't know!" They hear screams. "Tess! They keep hurting her! You have to help Tess!"_

" _We can't help if we can't find you," Max says. "Izzy, what's the last thing you remember?"_

 _Then Michael sees her on the floor, dirty and with a cut lip. "Isabel!"_

" _Tess' car, the desert… Nasedo and a woman. Tess called her congresswoman Whitaker. Then a boy came and knocked us out. But I woke up early. They weren't happy."_

" _Did you see anything around you?Any landmarks?"_

" _There was a sign. Highway 380. Atlas. We turned off road after that."_

" _Get her up!"_

" _Up, Princess! Get up!"_

 _Everything begins to turn fuzzy._

" _Max! They're hurting Tess!"_

" _We'll find you. We're coming."_

" _Isabel!"_

" _Up, you little whore! Time for some girl talk."_

" _Isabel!"_

" _Michael? Michael!"_

" _Izzy!"_

They wake up and see Alex's concerned face. "What happened?"

"Highway 380," Max says. "Atlas Missile Silo."

"She told you that?" Michael says.

"Yes, she said highway 380 Atlas and I saw the sign for the missile silo. Didn't you hear her?"

"No. I just saw her. She's hurt, Max."

"Tess is too, badly."

"We have to help them!" Alex says.

"Get Valenti," Max orders. "We'll head to the desert."

"I'm coming with you. I can call Kyle from my cell," Alex says.

They drive for over twenty minutes on the jeep and as they come close to the sign for Atlas they see a huge ball of blue energy, like electricity, erupting from the ground in the distance.

"Right Maxwell! Turn off road to the right!" Michael yells.

It takes them five minutes from when they see the light to get to a fence surrounding a hole on the ground with shards of concrete and metal around it. In the middle of it, they see Isabel and a burst of golden light from her hand that turns Whitaker to dust. Tess is unconscious on the ground next to her and a boy stands in front of them.

"Better than I expected, Princess. My king will be pleased to have you back," he says.

"Leave her alone!" Michael yells. He raises his hand and rocks from all around them begin to fly in the kid's direction. He runs away from them.

Isabel crouches to the floor. "Tess, wake up. Tess. Answer me."

The boys rush to them. Max quickly puts his hand on Tess and heals her. "It's okay," he says.

Tess pushes him away, lifts her own hand and makes him fly and then hit the ground hard. "It is not okay! You son of a bitch, it is not okay!"

"Tess no!" Isabel screams.

"I hate you!" Tess yells. She throws him like a rag doll again.

Michael grabs her. "Stop it!"

"Tess, don't! They want you to hurt him. Don't let them win," Isabel pleads. "Don't let them win, please. Please."

Tess falls to the ground on her knees. Isabel makes Michael let her go and hugs her tightly. Tess looks at her eyes and whispers, "Not okay. It's not okay." Then she begins to cry uncontrollably.

"Not okay," Isabel says. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Maria, Kyle, Liz and Sheriff Valenti arrive and find the girls sprawled on the desert floor next to a crater. Tess is bawling while Isabel is crying quietly and holding onto her friend like she's the only thing that matters in the world. Michael is next to them and has his hand on Isabel's back. Alex is also on his knees by them and gently pads one of Tess' arms. Max looks bruised and is staring with a look of misery and longing so sincere that it almost breaks Liz as she watches him.

"I won't leave you behind. You _**are**_ my sister," Isabel tells Tess. "We're gonna make it. We'll make it, Tess. I'll always stay."

* * *

Sheriff Valenti convinces them to let the girls spend the night at his place. What can be safer than the Sheriff's home? Michael stays and uses a sleeping bag to spend the night in the Valenti's living room. After today, Michael is not leaving Iz or Tess alone again. It's past two in the morning, but sleep won't come. He hears Kyle snoring. For all the crap he's gotten over betraying Max's trust, him and his father were really cool with them. Everyone wanted to know what happened, but the Sheriff and Kyle made sure they all stayed quiet and waited. The girls were a mess, and the Valentis were right, talking about it right then wouldn't help. The Sheriff carried Tess into his squad car and Isabel walked behind them as if that was her only place. Max and Michael patched the hole on the ground and made the area look as if nothing had happened. He hears movement, stands and lifts his hand, ready for anything. Isabel walks out of Kyle's room.

"Just me," she whispers.

"Are you alright?"

She shakes her head and moves towards the main door. "I need some air."

"Wait for me."

He gets his shoes on and puts on his jacket. She's wearing one of Kyle's jersey and his sweatpants. It seems wrong, especially when she puts on her boots and suede jacket and makes her belly grow. She's never been this mismatched and uncaring about looking so far from perfect. They walk in silence for while until they get to the park. They sit on the same bench they sat the night they argued over asking Alex for help with the book and Max made her upset. It feels like it's been an eternity and things are both worse and better. They figured out the book and Adam is coming, but their enemies are here and they hurt her. She looks up to the sky in wonder and he looks at her.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, to me or anyone. It's okay."

She turns and looks into his eyes. "No. It's not okay. Tess is right." She takes a deep breath. He takes her hand in his and gently squeezes.

"I… at first they made us see things… like mind warps… war… just bad things, maybe some of it was real. We were afraid, really afraid." She squeezes his hand a little tighter and continues. "Then they separated us. Whitaker took me to a different room and Nasedo and Nicolas, the boy, stayed with Tess. They put this thing on her, like a bracelet, that didn't let her use her powers. They said Kivar ordered not to put that on me or harm me too much, so for the most part they let me be. I tried to fight Whitaker and she used her powers on me and I blacked out. But that helped because then I like started dream walking Tess even though she wasn't really asleep, just hurt. In the middle of that I heard Max and then you," she says. "Then Whitaker woke me up. She… said things. She said that I… I…"

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-_**

" _You don't remember, do you? Let me give you a piece of history about your planet. Your name was Vilandra, and you were beautiful...even more beautiful than you are now… the one with the strongest Alkalean shine in the galaxy. Those in our world either desired you or served the crown and would give their lives to protect you or hated your rule and wanted to kill you. But no matter what anyone felt, you belonged to Kivar, our leader."_

" _I loved Rath."_

" _The soldier! He was a commoner who worshipped the ground you royals walked on. Nothing more. But you, you let Lord Kivar in the palace, you opened the doors for him. You sacrificed everyone...even yourself. And history, my dear, always repeats itself."_

" _God, you liar! Bring me back to Tess!"_

" _Not until you tell me where you're hiding the granilith."_

" _I told you already, I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Don't lie to me, Princess. I do not kiss the ground you walk on. I will get what I want."_

" _I don't know!"_

 _Nicolas walks in the dingy room. "Well, maybe this will help jog your memory, Princess," he says then Tess is flying into the room. She lands with a thud._

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-** _

"I think I let them in and they killed us. I betrayed you. We died because of me."

"It's a lie." She looks at him incredulously. "I don't remember everything, but I know that you or well Vilandra would never hurt Adam."

"What if she did?"

"That's impossible, okay. You and I and Tess and Max, we all remember how Vilandra refused to even think of living again without Adam. There's no way someone like that sacrificed herself for our enemy while she was pregnant. It's a lie."

She looks at him and feels a kind of peace of mind she had not had since before that awful dream with Kivar. They stay quiet, just holding hands for a while. She then hugs him and feels like she could pour her soul out and somehow it would be okay. Everything is wrong, but maybe it can be okay. She speaks again. "Once they brought Tess back. I was able to really dream walk her and we fought him together, Nicolas. He was in her mind, making her see things, convincing her to do things, showing her how much she should hate us, Max most of all. It's terrible… what he put in her head. But he's not as strong as Kivar, I could tell. I got her to break free; convinced her it was lies. Then Whitaker took over. She attacked us, more physically than before, but I was able to hold her back and take the bracelet off Tess. She blew the ground up and passed out. I dragged her out and then I… I killed Whitaker. You know the rest." She looks straight at him, unsure of what she's hoping to see. "I didn't know I could do that… I didn't mean to. I… I'm a killer."

"No, Iz, you had to defend Tess and yourself."

"But did I really have to kill her?"

"She hurt Tess and you. If she had lived, who would she have attacked next? Isabel, I would have done the same thing you did. I did it once. I killed Pierce. That doesn't make me a bad person, right?" Michael asks sincerely.

"Can't use my words against me."

"Why not?"

"Because she knew me. And the things she said -"

"She lied."

"Maybe. Maybe Vilandra wouldn't sacrifice Adam, but some of it is true. I betrayed my family, I just know it."

"You said they were lying to Tess and showing her things, to make her hate us. They probably lied to you as well, to rattle you and get you to do what they wanted. But even if some of it is true, in that life, in our past, I didn't hold it against you… I loved you. I mean Rath loved Vilandra, enough to fight his best friend after she betrayed him." Michael then explains the flash he and Max had while trying to connect with her.

"And Max saw that?" He nods. She stays quiet.

"Iz, it doesn't matter. Whatever Vilandra did doesn't apply now. In this life, you're Isabel. You love Max, he knows that. And you will do anything for Adam, I know it. You fought with Tess. You helped her. And… you're good to me, really good. You are Izzy."

* * *

Thanksgiving preparations are taking place all around them. Isabel is busy planning all sorts of parties and meetings with her boss and driving Michael crazy about getting the perfect turkey for dinner at the Valenti's. It's amusing in a way and disturbing in another. His sister is still rattled over what happened, he can tell. And focusing on Adam, party planning, school, turkeys and annoying their best friend keeps her busy and that seems to be her way to cope. But those two spend too much time together, they are now setting up a nursery in Michael's room. It's all… unnerving. Still, after what happened he won't dare tell their friend to stay away from her. Michael is hyper vigilant, like a hawk that knows exactly where Isabel and Tess are at almost all times. Isabel started calling him the location Nazi. Kyle keeps teasing Michael with that one and the mall thing. They've begun this wrestling thing every time Michael wants to blow him up for all the crap Kyle dishes. That was Tess' idea. If her brother was a pain that likes to rile Michael up then they could deal with it in a human boy way. Maria laughed and said it all made sense for Michael to prove that even aliens have Neanderthal in them. Strangely, they have all made peace with Kyle and slowly he has been able to look at Liz and not feel a stab to the heart. It still hurts, a lot, but not quite as much. But now this thing between his sister and Michael keeps popping up like a new thorn at his side. Max knows they're only friends, but the flashback they had when they were trying to find Iz is making him question everything.

It's been over two weeks since Atlas. Isabel explained most of it. Max is so on edge. His sister betrayed him. He doesn't know how, but she did. And Rath fought him because he loved her and in the end Ava sided with them, for the baby. That much he remembers. What if it's happening again? Is that what destiny means? Him fighting his sister and Michael, and Tess... Tess on their side... Tess hating him? Is it unavoidable? The hating thing haunts him. He knows it was their enemies. They got Tess to believe she should hate all of them and she overcame it, except him. She hated him, even if only for a moment, she hated him enough to attack him. And at that moment everything about her was strong, so strong. But how? How did this Nicolas do it? It scares him to think that maybe deep down Tess hates him or she will someday. Maybe he's hurt her enough to deserve it. But she's not supposed to. She's not. And why does it matter anyway? He loves Liz, that's real. Even after Kyle, he loves her and her shy smiles and love for science and her family and her innocence and how she writes in her journal. She's the one he's wanted since he was a boy, the one that makes him feel everything inside him that is human. But, he doesn't not love Tess. She's scary, strong and relentless when she believes; she's scary... alien. Once she decides what she wants she goes for it without human doubts and care, without him or his opinion. Liz would never, no, Liz would too. She slept with Kyle, she does what she wants, without him, like Tess. Why does it matter so much? Why does it feel wrong that Tess no longer gives him that look of admiration and longing she used to have everyday? Why does it hurt to see her blue eyes telling him that he's lucky she tolerates his presence?

"Are you okay?"

"Liz? Oh yeah, fine."

"The hallway is deserted and you've been standing by your locker, looking towards where Tess left for… well a while. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"What's there to talk about?"

"You tell me. You're the one that's been staring after her."

"I stared at you for years and tried to talk to you about us since you came back from Florida and it got me nowhere. Why should I try talking to her?"

"Max, maybe… maybe she's the one you need. You can move on and fulfill your destiny."

"Don't. Don't give me advice about another girl and moving on. Not when you're all I wanted. I did everything for you. I didn't care about destiny. I still don't. So please don't say these things and make it seem like it was me or some alien thing. I fought for us. I showed that I make my own destiny."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? 'Cause you want Kyle?"

"No because… you can't stop what's happening to you. Maybe you're right and your destiny is not back in your planet with Tess. But your life will always be dangerous. Since we started all of this, you were taken by the FBI, Michael and Isabel had to kill, and Tess, your enemies have messed with her head for years and she could have gotten all of you killed and god knows what else. You four and Adam... you will always have dangerous lives. But me… my life is only in danger if I am with you. Max, I… I want to be in love with boys… normal boys. I want to see my 21st birthday and have a wedding day. I… I… I want to have children… and not have them be some powerful prophesied child with enemies after him before he's even born. You know, Max, if… if you ever truly loved me, you'll let me go. I really loved you, but I… I don't want to die for you. I want… no, I need... a human, someone like me."

Maria stands behind Max and her eyes grow big. She was supposed to meet Liz by her locker, but didn't find her so she walked this way. She never expected to hear Liz say such things. Max walks away and she knows this is ripping him apart. During the summer, before she saw the flashback of Michael kissing Isabel, Max and her had bonded. She almost had Michael back and Max was waiting for Liz. It all made sense then. But everything is different. She got Liz's help to move on, but who's helping Max? Liz nods at her and she goes after him. Maria finds him by the bleachers, looking lost.

"You want me to tell you that it's all gonna work out, right?"

"No. I want to hear what you have to say, honestly."

"Ok. Here's what I think… give Liz up. Leave her alone. All this is leading nowhere. None of us belong with any of you. And at least for me... it got better once I let it go. It hurt, a lot, but then it got easier and easier and now I'm okay."

"You really have, haven't you? Let go."

She nods. "I want to be happy and I want Michael to be happy. It's just… I don't know if we would be happy in a relationship. He's having a baby and all these alien things keep happening. When we were together, trying to get him to take me on a real date was a challenge… now it'd be impossible. I would be with him, tailing Isabel and Tess and getting things for Adam and worrying about when the next shoe would drop and everyone's' lives would be at risk or when I would finally lose him. I just… I care about you guys, all of you. But I realized that I want to make music and travel and get to live my own adventures without alien things always being my first concern. Michael and I... we'll always care, first love and all, but we're better as friends." She lets out a laugh. "You know, we actually talk now. No crazy fighting or wanting to cry because he said something incredibly insensitive or wanting to scream because he stole my car or forgot my birthday or didn't get me a Christmas present."

"And you think it's the same for me and Liz. That we'll be better if we let it go."

Maria thinks for a minute. The truth is that she doesn't. That she has always held hope for her friend and her alien soulmate. But that's not what Max needs to hear, not after the brutal speech Liz just gave him. The last thing he needs is an excuse to cling to senseless hope. She's been there. She knows. "I heard somewhere that if you love something you should set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If not, it was never meant to be. It sounds like dear Abby or something, but maybe that's the right idea."

"Thank you."

* * *

At the Evanses, Max sits with his parents and a couple of people from dad's work. One is a young intern in her last semester of law school who couldn't afford to travel home all the way to Wisconsin. The other is a new hire who dad really likes and who is only stopping briefly because his family lives close and he'll have dinner with them later. He has just come to see his boss as almost a second father, a mentor, and couldn't say no to stopping by today. It's him, Jesse, that's saying grace this year. And it infuriates Max. Isabel usually did that. Isabel, his real flesh and blood sister, the one that was raised in this house as their daughter, the one they left behind in Michael's apartment just two months ago.

"Thank you, God, for the food we are about to eat. For those who are here to share these blessings. For the generosity of our hosts that make this possible. Bless those who are here and those who are in our hearts, and all those who are not as fortunate on this day. Amen," Jesse says.

"Amen," everyone except Max answers.

He moves his food around his plate and remains quiet as a mouse.

"Max?" his mother says.

"Yes."

"You haven't eaten anything. Are you alright?"

"Great, just great," he says bitingly.

"Max, do not speak that way to your mother. What has gotten into you?"

"Me? Let's see… maybe I wish the house had all the extra decorations that Isabel would have bought, or for the tabasco she would have made sure we had at the table, or for the living room to have that too strong fall scent that makes me almost gag because she goes too crazy with the potpourri and candles. She should be here, saying her usual Grace and talking about the meals getting distributed at the soup kitchen. Maybe I wish to see my sister even if it's in her new routine of driving Michael crazy and having him keep up with holiday details he's never cared for before or arguing about stuff that Adam may or may not need."

Max stands up and walks towards the main door. His mother looks like she's on the verge of tears. "Adam?" she says. "It's a boy?"

"Yeah. I'm having a nephew," he says, closing the door and then climbing into the jeep.

The drive calms him down. He's not even sure why he got so mad. It's just… it's been coming all along. The house feels empty these days. He loves his parents, but this is not the way things are supposed to be. It's always been the four of them, him and his sister and their parents. They are a family, but… not anymore. He knocks on the door at the Valenti's. Michael opens. He greets him and his sister who is in in the kitchen with Tess, talking animatedly about different kinds of sauces. Tess explains that Tabasco is great, but they decided to try these sauces they found at the Mexican store the other day. So, he better be ready for some new tastes at the table. He smiles and then joins the other boys who are watching the Lions and Patriots game.

"Isabel let you slack off while they do all the work?" Max asks.

"I made the bird. Thing took forever," Michael answers.

"You did?"

"I've cooked for a living for over a year, Maxwell. I wasn't about to let your sister damage that thing beyond repair." Kyle laughs. "Whatever you're going to say, can it," Michael warns.

"Or what? You'll throw me out the window?"

"I'll remind Iz you haven't done any work and send her your way."

"You suck. Just let me enjoy having my sister and her best friend feed me out of the love of their hearts."

"They're not," the Sheriff says. "We're on cleaning duty once dinner is done. Tess said."

"Oh hell!"

Michael laughs at him. "What the queen says," he teases.

"Don't even try, Mr. Mall day."

And then it's on and Michael pins Kyle to the floor. "Take it back, Buddha boy."

Max laughs wholeheartedly for the first time this day.

* * *

The meal is great. Isabel and Tess get the sheriff to say Grace. He's awkward and sincere and Max thinks it's perfect. Somehow Thanksgiving brings clarity to his head. This is his family. And it doesn't matter if they have enemies after them or if they messed with Tess' head or if his feelings got hurt by her attack and Liz's words and Maria's advice. He knows that they aren't okay, but somehow as long as they stay together they can be, they will be, someday. Once they finish eating way too much pie, Kyle and his father head to the kitchen to wash dishes and the alien four sit in the living room. They sort of watch the Vikings Dallas game. Max is mostly just thinking about what he is about to do.

"Can… can we talk?" he asks, after approaching Tess.

"What?"

"I just… please. Let's take a walk. I have things to say."

"Okay."

Isabel looks at them with concern. Michael pretends he couldn't care less, but Max can see that deep down he also wonders what is going on. He leaves with Tess and they walk quietly for a while.

They arrive at the park and sit in silence, looking at the stars.

"The V-shape is not really visible anymore," Max says.

"Yeah. It's been a while since the alignment."

"Tess, I… I want to say that I'm sorry." She looks at him with doubt, like she is afraid of him, afraid of believing anything he says. "Look, it's just, I was living this somewhat simple life and then everything changed… Nasedo, you, the dreams, Adam, destiny, it feels like it all came at us at once and everything that was normal came crashing down. And it scared me. It really did because... right or wrong, I feel like if I follow the destiny road, I can never go back. Then it'll all be gone."

"You're scared to go home."

"What is home? Is home really up there? I just feel like this whole idea about where we come from, and I want to believe it, I want to understand it more and more, but it just feels like this dream... this dream that I can never really quite touch or see or...feel. And earth just seems so much more... real."

"I always felt the opposite. Maybe it was Nasedo and everything he said or the fact that I didn't have a home in the way you did. I just… I spent all my life waiting… waiting for you, waiting for a family, waiting for my chance to finally be… me. I never felt like anything here was mine, nothing was real because I was meant to be somewhere else. I… I remember this other me… from out there. The one that loved you and your sister and would do anything for the life bringer. The one that was used to red skies and blue trees and silver suns that made time move in a different way and who read and supported everything about the royals. I remember a lot about the me that was the Queen to your King. But now… I don't know. I've gotten to love Izzy like a sister and feel like I would still do anything for Adam, like Ava would. But I also love Kyle and Jim, and Alex and Michael are my friends, and god help me I have even started care about what happens to Maria and her motor mouth. I… I'm doing everything Nasedo told me not to… I'm getting used to things here, on Earth. I don't know anything anymore."

"Do you hate me?"

"I… I'm sorry if I hurt you. That was… I don't know. I don't know how I feel about you. Maybe a part of me hates you or loves you or maybe it was just Nicolas and what Kivar did in my head before… I just don't know"

"I'm sorry they did that to you. It's my fault." She starts to talk but he raises his hand, signaling she should stop and let him explain more. "Please, let me say this. I… I know that you did that because our enemies made you, because they showed you things that made you angry at me, angry enough to hate me. And that's my fault because I haven't given you anything good to hold onto. I don't know what they showed you, but… I can imagine because I... I've been horrible with you. My whole life I've wanted to be this person, this normal person. Human. My whole life I've been thinking that this alien side of me was this bad thing. This thing that made me a freak, a monster. So, I needed to push you away, to keep the monster away, to keep Liz and feel human and… I was wrong. I was bad to you Tess and you didn't deserve it. I… I remember things too, more and more. I… Zan loved you. I know you remembered that it was an arranged marriage and… I think you're right about that part, but… Zan loved Ava. I've seen it. And… the way I've treated you… I don't know what Nicolas showed you, but I know that my behavior probably helped him and for that I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."

She looks so vulnerable, so unsure of herself that it rattles him. He slowly, tentatively takes her hand in his. They sit in silence again. "Thank you," she says after a while. "I… Max, I want us to be friends."

"I'd like that too. Very much. I… Tess, I feel like I've been so lost and clueless about everything that I forgot my family. I... I hurt you and even Iz and Michael and now... sometimes I feel like I've lost everyone."

"You haven't. Isabel loves you, so much. Michael too, in his own stoic messed up way. And I… look, no matter what happens we are a family. But we need to stop hurting each other. The four us, we need to stick together and be strong. Maybe we'll stay on Earth or maybe we'll go home. I don't know anymore. But I know that if we fall apart then there's no point. If we don't stick together and try to help Antar and fight our enemies, then our deaths, our previous lives, and even our new ones, are just a waste of alien and human DNA."

"We won't. We won't fall apart or hurt each other anymore. I promise. I don't know what's going on anymore. I thought I knew, but I don't. And I'm finally okay with that. I'm ready to face the future, human or alien, as long as we stay together. We'll make things work."

* * *

 **And finally, the whopper chapter is done! This sets up the rest of the story plot and no I'm not guaranteeing this is a Rebel story and we have full destiny now. I haven't decided that, but I do want Tess and Max to make peace and at least be close friends. Maybe more? Don't know yet. This can easily still go Dreamer again. I'm torn on that one. Opinions? Also, I know Tess is different in this story than in cannon, hopefully I've justified that with how Nasedo used her and Kivar being in her head. If that hasn't worked too well let me know.**


	13. It was us

**Okay I'm so excited for this chapter. Mostly because I've moved on from the previous massive chapter into new things and soon we'll have some huge events that I have wanted to write about since I started this.** **Thanks to kbeth82 again for the reviews - always stoked to read those. And well I say I'll be done in 5 chapters and then my outline changes, so we'll see how true I am about that one. This chapter is already only half of what I meant to post.**

 **It was us**

 _He's in the desert on top of the cliff from those dreams. He sees her below and can almost smell the flowery scent of her hair and feel the heat of her skin. He needs her. But… everything turns black… a black hole in the ground… he's trapped and hopeless. Then she's standing on a balcony, golden and ethereal, a true Princess. He's behind her, looking like the type of man she deserves, confident, proud, the image of wealth and strength, polished and flawless even with wild dark curls. He's just like her. He says something and she turns to kiss him with abandon._

" _Isabel?"_

 _The scene changes and she's with that man again, smiling and running through a field of tall yellow plants with bright red flowers at the top. They look happy._

" _Such cavalier behavior. How dare a great Lord engage in such a thing?" she teases._

" _Your fault, Princess. You bring out Kiv," he answers with a smile._

" _Just Kiv."_

" _For you. Just Kiv."_

 _She giggles and then yells, "Last one to the lake has to explain everything to your mother!" She runs._

 _He's in the black hole again and feels like he's been trapped underground forever and is suffocating. He hears a voice echoing around him. "She's a sun and you are the reason she died."_

 _Then he's holding her bloody body in his arms. ""Please, don't go where I can't follow. I need you. I need you both. Please, stay with me. Lonnie! Please!"_

" _You can't protect her. Leave her, she's better without you."_

 _Then they are in the desert. She's pushing a swing with a smiling toddler in it. Michael runs to them, but just as he reaches them they burst into a pool of blood._

" _No! Adam! Izzy! Help!" he screams, standing on the bloody ground with the creaking of the gory swing accompanying his cries. "Help! Someone help me!"_

" _She's safe without you. Leave her," the voice says._

 _Then he's in the trailer. Hank is speaking. "Useless boy. Get out of here!"_

 _He's deep in the black hole again and he's getting buried. It feels like he's there forever until he's in a field screaming and fighting with everything he's got. There's blood and fire everywhere. He's fire itself with his body red and everything around him flying aflame. But it all hits him at once, icicles the size of baseball bats cut him like spears, sharp rocks and waves of water hit him but he runs past them through all the pain, then one large ice sword goes through his stomach. He should be dead, he needs to die, but it won't end this way. He breaks the sword and stands, throwing Nicolas off balance. There's hundreds of figures fighting, but he can't focus on any of them anymore. His vision is blurry and he can't really think, until..._

" _Die you son of a bitch," he hears and looks at a golden figure coming his direction, right at those hateful green eyes. Kivar. He makes one last effort and raises his hand. Lava erupts around them and a group of skins nearby burns. But Kivar is still approaching with his hand raised as well. He feels a sharp pain spreading from his head to his chest as he flies through the air. He lands on a massive boulder and then a large golden sword runs through him. Those hateful green eyes look at him with disdain._ " _Die, your bastard."_

 _He feels more than hears his own whisper, "Vilandra."_

" _She'll return and rule at my side. But you, you die!"_

 _He's back in the black hole, battered and alone, feeling death take over. He's never been this hopeless and afraid. Even with Hank, he could see an end, he could look for his alien half and had Max and Izzy and his anger and his hope. But this… nothing makes sense. He's sprawled on the floor and can't control anything. All is fear… and pain, so much pain. The voice echoes again. "Even at your best, you lose. You're worthless, useless. You're nothing."_

" _Izzy," he murmurs, "Izzy, Izzy…" Her name is soothing, like a prayer. He doesn't even know why he's saying it. It just makes sense. Then she's there in her pajamas, kneeling by him._

" _Michael? Oh my God, Michael!"_

" _Izzy," he whispers again, with tears making the cuts on his face sting._

" _Vilandra," the voice says._

" _It's you! Leave him alone!"_

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _She ignores Kivar and takes his head on her lap. She combs her fingers through his hair. "Michael, fight, please. It's not real, Mikey. It's not real."_

" _He's weak. Look at him," he says. Michael writhes in pain, but barely makes a sound._

" _Stop hurting him! It's me you want!" she says as she raises one of her hands._

" _Go! I don't want to hurt you!"_

" _But you would! You already have! Let him be!"_

" _What could he possibly give you?"_

" _Friendship, a home, Adam... everything. I will fight for him!"_

 _Michael wants to stand and tells this bastard to go to hell, but it's like he's glued to the dirt and can't manage the smallest of movements. Then he begins to murmur, "not real… not real."_

" _He can never measure up."_

" _Up to what? You leave us alone! Get out of his head! Get out!"_

 _Her entire body shines in gold. And for the first time Michael sees her looking completely golden with almost see through skin, different. Isabel, the alien. He feels like they are falling deeper into the ground. He's getting buried alive and taking Izzy with him._

" _Stop!" the voice orders._

" _Don't get near Michael again!"_

" _Not real… not real," Michael says like a prayer._

" _You can get hurt, Vilandra. Stop this!"_

" _Not real… not real."_

" _I don't care! Leave Michael alone!"_

 _Then Michael sees it, growing through the black dirt, the golden flower. The pain lessens and he can see brightness. An image, so far... and yet he can almost touch it. He sees and hears them._

 _They lay nude on what looks like a bed made of pelts, inside a cave and facing each other. They have Alkalean gazes all around them. The only lights are coming from those flowers and their bodies, making everything look red and gold. They are talking and she looks troubled._

" _You can go back home."_

" _Never, not without you. Listen to me… for the first time in my life, I'm happy. This here with you… I never dared to dream I could have this. You're all I need. The world can end and I will never leave you." She looks at him with adoring eyes and kisses him sweetly. "I love you," she murmurs in between kisses as he leans until he's on top of her._

" _Wait… wait, I… I have something to tell you." He looks at her confused. "It's important."_

" _Lon… we can't move with that ship again. It's getting too dangerous."_

" _I know. It's not about that. I…" She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. Her hand glows and his eyes widen._

" _Is that..."_

" _A baby."_

" _We're not bonded. That's not possible."_

" _I know, but… he's here, our son. Don't you feel him?"_

 _He looks perplexed. "You… you have my child inside you," he says, sounding scared and vulnerable. She nods and then he smiles a kind of smile that they've never seen. He begins to laugh and she joins him. "A son! We're having a son!" He hugs her and kisses her passionately. Then they are caressing each other feverishly, ready to make love._

" _Enough!" they hear and everything around them shatters as if it was made of glass._

Michael awakens with a start. His heart is racing and he's sweating and feels dried tears on his cheeks. He feels his stomach. No ice, no sword. It… it was so real and he's still trembling with fear, but also… something else. He saw… he was happy. No Rath… Rath knew what it was like to be truly happy. Then he sees her running out of the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she says, kneeling on the floor in front of him. She takes his hands in hers and looks at him like she can see into his soul.

He tries to talk, but his tongue is heavy and his throat feels sore, like he's been screaming for hours. Then the memory of seeing her and Adam drowned in blood hits him hard along with exhaustion and a lingering sensation of pain. It's like he was actually battered in a war but can't quite show it and then there is this ache in his chest that he can't explain. She's still alive and the idea of her not being near scares the shit out of him. She is so beautiful. Has she always been this beautiful? She pulls him into a hug and he clings to her like she's a lifesaver and he's a man that's drowning. She holds him and kisses his left cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. But I'm here now. I'm right here."

He buries his nose in her hair and breathes deeply as he tries to stop feeling like he's hyperventilating and ready to puke. _She's alive. She's alive._ "You and Adam… not real," he whispers. "Not real."

"Not real. I won't let him hurt you or Adam. We can change and go see him. We'll make sure he's safe. We'll be together and safe."

* * *

Almost a week later, they haven't told anyone about Kivar dream walking him. Michael can't really talk about it and Isabel agreed that this could stay between them. He's at the Crashdown, working a Sunday breakfast shift.

"So what are you getting her?" Maria asks.

"What are you talking about?" Michael answers, flipping a burger.

"Isabel, what are you getting her for Christmas?"

"Nothing. Butt out."

"Space Boy!"

"It's none of your business."

"Come on, you have to get her something."

"I'm not buying any presents. You know we can't afford it, so knock it off."

"Didn't you get most of the big stuff for Adam on Black Friday?"

"Yeah. But we need other stuff."

"The car and the bigger apartment?"

"Stop investigating us. Iz shouldn't have told you anything."

"Chill. She just shared a bit because I asked her about things we, your friends, can buy for the baby shower in a couple of months. Which is why I thought you weren't going to spend that much and would have enough for the deposit to the new place and -"

"Stop talking about money, okay. We didn't get what you put on your baby shower list, so you can't harp about that. But the furniture was expensive. Didn't want some crappy crib that might break with Adam in it."

"Ahh, did you actually read through safety ratings or did Isabel do all that?" Maria says, teasing to get him to be less annoyed. He glares at her. "You did! Oh my God, where is Kyle?"

"You wouldn't dare," he threatens.

"Try me, Space Boy."

"What do you want? The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can kick you out of this kitchen."

"Did Isabel teach you that one? 'Cause god knows I tried to get you to ask me what I wanted for like forever."

"And you wonder why I try not to get as many shifts with you."

"Whatever, you love me. And Adam doesn't let you off the hook. I wanted a present last year and you just blew me off."

"Your point?"

"You need to get her a present, grinch."

"Look, Iz, Max and I stopped doing the present thing in like eighth grade. And you can't compare her to you last year, she's not my girlfriend."

"No, only the roommate you're falling for and the mother of your child."

"Which is why she wants my money to go towards that child," he answers, starting to plate some of the food. Maria smiles. It hasn't gone passed her that he has finally stopped arguing with her about falling for his past life wife.

"She said that?"

"Yeah."

"Those exact words came out of her mouth?" He shrugs. "Michael, you can't not give a present to the girl you live with."

"Watch me," he says, walking away to put the orders that are ready by the pick up window.

"Thanks, Mikey G.," Courtney, says with a wink.

"I don't like her," Maria says.

"She's okay. I just can't figure out what she wants."

"I think she's made it clear she wants in your pants."

"Isabel thinks it's more."

"So Isabel finally said something?"

"Wasn't that your idea, after Courtney's excuses for the file?"

"I'm still suspicious."

"Me too. That's why Izzy dream walked her."

"And?"

"And nothing. She couldn't break into her dreams, which is strange, but not that big a deal. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Iz said that the other day when she told her to back off because we're having a baby, Courtney was weird. She agreed to leave me alone and said to make sure no one jeopardizes something so precious and then tried to touch her stomach. Isabel backed away and looked like she was ready hit her," he says with a smile.

"I bet. She hates anyone going near the fake belly. Why do people think they can just touch a person because she looks pregnant? It's disturbing. And what the tramp said **is** weird. Plus she's still at it. Look at her, staring like you're her next meal." Michael looks thoughtful. "Oh no. Don't."

"I haven't done anything."

"I know you. Don't start trouble."

"Then how do you propose we find out what she's up to?"

"We investigate, quietly."

* * *

At Courtney's apartment.

"Look at all this lotion," Maria says from Courtney's bathroom.

Michael peaks in. "Fascinating," he says sarcastically. "Iz has the same one. Girls and beauty products," he adds, walking back into the living room to search for more clues.

"Does Isabel have closet full?" He says nothing. "Didn't think so. Oh my God!"

"What?" Then he looks in the tub, where Maria found a piece of skin.

"That's disgusting," she says.

"Skins? They must shed. She's one of them." He hears the main door. "Hide," he orders and gets into a small closet in the hallway. Maria gets in the tub and closes the curtain. They hear Courtney moving around the apartment. Then she leaves.

"Follow her," Maria says. They run out the window and get in the Jetta. Maria tails Courtney until they arrive at Michael's apartment building. They see the girl through a window in the building across the street. She has a huge camera and is pointing it towards Isabel and Max who are getting out of the Jeep, holding grocery bags.

"She's taking pictures of them. What the hell!" Michael says as he gets out of the car.

"Space boy!" Maria calls, following Michael.

"Michael?" Isabel calls. He doesn't hear her and walks into the building across the street. Isabel looks at Max with that 'something is wrong' stare. They put the grocery bags back in the back seat and follow the other two. They walk into the building and see an open apartment door.

"Michael?" Isabel calls.

"Watch out!" he says, pointing his hand and Courtney. "She's a skin." He looks at the girl in question.

"You have to see this!" Maria calls from the other room.

"Walk in there. One false move and I will blast you," Michael threatens.

She smiles at him. "You're just like I thought you would be."

Isabel looks at her and raises her hand. "There is three of us and one of you. Do what Michael says and walk in there."

"Truce okay," she says as she does as asked. They walk in the room and find a shrine filled with pictures of Michael and a good amount of Isabel.

"You are one of our enemies, like Nicolas and Whitaker," Isabel says. Max also points his palm towards Courtney.

"Not really. How did you get on to them anyway?"

"We're asking the questions here, ok?" Max asserts. "Now, why are you in Roswell? Where's the rest of your evil army? And why are you obsessed with my sister and Michael?"

"I'm not obsessed with them, ok? I follow him in the… political sense. And she's of interest now because of the baby."

"What the hell do you know about him?" Michael asks. A small table explodes.

"Relax. I'm not your enemy. We want you and that baby to be our leaders."

"Leaders?" Max questions.

"We're not with the other skins. We're renegades who believe that if Rath had taken charge instead of trying to bring back the Valyrs then none of this would have happened. But that's the past and now we're here," she says looking at Michael. "You should be in charge instead of Max."

"In charge of what?" Isabel asks.

"Our galaxy and the Royals. You guys don't remember, do you?"

"Suppose you tell us," Michael says.

"Yeah, the short version, please," Maria adds.

"You're part skin. You father was half skin, half Ratakian and your mother was Antarian. Most of our kind follows Kivar, but a few always knew he would lead us to our doom. You were the King's second and we wanted to follow you, not him or Kivar."

"You're trying to divide them. To put a wedge between Max and Michael," Maria says.

"I just believe in Michael as I believed in Rath."

"I won't betray Max and Isabel," Michael asserts.

"Figures. You wouldn't do it before. First you were loyal to the King and once you broke free, you supposedly became devoted to the Princess. After they died… you and the Queen could have taken over. You two should have left the Palace to gather forces, renew your strength, then defeat Kivar and rule. We would have helped and the Ratakians and Plateiains would have joined. But no, you stayed in the Antarian Citadel and fought Kivar's palars to protect the mission to save the Royal essences. You and Queen Ava knew you were severely outnumbered and still stayed and gave up your lives for them. But now I get it. The Antarians were telling the truth. You conceived the life bringer. She **is** important."

"Don't get near her, don't even look in her direction!" Michael threatens.

"I'm not going to hurt her. She needs to live and have that baby."

"Why the pictures?" Max asks.

"Proof for my comrades. When they come they'll fight on Rath's side based on my intel. I'm gathering evidence that it's him and that she's pregnant and the life bringer is real."

"What do you know about the Universal Friendship League?" Michael asks.

"That's the cover for a skin's squadron. Nicolas is stuck leading them on the Vilandra mission."

"Vilandra mission?" Max asks.

"Yeah, the mission to bring her back to Kivar, so she can rule beside him."

Isabel looks like she wants to hit something. "Why? I know I was the Princess, but still! What is it about me? Why does he want me so damn much?"

"You are the last Valyr female that can mate and he believes having you is his right. You really don't remember, about you and Kivar?"

"No, I don't!"

"You were supposed to bond with him. The ceremonies were a way to try to bring the largest outer planets back into the fold and end the riots at the edge of the galaxy. Things were going well too. The King bonded with a compatible Plateiaian and with one of his best friends as Ratakian Lord and Antarian Ambassador, most of the west and north had peace."

"Larek? You're talking about Larek?" Max asks.

"Yes."

"And?" Max asks.

"And then it was the Princess' turn to bond with the right Golderian to try to calm down the south. Turns out her compatible Golderian was none other than the Lord of the planet himself. You two had similar powers, similar tastes, gorgeous looks, even spoke in a similar way. It was like watching a pre-made set. I wanted to puke when I saw the perfect couple walking around our planet like they owned everything. Then again when you came you helped the agaletraks bring half the arid fields back to life, so we thought maybe you weren't so bad."

"So, you're saying they were together, Kivar and Isabel?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, they paraded around half the galaxy and the King himself was going to bond them." She looks at Max. "You and Kivar had plans to make him the fourth Royal if he could manage to control the seal. Many of us had concerns. But because of your rules and treaties crap, he was set-up to get the seal of power. You Royals thought it would work since giving the seal of wisdom to Queen Ava had exceeded expectations. But we didn't think it would be like that with our asshole Lord," Courtney says. "He's too ambitious and doesn't care about his subjects, just power; he loves power. So we looked for someone with Golderian heritage who we could trust to take him out without costing our planet too much. And we found the perfect one. Rath was commoner like us, from palar parents but still a regular citizen that had grown to be almost as powerful as the Royals and managed to become the King's second on actual merit. Then we got lucky. You came to our planet as guard to the Princess in one of her trips. I didn't get it since that was not a job for the highest ranked General, but it didn't matter. We got to know you and shared our concerns. You said you would look into it, but made no promises."

She turns to Isabel, "But then when it was almost time for the ceremony, you disappeared without a trace. News were mixed. Some said that you broke the Glannak and the peace treaties, betrayed your family's word and that the King was searching for you and would place you under judgement. Others that the King wanted to overtake the south and forced you away from Lord Kivar and was hiding you. No one knew the real deal, you were just gone and Kivar spread the second story. Then not only the moons, but all of Golderia and the smaller planets loyal to ours went into full fledged war. The entire south of the galaxy had no choice but to side with him. He would have wreaked havoc in any place that did not help him as he made his way to Antar. A few of us tried to contact Rath but no luck. We thought of the King, but he would not hear anything from any skin and even the Ratakians had turned their backs on us. So, it was done. It was war."

"I knew it," Isabel says. "I'm the reason… It was me…"

"No," Michael says. "I… I was with you. I don't know how things happened, but I think that's what we saw in the dream. The end wasn't Kivar, it was a memory. It was the two of us."

"What dream?" Max asks.

"It's none of your business," Michael answers.

"I can't lead if you are not honest with me!" Max scolds.

"Don't talk to him that way," Isabel pleads. "That dream is private."

"Well, I suppose we now know the Princess' reasons," Courtney says, looking between Isabel and Michael. "I didn't believe it when I first got here. Kivar has told everyone that the Princess was forced to call off the bond because the King didn't want peace with the South, that he wanted to conquer us and lessen our Intergalactic standing. That she was loyal to him and that's why she opened the doors to the Palace. But the Antarian version is the truth and the Queen mother is no illusionist that's tricking us all. You ran away together and made the life bringer, didn't you? He actually exists and Kivar killed him and wants his essence gone."

* * *

At Michael's apartment.

"She thinks Isabel is really pregnant. No clue about the pods and their location, which is good," Max says.

"So what else did you get out of her?" Tess asks.

"She said Kivar is one of the best mind gliders in our world. That's what they call dream walkers. She said Izzy used to be just as good as he was," Michael says.

Max then speaks, looking at Tess. "But, he's also an illusionist. That's what they call people, aliens, those like you. He can mind warp."

"Maybe that's why his dream walking is different than mine. I can only see what's already there and maybe bring forth memories, like Adam did that one day," Isabel adds. "But Kivar can like… make new realities in someone's head. He can control things in a way I don't think I could."

"That might be why," Tess says.

"Why what?" Alex asks.

"Part of why he went for us two first. Don't you see? His powers are like mine and Izzy's. I was easy to get. Nasedo had me. But I think Iz was next because his powers are similar. Maybe it's like a test, to see if we can handle him."

"You think we're next?" Max asks.

"He attacked Michael already," Isabel says.

"So Max, Max is next," Liz says.

"We don't know that," Tess says. "I have a feeling this man is smart. Max is right. We need to find his reasons."

"We know his reasons! He wants to kills us and steal Izzy," Michael says.

"That's not what I mean. I mean the reasons behind his methods. Why is he coming after us this way and in this order? Why hasn't Nicolas come back to Roswell to take Isabel and get this Granilith they want so bad? Him and Nasedo know exactly where we are."

"You think you should leave Roswell? Move around?" Alex says, looking like it's the worst possible option.

"No!" Liz says.

"We can't leave!" Isabel says.

"Not without Adam!" Michael finishes.

"We know that," Max says.

"And so does Nasedo. He knows Adam is here but he can't get pass the final barrier to his chamber, not without Isabel and Michael," Tess says.

"We'll never let him in there," Michael assures.

"Not in your right minds you wouldn't," Alex says.

Tess looks at him. "You're brilliant."

"What the hell?" Maria comments.

"The only way to get to Adam is to get to you two," Tess states. "If he breaks your minds and makes you do what he says-"

"He could get to Adam," Max finishes. "What was he asking you to do?" Max asks, looking towards Michael.

"To leave… leave Iz and Adam. They're better off without me."

"No, we need you," Isabel says.

"They do. Michael, if you leave, Adam would hatch and none of us could get to him. He'd be trapped in that chamber, a defenseless baby with no food or care or anything," Max says. "From what Courtney says, Kivar manipulates others into doing his bidding and rarely gets his hands dirty. He's trying to lead you two away so Adam dies without him actually having to kill him."

"Dammit!" Michael says, standing up and moving away. He hits the fridge. Isabel walks after him and puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns and hugs her. They separate after murmuring something and face everyone else.

"When you two met her again, did the tramp say if there is any way to guard your heads?" Maria asks. "I mean Isabel couldn't break into her dreams, so maybe?"

"Yeah," Max says. "She said she could feel Iz trying to tap into her head and blocked her. She didn't tell us how. Michael, you should ask her. She responds best to you."

"Okay."

Max continues. "We also need to find a way to be able to tell if one of us is under Kivar's influence and force him out of our heads. Tess you broke free once, how?"

"Adam." Everyone looks at her. "I told you… he made me feel different and then the day we used the instrument and I felt him and Iz and you and Michael, I remembered what Nacedo did with me. It's like Adam can make things clear… like when he's around I know the truth. I remember myself."

"You remember… that's it. Michael, you were right," Isabel says. "It was a memory. It was the opposite of what he wanted. You said… you said you will never leave me."

"I know. I remembered."

"Exactly you remembered that you don't want what he says and we broke free."

"You beat Kivar in the dreams?" Tess asks. Isabel nods.

"Look, I know you keep saying it's private, but you have to tell us. This could help protect us. What happened in that dream?" Max asks.

"Fine!" Michael growls and gives them the basics of the hole and seeing Vilandra die again and battle and Iz and Adam in the desert turning into blood and how Isabel showed up and made him remember.

"That's it? How did Izzy get in your dream? Was there anything special that made you see a memory where you said the opposite of what Kivar wanted? Where you in the Palace? What were you doing?" Tess asks. Michael looks like he wants to explode. "What?"

Isabel speaks. "I… I heard him. I don't know how but… I heard Michael and I followed his voice and found him. Kivar was hurting him… it was really bad and I… I used the shine. It was like that day when Adam was in distress and I just… I had to."

"Then an alkalean gaze started to grow in the hole and I remembered," Michael adds.

"So you made him remember?" Liz asks.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make Kivar stop. That's all I was focusing on."

"And that was it? You just remember saying you would never leave?" Max asks. Michael is quiet. "Michael?"

"No okay," Isabel interrupts. "We… we were…" She blushes and looks to the ground.

Kyle can't contain his laughter. "What's the matter with you?" Maria admonishes.

"Don't you get it? They were having sex," he says smirking. "Course he'd never leave."

"You're dead."

"Michael, not now," Isabel says, getting in his way. "And no we weren't! We… Rath and Vilandra probably did, but when we saw… they were talking in a cave with flowers. I think… I think she was trying to get him to go back home, but he wouldn't leave. Then… she told him about the baby and they kissed and stuff..."

"Stuff," Kyle smirks. "That's what you call it."

"Stop teasing them," Tess warns.

"A cave?" Max says.

"Yeah," Michael says, annoyed.

"In the flash, we fought at the mouth of a cave. Zan wanted to take Vilandra to be judged and Rath wouldn't let him. What Courtney said… it must be true. You ran away together, probably so she wouldn't bond with Kivar. "

"I think so too," Isabel says. "We caused a war. It was us."

* * *

 **Well tell me what you think. I'm still having the Rebel vs. Dreamer debate in my head. I liked the feedback on that one, but we'll see. Also,** **I think I have almost decided where to go with Maria and that has me super stoked. She's a fun character. And if you are a Cliffie, amazing, cause the wait for those two will be over soon. Promise. :)**


	14. This time of year - part 1

**So, I didn't mean to post another chapter so fast, but this just came flowing out. So, here you have it, another chapter that needs to be split into 2 because it's gotten too long and send my pre-made outlines into a tail spin.**

 **Thanks to kbeth82 and xxTHE for the reviews, those are so very appreciated. I'm still debating on Rebel vs. Dreamer for this story, but I have at least two more chapters that don't need a decision to be made, so review or send me some PM's if you want to weigh in on that one. :)**

 **This time of the year - Part 1**

"So you really are not doing presents?" Tess asks as they walk down the chips and snacks aisle.

"Don't remind me. This year… this is not like me at all," Isabel answers.

"Guess so. I've heard all about the Christmas Nazi. But you don't even have a tree and Christmas is in two weeks."

"I know," she answers, looking depressed.

"At least you live with the man of your dreams."

"Stop it."

"What? It's true. You fight evil by bringing him into your dreams and save him in his by showing him your past life loving," she teases.

"Would you please."

"Oh come on, stop denying it. You want him." Isabel rolls her eyes and looks for the chips Michael put on their list. "You lied to Kyle, right? You two were totally at it in that dream?"

"Tess!" she says, looking mortified.

"Oh my God you were! Was it hot?"

"It was during a nightmare," she says. Then she whispers, "A Kivar attack, not something to joke about."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to see the good within the bad, you know. And you two were so protective of that moment and all shy. It was cute."

"You are horrible and I hate you," she answers, moving away from her to the soda and drinks aisle.

"Come on, have some fun and share. It must have been good if it was a strong enough memory to," she changes her tone to a whisper. "Defeat our enemy." She returns her voice to normal. "I remember me and Max and kissing and some stuff, but not actual sex. Give me some details."

"You are impossible. Why are we friends again?"

"Because I get you and I told you how you and Michael were destined to be together."

"Uhuh and under that reasoning you and my brother should be living your own happily ever after."

She shrugs. "That ship has sailed. Max and I are friends now. But seriously," she says before pausing and looking at Isabel with a straight face for a second then she smiles. "How much did you like seeing Michael naked?"

"Tess!" They hear a couple of people clearing their throats and coughing uncomfortably behind them. "Mom, dad."

"Hello," Tess says.

Isabel's dad nods at them and just stares.

"Hello Tess. Izzy," her mom says, looking at her stomach. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm good, great."

"Max said it's a boy… you're naming him Adam."

"Yeah. Adam."

"Where's Michael?" her dad asks.

"Work," she answers defensively.

"Still doing the construction thing on the weekends?" her mom asks, kindly.

"Yeah, every Saturday. He works really hard."

"That's good. You're still with Karla?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Maloney has been very supportive. I… I should get going. We have to finish this shopping and get to a baptism in two hours."

"We? Tess are you working with Karla too?"

"No, just giving Izzy a ride."

"Michael gets dibs on the vehicle over his six month pregnant girlfriend?" her dad says, looking concerned.

"If you must know, he offers to give me the truck every time our work schedules are like this! But I am not making him walk for hours or bus a crazy route at five in the morning when the event I have is only ten minutes from home and Tess is happy to take me," she answers angrily.

"Please, don't argue. We just want to make sure you and the baby okay."

"We're perfectly fine where you left us, with Michael! And I'm not an invalid that needs to be driven around and have constant care."

"Of course not. You look much better than the last time we saw you," her mom says. "You look beautiful," she adds moving her hand to touch her stomach.

Isabel backs away. "Umm… thanks."

"Isabel, sweetheart... we miss you."

"I'm not the one that left," Isabel says and starts to fastly push the cart away. She stops at the end of the aisle. "Tess, grab Michael's Snapple."

"Peach?"

"Yes."

Tess grabs a pack and carries it to the next aisle where Isabel waits. "You okay?"

"Let's get this shopping done. Quickly."

Isabel runs through the list efficiently and there's no more talking. They get to the register to pay and see her parents right behind them again. She doesn't know if she's angry or sad or… whatever. She misses them, a lot, but she also doesn't want to see them. That makes no sense, but having them around makes her remember that not that long ago she lived under their roof and thought she would always have them. Seeing them hurts and makes her angry and just...

"Sixty two ninety," says the cashier.

Isabel pulls out the wallet from her purse and is so distraught that she has a hard time looking through the different bills in there. _Keep it together. Don't look upset. Look good, no matter what, just look good. God, I wish one of this was a hundred and I could just hand that in without counting!_ Then she sees the one dollar bill she's touching turn into exactly what she wanted. She pulls it out and inspects the thing.

"Madam?"

She startles. _Madam, when did I become madam? I'm eighteen years old. Is it the belly?_

"Isabel?" Tess says. "Hand that over."

"Right." She pays and the cashier runs a marker through the bill and then gives her change back. She feels like she just robbed somebody, in front of her parents too. They pack up the groceries and she leaves like the devil is chasing her out of the supermarket.

"Are you okay?"

"Let's just get these in the car, please." They put everything in the trunk and then get in the vehicle.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really... Tess... I changed the bill."

"What are you talking about?" She pulls a one from her wallet and tries to focus on changing it to a hundred. It works. "So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Nacedo did that all the time. How do you think we had a house and all the stuff when he never worked? How do you think I buy all my clothes?"

"And you're just telling me this! We've been working our butts off and worrying about money for months!"

"I thought it was a 'want to be human' thing."

"Oh my god Tess! We can buy that swing for Adam and the bookcase and… a Christmas tree and… I can have Christmas! I can't wait to tell Michael," she says, letting a hint of a smile out.

Tess laughs at her. "You're in love." She stays quiet. Tess laughs again. "You know, I have an idea."

"If this is about destiny, I don't want to hear it."

"Just listen."

* * *

Five days before Christmas at the UFO center.

"Hello? Brody?"

"Maria. Hi."

"Ok. Flash update on Christmas Eve. Tess my slut almost friend is...

"Maria. I'm sorry. This just really isn't a good time."

"Oh. Ok."

"Listen. I'm gonna be away for a few days. Uh, you don't need to bring my lunch."

"Fine. Is...is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Fine. I'll be back after Christmas."

"Yeah. Of course. Merry Christmas," she says as she leaves.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

* * *

Later that day.

"Nine in the morning on Christmas Eve. You're coming right?" Tess asks, as they walk into the Crashdown.

"Remind me again, why am I going along with your schemes?" Alex says.

"Because we love Isabel and this will lift her spirits."

"She seems to be doing just fine," he answers, looking to where Isabel is. She's talking to Michael who's taking a break from the grill. They seem perfectly content.

"Fine then do it for me. You love me," she jokes with a smile. Alex just stares at her as she approaches Isabel and Michael. She greets them and Alex joins them.

"So, what's new?" Tess asks.

"Nothing," Isabel and Michael say together.

"Okay."

They talk about nothing in particular for a while. Then Isabel speaks. "I gotta go soon. I'm directing the Christmas pageant and need to talk to the stage guy. You didn't forget about going to the soup kitchen and replacing me in the prep for this year's meal? Or the dog show?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Tess wines. "How did I get trapped into so many of your old holiday duties?"

"The Christmas Nazi defeated you as she moved on to weddings and a baby," Michael tells her with a smirk.

"Michael," Isabel scolds, giving him an evil look.

"What?" he smirks. "She's a newbie. She needs to learn to fight harder next year."

"Whatever. You better have a perfect tree when I get home."

"Or what? You'll look like your head might explode and I'll laugh about it."

"Tonight, Michael," she says as she stands.

"Hey, I don't even believe in this, so why should I get sucked into it? The whole thing's a marketing scam invented to make people buy things they don't even need. We have better things to spend our hard earned money than a tree."

"It's coming from my unexpected bonus. We have the money. Follow the diagram," she says and starts to walk away. Tess and Alex laugh.

"Wait. Kyle asked me to tell you he's free tomorrow. For the… mechanics project," Tess says.

"Cool, I'll call him. See you guys later."

"Wait. You never took anything shop related and Kyle is good with cars," Michael says. He gets no answer since she's out of earshot. Tess and Alex look at each other. Alex shrugs.

"Kyle is taking… Physics. I meant mechanics from Physics. He's failing and Isabel is just helping him," Tess says.

He's about to question her more when Maria interrupts him, "Some of us would like to do our jobs and can't without food getting cooked."

"Lay off. There's not many people here. I needed a break," Michael counters.

"I believe your need just walked out the door so you should be free to grace the kitchen with your presence." He gives Maria a glare and walks towards the grill.

"Good work motormouth," Tess says.

"I do my best, space slut."

"You two are insane, you know?" Alex says.

"No we're not," Tess answers.

Max walks in and sits with them. "Hey, have you guys seen Isabel?"

"You just missed her," Alex answers. "Something about a pageant."

"Right, the pageant for the little girls. I actually came to ask if she needed help moving the extra cans and boxes the soup kitchen gets for the holidays."

"Yes!" Tess answers. Max looks at her with confusion. "She got me to do a bunch of the holiday things she can't do because she's working. I have a list and those cans and boxes are haunting me. I planned to use my powers, but there's always people around."

"Don't worry about it. I got your back. She makes me do it every year. I've learned to be insanely efficient so she doesn't bite my head off."

"Great!"

"Do you need any more help?" Alex asks.

"I don't think so. That storage room is small so having more than us two would probably only give us claustrophobia. But how are you with dogs?"

"I'm great with canines."

"Good. Go to the humane society tomorrow at two and ask for Annie. She'll have two special canine friends that need transport to the show."

Max laughs at her. "The Christmas Nazi has made you her minion."

"It's not funny."

"Actually it is. We should get you an elf suit," he says, smiling and looking at her with fondness.

"Who are you and what have you done with the king gloom and doom?"

He shrugs and smiles. "I'm just happy that my sister is acting normal. Even got the most alien alien I know into her seasonal craziness."

"Whatever. I'm going home in an hour to get my car. We could meet at the soup kitchen in two hours."

"Or we can just leave from here in the jeep and I'll take you home after."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hi. What can I get you?" Liz asks.

"Hey you. Cherry coke." Alex says.

"Hi. Regular Coke," Max says, getting a bit more serious.

"Cherry coke for me too," Tess adds.

"And some tabasco," Max and Tess say together.

"Jinx," Tess says.

"Are you ten?" Max asks, smiling slightly.

"It's Kyle and this one," she says, pointing to Alex. "They keep getting me used to doing these silly kind of things."

Max answers, "It's good, fun."

"Yeah. We're pretty fun together," Alex adds.

"We are," Tess says. "Alright, this is freaking me out. Liz, where's motormouth? Pretty sure she can bring down this people loving me moment."

"Getting food for table six. I'll get your sodas and send Maria with them," Liz says and quickly walks away, looking gloomy.

"Be right back," Alex says.

Max looks towards where Liz left.

"So… are you two okay?" Tess asks.

"I wouldn't know. We… haven't really spoken that much."

They are quiet for a bit. "You can tell me, you know."

"Tell you what?"

"That you miss her and you still love her. That between Kyle and I, we ruined your life."

He places a hand on hers. "It has nothing to do with you or Kyle. Just… she said some things and I… maybe she's right. It's just..."

She stares at him and he looks right back at her blue eyes. "You got hurt," she states.

"Yeah.."

She pulls her hand away. "You should focus on other things. Find a friend you can help, take on a hobby, learn something new just... nothing to do with love things."

"Is that what you did? To… let go of… sorry, too personal."

"It's fine. And well yeah... I... I help Isabel, even with her crazy Christmas crap. And Jim and Kyle... if I wasn't around, their meals would probably still only come out of cans and boxes. I should thank you for helping your sister convince me to move in with them."

"No need." He smiles at her. "What's your hobby?"

"Now you're getting personal." They laugh. "I'm learning to knit. Don't tell Iz or Michael. I'm making baby clothes."

"That's... nice."

"Actually, they're pretty terrible. Kyle says they'll fit Adam if he has ET's head, bigfoot's feet and the body of a mini walrus," she says jokingly. "I'm good at reading though. And I'm learning a lot about computers from Alex. He's really smart and good at explaining human technology, gets me to understand everything that's going on when we hang out."

"He is smart. Are you still working on the destiny book?"

"Don't get angry."

"I won't. I think… with the whole Kivar thing, it can only help if we know more."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you found anything useful?"

"No. But… it's only me and Alex, so it's bound to be slower than our summer research. It's okay."

"Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want me to help with the book?"

"You? You'd help with that?"

He nods. "You just told me to help a friend and get a hobby. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. I just…"

"One coke, two cherry cokes and tabasco."

"Thanks, motormouth."

"Whatever, space slut. Are you ready to order?"

* * *

Two days later, Maria walks down the street with the people from the caroling group. She's happy to sing all day. "Ok. Last house of the night. Five-year-old girl with cancer," she hears. _That's so sad._ They start singing "Deck the Halls" and the little girl comes out of the house to listen.

"Daddy, come here!" she says.

Brody comes outside. Maria and Brody see each other, and Maria realizes why Brody wasn't in the Christmas mood a couple of days before when she brought him his lunch. She finishes her singing duties and walks back to Brody's house.

"Maria," Brody says surprised.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm just...I'm just here."

"You're wondering about Sydney."

"Yeah."

"She's my daughter."

"She's very beautiful."

"Thank you. She's staying with me for a few days, you know, for Christmas."

"Oh. She has, uh…"

"Cancer. Yeah. It's in her bone marrow. Inoperable."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know you and I talk a lot and that I've never mentioned her. I just don't...it's hard, you know, to talk about it."

"If there's anything I can do, anything at all…"

"Thank you. You did enough earlier. You have a really beautiful voice."

Maria blushes and he smiles weakly. Then the little girl comes to the door. "Daddy, I can't get my crown to fit right." She looks at Maria. "Who are you?"

"Syd, this is Maria. Maria, this is Sydney."

"It's nice to meet you Sydney."

"Yeah, you too."

"Wow… is that a Christmas present you're wearing?"

"Sydney's gonna be in the holiday pageant tomorrow, aren't you, sweetheart?" Brody places a tiara on her head. "All right. A bit big, isn't it? There we go. It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Beautiful," Maria says, smiling at the little girl.

"I remember you. Can you sing again?" she asks.

"Of course."

* * *

At the Crashdown.

"Space boy, I have to leave for a while on Christmas eve. From eleven to one."

"What! This was your idea and now you can't help!"

"First off, it was space slut's idea. Second of all, I will help. I just need to take a little break."

"I swear to God, you women are all crazy!" he says, looking really angry.

"Look, I need to meet someone. But, Alex, Tess and Kyle will be there the entire time and everything will be ready." He doesn't seem placated at all. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing!"

"It's something. You've been cranky all morning. More than usual. What's going on?"

"I said nothing!"

"I will keep bugging so spill it out already!"

"Kyle! He won't be there."

"Oh God. Fine! I'll make more time to help. Does that make it better?" He still looks mad as hell. "What now?"

"He's hanging out with Isabel."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyle and Isabel. They keep meeting to work on some mechanics project thing, including on Christmas Eve. But she's done with school and lying through her teeth, I can tell. She can't lie to me, but she sure as hell is trying."

Maria lets out a snicker. "Oh my God! You're jealous."

"I am not. Her and Max are my best friends."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He glares at her. "Relax space boy, I'm sure it's nothing like that."

"She can do whatever she wants. I just don't like liars."

Maria laughs again. "You're so jealous it's almost adorable, except not. You know you already have a bad enough attitude so for the sake of all of us around you, tame the neanderteen overreaction."

"Get out of this kitchen."

"You know what, if you don't admit you're mad about her then I just might cheer for Kyle to get her. He's a good guy. Might be a good step daddy for Adam."

Michael looks like he's going to kill her. Maria escapes the kitchen.

* * *

Michael is helping Isabel right before the pageant starts.

"So, you'll be ready to go for some Astronomy after this?" he asks, sharing their new code phrase for going to see Adam.

"Oh! I… I need to talk to Kyle. Just for a bit. He's picking me up and then bringing me to the apartment. I'll meet you there within an hour after the pageant. Promise." He glares at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," she says, confused. She gives him a box. "Take it to the table that is next to the judges. It's the prices for the girls."

"Fine," he says, leaving with a scowl on his face. She looks at him confused then shakes her head and moves on.

"Ok, you guys. We worked really hard, so just don't forget to smile, ok," she says to the girls.

Michael places the box where Isabel asks and then stands near the stage. He sees Liz talking to Maria who is in tears. _What the hell?_ Those two keep talking for a bit. Then Maria actually smiles and the two girls approach Max, who is sitting with Tess, Alex and Kyle, waiting for the pageant to start. _Crazy girls._ Then Isabel takes the stage.

"Hi, everyone. Welcome to this year's holiday pageant! I'm Isabel. Some of you know me as the director of this pageant, others may know me as the past president of the hunger drive, which is now in the capable hands of Miss Tess Harding!" There is some applause. "Others might know me from the many holiday events at the nursing home or from Maloney's Events. And some of you know me as… the Christmas Nazi." Isabel glances accusingly at Michael and then Max. "But enough about me. Let's feast our eyes on the cutest darn kids in America. Welcome to Roswell's 23rd annual holiday pageant!"

The girls start walking and Isabel introduces each of them. Michael stands still, just watching her. She looks completely in her element. He's mad at her for lying but can't help but feel a strange sense of contentment at seeing her looking so happy.

As the show goes on, Liz whispers into Max's ear. Max glances over at Brody, then to Liz, then to Sydney. He looks into Liz eyes and can't help himself. Of course he'll help.

* * *

It's late when Max drives with Liz and Maria over to Michael's apartment. They don't see the Montero and have to wait. He calls Tess and her and Kyle get there only a few minutes before Michael and Isabel arrive. Maria explains about Sydney.

"She had a relapse after the pageant. She's in the hospital in Phoenix," Maria says.

"And?" Michael asks.

"I'm going with Liz and Maria. It may be a little dangerous. I just thought you all should know," Max says. They are all quiet. "You're against it?" Max asks, looking at Michael.

"No, actually, I was thinking I wouldn't want to be Brody. If it was Adam…"

Isabel smiles at him, "You're just worried it could get us caught."

"Yeah," he says then looks at Max. "You realize you'll leave a big silver handprint that points right to us."

"It'll be in Arizona."

"I know. But I'm going with you too. Someone has to keep you from getting us all killed."

"No," Tess says.

"What?" Maria argues. "You'll leave a little girl to die! Brody's daughter!"

"I didn't say that. I said no to Michael going." She turns to Michael. "You and Isabel can't risk it. If one of you gets caught in trouble then Adam could be lost. I can go with Max, Liz and Maria."

"Tess," Isabel says, with gratitude.

"I'm coming too," says Kyle. "I can help create diversions if needed. I'm charming like that."

"Might as well call Alex and see if he can check on the hospital's security," Tess says. "He's gotten good at using technology for breaking and entering."

"We should call dad from the road, so he can get us out of trouble with the law if we get caught," Kyle says.

"Yeah," Tess says.

"Okay," Max adds.

* * *

It's early on Christmas Eve and Michael wakes up to a sweet smell.

"Morning," Michael says.

"Morning," Isabel answers.

"What are those?"

"Merry early Christmas," she says, showing him a plate of cookies. He looks at her confused. "I know I've a bit demanding. You got a great tree and I guess I must have been driving you insane the past few days because… you've been upset or annoyed or something, so… peace."

He grabs a cookie. "These are good."

"Your favorite."

"Thanks. So... what are your plans for today mein fuhrer?"

She gives him a glare, but her lips can't help but tug up into a slight smile once she turns away from him. "Not much. Just going to the nursing home for a bit and then Kyle and I are finishing his project. I'll be at the Crashdown by two. You?"

"I'm spending the day with Maria then coming back here."

"Maria?" she says, looking confused and dare he say, unhappy.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not."

* * *

Isabel and Kyle arrive at the Crashdown and see Michael standing by the Montero in front of the restaurant.

"Hi. Were you waiting for me?" Isabel asks.

"Yeah."

"Hey, man," Kyle says. Michael grunts a greeting to him. Kyle smirks and looks at Isabel. "See you later."

She turns to Michael. "Aren't we having dinner with everyone?"

"Yeah, but later. Come on a drive with me."

Kyle turns back to them from the main door and loudly speaks, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or go ahead and do it, you're already having a baby!" Then he runs into the restaurant. Michael scowls angrily.

"Let's go," Isabel says. "On that drive."

"Right."

They get in the car and as they go through town she realizes the street they are approaching.

"Where are we going?"

"You know where."

"Michael, I can't. Stop the car!"

"Isabel, relax."

"No! Why would you bring me here?"

"Max has been begging me to talk to you about this for weeks and then… your parents cornered me."

"What?"

He stops about two blocks before the Evans' home. "Last week, when I went to get your tree, your mom and dad were there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks, angrily.

"I tried but you completely shut that down, remember?"

"The night we put up the tree and took the hearth to Adam's podchamber," she says. He nods. "I remember what you said, but I… I was happy and... talking about them… I just wanted to stay happy. Michael… what are we doing here?"

"Look… when I ran into your parents, I was pissed off. I know they upset you at the grocery store and said some stupid stuff and the shit your dad said before they left you in my apartment… man was I pissed at him. But then… your mom saw that I had your psycho tree diagram and started to cry. How was I supposed to stay mad at a crying lady?" Isabel looks at him with understanding. "Then she started asking about Adam and it was all awkward, but I told her he's doing great and will be born in early March. Then she started talking to your dad and saying she couldn't do this anymore. That she wanted to have her daughter back and be there for her grandson. She apologized for leaving us to deal with things on our own and got him to apologize for hurting you. I... didn't really say much. Don't know what I was supposed to say anyway. They asked me to come to dinner and bring you, practically begged. I said I didn't know, that it was up to you. Then Max started hounding me about it everyday."

"So you're bringing me to Christmas Eve dinner with them?"

"No. Max knows about dinner and your Secret Santa thing at the Crashdown. But I agreed to have us stop by for a little while. Then Max can go with us to the Crashdown. Look, he wouldn't leave me alone and he knew you wouldn't listen to him."

"He's right. He's tried to talk to me about mom and dad, but I always shut him down. Michael… I just... I don't know about this."

"If you really want to go and not see them for Christmas, we'll leave. We'll go see Adam and then meet everyone for dinner later."

"But, there is a but in there, I know it."

"But I know you miss them. I know you want to see them and make up. Isabel, I know you want to be with your family for the whole holiday thing."

She takes his hand and squeezes it. "I do. I want to be with my family for Christmas, which is why I made sure tomorrow I spend the day with Adam and with you," she says, looking at him with that stare that could probably melt ice. It's like there's a heat lamp right in front of him and his face is warm and his chest feels knotted. "We'll go in. You're right… I… this is the time of year to make peace. Stay at my side?" she asks, looking so vulnerable he wants to pull her into a hug and keep her safe and to himself. He nods, staring at her eyes and hoping she knows that no matter what he will be there for her and for Adam. He will always be there for them. She nods back and then lets go of his hand. She takes a deep breath and says, "Okay."

He drives up to the Evans' house. They get out of the car and he can tell how nervous she is. He walks next to her and takes her hand. "Thank you," she says. Then they ring the doorbell.

* * *

 **Well, let me know how you liked this chapter. I always loved the Christmas Nazi and I thought the best part was all the flirting between Michael and Isabel. Candy fans would kill me for saying that because obviously they were discussing a present for Maria, but come on I couldn't help but see the chemistry between Michael and Isabel as they bantered and he teased the Christmas Nazi. Watch the episode and you'll see it.**

 **Also, I'm going to take a short break from this to write a chapter for my Breaking Tradition fic. I have a chapter to write as a birthday present to my most amazing fanfic supporter and I can't let her down. So, short break, but no worries I will come back to this as quickly as possible. Also, if you like Harry Potter you might like that fic. I've been writing it for ages and then got stuck in major writer's block mode last year. Funnily enough it was that writer's block that got me to write Roswell fanfic just to get some words out and now here is Royal Child and I can't stop writing this even though it was supposed to be my way to get back to writing and back to my longest fic. :)**


	15. This time of year - part 2

**Alright, this chapter came way to quickly, but again my brain had to get it out. Be prepared for the most fluff in this story yet. I hope you like it. Also, should I change the rating to M? I think it's still okay, but send me some thoughts. Still debating on the Rebel or Dreamer. Thanks to kbeth82 for the reviews - you always make my day with those.**

 **This time of the year - Part 2**

Max opens the door and smiles. "You came."

"Yeah, Michael made me think about things and I… I think I'm ready to talk."

Max smiles and moves out of the way to let them in. They walk into the house, holding hands, and see her parents in the living room.

"Izzy. Michael."

"Hi, mom."

"Mrs. Evans."

"Diane, please. Come and sit."

They do as asked. Everyone is quiet for a bit.

"I'm really happy you are home," Max says, looking at Isabel.

"Me too," her mom says. "It's not the same without you. Pretty sure Michael got the better tree this year."

Isabel smiles. "It is a good tree. I… it's nice to see the house... you have two bulbs down by the garage," Isabel says.

Her parents laugh slightly and then silence takes over again. After a bit her dad speaks. "Isabel, this is… it's hard for me. I… I miss you. I even miss you telling me about the bulbs and bossing us around and… everything else. And I... I'm sorry for hurting you and leaving you. You're family and even if you made a mistake I -"

"No." Isabel argues. "My son is not a mistake. Maybe this wasn't the best time, but Adam is a miracle and he's wanted and loved and I'll take care of him."

"We," Michael interrupts. "He's ours. We'll take care of him."

"Of course," her mom says. "Isabel, I… we, we want you back in our lives, with the baby and with Michael. You're going to be a mom now and as a parent you'll make mistakes, even if you don't want to. But you'll always love your child and you'll want to keep him safe and take care of him and see him succeed and be happy. Izzy, you're our daughter and no matter what happens, we love you. Even if you make mistakes, and I'm not talking about the baby, but doing this so young and lying and tricking us to help you get a job, those were mistakes. But know that despite all the mistakes, yours and ours, we love you and that will never change," her mom says sincerely and then looks at her husband.

"Right, yes," Mr. Evans said. "We love you and I… see… your brother and your mom made me see that you needed support and understanding but… when we found out… I just… I've always had these expectations for my children. For you even more than Max because... you were always so good at everything, so responsible and level headed and put together. Then suddenly, my perfect little girl is breaking curfew and over three months pregnant and sick in her boyfriend's bed and I… I was shocked. But, you're still you. You are still my little girl who is so beautiful and hardworking and put together and always running the show. And I want us to be a family again. Forgive me?"

Isabel looks like she may cry, but keeps it together. Michael squeezes her hand gently and nods at her. She stands and hugs her dad. "I'm sorry too... I'm sorry for lying to you. I just… I had to. But… I… I love you, daddy."

Mr. Evans looks teary eyed and kisses her forehead. "You're my little girl. No matter what happens."

Max looks like he just got the best Christmas present in the universe.

* * *

After the talk with her parents, they head to the Crashdown and Isabel feels light. Her parents and Max decided to join them for dinner and are driving right behind them. She's smiling and… is just… at peace and happy. Michael looks at her as he drives and feels this warmth in his chest. Her hair is down and curled and it's really shiny, like the sun… she should always be like this … quietly content.

She turns to him. "What?" she asks, smiling.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know. I just… I felt you looking at me."

He shrugs and looks at the road. "You're happy. It's good."

She smiles at him. Then she looks at the street they're in. "This isn't the way to the Crashdown."

"I know."

"Where are you taking me, now?" she asks, looking excited.

"You'll see."

"Okay."

A couple of minutes later, they arrive at Tess' house, the one she lived in with Nasedo. Isabel looks utterly confused. He opens the glove box and pulls out a folder and a pair of keys. "Merry early Christmas," he says, repeating her words from the morning. "Read the second page."

She scans the document and realizes what it is. "Tess sold you the house?"

"Us. Tess sold _**us**_ the house. You have to sign too, on those highlighted lines." Isabel looks at him shocked. "She said she took all the money and properties that Nasedo owned and got them put under her name. One hell of a mindwarp at the bank and Alex's help with some hacks. But she didn't want the house anymore after the whole Atlas thing. She said she was going to put it on the market, but then decided to talk to me about it. She's kind of a pain in the ass if you ask me… hounded me down and then got Maria to bug me too. They wouldn't drop it until I agreed to get the house and surprise you. You know how Maria can be. She pretty much annoyed me into it. Tess and I agreed to a monthly payment that's only $100 more a month than the rent for the two bedroom we were gonna get. She cut us a deal, but I found the real price and we'll pay it eventually. We're not cheating her out of any money. I'll work my butt off and pay for every cent this thing is worth if it takes me a hundred years."

Isabel looks at him like he's the sun and stars. Her stare is disarming and he feels like he's back in the third grade, seeing her for the first time. There is this energy about her, this pull that is driving him crazy. Then she's close, so close, and fixed on him with those big eyes…

"Surprise!" they hear. They see their friends in the front yard and get out of the car.

"Welcome home!" Tess yells, excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Isabel says as she hugs her friend.

Max and Isabel's parents walk towards them. "What's this?" Isabel's mom asks.

"Tess sold them the house," Max answers.

"That's not it," Alex says. "Hit it Kyle!" Then suddenly the house lights up with Christmas lights.

Isabel's eyes grow big. "I… I don't know what to say. This is… wow."

"Wait until you see inside," Kyle says, coming closer to the group.

"You knew about this?"

"Off course I did. I was good at keeping you mechanically occupied, wasn't I?"

"Oh my gosh," she says and then hugs Kyle and then Maria and Alex and Liz.

She turns back to Michael. "Go in," he says. She takes his hand and brings him with her. The scene in front of her finally makes her cry. The house's furniture from before is still there, but so are the couch and chairs from Michael's apartment and the tree, the one he got. Everything is there. And the tree is decorated just like she had it in the apartment and there's poinsettias on the side tables and garlands on the stairs and stockings by the fireplace... it's… perfect.

"How?" she says drying her eyes.

"Turns out when you have a team of seven talented teenagers under the Sheriff's command and we use certain superpowers for good, getting stuff in u-haul and unpacking can happen quickly," Alex says.

"The Junior football team might have helped a bit too," Tess says.

"They'll do almost anything to suck up to the big man," Kyle adds, smiling. "And no teen can say no to my dad when they're in the same room as him."

"Sheriff Valenti, thank you so much," Isabel says.

"Don't mention it. I can't really say no to this one," he says, pointing at Tess.

"And Liz is good at Christmas decorations. And neanderteen there made sure we put everything you had already chosen in the right place," Maria adds. "Who knew the Christmas balls on a tree had to follow a pattern and only red poinsettias were proper with this kind of decorations?"

"Whatever," Michael says. Isabel looks at him and again he feels like squirming under her stare.

She turns to Liz, "Thank you." Then she looks at Maria. "And all that is completely right. The red ones are the only ones that can go with those bows and the ball pattern," Isabel says, teasingly before hugging her spunky friend again.

Isabel's dad laughs. They all look at him. "I love you honey and I missed you terribly. But you know… I'm glad there's now another man that has to deal with some of your crazy. Good luck keeping up with the bulbs, son," he says, looking at Michael.

Everyone laughs. Michael looks surprised and confused and unsure of what to do. Isabel blushes and then starts thanking everyone again. Maria turns on some Christmas music and then they all just mingle and have a good time. The doorbell rings and Liz says it's probably her dad with the food. But she's wrong. It's Maria's mom.

"Mrs. Deluca, welcome," Tess says. Everyone greets her and then she gravitates towards the adults, sitting right next to the Sheriff.

"You invited my mom?" Maria asks, once they are far from the parents.

"We ran into her at the supermarket and it seemed rude not to. And you have extra guests too, don't you motormouth?"

Maria gives her an evil look. "Mind your business space slut."

"Who did you invite?" Alex says.

"Brody and Sydney," Liz answers.

"What if she recognizes Max?" Alex says concerned.

"She won't," Maria answers. "She focused mostly on me when she was getting healed, remember? And now she thinks I'm magical, like her angel and… Brody is sure she just dreamed about me since she met me right before her relapse and miracle recovery."

"You've talked to Brody?" Max asks.

Maria nods. "He's really happy, Max. You… what you did was amazing."

"Yeah, it was," Liz says, looking at Max with eyes filled with longing.

"I… I had to."

"No, you didn't," Tess says. "That's what makes it special. Making a difference just for the greater good and peace and happiness, right?" she says, looking at Kyle.

"You're turning out nicely little grasshopper," he jokes, patting her head. "You're even tiny like bug."

"Shut it jerk. And you're not that tall, Isabel is actually taller than you."

"She's not. You're just sore you're an alien midget."

The bell rings and Maria rushes to open it. She smiles as she opens the door for Brody and his little girl.

"Holly shit," Michael says.

"What?" Isabel asks. He just moves his head so she looks at the door. Brody is handing Maria a bunch of flowers and the little girl is hugging her legs. And Maria is smiling and radiating happiness.

"Brody?" Isabel asks. Michael shrugs.

Tess laughs. "Motormouth does seem to have a thing for taking risks in life. I could see her pulling off the dating an older man thing."

Liz looks at her with annoyance. "They're just friends, but she likes Sydney and he's… very kind to her and to Maria."

"He better be," Michael says.

They greet Brody and Sydney and enjoy having a little girl that requests Maria to sing and bounces around the house with her dolls asking everyone a million questions. Later the group shares a wonderful meal from the Crashdown and even get Mr. Parker to stick around. Everyone is happy and comfortable with each other. That is until they're having dessert.

"How did you get a baby?" Sydney asks Isabel.

"I… well…" _Dreamed him up and then found him in a pod._

"Syd, that's kind of personal," Brody says.

"But daddy, I don't understand. How did he put the baby in there? Did you do magic?" she asks, now looking at Michael. Now it's his turn to stammer unsure about how to answer. Kyle starts snickering. "What's funny?" the little girl says. "Daddy, did you put me in mommy's belly? Where do babies come from?"

"I'll take the dishes to the kitchen," Isabel says. She looks at Brody. "Good luck with that."

"I'll help you," Michael adds, more than ready to run away from the little girl and her inquisition.

Isabel and Michael clear the table and put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She steps out of the kitchen and then just looks at the scene around her. Her friends and family are all together and happy. Even her parents. She sees Alex teasing Tess, and Kyle, Liz and Max speaking amicably enough with each other. And the Sheriff blushing in front of Amy DeLuca, her parents and Mr. Parker. And Maria speaking animatedly with Brody and Sydney.

Michael steps out of the kitchen and runs right into her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"What are you doing just standing here?"

"I was just looking. It's just… look at this place and everyone here. It's the perfect Christmas. Thank you so much."

"Tess and Maria's doing and everyone helped put things together."

"That's not what I'm thanking you for," she says. He looks confused. "I mean I am. But that's not it. Do you know why I nag and drive you all crazy this time of year?"

"Because you're the Christmas Nazi," Michael says with a smirk.

She smiles. "Jerk. No, it's not that. It's because I want everything perfect to see people happy and have a family and feel loved and normal. But now I think the normal part doesn't matter… as long as I have a family I love and that loves me then everything is okay. You showed me that. So, thank you."

"Iz, don't make a fuss. It's nothing."

"No Michael, it's something. You… you've put everything into getting ready for Adam. You opened your home to me when I was at my lowest and made it so it was like I had been there all along and you didn't have to do that. And you helped me after Whitaker and today you got me to have my parents again. You are always there when I feel like I'm losing myself. You follow your instincts even when everyone thinks you're crazy. That's what I'm thankful for… you are the kind of family that I need and you make this the kind of home I want for Adam, even with all the craziness around us. I… I can't imagine going through all this with anyone else," she says. Then she kisses his cheek and hugs him.

He embraces her tightly. He can smell the flowery scent of her hair. He feels like something is shifting inside him. It has been coming slowly and he's realized it for a while and Maria has called him out on it and Tess told them. But he couldn't believe it. He couldn't want it. He couldn't run on instinct and try this and screw it up and risk losing her. She's too important, she's always been there and he can't lose her. But his heart is racing and his skin is tingling and he just feels…Izzy. She's warm and soft, but also strong, so strong, and somehow he knows her skin tastes like salt and honey all at once. His lips are close to her neck, so close, and he's dying to nibble the skin there. His hands land on her curvy hips and in a raspy voice he says, "Isabel…"

"Mistletoe!" Tess exclaims. They startle and turn towards her. "You are under the mistletoe."

They look up and true enough right above them it's the piece of greenery. Was that there before? He never saw any mistletoe in the decorations box. Michael looks at Isabel tentatively. She blushes and then looks towards her parents.

"It's tradition or so you say every year," Mrs. Evans says with a teasing smile as she looks at her obviously embarrassed daughter. "Oh please, what's a little PDA? You're already pregnant."

Now she is red as a tomato and still in Michael's arms. Everyone is staring at them and before she has time to think about it she feels the pressure of his lips. She doesn't know who closed the distance between them and she doesn't care, it just happened and the kiss incites a mix of fear and excitement that she has never experienced. It's not because this is crazy and should be fake since everyone is watching. It's because it feels right and she wants more… more of his lips and his big hands and just him… she wants him everywhere. She caresses the hair by his nape and then feels his tongue slide in her mouth, warm and slippery and just what she needs. She's in heaven and enjoying every second, every taste. God there's a taste and she's addicted. Her body keeps getting pressed closer and closer against his and her fake belly is getting in the way and it's that feeling that jolts her out of the moment. She pulls away, embarrassed. She looks around and her friends' and family's faces range from quiet approval to smirks of confirmation to resignation. She turns to Michael and he's swallowing hard with swollen lips and unfocused eyes.

"That's my man! Finally showing how he knocked up his girl," Kyle teases, knowing it's going to piss Michael off and break the stillness in the room.

"Kyle!" Tess admonishes with enough of a smile that he knows she doesn't mean it.

"What does he mean?" Sydney asks Maria.

"Can it, Valenti!" Michael says.

"Make me, wimp!"

Isabel looks mortified. Michael runs after Kyle and starts wrestling him to ground. The adults in the room start laughing but Max just stares at her. She wants to run from his confused melancholic eyes, but she knows she won't be able to avoid him. She doesn't even know what to say to him. _I didn't want it. It was the mistletoe._ Well that's a lie. Maybe it happened because of that, but if she's honest with herself she's wanted this for a while now. God, she's wanted to kiss him so many times and now… _What if he only did it because of the mistletoe?_

After that, Isabel and Michael keep some distance, but can't help stealing glances at each other. He can literally feel when her eyes are on him and it's driving him crazy. She catches him looking at her a couple of times and can't help the little smile than graces her lips. Tess seems completely triumphant and smirks at her with a smug 'I told you' look.

Then Isabel takes her friend into the deck, "Did you use your powers to put that mistletoe above us?"

"I play the fifth."

"Plead, Tess. You plead the fifth."

"Yeah that. Look, Max has Sydney flying." True enough, she looks through the glass door and sees that her brother is tossing the girl up in the air and she's giggling joyously. "She's perfectly healthy, thanks to him. It's beautiful."

"Don't change the subject. Did you just get me to kiss Michael?"

"I may or may not have given you a good excuse, but I think you did that yourself. Seemed like a good kiss too, the kind that might not have stopped if we hadn't been around."

"Tess, good God."

"What? Are you gonna say you didn't like it? I dare you to say it." Isabel is quiet and blushes. "Why are you fighting this so much?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because it's Michael. I can't just kiss him and things and then… oh god Tess, if I go down this road… it would be..."

"It would be what?"

"It would be crazy. Like not just opening up to someone and trying a relationship. I… with Michael it would be like the real thing... and with Adam…"

"Isabel, do you love Michael?"

"Of course, I do. I -"

"No, I don't mean as your best friend almost brother. I mean love him, really love him, like a woman loves a man, or well an alien loves another… whatever. Do you love him, like want to give him the world and be with him forever and maybe someday be his wife and have his children, that kind of love him?"

"We're already having a child."

"Exactly. So, why are you so afraid? You are having a baby, live together, are happy with the other around, what's the problem?"

"What if it ends badly?"

"Why would it have to end?"

"I don't know Tess. We died in a previous life because we pursued this kind of thing. And you and Max were supposed to be together too and you tried and that lead to you two fighting and arguing and hurting each other. Even if you are friends now, he's made you cry your eyes out and you've attacked him and thrown him around like a rag doll. I… if Michael and I do this and it makes us… I can't imagine… I can't hurt him, I can't lose him."

"Iz, you won't. Look the four of us… we'll always be there, together no matter what. And you and Michael… you don't have to be afraid of this. You could be happy, really happy." Isabel looks hesitant. "Just think about it."

"Tess... do you love Max?"

"What?"

"The way you said things… about always being there… do you love my brother?"

"Sure, he's becoming a good friend and -"

"Don't give me that. You just got me to kiss the man I love with your tricks. Tell me the truth."

"I… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean **I don't know**. Sometimes… sometimes I feel like we have this connection and I want to stay by his side and have it be us together against the universe and go home and take back everything that I remember. But other times I just want to blow him up and say to hell with it and find a way to our planet and go by myself. And then… then I see the way he looks at Liz, even now, and I spend time away from him and it's… different. It's like if he's away, I'm okay and can have fun without needing to have these feelings that keep dragging me down. And I… I like that. I like spending time with Kyle and Alex and meeting new people and having fun. I… I think I'll always care for Max, but maybe that's it. Maybe I don't need to love him and get hurt or hurt him anymore. Maybe someday I can go home and be happy, with or without Max. But it's different for you and Michael."

"How?"

"You need each other. I can see it. And you would never hurt each other the way Max and I have. Isabel, he waited for you. We know how instinctual and hot-headed Michael can be and… when we came out of the pods, he could have left the chamber. I'm sure he wanted to get out, but he wouldn't without you. He waited for you and you got him to wait for Max... Michael would never leave you the way Max did. I think that… even if you hadn't found Adam and you two stayed with Maria and Alex, you and Michael would have still always been there for each other. Maybe as just friends or whatever, but you would never hurt each other or leave the other behind. You two would always care. I know that in my bones." Isabel nods. "So, why not take this chance? You could choose to just love him. Think about it."

"Okay."

"So, is that a yes? Yes Tess, owner of the seal of wisdom, you know best so I'm going for it and will be with the man I love?"

"Shut up! And… maybe, I love him and maybe I'll go for it… maybe I can do this."

"Well make that decision, and soon too, 'cause the way Michael has been looking at you he might just jump your bones once we're gone."

"Tess!"

* * *

Their Christmas Eve gathering goes on for a couple of more hours, but eventually everyone leaves. Isabel is happy to use her powers to take away the fake belly and clean everything. She puts away leftovers quietly and then she sees him looking at her. She's not sure if she's ready to talk. Can she really face what happened? Can she go for it?

"I… I'm gonna go upstairs and start unpacking my stuff. God knows how Tess put my clothes in those suitcases. She sucks at folding."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I… look... about earlier…"

"You don't have to apologize. It was part of the act, you know with my parents and Mrs. Deluca, and Mr. Parker and Brody here," she says nervously.

"What if it wasn't?"

She blushes and keeps her eyes on the ground. He approaches her and slowly moves his hand to caress her face. She leans into his touch as he makes her look up so they are eye to eye. And then she realizes they don't need any words. They gravitate towards the other until there is no distance between them. He tenderly holds the sides of her face and their lips meet again. She feels tingles traveling from her lips all the way to the tips of her fingers and down to her toes. He deepens the kiss and it's like her knees are buckling. She's going to faint any second. She would have already started to fall to the floor if it wasn't for his arms, holding her against him. She gives in and somehow, it's even better than the kiss under the mistletoe. No one is watching or judging or wondering or expecting and nothing fake is in the way. It's him and her and feeling. His body is fire, burning her and making her explode, but it's also a balm that makes her feel safe and complete. She doesn't need to open her eyes to know that this time she's glowing. She feels her skin emanating energy and warmth and more… so much more.

He's been pretty physical with a girl before. God knows how wild he was during that heat wave. But it had never been like this. How does she do it? How does she make him turn red as fire with every molecule inside abuzz? How could he have ever thought she was anything but **the girl** , the one he was meant to be with? With these kisses he knows. His entire life has clicked into place. And it's not inner Rath wanting Vilandra. It's him. He wants Isabel. It's that simple. It's that easy. He wants the girl that drives him crazy and organizes his closets, the one that brought him lunch for years and gave him his first real Christmas present. The one that helped him call Nasedo, and threw liquor at Hank and told him she would not let anyone else hurt him that way again, not even her human dad. The one that reads his son books and gets too many stuffed animals and is willing to lose her live to get Adam to be with them. The one that can just sit with him in Adam's chamber and quietly makes him feel completely at ease. She's always been there, at the center of everything, and now she's in his arms and he never wants to let go. He can feel her and taste her and knows that they just fit. He's a goner and there's no turning back.

She feels his red glow and his strength, his bravery, his recklessness, just… him. He's everything, her pod mate, her friend, her son's father, her love... her destiny.

"Wait," she says. He looks at her confused. "Michael… is this real? Like something that me and you truly want or just… because of the dreams and the stars and something we can't control?"

He sees the fear in her eyes. "I don't think it needs to be an intergalactic event... just me and you… and this," he says and kisses her with a sweetness she didn't know he was capable of.

"What about Rath and Vilandra?" she asks as his lips travels down her neck, making her feel liquid. "We are glowing… like them."

"They had their chance. This is ours." He kisses her again and snakes his hand under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her lower back. "I'm not him, even with the glow… I'm not him," he murmurs right against her ear.

"I don't want to be her... I don't want to be with you and lead us to war and death. I don't want you or Adam to get hurt."

"You won't… forget Rath and Vilandra. I don't want that."

"What do you want?"

"You… my best friend, just Isabel."

She feels like something inside her has been freed and kisses him deeper than she has ever kissed anyone. Their glows intensify. A pot breaks from one of the poinsettias growing out of control and the lights begin to flicker.

Then the flashes hit them. One thousand small moments bursting behind their eyelids. From their childhood to the present they see themselves either alone or with Max or Adam or friends and many other people around them. Little things they shouldn't remember. His first Christmas present, a ninja turtles watch with a kiss on the cheek. Eating a special meal that she made and brought to the school cafeteria when he turned eleven. Picking a dandelion and giving it to her when she turned ten. Doing laundry and cleaning the apartment. Eating fries at the Crashdown before they had revealed their secret to anyone. Isabel in between Max and Michael sharing a huge sleeping bag the first night he stayed at their house when they were nine. Three children talking as they watched Peanuts in the Evans' living room. Her saying she was sorry with cookies and Alkalean gazes. Him making the same flowers and watching after her when she helped Adam the day they started the hatching. Dancing at a Greek wedding. Children in a snowball fight. Just time together as they grew up, a million shared words and simple moments that are re-lived as they kiss and touch.

The flashes tame and then it's just them and the intensity of their mouths and traveling hands. They stay like this for close to an hour, kissing and caressing, basking in the sensations that arise from their connected lips and learning each other. It feels like the best moment of their lives and though their bodies crave more, they manage to separate.

"Wow," he says.

"Yeah," she giggles.

"I didn't know I was that attractive," he teases, referring to the flashes he saw and the perspective of himself through her eyes.

She smiles at him, "You are and you seem to have always liked what you saw as well."

"You know how beautiful you are," he asserts, challenging her to argue.

She smiles, "Tell me that if this doesn't work out, you will still be my best friend, my family."

He nods at her. "That will never change. No matter what happens. I'll be by your side."

She gives him a small peck on the lips. "Me too, always. Even if you are a slob impulsive rule breaker that drives us all crazy," she teases.

"I drive you crazy? Miss overbearing, all events' Nazi who cannot function unless everything is perfect. I'm surprised you haven't tried to color code my clothes."

"Well there is an idea."

"Don't even think about it."

They laugh and walk upstairs. He stops at the door that leads to her new room and is ready to say good night, but her words stop him. "Stay with me?" she asks. He looks surprised. "Just sleeping… I just… this house is so big and I don't want to be that far from you. I just…" She looks embarrassed.

"Yeah… I know… I want to stay close too."

"Just sleep."

"Just sleep."

"I'll change. Come back in a couple of minutes?"

He nods and that is the first night they share a bed since they were kids. They don't kiss there, simply hold each other and feel happy and safe.

* * *

 **And they are finally together! Yeah, yeah! I did mention in the last chapter that I love the flirting of these two in the Christmas episode, so I couldn't help myself and had to get them together during Christmas. Hope any cliffies out there love this one. I always love when these two decide to be together.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think. Was it too much with the sweetness and Tess' schemes to get them together and happy? I wondered if I'm taking Tess way out of character, but again I tried to turn her around based on all the stuff of the previous chapters and her coming out of Nasedo's bad influence. Also, is it Khivar or Kivar and Nacedo or Nasedo? I looked that up and different sites and Roswell episode transcripts have different spelling. So, I've been going back and forth. It's weird. Anyway, give me some feedback. :)**


	16. Granilith

**Okay, so this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written for any story. I thought about breaking it up, but in the end I felt it needed to stay together. As usual thanks to kbeth82 for the wonderful reviews. Also, so excited this story has gotten over 1300 views which is shocking since Roswell is such an old world so I didn't expect that. Also, with this chapter I have officially written over 400,000 words in fanfic! Royal child is almost at 100,000 on its own. Crazy! But super cool.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I had so much fun writing it.**

 **BE WARNED this chapter is close to M. Not a full out lemon at all because I sort of promised myself I would not go there in this story, but it's as close as we'll probably get. If I really feel the need to write a lemon for this, I'll do it as an outtake at some point. Well, have fun reading and let me know what you think.**

 **Granilith**

He's groggy but rested and filled with this strange sense of safety and warmth that he's never quite experienced when waking. Then he feels… Iz. She's laying with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest intertwined with his. The memories from the previous day come to him and he can't help the smile on his face. He feels her move.

"Hey," he says.

She looks up at him, remembering the day before. "Hey. Merry Christmas," she says then kisses his cheek.

"Merry Christmas. What is that?" he asks, hearing the roar of an engine as if it was right in the house. He begins to move worried they're being attacked. This place has an alarm system, but aliens can break into those easily, he knows from experience and the past two days he has not been his regular paranoid self. God dammit, how did these girls get him wrapped up in all this Christmas crap?

"No, don't," she says. "Let me, please." He looks at her confused. "The noise is for me, well us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me. Just get changed and meet me downstairs, please," she asks, sitting up and looking at him with eyes that beg him to do as she says. She kisses his cheek again and gets up.

"Fine," he answers. He goes to his room, changes quickly, brushes his teeth, and then heads down only to see the living room empty.

"Isabel!" he says, worried.

"In here!" she calls from the kitchen, she's right by the door that leads to the garage. He goes after her and then sees it next to Isabel who is all made up but still wearing pajamas. His eyes get big and he doesn't know what to say.

"Merry Christmas." He stares at her stunned. "It's the same kind we rode that day. Kyle made me go see at least twenty and I owed him after making him get a bike license so we could get it out of the lot. He tried to get me to buy a different one, but you liked the Kawasaki. Right?"

"Yeah. But… I promised Tess most of the savings for the down payment of the house. I didn't know… shit."

She smiles. "It's not a problem. See I discovered I could do this thing that makes money a non-issue." She shows him a one-dollar bill and then turns it into a hundred and explains how that happened. "So, I paid for the bike with cash. Seemed to make sense instead of getting another car. It's used so it should not raise suspicions, but -"

She never finishes her sentence as she's silenced by his lips. The kiss is fierce and she returns it with just as much passion. That morning they learn what it feels like to glimpse into each other's souls. It's not necessarily physical, their clothes stay on and their hands remain in somewhat respectable places. It's an openness and special trust, an equal trade of glows and emotions and more. Their contact makes her red and him gold and behind their eyelids they see stars and moons, fire and flowers, the desert, and a baby that glows like a rainbow.

* * *

They test ride the bike around town for a while. She insists on stopping to say thanks to Kyle and Tess once she explains that they were the key to her gift. Later they take the Montero to the pod chamber and spend the afternoon with Adam. Isabel has been stashing presents into the cave for what feels like forever and she brings more today. Thank heavens she couldn't fit a tree in Adam's chamber on top of all the toys and crap she has already put in there. Michael is sure she would have made him get one if it was a possibility. Crazy.

Their time together is quiet but happy. Isabel brought leftovers from the night before and hot chocolate and alien cookies. She makes Michael open half of the presents she got for Adam. He doesn't really get how them opening presents and showing them to the baby in the pod makes any sense, but whatever. She is so excited about the whole thing that he just goes with it. So, they unwrap clothes and blankets and toys and books. Then he admits he got one present himself. He gives it to Isabel, who opens it and just laughs at the kid books.

"Really Michael?"

"After all the Christmas crap I just dealt with, I need the Grinch and Scrooge or I might go insane."

"They make Christmas great in the end, you know?"

"Yeah whatever, they lose their fight against the madness, minor detail. It's the thought that counts."

She laughs at him and kisses him softly. "You're full of surprises."

They read Adam a few books as usual, including the ones Michael brought. Then they get ready to leave since they promised the Evanses that they would stop by for Christmas dinner. Isabel makes a fuss about saying bye to Adam.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Michael says as they leave the small chamber and crawl into the larger part of the cave.

"I know. I just… ever since the nightmares with Kivar I don't like leaving him."

"I get it. I just want to put him in a bubble and keep him safe."

"He is in a bubble. That's what's weird. We've worked so hard to get him out so we can be with him, but now… I'm so scared Michael. What if getting him out puts him in danger?"

"We can't keep him in there forever, Iz. We'll find a way to protect him."

"And then what? What if… what if he has to fulfill the destiny Larek talked about? What if he has to fight? I can't… I can't imagine..."

"Isabel, stop. I… I just want to worry about hatching him and getting him to be safe in the new house and… if he has to fulfill that destiny we'll worry about it when it comes okay. If he has to fight, I will too, I'll fight right beside him."

She hugs him tightly and he kisses her forehead. "Me too." They hold each other for a while then she speaks again. "I forgot to tell him we're dating," she says. He lets out a small laugh. "We are, right? Dating?"

"Yeah," he answers. "And I think if he can actually understand dating then he got it from you being all over me."

"I'm not -" he quiets her with his lips.

An hour later they have dinner with her parents and though everyone seems happy and normal, Isabel can sense the questions. She can see them in Max's eyes and knows they will have to talk soon. And she's sure that Michael is not oblivious. He has kept a bit more distance between them since they got here. She's both thankful and mad about it. Honestly, she likes the small touches they've shared all day and… the kisses and everything else. Why should they hide that they're together now?

The three of them and Mr. and Mrs. Evans sit around the tree and open gifts. Isabel still bought some for her parents even though she hadn't planned to be here. She was going to give them to Max, but it's nice to give them in person. Funnily enough the person with the most gifts is Adam.

"Max, would you help us bring these to the car?" Isabel asks.

"Sure."

Once they are outside and put everything in the car, they stand in the yard.

"Alright Maxwell, go for it," Michael says.

Max just looks from his friend to his sister.

"Max, I know what you're thinking," she says softly.

"Then tell me because I'm not sure what to think." He looks at her with sincerity. They're quiet for a little while then he looks at Isabel and speaks again. "I think I get why you feel as if you have to be together, but-"

"No Max, I don't have to be with Michael. I want to." Michael looks at her and seems happy with her answer.

Max turns to him. "You want this too?"

"I do," he says defiantly.

"But you never did until you had those dreams and heard about destiny and found Adam and-"

"And until then I thought she was my sister!"

"I guess… it's just hard for me to understand how you two can just act on dreamed feelings out of the blue."

"They're not dream feelings. Don't you feel anything for Tess? Anything real?" Michael argues. Max is quiet and sighs. "Do you?"

"I don't know!" he answers with anger. "I don't know anything anymore."

Isabel closes her eyes. "Max… what Michael and do...it doesn't change things for you or Liz or Tess."

"This isn't about that."

"Yes it is," Michael argues.

"It's not. I just don't want you two to get hurt by pursuing something simply because you think you have to. You are my best friend and my sister and this thing between you suddenly just happens, so I worry."

"Max, no one worries about this more than I do." Michael looks let down by her words, so she continues quickly. "But we all know this isn't sudden. I didn't just wake up yesterday thinking, oh, Michael's my destiny? Let me kiss him in front of all the people we care about and then make out with him until we go to sleep."

"I didn't need to know that much," Max says. Michael smirks at his friends disturbed face.

"Boys. Anyway, I've thought about this for a while now... and I've had these feelings and it isn't about the dreams or the book or Adam or Tess and my mother telling me it's my destiny." Michael takes her hand and gently squeezes it. "Yesterday, when we kissed I… I realized that these feelings are mine and they've been growing inside me for I don't even know how long and that I needed to decide what to do about them. No one is forcing me into anything. I decided, Max. I decided that... if Michael wanted to try then I would go for it. And here we are and I'm… happy."

Michael looks at her with admiration and for the first time in his life he truly means it when he says, "I'm happy too." There is no sarcasm or anger behind the words. Today he is happy.

"Max, can you be happy for us? Please," she asks. Michael looks at his friend and scowls at him. Max better give her the right answer or else.

"I guess… I just… I hope you two mean it. That you are really doing this for you not the book or the baby or Rath and Vilandra."

"We're not them," Michael counters sternly. "I know what you're saying, but what I feel is for Isabel, not some alien princess I've never met, just Isabel. Do you get that?"

"Surprisingly, I think I do… I… this is weird for me, but I… I wish you the best."

Isabel smiles and moves to hug Max. "Thank you. I… having you on our side… it means the world to me."

"I'm always on your side. You're my sister."

* * *

A couple of weeks pass and the group faces a new kind of normal. Isabel works more than before and she seems happy about the freedom she has not being in school. She was tired of the looks that classmates gave her when they saw her fake growing stomach. She doesn't really get many of those looks now that she's out in the real world. She's realized people assume she's older and she's okay with that. Michael on the other hand is restless. He's sick of school and wants to work more and spend more time with Adam and Isabel and make sure they are safe. He worries about Kivar and all their enemies and still keeps track of the girls' location as much as possible.

Isabel and Michael's relationship develops easily. It's almost like it has always been them together and in a way, it had been. They are still best friends, but now they're just... more and it's good. She gets him to smile even as he grumbles about her organizing everything. He makes her feel safe even when she argues that she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And even though their kissing often escalates into more than they plan they don't dare to go all the way. Just the idea that she could get pregnant with another baby freaks them out enough that even though they now share a bed every night, they never kiss there to avoid temptation. Kissing is always kept downstairs, not that he hasn't thought about doing things downstairs that would make people blush… but just sleeping next to her is hard enough without having the experience of doing more.

Michael, Max, Liz, Kyle and Alex are in the school cafeteria eating lunch.

"Hey," Tess says.

"Hi."

"You look like you want to make something explode."

"I'm fine." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Just school… what a joke."

"Stop whining," Maria argues as she sits next to Michael.

"She's right. You'll be done in a few months. But we're stuck here for another year," Tess adds.

"You could try to finish early."

"Nah. It's fine."

"Might also be suspicious if suddenly all the… Czechs... leave school," Kyle says.

"Whatever," he answers.

"Always eloquent, Space Boy."

"Wish Isabel was around, pretty sure she could put a smile on that face," Tess teases.

"Wonder how she does that?" Kyle says with a smirk.

"Don't start."

"Oh… come on. Is she like super hot in the -"

"That's my sister," Max interrupts.

"You're no fun, Evans."

"Don't talk about Isabel that way," Michael adds.

"Protective much?" Kyle says. Michael glares at him.

"Anyway," Maria says. "Are you guys coming to the concert?"

"What concert?" Tess asks.

"The one next month. Saturday right before Valentine's day. Didn't Alex tell you about it?"

Tess suddenly looks sad. "Umm… no." She looks at Alex.

"Sorry, must have forgotten," he says.

"Well we're playing. Liz helped us write some lyrics so she'll be close to the stage to get some credit when we call on her."

"Maria," Liz says.

"Would you relax? Live a little. Have some fun. Stand up and let people clap and smile. You can't let your best friends down."

"Yeah, you have to come," Alex says, looking less enthused than Maria, but like he means it.

"I thought you might have enough with Brody and everyone else there," Liz says.

"Brody is coming?" Michael asks.

"Liz!" Maria admonishes.

"Sorry?"

"So, you're hanging onto the older man," Tess says teasingly.

"It's none of your business."

"Actually, it is since he's the way to our "Czech from way up there" as you called him."

Maria glares at her.

"I thought it was just Sydney, but… you actually like him," Michael states, sounding bewildered.

"Space boy," she says, in a warning tone. He shrugs and lets it be.

"Gotta go," Alex says.

"Wait, I thought… could we meet after school? To look into the book again," Tess asks.

"I… I can't. I have to practice. You know with the band and all."

"We're not meeting until six, right?" Maria asks, worried. "I'm working from three to five thirty."

"You're fine. I have to practice my solos. See you at six," he says and leaves. Tess looks obviously upset.

"I can help again," Max says.

She smiles at him. "Okay. My place?"

"Yeah."

Liz stands. "I gotta go check on some lab samples for my Advance Bio. See you guys."

* * *

At the Valenti's, Max and Tess sit next to each other looking at a computer monitor.

"I think we're at the point where most of the translation of the two remaining parts is done, but we still can't really understand them. Maybe it's like the section about Adam. We get most of it but there's some keyword we're missing and these won't completely make sense until we have it," Tess says.

"Yeah, I think you're right. But at least we know the twirl part is about us and a plan of some sort and that unnamed moon. And the diamond pages are about some type of device," Max. Tess looks at him nervously. "What?"

"Promise you won't get upset."

"I won't."

"Max, I think… I think the diamond pages tell us about a way to go home. I think it's a device to get us home." Max is quiet. "Sorry, I knew that would upset you."

"Please don't get like that."

"Like what?"

"Like… defensive. I… I know I don't get excited like Alex does when he's with us, but it's not because I'm against learning about us or maybe going home."

"Then why?"

"Because I worry. Tess, Earth is all I've ever known. We don't know enough about our planet and the war and what we will find if we go there. We just have some flashes and what Larek and Courtney have told us. We don't even know who wrote this book. Nasedo gave it to you. What if he put things there as a trap? What if -"

"They are not lies, Max. I know Nasedo gave it to me and I'm not sure if he could read it or not, but… I think… I think we wrote it." He looks at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "I just… I remember these moments when you and I… we would just sit and read and write and talk about the galaxy and things that were happening and… never mind."

He takes her hand. "You want to remember more, don't you?"

"You know I do, but… Michael and Iz are really busy lately, even when they're not working or with Adam, they're..."

"Busy with each other," he says with a grimace.

She smiles at him. He's done well about the Michael Isabel thing but still can't see them kiss and stuff without looking grossed out. "It's okay. I'm happy for them."

"I know, but you wish they would have more time to have some retrieval sessions." She nods. "Well, that maybe hard for them, but I'm here."

"You?"

"Tess, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll help you and we can learn. Look, I want to know too. I just want us to be careful and not rush into the unknown and get hurt. I can start bringing the healing stones and instead of trying more computer algorithms, I'll help you remember and maybe… maybe Larek will contact us again and we can ask him more questions. Or I can get Michael to talk to Courtney some more."

She smiles the brightest smile he has ever seen. "Thank you."

* * *

At the grocery store on a Saturday morning.

"So, what's going on between you and my brother?" Isabel asks.

"I don't know what are you talking about," Tess replies.

"Oh come on, he goes to your house almost every day. You two hang out at the Crashdown and at school and you're remembering. What's up?"

"You mean to say you have noticed that there are other mortals in this world besides Michael?"

"Don't even try. It's my turn for some payback and to get things out of you and make you uncomfortable."

"As if you could. And there's nothing going on. We're friends and he's helping me with the book and that's that." Isabel looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm not buying. Remember I asked you once if you loved my brother and you said you didn't know. So, do you know now?"

"No."

"No you don't love him or no you don't know."

"No, I don't know, okay."

"Could it be that you… oh wisdom carrier, fear destiny?"

"Shut up."

"You do. Why are you afraid? You two spend time together and enjoy it, what's the problem?"

"Don't use my words against me. And it's not the same. We… Max and I have finally made peace and become real friends. I don't want to mess that all up by thinking of destiny again. I just want to figure out the book and go home."

"You really want that, don't you? You want to go to..." Isabel lowers her voice, "Antar."

"Yes."

"You wouldn't miss it here? You don't like it here at all?"

"I do. I just… Isabel, I remember my brothers." Tess then whispers, "And I think Kivar might still have them and is hurting them."

"You haven't had any more of those dreams?"

"No. I tried what Courtney said and they stopped."

"Good."

"But that doesn't change things. Isabel, I want to go home to my family." Again, she changes her tone so only Iz can hear her. "I remember Plateia."

"Okay. Look, I'll talk to Michael. We'll help you. He's into the retrieval sessions anyway." Tess looks at her with surprise. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Tess."

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but… I just… I just thought that once we figured out Adam, you would not help anymore. I guess I expected that once he was on the way, you, Max and Michael would back away and leave me alone to deal with everything else."

"Tess… I told you that you are my sister. Regardless of Max or Michael, that stays true. If you need my help, you just have to ask."

"Okay. Help me go home, Isabel, please."

"I will."

"Thanks."

"Okay. But, you still haven't answered my question. Do you love my brother?"

"I have a better one for you. When are you finally gonna have sex with Michael?"

"Tess!"

* * *

Later that week at Michael and Isabel's house the royal four discuss memories.

"So, you've remembered more about Antar?" Michael questions.

"Yeah," Max answers. They look at him expectantly. "I remembered our mother and when she told me it was my time to rule," he says, looking at Isabel. "Her name was -"

"Daharia," Isabel answers.

"Yes, how?"

"I… I remembered in the summer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Max asks.

"I… Kivar was in that memory. We were in the palace, having dinner. He… he made me uncomfortable." Michael looks at her with concern. "Nothing too bad, I just didn't know what it all meant so I didn't say anything, but it wasn't like the dreams… it was just… he would like touch me under the table and things like that." Michael looks livid. "And Rath looked something like that," Isabel says, trying to lighten the mood. "It's okay. What else, Max?"

"I… I remember saving you," he says, looking now at Michael. "You had been injured trying to protect our father. I remember a message from the General of our forces, saying he had made a mistake and the ship the King and his guards were in was compromised and driving into an ambush. That it was you who had realized that the change in magnetic fields and klatek rotation was not right and warned them. He was breaking away from the group and using himself and a few others as a diversion. He said his second was now in charge of protecting the King and acting as General for the units that were left. Then I remember arriving at this place with a red sky and blue soil. Vilandra, our mother and two other people were with me. I think our mother and father and those two people were the previous Royal four. We had an army that protected us and got there in time to save you and five others. Everyone else was dead, but I was able to heal you with my sister's help. My mother and the two other Royals were busy working on my father with a team of healers. Then I remember getting crowned and announcing my bonding for the next moon. I got the seal that was my father's that day and my mother passed her seal to Vilandra and named her hand of the Queen. The other two Royals declared that they would give up their seals to the new members of the four as soon as the King chose them. I… Vilandra and I made that oath that day, the one you two talked about before we met Larek and then… my first ruling as King was to name Rath as my second and General of our intergalactic forces. I… I was at this circle table explaining myself to a bunch of people… some had purple skin and others this green tint… and others looked like… these wormy things, anyway I explained that even if you were too young, General Tarak and my father would have wanted you in charge. That you were my age and it was my decision and it was final."

Michael nods and says. "I remembered being named General and taking the oath we talked about and another one vowing to protect the King and Princess with my life. What else have you remembered?"

"That's it."

"Tess?"

"Mostly my home, Plateia. It's different from Antar. There are these fields made of red grass and the sky is gray and the tree leaves look really deep red, almost purple and tree trunks look grayish white. There is something that looks like a huge telescope or antenna that is always there, no matter where you are in the planet, you can see it. I've also seen this large dome thing that is close to the telescope and I know it's my home. I've seen my brothers and I running around the hallways of that dome. I'm always trailing after them and I see my mother unhappy about it."

"That's it?" Isabel asks.

"No. I… remember spending time with Max, I mean Zan… we're in this place that's like a library, but different. The books look like the destiny book and we have this instrument that helps us write on the black material. I think Zan and I wrote the destiny book and sent it with us."

"Have either of you remembered anything?" Max asks.

"No. I… I haven't remembered or dreamed much lately," Isabel sees.

"Me neither," Michael adds.

"Of course you haven't, you're too busy making out," Tess teases.

"Too much information," Max says.

"Whatever," Michael answers. "Let's do this and see if we remember anything useful."

They move the center table and sit in a square around the stones, holding hands. They breathe and focus on clearing their minds. For a long time, nothing happens.

Max is relaxed, sitting between Tess and his sister. He's felt to hurt, scared and confused for so long, but the last couple of weeks have been different. There have been no alien threats, no horrible surprises leading to heartbreak or new relationships that seem reckless but he must learn to live with. He's accepted his best friend and sister together and slowly is letting go of Liz. He will always love her, but his heart is healing and he's open to whatever comes next.

 _He runs down ornate hallways and feels fury in a way that Max never has. He barges into a room and there she is, with wet hair and only wearing a flimsy robe that's as blue as the glow around her. He stops in his tracks and his fury is tamed as he stands stunned._

" _Zan!"_

" _Ava," he answers, swallowing hard and sounding pathetic._

" _Turn around!" she orders and he does as asked. "What in the stars! You can't just come into my chambers as you please!"_

 _And then Max can actually feel as Zan's rage returns. "And you can't just leave the palace!"_

" _I am your promised, not your prisoner."_

" _You are the future Queen! You can't leave the palace and go into battle."_

" _They needed an illusionist. The two in their team are injured and with my help they won against the insurgents easily."_

" _That is not the point."_

" _And what is?"_

" _You are not part of the council. That mission was classified and Rath shouldn't -"_

" _Don't you dare put him on discipline for this! I found out about it by my own means and offered my help. He didn't want me to come, but I have my ways."_

" _And what kind of ways do you have with my second?"_

" _What are you implying?"_

" _Nothing!"_

" _This is ridiculous! I illusioned him into thinking you had given authorization. Happy now?"_

 _Zan takes a breath and seems calmer after a few moments. He turns and sees she has a proper dress on. "Lady Ava, you can't just trick us into doing what you want."_

" _Maybe I wouldn't have to if you listened to me, King Zan."_

" _I listen to you. We talk all the time and try to be a team."_

" _No, you decide what we talk about and you may take my opinions, but only for simple matters of welfare and funding and the petty requests of influential clan leaders. You don't tell me about the things that matter most. You don't confide in me with even half of the information you give Lonnie."_

" _My sister is a crowned Princess who understands her duties. She knows her job and does it to the best of her abilities and mother says she might already be a better hand of the Queen than her predecessor."_

" _I know that. Vilandra is fantastic, but I can't be like her. I'm an advocate and probably know the Glannak better than you do. I made it to second class paleonar and would be a palar if I hadn't had to leave Plateia."_

" _That's what this is about, isn't it? You want to go home."_

" _No, I -"_

" _I didn't choose this either," he interrupts. "I never asked to be King, but it is the way of things. Our lives belong to the galaxy and all the beings in it. We ensure they can live safely and prosper. You must learn that once you take that oath it must be the first and last thing you think about with every moon and sun. Live by the oath or you will not survive being a Royal. Talk to Vilandra, she understands her duty." He looks at her and she seems to accept his words, but looks unhappy. "I… I will listen to your thoughts on strategy and the uprisings and our treaties and judgements of the Glannak after our bonding and your crowning. I may not agree with you or even be able to use your ideas when I agree, but I will listen, just not yet. Is that enough to tame your need to be a rebel?"_

" _I… I'm sorry."_

" _It's alright," he says, looking tired and walking towards the door._

" _Wait! Please." He turns back to her. "I'm really sorry. I know I said that you haven't listened to me and well… I haven't really listened to you either and… maybe you're right. I… I miss my home and my family and my freedom, but I understand, Zan. I… being here is… amazing. And the work you and Vilandra and your mother and Malator and Imeltia do is… I just want to help. Does that make sense? I just… if I'm going to live here and be a part of this then… then I want to really be a part of it. I want to learn and be a good Queen."_

 _He smiles at her. "You can be. I can see it, my lady. You just need to be patient. I've learned that there are things we cannot control and we must learn to wait until it is the right time to act."_

" _Alright. I… I'm sorry."_

" _Me too. I… I shouldn't have come in here in the way I did." She smiles at him. "But I… Lady Ava, do you realize what could have happened? You could have been injured or killed."_

" _That's what palars risk."_

" _I know," he answers. Then he meets her eyes with a look filled with admiration. "But you're no palar. You are… my Queen." He looks away from her, seeming embarrassed. She comes closer to him. "Forgive me my lady, I… that was…"_

" _You are my King," she says, reaching her hand out to touch his cheek._

" _You don't have… I… I don't expect anything until we must -" She puts a finger on his mouth._

" _I know… we'll have to… perform our duty, but… perhaps..." she says, coming closer to him._

" _Perhaps…" he whispers back and then their lips meet._

Tess focuses on the device and the book symbols. What does it all mean? Where is it? Could it take her home? She wants to go. She wants her brothers. She knows they are special and they're waiting for her. She just knows.

" _Ava!" he calls excitedly._

" _Anquio!" she responds, running to hug him._

 _He laughs at them and then says, "Baby sister."_

" _Anlo," she says and moves to hug him. "I've missed you terribly." They look at her concerned. "Do not worry. Zan treats me like a true Queen."_

" _He better," says a stern female voice._

" _Mama!" Ava says excitedly. Then she hugs her._

" _So, the King is treating our jewel well."_

" _Yes, I… I didn't know that the bond could be like this. Zan… he's not just my King… he's amazing. Mama you were right, I..."_

" _Oh for all the stars, do not start talking about making children. I'm scarred enough remembering what you and the King looked like the day after your bonding," Anlo says._

" _And you sound pathetic," Anquio adds._

" _You're just jealous. You wish someone was crazy enough to bond with either of you."_

" _Yeah right," Anlo says._

" _Whatever. You did say the Princess is taken, right?" Anquio asks._

" _You fancy Vilandra?"_

" _Who doesn't? Come on, the male population appreciates the Vilandras of our worlds."_

" _Don't be gross," his sister responds. "Lonnie is my sister now and she's great."_

" _She looks great. Can make anyone's blood run hotter."_

" _Would you show a little respect?"_

" _Enough," their mother says. "Ava is right. You must respect their majesties and try to display some level of maturity. And you do not talk about females that way. What has gotten into you?"_

" _Sorry mother. I was stuck training with the General from hell for much too long. No female contact in moons and then to see the Princess, whew. Surprised half of the battalion didn't drop when she was the one that showed to pick us up."_

" _The General didn't seem to have a problem behaving properly," Ava counters._

" _That's 'cause Rath is not normal. Bastard has to be part drone or some machine form. Or maybe he's like Anlo who we know will never bond."_

" _Eat dirt," Anlo says._

" _I couldn't care less who you mate, brother. Anyway, the General must be into males if even the Princess can't make him twitch."_

" _Anquio. Respect your superior. If it wasn't for him, our troops wouldn't be as ready to defend us."_

" _Would too, even the Antarians don't have as many high palars. And 'the Mighty Rath' now knows it and that's thanks to us and baby sister."_

" _No matter. Grow up, my tol. Now, get ready for mid-meal, all of you."_

" _That's what you get," Ava says. "You're just sour Rath brought you down a notch when you couldn't defeat him in the contests."_

" _Whatever. I'm not calling you majesty, plok."_

" _Me neither," Anlo adds messing her hair. "Last one to the table has to clean. And that applies to Queen ploks too!" he screams and starts to run._

" _You're the ploks!" Ava yells running after them._

 _The scene changes slightly. She walks into the middle of the dome with Anlo and Anquio. They meet an older man in there._

" _Papa, what's this?" she asks, looking at the machine in front of her._

" _Just the first and probably last thing I will build for this King."_

" _Father," she states with concern._

 _"Do not fret, I'm not meeting my end. Just, passing the baton."_

" _What?"_

" _Meet the soon to be head Engoal of Plateia," Anlo says, grinning._

 _She smiles brightly. "Congratulations!"_

" _Father put in a good word for me and well… no one could really find anyone better than his own son."_

" _You earned it, my tol."_

" _Yeah, yeah, Anlo is great and will take over, woohoo," Anquio says._

 _Their father laughs. "We each have our gifts. You're the first Palar of the planet. Take pride in your accomplishments. Only the General of the Intergalactic Forces has defeated you, my tol."_

" _Not for long. He'll meet his match next time he shows."_

" _Good luck," Ava teases._

" _You're supposed to be my sister."_

" _I am your sister, but live in the Palace. The General eats, sleeps, works and trains, that's it. If you intend to win next time you can't go gallivanting the way you do."_

" _Told you he wasn't normal."_

" _Anyway, what is this?"_

" _The ultimate weapon," Anlo says._

" _What?"_

" _It was commissioned by King Zan's father moons before his death."_

" _I… Zan didn't tell me…"_

" _I know. I asked him if I could be the one to tell you about it once he ordered us to continue."_

" _You knew about this?" she asks, looking at her brothers._

 _They nod and Anlo speaks. "I've been helping father with the built and organizing the enklatian work. Anq helps with testing the controls." Anquio looks at him with annoyance. "And he did give us good ideas for what is needed from a weapon of this sort."_

" _What can it do?"_

 _Anquio speaks. "It's a transport that can travel in and out of the Galaxy faster than any other ship I've ever been in. And it can bend time, Anlo can explain that one. Most importantly, it can create a controlled field of destruction. It can hit with an accuracy that's usually only achieved if you endanger a troop of destroyers by putting them too close to target. It could save the lives of thousands of palars if used properly."_

" _Not properly, my tol, wisely," his father argues. "Ava, I must ask you to join your brothers and I. Help us with the device."_

" _Me? I know battle but not nearly as well as Anquio and I can't compare to Anlo when it comes to these designs and builds. I-"_

" _You, my darling, must help us decide how to control it. Ava, I fear that in the wrong hands this device would be the end of us."_

" _Why build it, then?"_

" _Because it could also be our only hope if these wars become worse. That's why I need you, my jewel. I need your wisdom and your mother's, to help us decide how we keep this machine safe for our worlds. It must only be used by the Royals."_

Michael sits quietly in the square they have made around the stones. He's not sure what he wants. Truth is… for the first time since they found out about Adam, he's not sure about doing this. Maybe he's remembered enough. He looks to his left and sees Isabel. Her eyes are closed and she looks… beautiful. He has her and Adam is almost with them. Less than two months and they'll have him and be together as a… family. And right then, looking at Isabel, the flash comes.

 _He's in a small room with her. There are bottles of different colors stacked all around them. He sees himself speaking, but can't really understand the words. Then she's kissing him and making him stop talking. He seems lost in the kiss as if he can't get enough, but suddenly he pulls away._

" _Princess."_

" _Tell me you feel the same way."_

" _This can't be."_

" _But -"_

" _But nothing," he says, taking a step away._

" _I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you and -"_

" _Do not say such things."_

" _It's true and this love keeps growing stronger._ _I'm so in love with you, but… love isn't true and real unless it is returned. Please tell me." She comes close to him again and takes his hand. She puts his palm up and then makes her hand glow on top of his until a bright flower is blooming and glowing between them._ " _I've never told anyone how I first tapped into my gift… It was the day I met you," she says, looking into his eyes. "Mother had tried to teach me how to make gazes for weeks. She explained how to focus the hope of my spirit, the shine that lives inside me, into making one simple wonder. But I didn't understand and failed every day. Then that day when I saw you… I never knew a boy that could be so intense and radiate so much… energy and willpower, all in the midst of such sadness. I… I wanted to give you all the hope and love in the universe and see if you could share some of your strength with me. I still do. I know you remember like I do."_

 _He looks at her like she's the most incredible thing he's ever seen, but then turns away, letting the flower fall to the stone floor. "Nothing can ever happen between us. To admit to any feelings... knowing that… hurts too much."_

" _Rath."_

" _No more, your Majesty. I will not be misguided by your beauty and a few moments of weakness. I have my duty and you have yours. Bond to the Lord," he says and quickly makes it to the door._

" _Coward," she says with a sad voice as a single tear streams down her face. He turns to face her with shocked eyes. No one, and he means absolutely no one has ever called him that. He stares at her. "Go ahead and run from me, General. It's what you do best." He turns away from her and leaves, closing the door behind him._

 _Then he gets a series of flashes that come fast, almost violently, one after the other. Rath making love with Vilandra, in a ship, on a flat rock, on sand by a beach, in a cave and finally on a bed in a really ornate room. The flashes calm and he sees a single moment of the two of them laying on a large bed. She's heavily pregnant and he's caressing her stomach._

" _I'm scared," she says._

" _Lonnie. I told you I'm staying as safe as possible when we are on the field."_

" _I know that. I just… I had this dream. We were in the blue planet and I… I lost you. I was a youngling again and Zan was with me. But you and Ava weren't there. I cried because I had lost you. I told Zan that I let go. That it was my fault and I missed you."_

" _It won't happen. We will defeat Kivar, Lonnie. I won't let him anywhere near you. But even if the worse comes, we'll go to the blue planet together and we'll have Adameus with us."_

" _But the elders said we might not remember. What if we get separated and forget all about each other?"_

" _Never. Look at me. I could never forget you. If the worse happens and we get sent there, even if we get separated, I will find you." Then he gets this determined look on his face. "Vilandra, I will find you and our son. In this life or the next, I'll be by your side."_

Isabel sits scared of what she might remember. She does not want to remember Kivar. She has had enough with the dreams. But she will help Tess. Just focus on helping. But she can't help wondering how Vilandra and Rath could create a war. Would they even be wanted back in Antar after what they did? Would she want to go back? Would she want Adam to be back there?

 _She's walking in the dark through an area filled with spaceships. She's nervous and turns around constantly, pulling the dark cloak around herself to make sure no one sees her. And then her fears come true and she gets pulled to the floor roughly. She's been found. He pins her down and pulls the cloak from her face._

" _Princess?"_

" _General." He stands and helps her get up._

" _Forgive me, I -"_

" _It's alright. If you'll excuse me," she says, then pulls the cloak to hide her face and golden glow and moves to board the ship._

" _I wasn't informed you would be on any missions. It's too close to your bonding."_

" _It's none of your concern."_

" _Where is your safety team and your crew?" She doesn't answer and begins to run up the ramp to the ship. "Princess! Vilandra!" He runs into the ship right before the door closes. "What are you doing?"_

" _Get out, General. This doesn't concern you."_

" _You are boarding a ship with no security. I am in charge of your safety." She looks at him like she could kill him. "Lonnie, please, what are you doing?"_

" _Don't call me Lonnie. I'm just the pampered Princess that uses her beauty to drag you into moments of weakness. Get out of my ship."_

" _Don't change the subject. Where are you going?"_

" _I order you to get out of this ship."_

" _You can't take this. You're not trained and need a Piako to fly it."_

" _Get out and watch how I fly it."_

" _I'm not leaving you here."_

 _Her demeanor changes and she can't hide the despair in her eyes. "Please get out."_

" _Not until you explain what is going on. Did the King send you in a secret mission?"_

" _No, just… if you ever considered me at least a friend, if I have ever meant anything to you, then leave, please. Let me go."_

" _Princess?"_

" _Leave the ship, General. I beg you."_

" _I can't." She looks at him upset. "Vilandra, I know I hurt you, but I can't let you go not knowing if you'll be safe and -"_

" _And what? You already told me how you felt. And you were right. It was foolish for me to try to pursue… it doesn't matter. This is my chance and I must take it."_

" _Princess, explain what is happening and let me help you. I would do anything." She shakes her head in the negative. Then sits by what looks like a control panel and presses a button. The door of the ship opens. "Run from me, General."_

" _I'm not going anywhere," he states with force. Then he approaches the controls himself._

" _No!" she yells._

" _Tell me what's happening. Tell me why the idea of me pressing a communication request to our King, your brother, made you look like you would meet your end." She stares at him. They stay sitting for what feels like forever just looking at each other._

" _You really won't leave?"_

" _No, I won't." She looks at him, unsure and vulnerable. He speaks again. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just… I cannot give you what you seek. You must bond with Lord Kivar or the wars will get worse. And if you refuse... you would be judged, my Princess. You could be judged and die."_

" _I know that, but I must go."_

" _Why?"_

" _If I tell you, would you let me go?"_

" _If you have good reasons, perhaps."_

" _That's not good enough."_

" _That's all you're going to get. Tell me."_

" _I… I can't bond with the Lord. Him and his family, they lied to us."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Promise that you will let me go and I'll explain everything."_

" _Go where?"_

" _I have a few friends willing to smuggle me to the ruined stars. No one will look for me there. Let me go and I will tell you everything so you can protect my brother." He looks at her like she has gone insane. "You have a duty to your King that surpasses all others, right?"_

" _Of course, but the stars are not safe and sending you away from your bond would be betraying the Kingdom and-"_

" _And keeping me here would lead to my brother's doom. Promise that you'll let me go and you'll protect Zan and Ava. Promise me."_

" _If you have a good argument, I might." She looks like she can't believe his words. "I am bound to protect you as I am bound to protect them. I can't let you become a fugitive that will hide in one of the most devastated areas of our system and could get killed if caught. You… you mean the world to me." She looks at him confused. "Please Vilandra, tell me what plagues you. Tell me the reason you would put yourself in such danger," he says kindly. He takes her hand in his and looks at her with pleading eyes._

" _I… I thought you… you said -"_

" _I said what was necessary. The Lord is safe for you and I… I just want you to live and be happy, Lonnie. My life would be worthwhile if I know you are safe and happy."_

" _Rath…"_

" _Tell me."_

" _I… the skins… the ones that spoke to you about Lord Kivar. They were right. He can't be trusted."_

" _I thought you said I was wrong and -"_

" _I was angry, but I wondered so... I glided into his mind. I saw his plans, everything he wants from me. All this time… we've been fooled by his and his mother's tricks."_

" _What did you see?"_

" _Kivar is foremost an illusionist, might be stronger than Ava, and with mind gliding skills almost as developed as mine. He's the perfect manipulator and used that to hide how the type of strain that gives him illusionism and kinesis would not easily connect with the composition of my shine. He's not the one for me. The joining would kill my brother and the rest of the conduits like what happened to King Patriakus when he bonded Lord Gendthar and Lady Taryana in the Ratakian moons."_

" _The lesson from the moons… the lady almost died and her shine practically disappeared. She was never the same and the Lord never forgave himself."_

" _Yes. I cannot bond to him. It would kill Zan and get Kivar not just the seal of power, but the throne. And it would weaken me and make me vulnerable to any sort of attack of the mind. He would be able to use me and Ava would be the only one left standing to fight for us and find someone worthy of the seal of survival."_

 _He looks enraged. "Tell the King!"_

" _I can't! I have no proof but my word about what I saw during an unapproved, covert and incredibly invasive mind glide."_

" _The King would believe you. You are his sister. He would take your side."_

" _I know. And that's what we can't have. Zan and Ava would fight the Glannak if I tell them about this. And in doing so my brother would lose the trust of many in the Council and shake his relationships with our allies. The wars will get worse soon no matter what I do. If I involve Zan, he would be weakened. I must run and take the fall for betraying my family so that he can convince the Council and our allies that he's still what's best for the Kingdom. He must be able to blame his senseless sister and maintain their support."_

" _You're right." She looks relieved. "But I can't let you go."_

" _What do you me-" Her words are cut short by his lips. She steps away from him. "What are doing?"_

" _I'm not going to let you go through this alone."_

" _But you… you have your duty and I have mine. You said so."_

" _My duty is to you now."_

" _But -"_

" _Lonnie. I may serve the Kingdom and your brother, but I've always served you."_

" _No, you can't."_

" _I can. And I will."_

" _You have your career. You've made it to the top and achieved everything you wanted. You cannot give up your entire life."_

" _This is not my entire life. Do you know why I became top palar of Antar and then General?" She looks at him confused. "When I saw you in that ball… all those moons ago when Zan first brought me here and I realized that you were the Princess... that the one that stole my heart before I even knew what that meant was the last Valyr female, I knew I could never be with you. You were not meant to be with a commoner. But I could become the best of me and get to protect you and those you love."_

" _You can't risk your life."_

" _I risk my life all the time. I would do it for you anyday."_

" _Rath, you mustn't."_

" _Don't you understand? Everything that I do, I do for you. Anything that is special in me, is you." She looks at him with disbelief and adoration. Then he kisses her again. It takes a long time for them to separate._

" _We must go," he says, leading her to the ship's door._

" _We need the ship."_

" _No. If we are going to do this, we'll do it right. We take the best and I'll show you how to move through the Galaxy undetected and how to fight. No one will find us, but if they do they will face a hell of a battle."_

" _You shouldn't do this."_

" _No more arguing. Nothing you say will change my mind." He kisses her again. Just one soft kiss. "Let's go."_

" _To the stars."_

" _To the stars."_

Tess speaks first. "I saw my brothers. Their names are Anlo and Anquio," she says excitedly. Max smiles at her. She explains that they built the ultimate weapon and that she's sure the device described in the book is the weapon her family built.

"What did you remember?" she asks.

"I think you were a warrior and you said something about being an advocate," Max says. He explains the memory of their fight, but omits the kissing part.

"What about you two?" he says.

"I don't think we caused the war just to be together. Kivar had already planned to take over," Isabel says. Then she explains what Vilandra had discovered about Kivar and how she thought running was the best option and that Rath caught her and wouldn't let her go alone. "How about you?" she asks, looking at Michael.

"I think you're right. I saw Rath telling Vilandra that he couldn't be with her and she should bond to Kivar. But then… they were together," he says. "And then she told me she had a dream. I think she saw Earth."

"What?"

"She said she saw herself and Zan as younglings in the blue planet. That she was crying because she let go and she missed me. But I don't think that came true."

Isabel and Max look shocked. "It did," Max says. Michael looks at him confused. "When mom and dad adopted us… Izzy would cry every night. I would hold her and tell her everything was okay. But she missed you."

* * *

Max is driving and can't help but look at the blond in the passenger seat.

"What?" she asks. He pulls over and takes a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"I… Tess… today what I said about my memories… I… I saw more."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it's… private."

"Oh."

He turns to face her. "I think I get why Michael and Izzy sometimes keep things between them, I… this, they don't need to know."

She nods. "Alright. Do you want to tell me?" she asks tentatively.

"Yeah," he answers and takes one of her hands.

"Okay."

"I… we did argue, I just… at the end Zan… I… I was worried about what could have happened to you. I cared so much and you said it was a palar's risk."

"So, I wanted to be a palar. You told us that."

"I wasn't finished."

"Okay, finish."

"I remember that I told you that... you were no palar… you are… my Queen."

She looks at him with a mix of surprise and wonder in her eyes. "And then?"

"Then you said I was your King and you..." He uses his free hand to caress her face, the way he saw Ava do in the memory. "You touched me… like this… I didn't expect anything, but you said... perhaps..."

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps," he answers and then kisses her.

The kiss is soft and tentative and she ends it too soon for his liking.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"It's okay. I always wondered how it would be if you kissed me."

"I kissed you before."

"I know, I meant like… you kissed me because you wanted to, not because of the alignment or my mind warps."

"And?"

"I liked it. But… I don't know if this is wise."

"Oh, I… I thought you liked me."

"I do, I like you, Max. A lot. And it's not because of destiny and the memory of Zan." He looks at her confused. "I ended the kiss because… because I don't know if you feel the same. Max, do you still love Liz?"

"I… I don't know."

"That's all I needed to know," she says and turns to look out the car window.

"Tess, I… I'm confused, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you. I think about you. A lot lately."

"Me or Ava?"

"Both. I know you're not her… but the memories… you're similar. And I'm not Zan, but I think you were right. They live inside us. But now I don't think it's them. I… these past few weeks with you. I've finally had something… something besides the sadness of missing Liz and worrying about everything. I either have the mystery of the book or the peace of just talking to you or even fun at a carnival." She smiles at him, remembering when she dragged him to a carnival since the only time she'd been was the one where they lost him to end up in the white room. She had told him she needed a better memory of those places. They still never went into the mirror maze.

"I care about you," Max says.

She nods and says, "Me too. But, I don't want to start something if there's a chance that you'd go back to Liz. I can't let you hurt me again, Max. If you do our enemies would take advantage of it. It's too risky."

"What if I let go of Liz? What if I could finally move on?"

"Then tell me. When you're sure, really one hundred percent sure, let me know."

* * *

At school Tess is heading towards the football field to pick up Kyle after practice since his car is at the shop. She walks by the bleachers and hears familiar voices, including one whose frequency in her life has been missed the past few weeks. She worries that she did something to him that made her lose his friendship. But what? Alex seemed happy to hang out with her and then suddenly started avoiding her. What happened? Maybe if she listens to the three of them for a second. What could be the harm? She hides.

"Yeah, he comes to the house most days and they sit holding hands and remembering stuff. And I heard her telling Isabel that he kissed her," Kyle answers.

"Have they found anything about the Granilith yet?" Liz asks, sounding sad.

"No. I think they would tell the group if they had."

"Okay."

"They should try to use Granilith as a keyword for the translation," Alex adds.

"They should," Liz says. "But Tess and Isabel keep trying to forget that Atlas ever happened. I doubt they'll think back to what their enemies said. How do we get them to try that as keyword without giving away what we know?"

"We don't. It would make them suspicious if we just come up with that all of a sudden, especially if it works," Alex answers.

"Maybe we should tell Maria," Kyle suggests.

"No," Liz says. "I shouldn't have told Alex to begin with. He just caught me during a moment of weakness. This is risky enough."

"I know, but Maria could pretend Brody got possessed when they were together and told her to use that keyword," Kyle counters.

"True, but Larek wasn't really forthcoming with humans. He only spoke to us because Michael ordered him to do so," Alex says. "Tess would wonder why suddenly Larek would just share. She's too intuitive."

"Yeah, we can't tell Maria."

"Fine," Kyle says. "So, what now?"

"I don't know," Liz says.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks. Tess hears nothing. "I'm sorry Lizzie."

"Me too," Kyle adds.

"I'm fine," she says, sounding upset. "I… I don't want you or Tess or Michael or Isabel or… Max to die."

"We won't and Tess is still alive," Alex says.

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay. Adam will hatch and he'll have Michael and Isabel and we'll be okay," Liz says.

"Do you think they'll go to their planet?" Kyle asks.

"I don't know," Liz says.

"I suppose that would be for the best," Alex says, sounding sad.

"Yeah," Kyle says. "I gotta go, Tess is picking me up by the football field. But, I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Kyle," Liz says.

* * *

 **Haha! That's done! I hope you liked it. Again review and make my day folks.**

 **Also it may take me longer than 1 or 2 weeks to update. I have finals soon, yikes!**


	17. Interlude: I'm sorry

**This is a short chapter and I almost put it in as part of the previous one, but I like it on its own. Thanks as usual to kbeth82 for the reviews, you rock. :)**

 **Interlude: I'm sorry**

 _ **From Last time**_

 ** _"I don't think we caused the war just to be together. Kivar had already planned to take over," Isabel says. Then she explains what Vilandra had discovered about Kivar and how she thought running was the best option and that Rath caught her and wouldn't let her go alone. "How about you?" she asks, looking at Michael._**

 ** _"I think you're right. I saw Rath telling Vilandra that he couldn't be with her and she should bond to Kivar. But then… they were together," he says. "And then she told me she had a dream. I think she saw Earth."_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"She said she saw herself and Zan as younglings in the blue planet. That she was crying because she let go and she missed me. But I don't think that came true."_**

 ** _Isabel and Max look shocked. "It did," Max says. Michael looks at him confused. "When mom and dad adopted us… Izzy would cry every night. I would hold her and tell her everything was okay. But she missed you."_**

After Max and Tess leave, Isabel and Michael sit on the couch next to each other. He looks at her and she seems unsure, almost ashamed.

"It's just me."

"I know."

"You never told me. Why?"

"Why tell you? When we found each other again we were complete and everything was fine."

He looks at her with exasperation. She knows that he doesn't buy it, that he can tell she's lying and it's making him mad. She can read him like he can read her and he sees beyond her facade and the lies about everything being okay. He stares at her with those angry sad eyes that are relentless. But for once he's not raging or saying anything impulsively. He's waiting for her to let it out, quietly simmering. And it's too much to bear. She stands up, ready to flee but he grabs her hand and makes her sit again.

"Don't bullshit me. You know you can't, not anymore."

"Michael."

"Tell me the truth."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!"

"Why?"

"Because! "

"Because what!"

"Because I thought no one wanted me!" She looks surprised at his admission and her eyes seem to ask him a million questions but also look desperate, remorseful and just sad. She won't open up unless he does and for once he just wants everything out there. "When I was in the system and with Hank… I hoped… but I was almost sure that no one thought about me, that no one missed me. But you did. You did and you never told me."

"Mikey…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because… it was my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I let go, Michael. That night in the dessert… we were together and I let you slip away. You wouldn't have been in the system or lived in that trailer or gotten hurt if I had just held on," she says miserably. "God... we left Tess, we did something horrible and left her behind to be taken by Nasedo and then I also let you go, Mikey. I let go and for two years you were lost and then Hank and… I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Izzy," he says, seeing a few tears slide down her cheeks. He cleans the stray tears with his fingers and looks at her guilt-ridden eyes. "We were children. We had just been born and it was me. I ran."

"No you didn't. You hatched first and you waited. You waited for me and I made you wait for Max, but then I let you go."

"Maybe, but it's okay. Everything is okay." She looks at him and he knows she doesn't believe him. "I think… it was for the best that we were apart and you and Max were raised as siblings by the Evanses because now we're here, together, and we get to have Adam. Maybe this is the way things were meant to be."

She can see the truth in his eyes, but still. She brings her hand to his face and caresses his cheeks, then runs her hand through his hair. It's grown longer and she loves the feel of it under her fingers.

He stares at her and can't truly tell what she's thinking. He has an idea because she looks like she's filled with wonder, but it can't be. Why would she be in awe? He's all that's there. Just him, the trailer trash that doesn't deserve her but that she wants for some reason. He doesn't deserve her, but he can tell that she thinks she failed him somehow.

She looks at him and feels the intense thumping of her heart. He's hers, he's always been hers and she wants to keep him forever. She wants it all, the good, the bad and the ugly. She loves him. She really really loves him. "You're beautiful," she murmurs.

He looks at her shocked, "Men aren't beautiful."

"You are," she says and then kisses him. This kiss is not wild like some of the ones they've shared. This is sweet and slow. Their lips barely touch at first and even once they give into it more, there are no tongues involved. In that moment they are just close and they get to see each other, really see each other.

 _In the trailer Michael is playing with an old tattered airplane, the one thing he kept from the orphanage. He sends it flying, pretending he's in it and it will take him home. The plane hits a bottle that's on the counter. It falls to the ground and breaks and alcohol permeates the thin rug. Hank looks enraged and pulls his belt out._

" _Useless boy!"_

" _I didn't mean -"_

 _He doesn't get to say more before the strike comes. His eyes are filled with tears but he doesn't let them fall. He takes the hits until Hank gets tired and then Michael runs out._

 _He runs into the desert until his small body falls to its knees exhausted. He lets go and lays on his side on the hot ground. Time passes and it gets dark. He hears a few sounds, probably bugs and snakes or rodents of some sort. There's crickets. He stands and walks towards the cricket sound until he sees a small stream. It's strange to see water here but it somehow gets him out of the state he's been in. He gets close and takes some of water to clean his arms and face. He drinks some, not caring about getting sick. He never gets sick._

 _Then he sits and looks up at the stars. He takes a breath and dares to hope. He hopes that somewhere out there there's someone who cares and is thinking about him and missing him. He's seen flashes of them, a boy and a girl. He misses them, but doesn't really remember. He tries to see their faces but they won't come. So he focuses on the stars, somehow he knows that he could be happy if he went to the stars. He doesn't realize that his hand is moving and making patterns with the dirt. Then he looks at his dirty hand and sees that he drew something. It's a flower and a V shape. He gets mad. He's stuck in this awful place and doesn't understand! And nothing happens, nothing changes! The best he can do is draw a stupid flower! Maybe Hank is right. He is useless._

 _She's in her room crying in Max's arms._

" _We're safe. Everything's alright."_

" _No it's not. He's not with us and… maybe_ _ **he**_ _is not safe."_

" _I'm sure he is."_

" _What if something happened to him?" she says, cleaning the tears from her face._

" _He was probably adopted like we were."_

 _She shakes her head no. "We have each other, but he's out there alone and I... I just have this feeling that... he needs me, that we aren't supposed to be apart. And I… I miss him. I really really miss him."_

 _Isabel watches Michael walk into the eraser room with Maria. For a fraction of a second she looks appalled and enraged and sad. Then her expression goes back to normal. She's the queen of the frivolous and uncaring. She's ice and has no feelings that anyone can trample on. Everyone can admire her from afar. She will not be upset. Her brothers can fall for any humans they like._

 _He's in the rain. Maria lets him into her room. He cries in her arms and asks why Hank didn't want him. He wants to know why no one ever wanted him._

 _Isabel screams at Maria. "You let me take care of Michael! God, he needs me right now, not a stranger." Then she watches over a sick Michael._

 _In the trailer._

" _Just get out, alright?"_

" _Well, hello, dolly."_

" _Shut up, Hank."_

" _Wanna have a drink with me?"_

" _She doesn't want a drink."_

" _Who the hell are you, her lawyer?"_

" _Leave her alone, Hank, all right?"_

" _I asked her a question. I'm waiting for her answer."_

" _Here's your answer," Isabel says and then throws Hank's drink all over him. "If you ever touch Michael again, I will kill you!"_

 _Isabel is in her room rummaging through Nasedo's stones. She's a bit startled when she hears Max walk in. "I thought I locked that door."_

" _Uh, yeah. Yeah, you did. What're you doing?"_

 _Isabel moves the stones in her hand and speaks with fear and sadness edged on her face. "You see this? This is all I know about who we are. These stones that River Dog gave us at the cave when Michael was sick. They're the only thing we have from the place we came from. It was the first time I realized we had a home somewhere...a real place. They don't mean anything...not without Michael."_

 _Michael is inside a truck, opening a bag. The healing stones fall into his lap. He moves them around in his hand for a little while and looks deep in thought. The driver speaks to him, "Ain't no aliens in that town. Let me ask you something. If you were an alien, you can go anywhere in the world, would you pick Roswell?" Michael hears him but seems a million miles away. "Trust me, there ain't nothing in that town."_

" _Let me off at the next rest stop."_

" _What's that kid?"_

" _I can't leave. Let me off at the next stop." The driver laughs at him. "What?"_

" _What's her name?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I let you get in 'cause you looked like you were running from the devil. But I've seen that look you just had. She must be special if you ain't running no more."_

" _I'm not… it's not… we're a family."_

 _At a courthouse Michael says, "I'll try, your honor." The judge states, "I hereby grant your petition for emancipation." Isabel looks at Michael with pride and tenderness. He gives her a smirk._

She stops kissing him and breaks the connection. She keeps her eyes closed, feeling him and trying to show him what she feels as well. She needs to show him everything she is and has to tell him. "At first, I didn't know Hank was hurting you. I knew you weren't happy and you needed help but I didn't really realize. Then when I figured it out, I felt guilty for what I did. I let go and lost you and put you in that position. Then I let you believe that that was just the way things were and allowed you to leave it alone. I even told you that you got a raw deal and it was up to you to ask for help. I let you live like that for so long and didn't take care of you because I worried that if I tried to help you would get mad or you would be taken from Roswell and forced away from us again. I was a coward and convinced myself that it was up to you to choose if you wanted to change things and ask for help. But all that time… I should have done something, I should have told my dad the first time you had Max heal a bruise. Even if everything that happened led us here, I should have stopped Hank from hurting you. I should have taken care of you and done something sooner. I'm sorry. I always cared, Michael. I cared, but I was stupid, so stupid."

"Not stupid, just scared. I was scared, too. I didn't want help and I didn't want to be taken away. Not after I found you and Max."

"But I-"

"No, Iz. It was not your fault. When I was little, I used to think about telling someone that Hank was shit and going back to the orphanage or just running away. Just running away to find someone who cared, to get away from trailers and the asshole that just kept me around for the monthly check. I used to think everything in this planet was ugly and crappy and that I would only find something better somewhere in the sky. But then I found you. That day in the cafeteria when we were little and you gave me your lunch… no one had ever done something like that for me. No one had ever shown me that they cared, no one had shown me that on this planet there was someone like me. I knew right away that you were different like I was different, but everyone wanted you around. And I wanted you around because you were the first thing I saw in this world that was beautiful, inside and out, just beautiful."

"Michael, I'm not -"

"You are. And I know you think you didn't do enough, but… you brought me lunch every day for years, until Lloyd Jackson bragged that he had kissed you and that nothing was going on with the trailer trash. That I was just the Evanses' poor kid project and that was the only reason you bothered. That day I threw your food away and said I didn't need your charity in front of the entire school and you ran away in tears." She looks at him startled. He never told her about Lloyd. He just let her believe he didn't need her anymore and after a couple of weeks of the silent treatment, Max got her to give in and talk to Michael, but she never treated him the same. "I remember Iz. I remember the lunches and how you used to save your allowance to buy me clothes and Christmas presents and you used to give me Valentine's day cards and you remembered the date that the humans marked as my birthday. But when boys like Lloyd started to look at you and ask you out and give you real flowers not the crap I found in someone's yard… I acted like an asshole and got you to stop doing all that for me and then you pulled away and I was just like everyone else."

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have bothered with those boys and left you behind. I should have seen what was happening instead of giving you the cold bitchy attitude that I gave everyone else. You're not like everyone else, you never have been, and I should have kept taking care of you. We could have been together and had all this if I had just stuck it out and got you to explain and found a way to get you away from Hank sooner. I should have -"

"Izzy stop. You always put up with me and my ideas and searches and even helped me contact Nasedo when you didn't really want to. I know you were scared and didn't want to but you were still there. Don't you see? I was only able to hang on because of you. You and Max… I stayed in Roswell for you. For a while, I cared for Maria, intensely. I almost let her see me for real. But I know it wouldn't have been like this. It wouldn't have been this open and tangible and real, at least not this fast, because she isn't you. You have to understand, you are my equal and you see me, even when I don't want you to, you still see me and I see you. With you I can see the past but I also see the future. You're my future."

She stares and starts giving him that look again. The look that makes him feel like he's wonderful even if deep down he believes he isn't. How can she look at him like that? His little heat lamp is all light up even if she's not gold right now. She closes the distance between them and kisses him again. And now it's intense and all consuming.

 _They see stars. A scary darkness and broken asteroids and then more stars. There is fear and yet something is incredibly right about these stars._

 _Then she's listening to Whitaker tell her about how she betrayed her family. She can also hear Tess screaming and is desperate to help her. She's afraid and appalled and disgusted with herself but knows she needs to be strong. Then she's standing tall, protecting Tess and facing Whitaker. She kills her and a part of her dies as the alien in front of her turns to dust. She's a killer, a rotten terrible murderer._

 _Pierce is shooting at Max, Michael and Valenti. Valenti is firing repeatedly in the direction that Pierce had fled. He is reloading when Pierce comes back. Michael screams, "NO!" Then he uses his powers to knock him backwards into the wall. Valenti checks him and tells them he's dead. Michael feels like a monster. He's the monster that the humans think about when they think of aliens._

 _Then they're sitting in Adam's chamber. The wrapping paper from the presents they opened is laying all around them. The alkalean gazes are growing around the pod making everything shine gold. It's like inside this cave Adam has his very own sun, made by his mother while holding onto his father, made to give Michael all the hope and love that he needs. Their hands are intertwined on the membrane that holds their son. Maybe they didn't make him in this life but they have given him so many pieces of themselves to get him out of here, to get him to live with them on Earth, that he really is theirs. And in this moment they feel peace and true happiness. She doesn't need to hide behind a mask of coldness. He doesn't need to act out and search for something to change his miserable existence. In this place they are calm and content. It doesn't matter if they are different and have done awful things and don't belong. They kiss softly and then smile at each other as their hands glow. They feel the baby move and their smiles get bigger and brighter. They've found everything that they didn't know they were looking for. In this place, the three of them together, they're home._

They are laying flat on the couch with him on top of her. Her shirt is gone and one one her legs wraps around his. In between kisses she murmurs, "We're going to be a family... and I'm going to take care of you. I'll never let go. Never again... I'll be here for you forever because... I love you, Michael… I'm so in love with you."

"Izzy… " he whispers, with his eyes closed as he kisses her again. "None of it was your fault... I'm sorry I got you to pull away. I love you, too. I love you so much."

They kiss for hours and it's a miracle that they manage to not make love.

* * *

 **Okay so this is just good cliffie fluff, but I wanted these two to have this conversation. I think they needed to clear some things from their past to be able to move on into a real relationship and have a future together. Hope you liked. ;-)**


	18. The Best Defense is a Good Offense

**So, this chapter is on the shorter side, but it has some steam and goodness for a few couples and some needed intervention to move the story forward. Hope you like it. Thanks to Kbeth82 for the reviews.**

 **The Best Defense is a Good Offense**

At UNM, Las Cruces Max and Tess wait for the supercomputer to finish.

"So, are you going to the concert tomorrow?" Max asks.

"No," she answers. He looks at her questioningly. "Alex didn't really invite me and I doubt motormouth would miss me that much," Tess answers.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why does everyone keep asking about the concert anyway?"

"Guess we were all planning to go."

"Obviously, not all of us."

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"It's Alex forgetting to invite you. That's what's bothering you."

"That's part of it. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, but… if anything is happening or something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'd only try to help or listen if that's what you want."

She smiles at him. "Thanks, Max. I'm just… figuring some things out and I don't want to think about the humans right now."

"The humans?" Max asks concerned.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. Just… Kyle is supposed to be like my brother and Alex was my first real friend, but right now they don't feel like it."

"Did you have a fight?"

"Not really. Could we drop it?"

"Okay. So, what are you doing tomorrow instead of the concert?"

"Don't know. Watching a movie, knitting, reviewing what we find."

"We may not have much to review if this doesn't work."

"I know," she answers and feels guilty not telling him that she's almost sure it will work. She looks at his kind eyes and feels worse. She can try to make it up to him. "Wanna do dinner and a movie instead of the concert?"

He smiles at her. "The library is having a reading of The Pearl at two, maybe we can catch that. Then dinner and a movie."

"That sounds great. And maybe we could ask Iz and Michael if we can visit Adam between the reading and dinner, if they're not working. We haven't seen him in a while."

"Sure. Which movie do you want to watch?"

"They're showing Memento in the theatre."

"Sounds goods," he adds and then just looks at her. She really is beautiful, all blond curls and big blue eyes that can be brighter than the bluest sky but also ferocious like the ocean.

"Tess"

"Yeah."

"I…"

"What?"

He doesn't talk anymore, he simply kisses her, slowly, tentatively. She responds and they stay lip locked.

Then he sees. A young child coming out of a pod, scared and alone, looking around her and feeling desperately rejected and confused. She's a bit older and is holding a black cat with bright green eyes. She looks joyous as she talks to it, pets it and kisses its head. She hears a door and hides it in a kitchen cabinet. She scurries into a small living room as Nasedo walks in. She greets him and asks about dinner. Then they hear the cat meow and she looks panicked. Nasedo finds the animal, picks it up and it dies on contact. She's been crying and pleading from the moment the cat made a sound. The alien yells at her for being stupid and over emotional. He tells her she's supposed to be a queen and if she wants the other Royals to accept her, she needs to toughen up and act like one. She stops crying and says that she hates him and when she finds her family, they will give her everything she needs and they won't need him. He sends her to her room telling her she can figure out her own dinner. The pain of rejection when Max didn't remember her and accused her of being Nasedo, and when Isabel put distance between them and Michael gave her only suspicious looks. The relief of meeting Adam and finally feeling connected to someone, someone innocent and deserving and who wouldn't hurt her. The baby was a balm that healed her wounds and made her question the awful ideas that had been going through her head. A talk with Kyle in which he told her she was his favorite Martian. Watching Star Wars with Alex and listening to him talk about computers. A sleepover with Isabel. Making mistletoe appear above his sister and best friend and her smiling when they finally kissed. Talking to Max after Thanksgiving dinner and feeling relieved that they can at least finally be friends. The kiss in the Jeep after he told her what he had remembered. The fear that he will leave her behind again.

Tess feels him too. She feels his worry at being different and the terror that invades him when he thinks he may become a monster that could destroy everyone he cares about. The way his heart beat faster when he first saw Liz as a child and first kissed her and how it broke the night he caught her with Kyle. The way she scared him when she first arrived at Roswell because she awoke a piece of him that he didn't understand. She made him feel wild and aroused and insanely out of control and that was completely new for Max Evans. The pain and guilt he felt when she attacked him and told him that she hated him. The contentment and calm that he now feels when she's around. How he wants to keep her close and safe because he knows that she understands and that gives him hope. Because even if he has to let the alien out, she will be there and accept him. She'll be there, strong and fearless, and everything will be okay. She's become a safety net, a part of his family.

"Tess…"

"Yeah…"

"I think I'm -" They hear the printer.

They turn and see that the report of their run on the supercomputer is coming out. She moves and takes the paper.

"Max, it worked." A part of her wants to jump in excitement but another is afraid and mad. How did they know this would work? Max looks at her and thinks that she looks as nervous as he feels. "Let's send it to your email, print a copy and go home," she says.

* * *

At the UFO center after closing time.

"Hey, I brought you a sandwich."

"Thanks," Brody answers.

"So… have you decided?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Why?"

"Maria, I'd be like the older brother or young uncle that's kind of cool but no one wants to have there."

"I want you there."

"Why?"

"Because… we're friends. We are friends, right?"

"Of course. But, you have friends your age. You must have a boyfriend coming, right?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Michael is the last guy I dated and he's having a baby with Isabel, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're a beautiful girl. Someone would be unhappy to see an older man hanging around you."

"You're barely older than me."

"Barely? Maria, I'm eight years older than you. You're in high school. I have a child and a business. I have no place in a concert with teens."

"Why not? It's not illegal. I'm eighteen."

"By like a week."

"So?"

"Look, I like talking to you. You're… a breath of fresh air and funny and I like listening to your stories and ideas. But, you need to live. Even Max doesn't spend this much time at the center and he works here. You have better things to do than help me clean or look for alien clues or sit around reading or vegging out. You're so young and beautiful. Go have fun."

"What if I am?"

"You are what?"

"Having fun. What if I have fun coming here or at your house, cleaning and vegging and reading with you and playing fairy and singing with Sydney when she visits? How about that?"

"Maria… a concert and parties, football games and singing, that's what you should be doing."

"Then come and see me tomorrow! I will be _singing_ at a _concert_."

"Why do you want me there so badly? I'm just some guy you bring sandwiches to who happens to have a wonderful little girl and this place. Do you pity me because Sydney was sick and I don't have much of a life?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why?"

* * *

They get back from the pod chamber and know they need to go to bed early because he has to work at the construction site at six in the morning and she needs to be all energy tomorrow to run between two weddings. They finish dinner and begin doing the dishes. Isabel's quiet.

"You're worried," Michael says.

"I don't like keeping things from Max, not anymore. He's accepted us and been really supportive of Tess and remembering and training."

"Yeah, but all that could go to hell. It's Liz."

"I know. But I don't think he would just ditch all that we've been doing. She cheated on him. But even if he did, Liz is not our enemy and this feels wrong. And it's not like Tess even told you."

"No, but she knew you would and I would agree even before you. That's why she only asked you not to tell Max yet."

"True."

"So, are you going to?"

She nods. "It feels wrong, but I will. Just not tonight."

"Fair enough. You feeling up for a ride Sunday?"

She smiles at him. "Yeah." They've been going on bike rides a lot lately. The furthest one so far was to Santa Fe, but Michael says he wants to go further before Adam comes, maybe Vegas or she's always wanted to go to San Francisco. They know they won't be able to spontaneously pick up and leave for an afternoon or entire weekend with a baby, especially not on a bike.

He smirks at her. "Bet none of your clients know the wedding Nazi is actually a bike chick."

"I can surprise."

"Surprise me."

"And how should I do that?" He kisses her and snakes his hand under her shirt. Soon the thing is off. "Oh… like that..." she murmurs, her voice filled with desire.

"Should I stop?"

"No."

"I'm crazy about you," he exhales as he kisses her neck.

"I love you. Oh God!" she moans, as his hands and lips get more daring.

* * *

"Because..." Maria says. Then she gets close to him.

"Maria?"

She looks into his eyes and brings her hand to caress his face. She is excited but also calm and certain that he won't hurt her. He could bring her joy and sweetness and care if he chooses her. He is not a boy that attracts her like nectar does a bee. This is a man. A man who is handsome in a geeky and quiet way, but also a friend, someone she admires and appreciates. He's not one to give her a rush of feelings and heat and excitement while trying to push her away. She doesn't need to work like crazy to earn every bit of his trust or hold on and fight because he deserves to learn that he's worth something to someone. She won't have to figure out his million walls and he won't realize that his heart was already taken by the girl that was there all along, the one he always trusted implicitly. Brody is so unlike Michael that he makes everything feel different. He's inquisitive and driven and obsessive about some things, like the abductions, but he still listens and does his best to understand. He's responsible and grown-up and can give her advice and if she becomes a part of his life he will be there for her in a way that Michael never was. Even as just a friend, he already gave her a birthday present and the sweetest birthday card. She knows Brody would be the kind that takes care of her as much as she would take care of him, maybe even more. They'd be equals or he would be the mature one. She caresses his lips with her index finger and looks at his kind blue eyes. She wants this so bad. She wants a love that is reliable and sweet and thoughtful.

He looks at her and she can swear that he knows exactly what she's thinking and all about her feelings. "You're… so young..." he murmurs with clear wanton in his voice.

"I'm old enough," she whispers. She takes his right hand in hers and then brings it to her hip.

He swallows visibly and closes his eyes. His hand moves to her back. "You're… wonderful."

She moves closer. Their noses are touching and she can feel the warmth of his lips so close to hers, she's ready, so ready. Finally, he kisses her and she feels that thumping in her chest, the one she worried she would never feel again, and the flutters in her stomach and heat spreading everywhere. He breaks the kiss for a second and has his forehead against her. "This is insane."

"It feels right," Maria says, hoping to God he agrees.

"That's what's crazy," he says and then kisses her again. It's deeper and wonderful. She holds onto his neck for dear life and just wants to feel him closer and closer. It's intense and sweet all at once. But suddenly he steps away. His previous expression of awe and wanton is gone.

"Brody?" He puts more distance between them and looks at her strangely. She's seen that look before. "Larek?"

"Human."

She feels like screaming. Off course just when she gets to enjoy being with a human who is decent and can manage to verbalize a compliment and treats her right, alien crap would get in the way! She stomps away from Larek in frustration.

"Human?"

"I have a name!"

"Marla?"

"Maria!"

"Maria, take me to the Royal four."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes."

* * *

Max and Tess are in the Jeep on the way to Roswell. She's been reading the translation out loud and just like she thought this is the device that can take them home, the Granilith. He looks at her and pulls over to the side of the road.

"Max?"

He stares at her then closes the distance between them and kisses her softly. "I think I'm falling for you."

She smiles but also looks scared. "Max, I-"

His phone rings. They ignore it at first as he kisses her again, but the ringing doesn't stop. Max finally answers and listens to Maria. She sounds annoyed and is basically screaming about Larek taking over Brody's body at the worst time in the world and how he wants to meet them. He tells her to wait at the UFO center and they'll be in town in about half an hour. He relays the events to Tess and they focus on getting home and discuss what could be the reason for Larek to contact them. They try Isabel and Michael's cells but get no answers.

He calls Maria once they get to the city limits. She says she hasn't been able to get a hold of Michael or Isabel and no one else has either. She explains that they're all waiting but Larek won't tell them what this is about, except he asked them to contact Courtney. They decide to go check on Michael and Isabel at their house. They can hold the meeting there. When Max and Tess arrive, they see everyone waiting and Courtney is using her powers to disarm the alarm system.

"We rang the bell a few times with no luck," Liz says, explaining their actions.

"We should check the garage first," Max states. "If the truck or the bike are gone they might just be out and forgot their phones." They move to that area and Max unlocks the door using his powers. The Montero and the bike are there. He looks concerned and moves fast to the door that joins the garage to the house. Tess, Kyle and Larek are right behind him followed by Courtney, Liz, Alex and Maria, who seems royally pissed.

"Jesus!" Max exclaims and turns away in shock as they find Isabel perched on a kitchen counter with Michael all over her. They're glowing and half naked.

"Oh god!" Isabel yelps, and covers up with her hands.

Michael quickly pulls her off the counter and hides her behind him. "Get out!" he yells, feeling ready to kill them. Isabel flees into the dining room. He hears Kyle's laughter and Brody saying something about how some things never change. Everything about the moment with her soft fingers exploring him and her incredible body coming alive under his hands and lips is ruined. He could ring their necks! He leaves the kitchen to check on her.

"They forgot a few things," Kyle snickers once they get back in the kitchen. Tess rolls her eyes at him and picks up a Metallica T-shirt, a navy-blue top and the purple bra that Kyle was looking at.

"You wouldn't be able to mind warp me to forget this ever happened?" Max says, sounding disturbed.

"They were just making out," she answers.

"Give my man some credit," Kyle counters. "He was so in third base and had her light up like a Christmas tree."

"That's my sister!" Max admonishes.

* * *

Isabel and Michael come downstairs, they are still glowing but dressed. Tess hands Isabel the clothes she picked-up from the floor and somehow Iz blushes through the golden hue that still surrounds her. Kyle is about to speak.

"Say a word and I'll make you wish you would have never walked in here," Isabel threatens. Kyle's startled and almost recoils at her vicious scowl. Michael's expression of annoyance lessens. His girl could pulverize the best of Roswell High with one glare and biting comment. Apparently, she hated the interruption as much as he did and looks lethal and gorgeous.

"Got it. No words," Kyle responds.

Brody smirks and says, "Your powers are emerging strongly." Michael and Isabel look confused.

"It's Larek," Maria says, looking like she just sucked on a lemon.

"Has something happened? Our mother?" Isabel asks concerned.

"The Queen mother is safe and everything appears to be going according to plan, Princess. She sends her regards and looks forward to the birth of her grandson."

"Then why are you here?" Max asks.

"Because I made contact with the Antarian rebellion," Courtney says, as if he just realizes this. "But I obviously made some sort of mistake. You two are not having a child," she adds, looking at Isabel.

Larek interrupts, "They are and they're keeping the child safe from their enemies."

"But I thought… I reported that Vilandra was carrying Rath's son, the life bringer! Kivar -"

"Kivar is a murderous liar," he answers angrily.

"Killing your mate doesn't make him a liar."

"Speak of her again and I will fly to Earth and break you like a twig," Larek threatens, getting in her face. For the first time the group fears him as they see that even through Brody this alien can make the air in the room crackle with an unearthly power. He takes a breath. "Understand that the four have the life bringer. He may not be inside the Princess, but he's alive and will be born within a moon."

Courtney looks angry but accepting. She looks at Michael.

"Adam is real," Michael states.

"Why did you pretend to be pregnant?"

"We couldn't have a baby appear out of thin air. How else could we explain him besides me looking like I'm having him?" Isabel says.

"Taktra, enough. The renegades will have proof when the child is born. For now, get your comrades on Earth to protect the four, unless you want to face the might of Ratakia. Kivar doesn't have us or the Plateians completely tamed yet. I _**can**_ make you do this."

"What is Taktra?" Liz asks.

"My Golderian name," Courtney answers. She turns to Larek. "Fine, I'll protect them. But you need to keep your side of the bargain. Complete amnesty and homes in Ratakia, for us and our families when the war is over. And you must rescue the ones held in the Lunarkia encampment within the next six moons and send me some help to Earth."

"Granted. Help is on the way for the four already and you will follow his commands. Let's get to the point, this body is already trying to reject me," Larek says, looking at Courtney.

"What is the point?" Max asks.

"Her report about the Harvest and making sure you find the one that's ready to retrain you."

"You sent another alien to Earth?" Max asks concerned.

"The Queen mother did."

"Who?" Michael asks.

"The last commander of the intergalactic defense, Anquio of the Qotkr clan."

"My brother?" Tess asks.

He nods. "The Queen mother ordered him to save his essence before his last battle. She knew his plan was too risky. Once he died she put his essence through the process you four went through. Luckily, we have upgraded the incubation systems to make the process faster and ensured that he will emerge old enough to be on his own and have all his memories. You will need to explain that the Queen mother sent him and help him deal with the trauma of his death. He's strong, defeated one to one only by General Rath. He'll pull himself together and train you well."

"He died," Tess says, looking pale and desperate.

Max takes her hand, makes her sit and stays next to her. "What about her other brother, Anlo?"

"He's gone, my King."

Max brings her close to him and kisses her head.

"What happened to them?" Alex asks.

Larek is silent. "Just answer all their questions," Max orders sounding dismayed.

"It's a long story my King. We do not have the time to go over the fall of Plateia. I must tell you where to retrieve commander Anquio and how to manage his hatching and the information you need to have him help you attack the skin's Earth squadron."

"Attack?" Liz asks. "You're going to put them in danger?"

"They're already in danger."

"Look at Tess, she can't go attack anyone," Kyle argues.

"Kyle is right. We are not ready. We can defend ourselves here for now," Isabel argues.

"My Princess, you chose to wait and defend while trying to make peace before. It didn't end well. Sometimes the best defense is a good offense."

"We can't possibly defeat them," Courtney adds. "There's too many. Queen Ava and General Rath died fighting too many when they had their full powers and I'm guessing so did Commander Anquio."

"Yes, but they don't need to defeat the skins, just end the Harvest. Then they'll die on their own and the threat to Vilandra and the rest would be under control."

"Kivar won't stop," Tess says, sounding hollow. "He told me so. He said he would kill my brothers and find a way to her. I didn't do what he wanted and he killed them," she states and the breaks down into tears. Max holds on to her and murmurs reassurances only she can hear.

Larek looks confused. "My Queen, your brothers were killed less than twenty moons after you hatched. There is nothing you could have done."

"What's that in years?" Maria asks sounding dismayed. "As in human years?"

"About Two. My Queen, you were a youngling."

"Tess looks up."

"He lied to you," Max says, cleaning her face from the tears with his thumbs. "They were already dead when he threatened you. It was all lies."

"I want him dead. Dead and gone," she says in a furious whisper that shows her anger. Max holds her tight again and she takes deep breaths trying to regain control. She separates from Max and looks to the others. "We can't let the Vilandra project continue. He killed my brothers, tortured my mind and manipulated me. I will not let him get to my sister again."

"What if going after them makes it worse?" Liz asks.

"She's right. What if they counterattack and come for Iz and Adam?" Alex asks.

"If we don't end the Harvest they will have new bodies and attack with renewed strength," Larek argues.

"What is the Harvest?" Kyle asks. Courtney explains about the husks and what the skins are doing in Copper Summit.

"Tell us the plan," Max orders. "Every detail and who came up with what ideas. I want to know what our mother said about this, what you think we should do, how Tess's brother could help and how we can help him stay safe as well."

Tess looks at him gratefully. Larek starts to explain, but she interrupts. "Wait, I need to know. Who's left? From our families? Who's left that we could remember and Kivar could try to use against us?"

"Only commander Anquio's essence was saved from your clan. He was helping the Queen mother when Plateia's strongholds fell." Tess nods her head accepting his words. Isabel looks at him with a million questions in her eyes. "The Queen mother is the only Valyr left besides your majesties. She organizes the efforts to fight for Antar and the nearest systems and runs the safe zones for rebels and refugees in the ruined stars." He looks to Michael. "I'm sorry, you're the last of the Urnian clan of Antar, you and the life bringer. I don't know if you have any family left from your Golderian side. The planet is Kivar's completely."

Michael looks at Max and Tess and then at Izzy. She takes his hand and threats their fingers together. "Tell us the plan," Michael commands.

* * *

 **Okay so a few comments on this one:**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the Cliffie goodness and the move to have some PeppeJacker in this story. I realized how few stories have that and wanted to try it. I'm not guaranteeing they'll get married and be together forever, but Maria and Brody in a long-term relationship is super fun and I might just have them get the happily ever after.**

 **I would like to say I've decided on making this a Rebel story and go all out destiny, but I can't. I'm still making up my mind, even if I get Max and Tess close. That can always end. Which is why** **I'm figuring out what to do with Liz if she doesn't end up back with Max. Ahhh? So many options. As always feedback is super welcome.**

 **I thought and rethought on whether I wanted to bring in a new alien character or not and decided to go for it. One of the things I always wanted to see in the show was some Royal Four allies from their world. All we saw was the bad guys and sometimes Larek and the one message from their mother. I kept waiting to see if their mother found a way to contact Max and Isabel again, but nothing. I think there might more allies in the book, but I decided a long time ago not to read them. Someone told me Michael is nothing but a jerk in the books and I let the idea of reading those go.**


	19. The Child King that Died in my Arms

**And I'm back! I took my first set of PhD qualifying exams yesterday and kicked ass! I spent two weeks studying nonstop and barely sleeping. I just ate and studied and ate again and studied some more like an insane person.** **I'm so happy now. I** **t's amazing to be done with that and move forward and have time to write again! I have one more set of tests next year but I refuse to think about it for at least six more months. Moving on, this was a hard chapter since it's an experiment in diary-style writing. I'm not sure if it worked. I'll probably go back to more dialog on the next one.** **Thanks to kBeth82 and XXThe for the reviews and ideas. I loved the ideas and they inspired some of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, happy reading and remember reviews are a fanfic author's bread and butter so click the review button and make me want to keep writing. :-)**

 **The Alien Child King that Died in my Arms**

Sunday, February 11, 2001

It's been almost five months since my last entry. So much has happened and until today I couldn't bring myself to write any of it down. I guess I knew that once I did, it would be real and I wasn't ready for that. But today, I've come clean. I don't know where to begin. So much has happened since I stopped writing. Perhaps, it's best to start with a day that didn't break my heart or leave me feeling confused and uncertain.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

" _Michael?"_

 _He smiles sadly and says, "Close enough." Then he comes out of the shadows and she sees it's not Michael. He looks a lot like him, but shorter, younger, and with golden hair._

" _Are you a shapeshifter?" she asks, scared as she grabs the pepper spray she's begun to keep on her at all times. She is ready to use it._

" _Actually, yes. But I'm not using that power. This is what I really look like, Aunt Liz."_

" _Aunt? I'm no one's aunt. Why do you look so much like Michael?"_

" _You_ _ **are**_ _my aunt. You helped papa Phil and nana Di raise me... you and Auntie Maria and Uncle Kyle and papa Jim." Then he looks at her with sad eyes. "Auntie Maria always said I looked just like my dad, but that I had my mother's hair and look older than I am, just like she always did."_

" _Your dad? Your mother's hair? Who are you?"_

" _Adam."_

" _What?"_

" _Aunt Liz, it's me."_

" _That's not possible. Who are you and how do you know about Adam?"_

" _I know because I am him. In this time, you just helped my parents start hatching me. That started a week ago, right? My mom got hurt helping uncle Max heal me but my dad and Tess healed her with the stones and his gazes."_

" _How in the world do you know all that?"_

" _Because it's me. You helped me come to this time. I'll prove it to you." She shakes her head no with shock. "Aunt Liz, thirteen years ago you found out I am supposed to be the life bringer. Tess and Uncle Alex decoded the part of the book that was written about me based on uncle Max's memories of Antar. I'm telling you the truth. I can open the pod chamber and show you my past and tell you everything. Please. I'm Adam, Adameus Tessan Guerin."_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

He was just twelve, but kind and strong and wise; someone you want to protect and follow, just like his uncle. It was strange to see a young boy that looked almost like a replica of Michael, but who had these hints of Isabel and so many of Max's mannerism and his vibe. Maybe it was because he was raised first by Max and then the Evanses. But I think there was more. Kyle once said that he was our little Buddha so doing what we did was worth it. Perhaps he was right.

Through dreams and flashes, he showed me the future and his life. A life in which he loved me and Max and all our friends and family. A life in which he was an orphan and we took care of him as best as we could as we ran from his enemies. A life in which the world as we know it no longer existed. In Adam's world, Max's love for me led to death. He stayed by my side and after the day of the DNA transfer he didn't train or remember. Adam said that Max's biggest regret was allowing the four to drift apart. How Max so wished he would have done something to remain connected instead of letting three grow closer while he focused only on us. Adam told me that we moved in together after high school and left for college. But a few months after, Max had to become Adam's adoptive father. He said he used to not understand why his uncle had fought so hard to have him. Why he so willingly decided to quit college to deal with him and his uncontrolled alien powers and everything else. But then, once his uncle was gone, I explained. Max lived his life with me ridden with guilt, constantly dreaming of Isabel, Michael and Tess and his only way to atone was through Adam. In his world, I explained how raising him gave Max hope and how all his happiest moments came from seeing his nephew grow and get stronger and gain control.

I should backtrack and explain that Adam never knew of the seals. In the future he described Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess never got those and their enemies killed them all. Tess died first, our Junior year, at the hands of Nasedo. Adam said that he was named Adameus Tessan after her. He told me his parents died when he was one and a half, protecting him from the skins. He had no clear memories of them, just a few flashes and dreams. He said he used to dream about them in the desert, holding him and kissing his cheeks. But those dreams ended the day Max died. I guess that brings me back to future Max and Adam.

This part is hard because the day he showed me his last memories of Max and Alex, it almost broke me. They died in the outskirts of San Francisco when Adam was eight and Nicolas found us through Alex's job in Silicon Valley. I saw Nicolas dead but also Max bloody and barely breathing in my arms as Alex pulled a screaming Adam away from us and ran. Then I saw Alex telling Adam to keep running and pulling out a small device with an alien sign. The young boy tried to argue and begged Alex to stop but in the end Alex convinced him by saying that if he didn't run and live then Max had died for nothing and he would be doing this for nothing. So, he ran and got lost and ended up in the system for over a year. Then Sheriff Valenti found him and helped me and the Evanses get him back. They were able to adopt him quickly since they had documentation of being family and law enforcement vouching for them. Adam said that once his mom died, uncle Max had come clean and told his grandparents everything and that was the only reason they had allowed him to be his parent instead of them. Max was a better protector, but with him gone the Evanses were the only option.

Once we had Adam back we ran and learned to keep an even lower profile than before and constantly moved from place to place. Adam said I home schooled him and taught him logic and everything from books that mattered. He said I used to take him to the library in every town we stopped in. His grandparents gave him beautiful stories of Isabel and Max's childhood, as well unconditional love and care. Maria gave him music and funny stories about Michael and explained that though reckless and a knuckle-headed smart mouth, he was the bravest of us. Kyle and the Sheriff gave him Buddha and honor and bravery and spoke lovingly of Tess while teaching him to fix the van. And for a couple years we managed to be somewhat happy.

Then he showed me how Kivar took over everything, not just their galaxy. After Max defeated Nicolas and Alex bombed what was left of the unit that had been after us in California, the skins came back for revenge. They conquered Earth and found a way to use humans to enhance their reproduction. What he showed me was so disturbing. Camps filled with people that were forced into pods and used for their genes while kept in a permanent state of stasis until their hearts stopped. He also let me and Kyle see how Mr. Evans, Sheriff Valenti and Kyle all died at the entrance to the pod chamber from one simple move from Kivar. Maria, Mrs. Evans and I barely survived thanks to Adam's shields and snuck into the pod chamber. Then I got him to use the granilith to come back to this time to save us, to save Earth and the universe. I saw him crying and wishing he didn't exist, wishing no one had died for him. Maria, Mrs. Evans and I hugged him and told him to never say such things. That he was the best thing we had and we loved him. We told him we regretted nothing and we knew his parents, uncles and grandpapas didn't regret protecting him either. We put all our hopes in him and he followed through and activated the granilith.

It seems like an insane tale as I write it, but the images will forever live my head. I think Kyle remembers often as well. I think that's why he teases Michael so much when it comes to Isabel. He likes the idea of those two together and raising Adam. I admit I want that as well, which brings me to Kyle and how he became a part of this and helped me break Max's heart. I couldn't think of way to have Max get over me other than to see me with someone else and Adam was clueless about relationships. I thought Kyle made sense since we had a past, even if it had been brief and without the intensity of me and Max. I intended to simply ask him for a favor, but Kyle demanded to know more since what I asked could affect his connection with the aliens and Tess was becoming family. I was at the point of breaking and didn't know what else to do. Then Adam saved me from having to make a decision. He came out of hiding and told Kyle everything and hugged him and said he had missed him. Once he saw Adam and his memories, Kyle agreed with no further question. He also became determined to save Tess and help her even more than before to become a part of the group.

Max used to come every night almost at the same time to talk and ask me if I was ready to again be together, so we planned and used Max's routine. I never saw his face when he caught us and I don't want to imagine it. That night once Kyle left, I sat in my room just feeling… I can't even explain it. Then Adam came back and I reported that I heard Max climbing to my window and I was pretty sure he saw us and then left. It's strange how one of the saddest days of my life was probably one of Adam's happiest.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

" _I'm sorry, Aunt Liz."_

" _It's okay. It's not like we lived happily ever after in the future. You told me we never married and then he died and the world was taken over."_

" _Uncle Max loved you. You told me once you didn't need marriage. That you knew he felt guilty that my mom and dad never got their chance, so you never pushed for more than what you two already had."_

 _Liz smiles weakly at him and lets out a breath. "Well, I don't think he's coming back," she says, sadly. "How was your night?"_

" _Good," Adam answered, trying to hide the joy in his eyes, but failing._

" _What was good?" Liz asks. He looks torn, like he feels guilty. "You can tell me. I could use a happy story tonight. It might help. Please."_

" _Okay, I hid in the pod chamber in the area I was born. I thought it would be the safest place. Then mom and dad walked in." Liz looks alarmed. "They didn't see me. I shapeshifted and hid by merging into one of the walls."_

 _Now Liz lets out a breath but from relief. "So you're happy that you saw them."_

" _Yeah… mom was dressed up and so pretty and they looked happy. Dad said something about the wedding Nazi going Greek wild. She joked about him needing dance lessons and said that if he didn't like Greek wild he could stay home next time. They read Charlotte's Web, Three Little Pigs and The Gruffalo to the baby in the pod and talked to him, I mean me, a lot," he says with awe. "Auntie Maria was right. She's beautiful and he's a smart mouth. And they're strong. Mom and dad are really great and they love me, they really did love me."_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

That was the one time I saw him smile, truly smile with no trace of sadness or worry in his eyes. Once he was done sharing we talked longer and worried. He wondered why he was still here. Maybe the rouse with Kyle hadn't worked and we hadn't changed enough. Kyle came the next day and he shared our concerns. We had to keep Adam in hiding. It wasn't as hard as we thought. Everyone assumed I was just busy with my new job and didn't question my absences, and living in a restaurant meant I could feed Adam without people noticing a meal was missing. Kyle brought some of his old clothes for him and invested in a case of Tabasco that we hid under my bed. Adam also shapeshifted into older people and just wondered around Roswell, between the pod chamber, my room, and the library. He even went to school once, which I didn't know until he told me that he had sat next to Tess in history class. I banned him from school or any impersonations of Kyle or the Sheriff after that. Honestly, the day I saw two Kyles in my room I freaked. Then Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess got the seals and Adam was hopeful as we saw the future slowly changing, even if it meant his mother had to face Kivar in the dreams. The four were training and learning to control their powers and the seals and even had a seal for the baby.

Soon came the day when Tess was supposed to die at the hands of Nasedo. We didn't have many details about how it was supposed to happen. Adam said we didn't really speak about that. That every time Tess' or Isabel and Michael's deaths came up, most of us adults just said that they died to make sure we all lived. He told us we always remembered the dates of their deaths and Max's and Alex's and every year we planted flowers for them wherever we were. But everyone tried to always talk to him about their lives, not their deaths. So that day we worried. Kyle tried to keep Tess home and only relented when she said she was leaving with Max to see Isabel. Then Atlas happened and Tess lived and Isabel killed Whitaker. We thought that had to be enough, but Adam stayed with us, until something in me snapped.

I couldn't keep worrying that Adam would be discovered or that I wasn't doing enough and that that awful future could still come true. So I told Max that I needed a human and he needed to let me go. I did it cruelly and it hurt me probably more than it hurt him but I was still so thankful that Maria went after him instead of sticking with me. That day I came home and Adam tried to console me. I wasn't crying, but he knew I wasn't okay. Then it was finally done.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

" _What is happening?" Liz asked._

" _I think we did enough. The future has been changed enough," he says as his hand begins to disappear. He touches his stomach with the hand he has left and falls to the floor._

" _Are you… are you dying?"_

" _No, maybe? I think this version of me will be gone soon." He sees my desperation and smiles sadly. "The Royal Four will live and save us and the Whirlwind Galaxy. Then I can be… then the right me will be," he says with sincerity._

" _Adam, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I got Max to make such a mess," Liz says._

" _It wasn't your fault and now you've saved the future. It's the end of this child king… but the right one will come... one raised by my parents. I… I want to be raised by my parents… so much."_

 _Liz takes Adam's small hand to try to comfort him. "You will be… they will raise you and love you."_

 _He nods, looking hopeful. "Tell uncle Kyle thank you and… to stay on the path and teach me about Buddha after I hatch… I love listening to him read to me about that. And hug Auntie Maria and get her to keep singing... and make sure she smiles… she has the best smile. And keep uncle Alex alive and uncle Max fighting for the right side and if you can… try to get mama Di and papa Phil to make up with my mom and dad. It hurt them to lose her when they weren't speaking."_

 _Liz tries to smile at him but feels tears ready to spill. "I will."_

" _And… stay you. I love you. Thank you… for mom and dad. I felt their love and… I'm gonna have that. All my dreams will come true. Thank you," he murmurs weakly and then disappears leaving no trace._

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I called Kyle right away and that night, in his arms, I finally cried. I had lost Max for real and I watched an innocent and good boy die for all of us. I wept for what felt like hours. It took me weeks to feel better and I almost lost it the first time I saw Max and Tess flirting around Christmas time. It was subtle and sweet and I don't know if they even realized their playfulness. It hurt horribly. That is how Alex became involved. He saw me leave the diner and the silly talk of the holidays to hide in my room. After some prodding, it all came pouring out. At first I felt terrible, like I had betrayed Adam, but now I'm glad I told Alex. I needed one of my best friends involved because even though Kyle is great and I have learned to appreciate his soft side and how he can make me laugh, he didn't really understand the pain I went through. But Alex, he got to know first hand. Once I told him everything, he too decided to let go. We waited until Christmas was done and then he put distance. Though it as probably not as bad as it was for me, it was hard for him. He gave Tess the sweetest Christmas gift as a way to say goodbye and then cut ties with her. He could tell she was disappointed and hurt. But in the end it was what was needed. It pushed Max and Tess together. "I should have known better after Isabel," Alex once said as he half-joked that from now on we should probably listen to Maria when it comes to dating.

I thought everything had settled after Christmas, and though my heart hurt as I saw Max start to both support and lean on Tess, I began to heal. Alex and Kyle were the rocks at my side who understood my day to day struggle. Maria was the best of us and lifted my spirits without even knowing it. She knew something was up with me, but after her struggle to give up Michael and hearing me end Max's last hopes with my cutting words, she dropped all talk of me and Max. She said that when I was ready she would listen and she supported me no matter what. I love her so much for being there for me even without knowing the truth. That's Maria, and Alex and I leaned on her more than she knew. He focused on the band, school and a hack club he found online. I went back to concentrating on school and my labs and joined an advanced genetics seminar through UNM, Santa Fe. That kept me occupied three afternoons a week and I worked whenever I wasn't studying. Mom and dad were happy to have the old me back. Even more when they found out that Alex and I had started applications to Harvard, Stanford, and MIT. We also encouraged Kyle to start his applications to Eastern New Mexico and West Texas AM. The football coaches there were definitely interested in having him. Maria said she didn't know about college and might just try to make music on her own terms. But Alex still got her to submit a demo to Belmont.

Everything seemed okay, until today. I guess the entire weekend led to this. It started on Friday when Larek took over Brody's body and called a meeting. Maria called me upset. I understood. I wouldn't want my first kiss with a guy I really liked to be interrupted by an alien possessing him. She had a right to be mad and freaked out. Then we caught Michael and Isabel more than intensely making out. In a way it was a relief to see them together. Based on Larek's comments, their glows showed they are getting stronger as they grow together. There was hope for them and Adam and plenty of teasing material for Kyle. Then Larek told us about Tess' brother and the mission to get him out of a pod and the plan to attack the skins. The meeting was one crazy revelation after another and by the time we left I was terrified that someone may get killed. Alex and Kyle understood my fears but we couldn't say anything. And Max held Tess with such tenderness and care that he left no doubt there is something more than friendship going on between them. I thought I was ready to see them together, but I was wrong. I tried to not show how much it hurt and I thought I had succeeded, but I should have known insightful Maria would catch on. She stayed the night with me after we took care of Brody. Alex erased his surveillance tapes at the UFO center while Maria and I took Larek to his home. Once we settled in the living room, Larek gave us a brief farewell and acted as grateful as he probably could before leaving Brody's body. Brody was disoriented and freaked out as he realized he lost a big chunk of time. He asked if we were okay and Maria told him everything as fine, that he had made no sense for a bit and she called me for help and then we just brought him home. He apologized profusely and tried to explain that he had been abducted. I could tell Maria felt guilty about hiding what she knew and that he was horribly worried that he may have harmed her. She assured him everything was fine and that she would call him. She kissed his cheek and he looked so vulnerable and taken by her that I felt like I shouldn't be witnessing such a tender moment.

On Saturday, we went to the concert and saw Maria shine on stage as Alex and his band friends played three fantastic melodies. Their last song touched my heart. I wrote most of it as a poem about Adam and losing Max and hoping for a better future. Luckily he wasn't here to hear it. He may have figured out the message, but he was with Tess. He must have been with her all day since they stayed at Isabel and Michael's after the rest of us left and Kyle said she didn't come home until the morning and Max was with her.

Isabel and Michael came to the concert and looked good together, though we could tell both were tired and worried. Still they seemed okay and even danced for a short while. Michael did not look particularly happy about dancing in front of everyone, but Isabel said something about Greek wild, kissed him and got him to smile. We didn't get it, but I don't think we were supposed to. Later he made a couple of the mean girls from school fly out the place in fear. They sat next to us and had been staring at Isabel's belly with a look of distaste while constantly talking. Then we heard them say something about a slut along with a nasty comment about not really knowing who the father was. Michael turned to their table with a brutal scowl, told them they would never be a tenth of the woman that Isabel was, and threatened to show them what a delinquent he could be if they ever even whispered another word about his girlfriend or son again. Something about how he spoke shook even me and the girls left soon after, looking pale and scared senseless. Isabel told him that was unnecessary, but she had a hint of a smile on her face. Kyle gave Michael a hard time and started to call him papa bear.

I focused on Maria and Alex and tried not to think about Max's absence and what he could possibly be doing. My friends were happy and I was happy for them. Alex was jamming and smiling and Maria was glowing with joy. I knew the moment she saw Brody in the audience. Her eyes became focused on him as she sang and once she was done and got off stage she practically leapt into his embrace. I know she stopped by the UFO center around lunch time and she had been over the moon since then. He brought flowers to the concert and after she ran into his arms he said something to her and she kissed him. They must have had a good lunch talk. We all congratulated Maria and Alex and enjoyed the rest of the bands. Michael and Isabel left first. She threatened Brody and said Michael would be happy to break his bones if he hurt Maria. We laughed at that one.

Then this morning Max called demanding we have a group meeting as soon as possible. Maria and I couldn't get away until the afternoon so it didn't happen until two. We met at Michael and Isabel's place.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

" _What's going on?" Maria asks._

" _You tell me. You're the ones that have been hiding what you know about us and Adam," Michael answers scowling._

" _Come again?"_

" _She doesn't know. She's the only one that hasn't lied to us," Tess says._

" _What are you talking about?" Maria questions again._

 _Isabel looks straight at Liz. "I glided into your mind. I've been practicing. It's like dream walking, but more focused. I can prod the mind and not just see dreams, but also memories and ideas and plans. Liz, I saw Adam."_

" _What?"_

" _Don't act innocent and tell me why you have images of my son as twelve-year old in your head!"_

" _Stop," Alex orders, moving to stand defensively besides his friend. "She did what she needed to do. You know Liz. She would never hurt you or Adam."_

" _Like you would never hurt me?" Tess says with sarcasm pouring out of her._

" _Tess I -"_

" _You lied to me. Both of you," she argues, turning to Kyle as well. "I heard you three talking about us in school. You knew about the granilith. You knew and you stopped helping me, both of you!"_

" _Wait, back up, Space Slut. What are you talking about?" Maria asks._

 _Max takes over the conversation. "Tess overheard Liz, Kyle and Alex talking about us and Adam and the granilith. She told me Friday night, after our meeting with Larek. She thought they knew something important and didn't want to tell us."_

" _So you send Isabel to mess with her head!" Maria accuses._

" _He didn't send me. Tess, Michael and I had already agreed that I would investigate. But I'm glad we got my brother on our side."_

" _Your side? You think we're against you now? Unbelievable!" Kyle exclaims. "Tess, please. You know me. You know better than this!"_

 _"Don't yell at her!" Max says protectively. "Tell us the truth. Tess heard Liz say something about her still being alive and not wanting us to die."_

" _And Alex said it would be for the best if we went back to our planet," Tess adds._

" _Why?" Max asks._

 _"You don't understand," Liz answers._

" _Exactly! We don't understand!" Michael argues. "Izzy says she saw flashes of Adam as a twelve year old talking to you and then disappearing. She thought our son died and woke up in tears," he adds, accusingly._

" _He looked so much like Michael. He was with you, looking sick. He kept saying thank you and asking you to say things to Kyle and hug Maria and make sure she sings and smiles. And to keep Alex alive and Max fighting for the right side and to get us to make up with my parents. And he thanked you for us and said all his dreams would come true. Then he disappeared and you cried with Kyle," Isabel says softly. All the fight has left her eyes and instead she looks tired and worried. "How can that be, Liz? Why did Adam say that? Was that really him? Please, what is going on?"_

" _Liz, this is hurting my sister and Tess. You need to explain, all three of you." Max orders._

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

So, we told them everything. From the moment Adam scared the life out of me in my room. To the night Kyle and I pretended to sleep together, to Adam's surprise at the seals and Atlas and… everything. I did my best to leave no detail behind. I apologized to Max for hurting him and not being able to stay by his side. I said I was sorry for Atlas, but that we didn't know the details about that and by then things had become different from what Adam knew so we couldn't have prevented it. And Alex told Tess he never wanted to hurt her and confessed how special she was to him, how he cared as even more than a friend. And Kyle explained that he didn't want to hurt anyone, but he didn't regret what we did because it was the right thing. We had to help Adam and change the future. Kyle did his best to express how special Adam was to us. How he could make Alkalean gazes and shapeshift and blow things up and heal and project his memories into our heads. How the two of them had amazing conversations about Buddha and peace and the world, and that's why Kyle helped me. I told them that Adam opened the pod chamber and showed us the granilith which is hidden behind Tess' pod. How he struggled with the guilt of having so many people die for him. How Kyle and I got to see Max, Alex, the Sheriff, Mr. Evans, and Kyle himself, all die. We told them all about Adam and our actions and how Alex found out after and was only guilty of keeping our secrets. I never expected that Michael would be the one most affected.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 _They sit in the living room in silence. Maria looks stunned and sad and unsure of what to do. Tess and Max's faces are a mix of shock and anger and their eyes scream betrayal. Isabel is holding Michael's hand while crying and he looks… devastated._

" _Izzy dies?" Michael asks. Liz nods. "And we don't get to raise Adam. He ends up in the system instead."_

" _Only for a year. Then the Evanses get him back."_

" _But Adam was still in foster care."_

 _Liz shakes her head no. "He said it was a home for homeless boys, in Oregon."_

" _No," he whispers and grabs his head with his hands._

" _Mikey," Isabel says and hugs him. He pulls away from her brusquely. "Michael?"_

" _Stay away," he orders as he stands. He moves fast and leaves._

 _Isabel stands and runs after him. "Michael!"_

 _Everyone sits unsure of what to do. They hear the engine of the motorcycle and then see Isabel running back in. She grabs keys from the dining table._

" _Isabel."_

" _What?"_

" _Maybe you should let him -"_

" _No, Max. I'm going after him."_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Today, I write as I continue to let go of the man I love and watch him turn into someone different from the sweet boy I fell in love with. Not better or worse, just different. Today, I saw Max demanding answers from me. He was in charge and strong and completely protective of his family. Then he looked confused and betrayed and hesitant and for the first time since I found out his secret, he didn't choose me. He found out that I didn't sleep with Kyle, that I only hurt him to save him and our friends and family and the future, but he didn't stay. Once Michael ran from us, with Isabel tailing him, Max looked at me stunned. He stared as if I was all that mattered, as if I had all the answers, and for one second I was hopeful.

Tess broke the stillness in the room by telling Kyle and Alex that she forgave them, but she didn't know if she could trust them again. She said trust is hard for her. Then she turned to Max. She had tears in her eyes, but not one of them spilled as she told him that she understood and wanted him to be happy. She told him to stay and be happy. Max didn't talk at all. He just stood still, looking at me, only me. Then the door to the house closed and it was as if that was his cue. He never said he forgave me or wanted us together again. Instead he ran and I heard him calling after Tess. Then he started the jeep and chased after her truck just like his sister had chased after Michael a few minutes earlier.

Today it all finally feels real. Somehow I have to find a way to truly move on. I have to move on and let Max have the Queen that would have died if I had lived the life where we stayed in love. Today, Tess lives and she's the one Max went after. I'm Liz Parker and I once mourned a boy who died trying to change the life of war and death he grew up in. I saw him accept the possibilities that such a change could bring and hope for a better future for all of us. Perhaps someday I'll be able to open up and accept a world full of possibilities and let go of the pain this has caused. Perhaps someday I too will find some happiness. Until then I find comfort in knowing that all my friends, even Tess, are alive and we are stronger and can help save both Earth and Antar. I get hope from my amazing friends who show me that they are worth everything and give me their unconditional support. Even after our aliens walked away, Kyle and Alex said they didn't regret anything. Maria was not happy that she didn't know, but she was still there for me, offering her kindness and support and holding me. So I find solace in having us and my parents and every person that walks into our simple diner, alive and safe on this amazing Earth. And I hope to soon see a miracle, to see the alien child King that died in my arms in this new world that we have made, where me and my friends, human and alien, maybe upset and scared and angry, but where he has the chance to be cared for by his parents. He can get his last wish, the one thing in the world he so longed for. Maybe it was all worth it if we can give happiness to one innocent boy. So today, I let myself feel everything and try to heal and move on and I finally write again.

* * *

 **Okay, first thing, given the feedback I got and the ideas that were shared and the ones that keep popping in my head for this story, I'm happy to say that this is now Rebel! So excited to have finally decided.**

 **Now, tell me what you think. Was my experiment in writing from the first person point of view as mostly Liz totally awful or not? And what do you think on this twist for end of the world?**


	20. We Make our Own Destiny

**Okay so I changed my mind about needing parts 1 and 2 for this, so I collapsed part 1 and 2 into one bigger chapter and deleted the old chapter. If you already read** **We Make Our Own Destiny – Part 1 then only the last section of this chapter is next for you, after the Max/Tess scene.**

 **Thanks so much for the feedback. kBeth82 thanks for the continuing support of this fic. Pier, you had such insightful comments and I took some of your feedback in account when I wrote this and will also use it for the next chapter. WhoKnew22 thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic.**

 **Okay, now I think this might be the chapter that might get me to change the rating of this to M. I know I said that about Granilith, but this one is closer to M. It's definitely not a lemon but you've been warned things get a bit mature here. With that in mind I hope you enjoy this one and please continue with the comments. Those are so encouraging and helpful.**

 **We Make Our Own Destiny**

In the pod chamber Max hopes as he walks in, but nothing.

"Where are you?" he says out loud.

He walks around and realizes this is the first time he's here by himself. He sees Isabel's pod and the entrance that would lead to Adam if he could open it. "You came all the way back to change what I had done."

He turns and looks at the wall where his mother's image appeared and told him of their destiny. This is why he never came here on his own. He felt that this place was the start of all bad things. It was the place where Liz began to pull away from him and Iz and Michael began to stand against him and where he left Tess behind in her pod and hurt her for the first time. But it's not this place or them. "It's me. It's been all me," he whispers and keeps staring at the stone wall, wishing the image of his mother would reappear.

He thinks of Liz and how she never stopped loving him. How she sacrificed so much and it was him that couldn't see past his own hurt and realize the girl he loved was still there and in as much pain as he was. He even allowed Izzy to invade her mind. She gave him up out of love and he allowed his sister to mess with her head because he still felt hurt and betrayed. Liz should hate him. And his sister and Michael, they welcomed him with open arms when he needed them most even though he had fought them for so long. They just wanted Adam and he couldn't unconditionally support them from the start. He let his insecurities and own wants rule him. Why? Why?

And then there was Tess. Somehow in the midst of his pain and fear and the crazy circumstances, he finally saw Tess. He saw that she was overcoming what Nasedo had tried to create. She wasn't perfect or sweet. She was bossy and stubborn and good at making things turn out the way she thought was right. For good or bad, she was always relentless. She fought for what she believed in and she believed in the four of them and Adam and he had truly started to fall for her. She gave him new goals and courage and he gave her restrain and helped her think about things twice. He had started to accept her alien as she slowly embraced his human. But, he hesitated. When he realized that he could have a chance with Liz again, he hesitated, ever so briefly, but Tess knew.

"Oh God, is this destiny? Mom, is this what you wanted? Help me… please… I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be a King... Little Adam had to come to change the future because I destroy it, did you know that? Can you see? Mom, I let my family die, all three of them. But I atone by raising Adam and loving him and dying for him. Does that make it ok? I let them die... and I burden my parents and friends with raising a persecuted alien child and they die as well because I… I am selfish."

He touches the wall as a few tears fall down his cheeks. Liz didn't say it but he knows. He remembers how she was his focus after the DNA transfer. He was so set on his feelings and the need to be human that he lost sight of everything else. He did want to help his family but he didn't want to think about what Tess, Iz, Michael and Adam needed and put those needs first. He cared about them, but was ready to move on and convince Liz to take him back.

"Mom, I steal their chance to raise their baby. They've worked so hard and I mess it all up. And Tess… will I ever stop hurting her? She overcame Kivar's mind tricks and changed so much and I… mom, I feel so stupid. Zan would have never made Ava shed a single tear for him, I just know it. But I hurt Tess and Liz. I hurt everyone. Oh God, am I a terrible person? How could I deserve to lead? How am I supposed to be the King you need and keep everyone alive and Earth safe and free you and Antar? How? Answer me. Answer me, Mom! Come on, someone, answer me… please!"

He falls to his knees and sobs. He doesn't want to be the reason why everyone dies. He doesn't want to be what causes Michael and Tess to run and Izzy to cry and chase after Michael in distress. He doesn't want to be the source of the sadness in Liz's eyes or the anger and consternation in Kyle, Alex and Maria. He doesn't want to be angry and upset anymore. He needs to do better. He turns slightly and glimpses at the pods. Then he remembers what Liz said about Tess'. He takes a breath and cleans his face. Then he crawls in and at the back, a previously hidden door slides open with a wave of his hand, revealing the humming alien device. "The Granilith," he says. "Tess… you should be here. Where are you?"

* * *

The New Mexican Desert

He rides hard for over an hour. He can barely see the truck, but she could still catch up. So he goes as fast as the bike can take. He can't face her, not when he knows they're going to lose again. He remembers and he's not strong enough to lose in this life. He can't, not like Rath. But she's gonna die and their son will end up like him, parentless and chasing after something better that is nowhere to be found. It's all wrong and it hurts too much. He sees the dirt path coming up and knows that's his out. No way she can follow up those hills. He takes a right and goes off road.

Even on the bike the terrain is difficult to maneuver and he has to push hard uphill. Then he hears metal grinding and her scream. He turns and drives back. He smells burned rubber and sees the trail of broken vegetation and tire marks that the Montero has made. The truck has broken headlights and the front is all banged up. It's amazing that she made it up this far. But now the truck is rolling backwards and it's going too fast.

"Isabel!"

He jumps off the bike and lifts his hand. He's not even sure how he does it but the entire hill begins to shake and earth and stones move from all over to stop the truck's freefall. The back of the vehicle hits Michael's wall of rocks hard, but it stops. Then he runs like a man possessed until he reaches the driver's door. She's already opening it and he helps her out. He pulls her to him and holds her, then puts some distance and starts checking that she's okay.

"I'm fine," she says.

"Have you lost your mind? You could have gotten hurt! You could have gotten killed!"

"You're the one that brought us up here!"

He walks away from her. "You were supposed to stay on the freeway, not drive up here like you have a death wish! That is not a monster truck!"

"I had to get through to you! You left me!"

"I know. Isabel, go home."

"No." He looks at her like she doesn't understand anything. "You don't get to push me away and run, not anymore. I will come for you. Deal with it." He stands still, just looking at her with frustration and sadness in his eyes. "So?"

"Just… I'm..."

"Scared?" He doesn't say anything. "I'm scared too, but we can't run from this. Adam needs us."

"I know! He needs us but he doesn't get us. We die and -"

"So you're just gonna give up on us?"

"Didn't you hear? The future sucks! We lose! Just like Rath and Vilandra! We die and leave Adam behind and another planet falls. That's fucking destiny!"

"No!"

"Isabel, didn't you hear Liz? "

"I did! You're the one that needs to clean out his ears and listen. Did you not hear how Kyle and Liz spoke of Adam? They grew to care about him in the short time he was with them. They did what they did for him, for us. Michael, despite how awful the future seems, every single person that we have let in and grown to care about loves our son and willingly sacrifices for him. They help him come all the way to our time to save us. He was just twelve, but with our friends and family on his side he managed something amazing. If that's not proof that we make our own destiny then I don't know what is. Adam came to change the future and we got the seals and Tess is alive and Max is training and leading. Liz, Kyle and Alex did something amazing for us and Maria managed to get us through that awful conversation without falling apart completely. I don't know if we deserve them but we have so many great people to live for. And Adam wants us to raise him. He needs us and after what he and Liz and Kyle did he deserves that. So I intent to fight to make sure he has a life with me in it. I can't believe you won't. Do you want him grow up without a father?"

"Of course not! I just… I don't get to help raise our son. Liz does that, and Max, and Alex, Kyle and Maria, even your parents and the Sheriff. How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that? And then Rath… he was this destroyer, all great and mighty, the strongest of his galaxy so… I'm supposed to be a warrior, an amazing one. I'm supposed to protect you, but I can't stop thinking… what if I'm not strong enough? If in Antar the strongest warrior failed you, how can I make a difference?"

"Michael," she says in a tone filled with understanding and care.

"How, Isabel? I see the three of you and just... Tess knows the most and is stronger than even she realizes. She made an electric field and saved you in Atlas. And you're growing into your powers perfectly. You're the reason Adam is growing in the pod and you can beat Kivar in the dreams. And Max is the one that healed Tess and kept her alive after Atlas. He's the one we needed to help us with Adam's hatching. When he tries Max is actually good at leading us."

"But until Liz broke his heart he didn't," she says. "It was you that kept us going." Her tone is no longer argumentative. It's kind and sincere. "It was you that found Nasedo and got us to the book and my mother's message. You allowed Tess to become one of us and insisted on the research to get Adam out of the pod and got me to talk to Alex to help with the book. You got Max to listen to us. You did the retrieval sessions with Tess when I was too scared and Max too in denial. You managed to keep Maria as a friend even after you ended your relationship. And you healed me with your gazes and gave me a home and just a moment ago you shook a mountain to save me. Max maybe the leader now but since we found Adam it's been you that kept everything together."

"Hardly. Since we found Adam, we've killed, I hurt Maria badly, you almost died, Tess almost died and today we hurt Liz and I almost got you to kill yourself in that stupid car. If I had to hold the reins any longer I'd screw things up beyond repair. That's probably what happened in the future Adam lives."

She comes close to him and gently places a hand on his cheek. She stares and it's like she knows everything he hasn't said. He feels like his skin is heating up and his entire body quakes as she caresses his hair. She comes close and kindly but sternly says. "Stop this. You don't screw things up. You are not broken."

And then he can't help it. He needs everything to come out. Because he's scared shitless. He's scared that he'll lose her, that they'll die and his son will end up in some home for boys or worse with someone like Hank or killed by Kivar. He's scared that they will keep hurting their friends and everyone he cares about will die and Earth will fall because he feels half-broken and is not strong enough. He mumbles in between rough breaths and stray tears and all his insecurities and fears are spoken out loud. And she doesn't run and he knows that she understands because she's scared too. Her fears are the same.

"You are strong. You've been through so much and stayed strong. And you make me whole." She gets them to sit on a large boulder and holds him tenderly, stroking his hair, making him feel safe and cared for. "I love you so much. It's like I've been half in love with you my whole life and now that I've opened my eyes to what I feel, as scary as it is, I won't run from it or let it run from me. This is a second chance for all of us. We have all made mistakes and this is a chance to fix them. Just take this new chance with me." A few tears make tracks down her cheeks, but she regains her composure quickly and his own desperation recedes. "Trust me and be with me. We'll have Adam and find a way to be strong enough. We have to try, please Michael."

He nods in agreement because she's right. She's right and he loves her and couldn't leave her and Adam if he tried. God, how he's grown to love them.

"Together?"

"Together," she replies.

Then their lips meet and it's completely imperfect. There is no dream-like quality to this kiss, no flashes or alien powers that come out to make the place otherworldly. Their lips are salty from tears and they are tired from the crazy drive and processing what Liz and Kyle said and arguing. There's desert dust flying around them and the wind makes them shiver slightly. Their truck sits below half ruined and the screech of a hawk echoes around them, accentuating how the setting is raw and imperfect. It's real.

But the sun is bright, the sky is turning from a clear blue to a beautiful mix of orange and purple, and the cool wind makes them want to stay close. And he's addicted to the honeyed saltiness of her skin and she's lost in the warmth of his lips and the feeling of his body under her hands. So in the middle of the desert, they merge into one fierce creature. They're fire and flowers, hope and fear, intensity and balance… love. On a desert hill they achieve something neither thought possible. His anger and worries melt away with every kiss and moan and whisper of love. Her constant guilt and the need to pretend perfection leave her as their bodies quiver in a tangle of limbs. They come unhinged to needy touches, feverish lips and the slow sway of hips. And he promises to stay. He'll stay forever and fight with her, fight for them. There's no more loneliness or hiding, no more doubt. And when they think they can't climb any higher, stars burst behind their eyelids and they see their bodies joined as one, floating between two suns in outer space.

* * *

Monday after school, Liz is getting ready for her shift at the Crashdown. She hears the knock at her window and can't help the relief she feels when she sees him. "Max." She lets him in. They stare at each other for a few seconds. He looks torn. "I don't know what to say."

"Me neither. I… I said everything." She sees him nod and breathe deeply, as if he's nervous. "You weren't in school. Where did you and Tess go?"

"I was hoping you knew if she went to school."

"You didn't catch her?"

He shakes his head in the negative. "I was right behind her car then the tires of the jeep flattened all at once. By the time I got out and used my powers to fix them she was gone. I called my parents and said I was staying the night with Isabel and Michael and I searched for her. I can't find Izzy or Michael either."

They look at each other quietly. He looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Suddenly, he's not a teenager anymore, he looks much older and lost and exhausted.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, not anymore. It's me. I'm sorry." She looks at him confused. "I should have known that you wouldn't do that. I know you, you wouldn't betray me. I kept saying I loved you, I thought I did, so much, but I let you go through all that alone. I believed the worse and I even let Izzy invade your mind. I'm sorry." He sees a single tear run down her cheek and hugs her. He holds onto her for a couple of seconds, remembering how much she meant to him, how much he would have done for her. "Forgive me, Liz," he says and then steps away.

She looks at his tired eyes. "What now?"

"I don't know. But I need to find them. They're my family." She nods in agreement, feeling her heart clench. "I just… could you talk to Kyle? See if Tess contacted him or the Sheriff?"

"Of course. Kyle was worried about her but he let it go since he thought she was with you. You want me to tell him you're coming to their house?"

"No, I… I can't see Kyle or Alex. Not yet."

"But you wanted to see me?"

"Liz… we've hurt each other badly but now I know it all finally makes sense. And I'm sorry I brought all this pain to your life and kept acting betrayed and wounded and angry. You deserve better. Even now, me coming here is hurting you and it gets worse because I didn't come just to see you and apologize."

"You came to find her. You love her."

"Liz, I… I've had feelings for you from the moment I first saw you. I used to think just being in your presence made me human and that the dream of us and our love could never end. It didn't completely, but…"

"But what?"

"But I can't think that way anymore. I can't think about me and lost childhood hopes and dreams. Tess became someone I need. She got me to stop feeling sorry for myself and to accept what Izzy and Michael were going through. She bridged the gaps between us and because of her I feel like I can slowly stop fearing the alien inside and grow up. And then I wanted more, but she didn't want to let me in because she thought I would leave her behind. Her biggest fear about us was exactly this. She thought that at the soonest opportunity, I would leave her for you. Liz, me and Tess… it's only been a couple of days of a real us, but I care about her deeply and I won't allow myself to hurt her, not again. And you… you deserve more than I can give. I don't want to go back and drag you down into alien madness and make you worry or put you in danger. Liz, we need to move on. I need to see this thing with Tess through and you deserve someone that can give you happiness. I want that for you. I want you to find a way to be successful and blissfully in love and have hopes and dreams that won't get shattered by me and war and the end of the world. I want you to get a chance to be yourself again."

She nods and take a breath to keep herself from crying. "I'll call Kyle."

"Thank you."

* * *

In the living room at Alex's house.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"It's not like it was only my decision. Why are you only taking this out on me again?"

"Because you're the only one I can take it out on. Liz is too sad and Kyle too worried. Plus, he was not one of my best friends when all this started. And our aliens are gone. But when Space Boy and Queen Ami come back they will get an earful from me and you don't even want to know about the chewing out that awaits Mister King and Space Slut. I don't care if the four of them were worried or suspicious or whatever, they had no right to do that to Liz."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Agreeing with me doesn't let you off the hook. You should have told me."

"Maria, when I found out, you were closer to Isabel and Michael than the rest of us. We didn't want you to have to hide things too. Plus, what would have been the point? It wouldn't have changed what Liz was going through or my decision to put distance between me and Tess."

"You don't think a girl needs her best friend when her heart gets broken? And I would have supported you. I know how much liked Space Slut despite everything I said to you. So really Alex."

"Fine, we should have told you and you were right about me liking Tess. Happy now?"

Maria agrees but somehow starts scolding him again which almost makes him laugh because he knows it's not about him. She's just venting. Her rant is interrupted by the doorbell. Alex goes to answer.

"Tess."

"Hi."

"We've been really worried about you," Alex says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really want to talk. I was angry and sad and just… can I come in?"

"Off course." She walks inside.

"Space slut."

"Oh, motormouth."

"So where have you been? You got everyone freaking out about where you are and you left Kyle and Alex feeling like crap and didn't even apologize to Liz and -"

"Maria."

"No, she's right. I… like I was saying, I was angry and sad and… wrong, okay. I was wrong."

"Well that's a start."

"Maria, please."

"It's fine. I… look it's not every day you find out that the reason you're still alive is the girl that the guy you love is in love with."

"So this is Liz's fault now?"

"No. I'm sorry, okay. I'm crap at this heart-to-heart human thing. Most of it I tried to learn from Iz, Kyle and Alex. And I know I'm probably doing this all wrong. But with any luck I can at least communicate some of my feelings."

"Don't set your standards too high," Maria says sarcastically.

"Maria, would you let her talk until she's done?"

She turns to Tess. "So, talk."

"Ignore her, she's just mad."

"Of course, I'm mad. You had Isabel break into Liz's mind. I know it was your idea."

"It was," Tess says guiltily.

"Why?" Maria asks.

"Because I was scared and confused and… I made a mistake, okay."

"Alright, enough," Alex orders. "Tess, where have you been?"

"Sierra Blanca Peak."

"Your brother," Alex says. She nods. "You found him?"

"Yeah. I just… I needed that. I guess when I heard about a future where the skins take over and I'm dead with nothing to show for it I just needed someone that was mine and not part of that future at all. I needed to know that even with Max going back to Liz and everyone all upset, I would not be all alone again and -"

"You're not alone," Alex assures. "I would never let you be all alone."

"I know. See that's the thing. I've been so focused on the past and being alien that I didn't see what I have right in front of me. And then I found Anquio and seeing him in the pod… he looks older than us but so... vulnerable. It was like seeing a bigger version of Adam, trapped in a pod." She looks just at Alex. "It's just… after what Larek said and seeing him… he's going to need me so much and I kept thinking… how am I supposed to help him get over losing our family and fighting a war for years? How do I help him heal from that and have us become a family and have him train us and help us with the skins? I've never had to be the person that cared, the one that someone could depend on completely. But then I realized that I can be, that since I've been here I've learned to care and I can be a friend and an adopted sister and daughter. I can care and the first human that showed me how to do that was you."

"Tess," Alex says with kindness.

"I'm not finished."

"Finish."

"You… you mean the world to me. When I came to Roswell I made so many mistakes. I know that I was under Kivar's influence and Nasedo was leading me down the wrong path, but some of it was me. I wanted Max and the four square so badly. I wanted my family so much, so blindly, that I made it easy for them to use me and the one thing that gave me some clarity was Adam. And then there was you. You didn't need to be helpful and kind to me, but you were. I brought all this chaos and your friends hated me, but there you were, all open minded and sweet and good at listening. You even stood up to Max for me when he was being an asshole, even before Isabel was on my side. Then… when you stopped helping me… it hurt. And when I heard you and Kyle talking to Liz behind my back… I just… it was like I was losing two of the few people that I really trusted to Liz, just like I keep losing Max."

"It's not a competition," Maria argues.

"You're right, but that's what I felt. I guess I was jealous and just… mad. But that's not the main reason I talked Izzy into prodding Liz' mind. And it was my idea and she didn't really want to it. She was scared but Michael and I convinced her. I just… I honestly did not understand why you would hide things. You and Kyle were so great with me and I tried to be good to you and as much as I didn't like it, I knew Liz still cared about Max. Whatever was making you say these things had to be something important, maybe something alien. And if it was alien then you three could be in real danger and not even realize it. I needed to be sure… I needed to know that no alien was in your heads making you do things that could endanger everyone and I thought Izzy could figure that out because she can defeat Kivar in the dreams and get him out of people's subconscious."

Maria lets out a big exhale. "This is such a mess. God, I so wish I could still hate your guts. But you were worried that Kivar was doing to them what he did to you. What you did was so wrong, but in your own messed up way you were trying to help. Congratulations, you are officially more of a clueless jackass than Space Boy."

Tess lets out a small laugh. "Clueless jackass, I can live with that. Coming from you it's like a compliment."

She turns back to Alex. "I should have talked to you and asked why you were avoiding me. I just... I don't show my hurt. I don't know how," she says, looking completely miserable. He gets closer to her and takes her hand. "Nasedo taught me to never show weakness. I thought if I showed anyone something hurt then they would see me as weak and take advantage. The only one that's ever seen and understood is Isabel and that's because she tries to hide everything too. I just… I'm sorry… it was easier to act high and mighty and angry and run than to do this. But I am sorry and I thought you should be the first one to know. You were my first friend; my first real hope and I don't want to give you up because I have trust issues and I'm scared to death of letting people in. Alex, whatever happens with my brother or Adam or the skins and Antar and Max, I want you and Kyle in my life. Please stay in my life and show me… show me how to feel this pain and let it out and be better."

"Tess… off course I want to be in your life. I'll always be your friend," he says and then hugs her. She lets a few tears out as she says, "Thank you. Thank you for caring when no one else did. Thank you for being Alex."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Crashdown in the back room.

"Any news?" Liz asks.

"No. I asked dad to put an APB on her. But he already did that once, when they were taken to Atlas. If he does it again the state or even the FBI might become involved. After Pierce that's the last thing he wants so he's just calling a few favors from his office, but nothing official."

She sits next to him. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I know how much Tess means to you."

He shakes his head in the negative. "You don't." He sees the questions in her eyes. In the last few months he's learned to read Lizzie like a book. "Without mom… it was like dad became my roomate. A roomate I respected and could count on if needed, but we didn't tell each other anything and trying to do stuff as a family was just a reminder of how she was missing, so we stopped trying. Then Tess moved in. I don't think she meant to make us a family again. Half the time she said what she was doing was Izzy's idea or that she wasn't about to live her life eating nasty frozen food or some other bossy nonsense."

He starts talking in his best imitation of a girly voice. "Jim, I don't eat my meals on a couch in front of the television. I need my own chair in the dining room. Get one and be home at a decent time so we can eat properly at the table. Nasedo at least managed that when he wasn't scoping a new town or freaking over the FBI. Kyle, it's called a bra it needs to get washed, get over it. As far as I know tampons belong in the bathroom, get over it. Kyle, it's just a Jersey and it fits me well, get over it."

His voice goes back to normal. "She was unbearable. No way we could think of my mom when she was bossing us around. I once told her she was lucky Buddha teaches about peace and restraint, otherwise I would strangle her if she said 'get over it' again," he says with a sad laugh. "Eventually we figured out how to share. And she made meatloaf once a week because it's my favorite and bacon and eggs for dad every Saturday morning. She forced us to make her tacos Monday nights and somehow ate all our burned first experiments. It all tastes the same with enough Tabasco," he says with a nostalgic smile, but sees the sadness in her eyes. "Sorry, I know this has been so hard for you and Tess is probably the last thing you want to hear about."

She shrugs. "I'll be okay. I have to be."

He takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "You will be. Max is lucky to have you."

"He wants Tess. He came to me so I would check on her through you. Destiny wins. I lose him."

"We can only lose what we cling to. We make our own destiny."

"Did Buddha say that?"

"Part of it, yes." She smiles sincerely. "Liz, you don't have to feel like you're losing. You have a great family and this place and Alex and Maria… and you have me. I'm not much, I know Alex helps more, but -"

"Kyle, you've been amazing… thank you," she says, squeezing his hand kindly.

He smiles weakly at her. "It's alright Parker. So… Iz and Michael are also missing."

"Yeah. Max says they didn't answer their cells."

"Maybe they're just busy. Last time they didn't answer their cells they weren't in any danger, just with each other, like **really** with each other."

"Hopefully you're right."

"Those two are safe," he says with confidence. He feels her staring at him like she's not so sure. "Have some faith. Our Little Buddha came to us to make things better and they will be better. I have to believe we've achieved that much."

"You're right. Thanks Kyle."

"Anytime, Liz. Anytime."

She manages a real smile at that and then her phone rings. She answers.

"It's Maria. Tess is with them at Alex's house."

Kyle stands and she knows he's heading to Alex's. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll call Max."

* * *

The next day at the bleachers by the football field during recess.

"So, you were in Hondo?"

He nods. "We were close to that town when it got late so we stayed the night then came back yesterday in the afternoon."

"And you couldn't call and tell us you and Queen Ami were alright?"

"We called as soon as we got home. I left my phone at the house and Izzy's is broken."

"And you didn't have a phone in the hotel you stayed in?"

"We didn't think about it."

"Fine, but what happened to Isabel's phone and what is the matter with your truck?"

"Isabel crashed. She was following me and like an asshole I took off to an area where the truck wouldn't be able to drive properly. She went downhill car and all." Maria looks alarmed. "She's okay. We even fixed all the dents on the truck. I just didn't want anyone to drive it until the engine gets checked. Her phone was on the dashboard and got ruined. We tried to use our powers to fix it, but had no idea how to put some of the small pieces back."

"I'm glad she's okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good," he says, remembering the past couple of mornings.

"Then what do you have to say for yourself? Why did you encourage the madness of invading Liz's mind and then treated us like your enemies? I know Space Slut started it but you were the first to join her in that bandwagon. Queen Ami wouldn't have gone there without you agreeing first."

"Remember how I just said I was an asshole."

"Don't give me that. What on Earth was going through your head?"

"I don't know. Tess was worried some alien was messing with them and I thought she was probably right. So I went with it and got Is and then Max to agree. It was dumb and Izzy feels like crap about it. And then after she saw Adam in Liz's head and she cried I just needed to get answers."

"That wasn't about answers. You went into full suspicious alien jerk mode," she says and gives him a meaningful look.

"Okay. Suspicious alien jerk it is. I'm sorry, really. I mean it."

"You suck at apologizing. Even Space Slut did better than you."

"Sorry again?"

"You better practice because you and Queen Ami owe Liz an apology. And it better be better than this."

"Noted. So... we're okay?"

She nods and he looks kind of flabbergasted. "Don't look so surprised. I think Space Slut's crying softened me for the rest of you."

"Guess I'll have to thank Tess."

"Just apologize to Liz and we'll be squared away."

"We will. Iz and I are going to see her after Iz is done with work today. And umm… thanks Maria."

"You're welcome."

"No, I mean like... thanks for everything." She looks at him confused. "Look I know I hurt you. I was like the worst boyfriend on the planet to you, probably on this planet and mine. But you've still been great to me and everyone else. I don't know where I'd be without you. I probably wouldn't have Izzy and a house for Adam or anything and… even in the terrible future Liz talked about Adam loved you and you told him about me and took care of him, so… thank you. Did I suck at this thank you thing too?"

"No, you didn't suck," she says with happiness in her eyes. "And you're welcome Space Boy."

"Friends?"

"Forever." He smiles, a real and big smile. "Okay what's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting weird all day. Your scowl has been much too tame and that smile can't be just because you're out of hot water with me. What's is it?"

"Nothing."

"Michael, spill."

* * *

Meanwhile in a hallway close to the cafeteria.

"Tess, wait."

"What is it?"

"You've been avoiding me," Max says.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Why not? How's Liz?"

"Tess, it's over. Me and Liz, we're done."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A teacher passes by and they quiet down. He gently pulls her into an empty classroom.

"Tess, I -"

"Don't. I'm fine and I don't want to hear it. I release you. Move on, pursue your love, whatever. We'll team up when needed and everything will be fine. With some time we can probably even be friends. Just let it go."

"No." She looks angry and confused. "Tess, I care about you."

"Since when? You definitely didn't before Liz pretend slept with Kyle."

"That is not true. Look, I know I acted like a jerk for way too long. I was afraid of you because of what happened when you first got here. But then when we started to remember and when you said you were done with destiny, I got this weird feeling… I was confused and like... ashamed. I didn't realize what it meant and I did my best to ignore it, but now I get that I cared. And when we suspected Nasedo had hurt you before and you could be in danger, I wanted you to move and be safe with the Sheriff. That was my idea even if it was Isabel that first brought it up to you. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I cared."

"Really? Did you care all the times you accused me of mind-warping you and pushed me away from you and everyone else? Did you care when Liz explained what happens in the future and you stared at her like she was the only one in the room? Just admit that I was a thorn at your side and that you would have been happy to have me gone and out of the way."

"Never. Tess, when Nasedo took you and Isabel… I was so worried -"

"Glad to know my ultimate demise might have been unpleasant for you."

He sighs. She blames him for all of this and is too hurt and angry to have a rational conversation. But he has to try to make her see reason. "Tess, I'm sorry. I can't pretend to know how hard all this has been for you. What Nasedo and Kivar did and how I played a part in brewing your anger and insecurities was not fair. You have every right to be defensive, but I didn't lie when I said I was falling for you. I care and I want to be there for you. I want to help."

"You can't help. I understand and appreciate that you're trying to do right by me. But what Liz, Kyle and Alex did is the only reason you even bothered with me and probably the reason I let you close again. It must have been so hard for Liz and then I went and got Izzy to mess with her head. Just go back. She deserves your love and you can have a guilt free future now. I'm alive and plan to stay that way. You don't have feel guilty. Don't try with me out of some weird sense of remorse or duty. We were betrothed and pushed together once, but we don't have to live that way again. I want love not just destiny. I refuse to be bound by duty like Zan and Ava."

"Zan loved Ava. That is true and now I remember it as clearly as I remember my life here. But that is not why I'm doing this. Tess, you mean so much to me. When we're together, being me, alien and human, and flawed and scared, it's all okay. With you I... I got to see that despite all your pain and mistakes you're still so beautiful and strong and resilient and I want you. I want you because when we're together everything we are, good or bad, it is all okay. Together we can be stronger and make everything turn out well. I love you. How can I convince you that I have fallen in love with you?"

"I don't know, Max. I don't know."

He comes close to her and caresses her face, just like he did before their first kiss. "Please," he whispers. She looks so beautiful and he kisses her. She feels the flutter in her chest and gives in, but quickly stops and steps away.

"I'm too scared. I'm sorry," she says and then leaves.

* * *

At the Crashdown at close-up time. Liz and Maria are cleaning.

"So did you made them grovel for your forgiveness?"

"Maria."

"Oh come on. I went soft on them, especially Space Boy. I was hoping you would pick up the slack."

"Ria, I could tell Isabel felt awful and Michael did his best to apologize. They were both so thankful for everything I did and what I told them about Adam. They even gave me flowers."

"You got flowers? From Michael Guerin?"

"And Isabel. They're in my room."

"Impressive. But still, you gave them a quick out just because of flowers?"

"And Tess... she begged me not to blame them. She said that it was all her."

"She groveled. First to Alex then Kyle then you and took all my accusations with stride. Surprisingly Space Slut got the right idea."

"Maria. It's Valentine's day tomorrow. I don't want to spend a day that's supposed to be about love and friendship acting wounded and bitter. Punishing them by refusing their apologies isn't going to make this better. I just… I need to make peace with everything. I haven't lost. We can only lose what we cling to."

"You sound like Buddha Boy."

"Actually, Kyle told me that and it helped. I feel like this time I… I might be ready to finally let go. I can stop clinging to the dream of me and Max," she says, sounding like she might cry.

"Chica," Maria says kindly and then goes to hug her. "I'm going to chew Max out. He's the one that I haven't had a chance to talk to yet and I can definitely toughen up and give him a piece of my mind."

"Don't. He needs Tess."

Maria doesn't want to believe it. She always had faith in Max and Liz. He had been so devoted.

"I… tell me how."

"How what?"

"How did you get over Michael?"

"Oh Liz."

"How? I know you loved him. How did you move on?"

"You. Alex. Brody. Even Isabel." Liz looks confused. "Sweety I knew you had my back. If I needed to cry or freak out, I could go to you, even over the phone when you were in Florida. And Alex was always there as well, sharing the load and then with the band. Even Izzy and her Nelly Furtado concert and getting mad at Michael for letting me go, it all helped. Then I met Brody. He became someone I could talk to from almost the moment he got here. If there's a God out there he did me a solid when he send me to deliver those sandwiches."

Liz smiles at her.

"All done there?" Liz's dad asks.

"Yeah."

"We're just gonna head upstairs, Mr. P."

"Don't forget to call your mom if you're staying over," he says.

"Right. On it," she says and makes that call as they head up to Liz's room. Maria borrows some of Liz's pajamas and they lay down on Liz's bed.

"I love you forever Chica, you know that."

"I know," she says with a smile. "Ria… What's it like? Finding someone new. You weren't over Michael when you met Brody, right? What made you be able to feel that way again? I can see you are just about in love with him, almost like Michael"

"No, it's different. I… I'm not constantly fighting all his demons or anxious that he may have to go to another planet or leave me behind to be there for his baby and alien princess or go battle aliens or some other craziness. I will always love Michael, but it got too complicated, even for me. I admit, the abductions and Larek disrupting my first kiss with Brody already made things be all alien weird, but it's not as difficult as things with Michael. Maybe my 'destiny' is to have to deal with alien crap in some way, shape, or form," she jokes.

They both laugh briefly but then Liz looks at her with questioning eyes. "You're right that when I met Brody I wasn't over Michael. But I liked that he took me and my problems seriously, like you and Alex, but different… he always gave me this really logical advice that made me feel better. Talking to him made me realize that life goes on even after things don't go the way you had hoped. He's divorced and an alien takes over his body, but still he manages. And he bought the UFO center as a way to take charge of what was happening to him and find answers, and despite everything he was kind to me and listened. It made me realize that getting over Michael was not an impossible task. That I just needed to set my mind to it and be strong and do it. Then I saw him with Sidney and… he was so great with her and then when I saw him after Max healed her... his smile could light up a room more than all the Christmas lights on Main street. I just wanted him around so much more after that. You know, when I saw the flash of Michael and Isabel kissing in their planet and I made him explain, he told me that things with her and Adam were easy. Maybe clueless Space boy for once had a point and that's what it's all about and loving someone shouldn't be always a struggle. It doesn't mean never disagreeing and stuff, but just not being on edge all the time. And with Brody it's like that despite all the Larek nonsense. God, I sound like a lovefool."

"Good," Liz says with a smile.

* * *

The next day at school, Michael runs into English class late. He looks winded and disheveled as he sits behind Tess who is next to Kyle.

"Thanks for gracing us with the pleasure of your company, Mr. Guerin," the teacher says.

"You're welcome."

The class laughs. "Funny. See me after class about detention."

"Detention. Today?"

"Yes."

"But -"

"Everyone, pass your essays to the front row and we'll begin our discussion on Orwell."

"Not today," he whispers, sounding dismayed. Kyle laughs at him. "If I didn't owe you so big and really needed to pass this class, I would deck you, Buddha Boy."

"You could try, Mr. Mall."

"Would you two shut up," Tess says. "Some of us actually want to learn something."

"As if you cared about 1984 or Animal Farm. You're only trying to avoid thinking about Max."

She turns around with a glare. "Shut up, Guerin. And why do you care about having detention this afternoon anyway? Could it be that you sweetly and thoughtfully made plans for Valentine's day with your girlfriend and your attitude is nothing but a cover for you being a big softie?"

"Shut up, Harding."

"You started with the jerk attitude, now deal."

"Fine, whatever. Sorry."

"So, why are you do upset about this detention?"

"I'm not upset."

"Pissed off and upset," Kyle adds.

"Screw you two."

"Definitely has some plans for Izzy," Kyle tells Tess.

"Oh, I know. I'm right on the money."

* * *

He slid the poems into her locker in the morning and now watches as she reads them. She looks surprised and then sad. She puts the pink papers in a notebook, hugs it to her chest and then walks away towards the cafeteria without giving him a glance. He slouches against the wall. Even Michael is giving him a look of sympathy. But he can't give up.

"How did you do it?" Max asks.

"Do what?"

"Convince Izzy that things between you weren't about Rath and Vilandra or finding comfort since you couldn't be with Maria. That it wasn't just what was convenient or destined. How did you get her to realize you love her?"

Michael looks like he was just asked to describe the hardest experiment known to man. "I don't know, Maxwell."

"She won't even look at me."

Michael takes a breath. He can't believe he may actually spend his lunch trying to explain this to Max when he really needs to take care of business. The plan is going to crap and at this rate Isabel will say no and Maris's going to kick him for not listening. But Max looks miserable. So Michael motions for them to go outside. They go and sit in the jeep eating their sandwiches.

"So what's the full story?"

Max explains that Tess told him she's too scared and everything else. "She thinks I should go back to Liz. That the only reason we got together was Liz pretending to sleep with Kyle and that I'll go back to her eventually."

"She's right." Max looks unhappy and ready to argue. "Look don't take everything I say to heart because I'm crap at the girls thing. I'm shocked that I haven't completely screwed things up with Isabel. No, I take that back, I screwed up big time after Liz told us, but Iz turned it all around," Michael says with a hint of a smile.

"What happened in Hondo?" Max asks.

"None of your damn business is what happened," Michael answers with a scowl and sees that Max is ready to argue. "You want my opinion about Tess or are you going to bug me about your sister?"

"Fine, what do you think I should do?"

"I think I don't know Tess as well as Kyle and Alex, which means you should ask if they'd help." Max nods. "Also, Tess is not Isabel. She spent too much time being tricked by Nasedo and pursuing destiny and believing and being denied by you."

"Thanks Michael, I already feel like crap about all that."

"Just saying you have to own that and the fact that if Liz and Kyle hadn't pretended to sleep together you would have never given Tess a chance."

"But -"

"Max, if Liz had taken you back, you would have stayed with her while Tess and the rest of moved on with your lives."

"Fine. You're right. Michael, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing to me for?"

"Because… future Max left you three alone and you died. I took away your chance to raise Adam and -"

"Maxwell, shut up. You don't owe me an apology for something you haven't actually done. You're not future Max and Tess is alive and Iz and I refuse to die and leave Adam to be raised by other people. Look, on Sunday, Isabel got me to realize that we don't have to be those people. I don't have to let the future that Liz told us about or the past of Rath and Vilandra lead me. I can do as I please and I choose Isabel and Adam, not because it's destiny or because they're there and they're my obligation or because being with Maria while having them in my life got too hard. I choose them because I love them and I need them and that's that. It doesn't matter how it happened, they are what I want." Max smiles. "You ever repeat that, especially around Kyle, and you're dead."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Whatever, point is that once I realized what I wanted and let go of the past and what could have been and shared all of it with Is then everything seemed fine. Forget Rath and Vilandra and the future, it's just me and Isabel and Adam and what we want. Maybe that's what Tess needs, just to know that you don't care about all that stuff."

"I told her it's not about Zan and Ava. That I know they loved each other, but that's not why I want her."

"What about the future? Tess might think that you want her just so you can change the future and Kivar taking over Earth and all that. Is that why you want her?"

"No! I mean of course I'd want to change that, but that's not why. I think I'm in love with her."

"Thinking won't cut it. Look, Kyle and Alex may know better, but I think in Tess is more like me than like you or even Is. So a maybe or I think are not enough. If that's all Iz gave me I probably would give up too and let her find someone she really loved."

"You're a genius. Thanks Michael," Max says and hops out of the jeep.

Michael is confused, but he must have done something right. Sometimes Max is as unpredictable as women. He grabs his cell and calls Evans and Johnston.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for We Make Our Own Destiny. Whew, okay so two thirds of this story will be done once I write the next chapter and that will be the beginning of the end. Can't believe that when I started I thought I would finish this story in 10 chapters. We're at 20 and I still have about a third to go.**

 **Just for fun you should know that I had the idea a redo of End of the World but with future Adam from the very beginning of this story, so writing the last two chapters has been awesome for me. Since the Rebel idea won out, you got this. But the scenes with Liz/Max and Tess/Alex would have been similar if I had ended up going with Dreamer/Fifth Wheeler just with different ends. I almost wish I would have put Tess and Alex together since the scene with them made me so happy and that idea was really interesting to me for a while since there aren't many fics with that pairing. But I already did the unusual Pepperjacker, so I let that one go. And I'm thrilled to try writing a rebel fic.**

 **This chapter and the next are in part inspired by the quote: "Forgiveness is not for them, it's for you." It was hard to write about everyone making peace with each other after the events in The Alien Child King that Died in my Arms and this quote helped a lot. People hurt each other, sometimes with intention, but I'd like to believe that more often than not pain is caused unintentionally, out of misplaced fear or anger, especially among friends. Forgiving doesn't justify or condone the wrongs done and may not even achieve reconciliation, but it will bring back the positive to your life. I wanted Liz more than the anyone else to focus on that and come out of the whole mess from the future wiser and ready to heal.** **And then I want to move on to happier things which will come on the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. Should I change this to M? I wasn't sure if that one scene was enough to change the entire fic to an M rating. What do you guys think? :)**


	21. Friends and Family

**Hi everyone! So, I have never written a song fic before but I had to write this as song fic chapter. It just made sense. This is also one of the fluffiest chapters in this fic. I might write an outake of just Michael and Isabel as a separate story with just a ton more details, but I won't add it to this fic. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I feel it helps the story move past the events of the second to last chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and new additions to favs and follows. So exciting. Now** **I won't bore you with more comments and onto the chapter. :-)**

 **Friends and Family**

At the Valenti's Isabel is in Kyle's room laying on the bed with Tess.

"I really thought he had something planned, but I guess it's Michael," Tess says.

"I know. It's just... the last couple of days things between us have been… wonderful. And he didn't really have to do anything special," Isabel says and sits up. "He just had to be at the pod chamber at the same time we go every day to see Adam and then come with me to drop off your car and head home. That required like no effort."

"And that's all you wanted?"

"Yeah." Tess looks at her questioningly. "Fine, I might have hoped he would surprise me with something, flowers that we didn't make appear from thin air, or candy, or a card, just… anything. I brought him with me to pick Liz's flowers. I figured that might show him how simple gestures are a human way to express to someone that they are special to you."

"Which he didn't realize applies to Valentine's day and not just apology day."

"It doesn't matter. If he had just shown up an hour and a half ago instead of making me wait until I gave up and drove back here, I wouldn't have cared. He's always there and of all days he chooses Valentine's to not show. I took care of everything, dinner, dessert, candles. I waxed this morning and went to the salon and got my hair done during my lunch break. We would have had the perfect evening."

"Wait, back-up. You waxed? As in you used your alien powers to do the wax we read about in Cosmo?" Isabel blushes. Tess sits up. "Oh my God, you were planning to have sex with him!"

"So those Neruda poems my brother gave you were incredible."

"Don't even try! This is the most exciting in a good way news I've had since… it feels like forever." Isabel looks annoyed. "Come on, let me put my mind into something fun and happy instead of worrying about hatching my brother and the skins and finding a new way to move on once Max goes back to Liz."

"That doesn't have to happen. Tess, I know my brother and if he says he cares about you then he does."

"I guess you're right… but he shouldn't give up the love of his present life because he remembered that Zan and Ava actually loved each other in a previous one. He deserves better and so do I. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about with Michael. When he realizes that if he had just shown up you two could have had your first time, he will smack himself." Isabel is quiet, looks down at the comforter and starts picking at a loose threat. "Unless this wouldn't have been the first time?" Tess asks. Isabel stays quiet and is biting her lip. "You sneak! You had sex with Michael!"

"Shut up! The entire town doesn't need to know."

"The entire town thinks you're pregnant with his baby."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Now tell me everything. How was it? Is it like human sex? I can't believe you lied to me!"

"First, I don't know what human sex is like so I can't say anything and I'm not saying anymore because it's personal. Second, when have I lied?"

"I asked you on Saturday."

"I didn't lie. We hadn't," she says blushing.

"Hondo?" Tess asks, looking not quite as happy as before.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't really want to think about Sunday."

Tess takes a breath and seems to get herself together. "I'm okay." She takes Isabel's hand. "I'm happy for you. You love him and he loves you. Even if he messed up Valentine's day, he loves you. You know that."

"Yeah, I should just go home and let this go."

"No way! You're staying the night here. I call girl night. Michael can clean up your dinner and candles and think about what he missed out on. You started having sex less than a week ago and he stands you up on Valentine's day! Jerk!" _No wonder Maria said we're clueless jackasses._

Kyle knocks and then walks in the room. "How much did you hear?" Tess asks.

"Something about sex and jerks on Valentine's day." Isabel looks angry but doesn't say anything. "Peace, my alien Amazon. I didn't mean to snoop. I just came to tell Tess to come to the door."

"Okay," Isabel says, deflating and looking sad again. "Could you… not tell people about the sex thing? I'm not ready for Max and everyone else to know." He nods.

"Who's at the door?" Tess asks.

"You're just gonna have to come and see," Kyle answers. He turns to Isabel, "I suggest you put on the belly."

They follow his directions and open the door. They see Max at the front yard with Alex and his band, but no Maria. There is a huge pink sign with red letters that has been staked into the ground at the Valenti's.

 **It doesn't matter why I feel this way or what it took to make me see you.**

 **It doesn't matter because even if I didn't mean to love you, I do.**

 **I don't know what will happen next, but I am sure that I want to face it with you.**

 **I choose you because I want you, because I love you.**

Max is standing next to the sign with a streak of red marker on his cheek. He's holding flowers and chocolates and pointing at the sign with a flashlight, making it easier to read. Kyle pushes Tess outside, closes the door, and locks her out.

"Subtle," Isabel says with a smile.

"She's stubborn."

"Shall we?" she says, pointing towards the window that would let them see what's going on. But Kyle has already walked away and is getting something from the garage.

"What in the world?" she questions as she sees the black cat he's holding when he comes back. Kyle eases the cat from the window to the ground outside and then they watch. They see Max and Tess talking and then he picks up the cat and gives it to her. The band starts playing. One of the guys is singing. He's not as good as Maria, but it works.

 **I didn't mean to miss you but I do**

 **I didn't mean to want you but I do**

 **I didn't mean to think about you**

 **Thought I could do without you**

 **I didn't mean to love you but I do**

"He enlisted your help and all theirs, my sweet wonderful brother," Isabel says, with a mix of pride and sadness. _My romantic brother found the perfect song to describe how he feels._

"This is about Michael standing you up after you two started having sex." She stays quiet. "I'm sure he had good reasons."

 **I didn't mean to tell you so**

 **I didn't mean to let you know**

 **I didn't mean to come back to you**

 **I didn't mean to love you but I do**

"He's not in danger or anything like that. I would know if he was." Kyle looks confused. "You don't want to know." She looks at Kyle and smiles weakly. "Thanks for caring. You're a good guy."

Isabel smiles. Hopefully this is enough for Tess to stop denying that she should give Max a chance. They could be happy together. Tess says something to Max and he nods and they hug. Isabel and Kyle hug in excitement. Then she sees Michael arrive on the motorcycle with Maria riding behind him. The small smile leaves her face.

 **I didn't mean to let you know**

 **I didn't mean to tell you so**

 **I didn't mean to come back to you**

 **I didn't mean to love you but I do**

"Ah crap!" Michael says, seeing the commotion Max has outside as he and Tess hold each other. _Good for Max, but there are flowers and chocolates and band and even a freaking cat. This just makes everything harder._ Him and Maria get off the bike and head to the door.

 **I didn't mean to tell you so**

 **I didn't mean to let you know**

 **I didn't mean to come back to you**

 **I didn't mean to love you but I do**

"Guerin," Tess says not so kindly.

"Hey. So, you two are -"

"We're none of your business," Tess says.

"Whatever. Would you let me through so I can see her?" The music ends and now Alex and everyone else is just standing around.

"You stood her up! On Valentine's day!" Tess accuses. He can hear a groan from the band guys. It's a mix of sympathy and a 'you idiot' sound.

"You stood up my sister, today?"

"It's not what you think," Maria interrupts.

"Would you let me in!"

"No need," Isabel says after opening the door.

"We're gonna get out of the line of fire," one of the band guys says. "Payment tomorrow Evans." Max nods.

"Let's just go inside," Tess says.

Now it's just friends in the Valenti's living room so Isabel moves her hand so the belly is gone. A part of her wants to stay quiet and let Michael say something that will just get them to go home and figure things out in private. But something inside her is raging. She just saw Max put incredible effort to get Tess to agree to try again. Meanwhile her boyfriend, the one she just shared the most incredible few days with, stood her up and then showed up on his bike with his ex! Not that she doesn't trust him or Maria. He would never hurt her like that and Maria is one of her best friends. But still! She is just mad!

"So, after everything, you couldn't just meet me to see Adam like any other day."

"I'm-" he tries to interrupt.

"I don't ask for much. You just had to show up. I had candles and chicken alfredo. I bought that tres leches cake you liked the other day and added the extra condensed milk and spice and picked the perfect music. You didn't need to do anything else." In the middle of her talking, they hear a knock and Maria lets in the Evanses. Isabel looks panicked and moves to hide until she can put the belly back on.

"There's no need. They know," Michael says.

"What do you mean they know?" Isabel asks.

"Michael told us," Mr. Evans says, looking at Isabel then Max.

"Told you what?" Max asks.

"Everything... about you and Adameus." Isabel and Max look nervous, unsure of what to think.

"They mean they know about us being aliens," Michael adds.

"Because you told them?" Isabel questions. He nods. She looks perplexed.

"That was not your call to make!" Max adds, sounding enraged. He pulls Isabel to his side.

"Shut up, Maxwell," Michael orders. "Iz." She doesn't move just looks upset.

"Honey, it's okay. We love you, both of you. We'll talk about all of it later. Michael explained everything and showed us and you should listen to what he has to say," Mrs. Evans pleads. All eyes are on him and Isabel looks confused and stressed. Max seems like he's deciding if he should kill him or listen and the Evanses look expectant.

"Go on," Maria then orders. Just then a siren is heard.

"What now?" Tess says.

The Sheriff walks in and says a neighbor called about too much noise from his house and he wants to know what is going on. Kyle responds. "Nothing bad Dad. Max just planted a sign, serenaded Tess and gave her a cat and a bunch of stuff. And Michael is getting ready to explain why he told the Evanses about their 'Czechoslovakian' ancestry."

"Czechoslovakian? I thought you were just half alien," Mrs. Evans says.

"Jesus, this is crazy," Max says.

And now Michael is pissed. "Fine! Maybe I make things crazy and this is how this is meant to be!" He sounds like he's just yelling out all his frustrations as he looks at Isabel. "I'm sorry that this is a disaster and you're stuck with me and my messes. I'm sorry you got to see Tess getting all the pathetically romantic gestures your brother is so good at. Thank you, Maxwell! Dammit Isabel! All I wanted to do was talk to your parents and explain everything and get their permission before I proposed to you!"

She gasps as he loudly continues. "I know you wanted them to know and be part of our lives and Adam's and after what we found out I knew they would accept us and it would make you happy."

"Mikey," she murmurs.

"But I was late this morning since you know, so I got detention from Mr. Engels. Then Max was moping over lunch so I couldn't make the run to pick-up the ring before school was done..."

"Michael," she says, but his rant keeps on.

"... and detention and explaining things to your parents took longer than I thought and then -"

"Michael!"

"What!"

"Yes!"

"Yes what!" He asks, still worked up.

She rolls her eyes at him, smiles and then talks. "You said you wanted to propose and I'm saying yes."

"You'll marry me?" Isabel is beaming and nods. Everyone is confused when they see that now he looks miserable.

"Did you want me to say no?"

He sighs. "Of course not, but I'm supposed to ask."

Half the people in the room snicker. Michael looks like he wants the ground to swallow him while Isabel looks at him with adoration. Maria gestures for him to bend down on one knee, Alex smiles lightly and Kyle gives him thumbs up. Max is looking at him stupidly and Tess is smirking like the world just turned right while the black cat meows at her feet. The people around them are looking at him expectantly and his frustration at the mess drains out.

"We already gave our blessing," Mr. Evans says. Michael swallows hard.

The Sheriff approaches him. "Go on, son."

He looks at Isabel. "Ask me," she says sweetly.

He approaches her and pulls out the box he has in his jacket pocket. He doesn't bend on one knee, just opens the box and gets close to her. He places his forehead against hers and talks quietly and with trepidation. "I know we agreed to fight to live for Adam, but I need more. They said in that other future we missed our chance and I don't want that... I want to be with you and find a way to be strong enough... would you... marry me?"

She answers softly with tears in her eyes, "Yes." He puts enough distance between them to take the ring from the box and put it on her finger. She embraces him tightly, then puts enough distance between them to look at his eyes. She places her hands on the sides of his face and kisses him. They hear some background noise, but neither of them cares. In that moment nothing exists besides each other and their lips. Soon they're glowing and the flowers in Tess' hands start to bloom bigger and multiply while the center table burst into flames and the cat runs away.

* * *

At the Crashdown Liz gives Kyle a burger and sits across from him.

He smiles at her. "Break time?"

"Yeah. You leave tomorrow?"

He nods. "Dad got us out of school for two days. Should be plenty of time if all goes according to plan." Then he takes a bite of his burger.

"Nervous?"

He shrugs and finishes chewing. "I haven't had time to think about it. We've been moving the house around and Dad's been a bit crazy between work and us helping Michael with the remodel. And Tess is all over the place."

Liz smiles. "She's excited that it's almost time and that you're going with them."

"Excited, freaking out, unbearable... she's lucky Buddha teaches peace in the way to enlightenment otherwise it'd be joining Michael in his quest to shut her up. I may have daydreamed about taping her bossy mouth in her sleep." Liz laughs at him. "I wish you guys were coming." She gives him a questioning look. "You, Maria and Alex were a part of this before me, going without you seems wrong."

"Kyle, you're a part of this as much as any of us. Maybe more since Tess actually lives with you and you're remodeling your house to have the new Czech in town as your roommate. Plus, you're the one that has been managing Tess and Michael's craziness at once. Don't know if anyone else could do it," she says jokingly.

"You are not counting Isabel. If she didn't check in on them that addition would never get done. When she shows up it's all business. She has a way with Tess and Mr. Mall is hopeless."

"Yeah. They're… so different from before. I can't believe it's been less than two weeks since they found out about the future… it feels like it's been forever and so much has happened… we can never go back."

"Liz, are you okay?" She nods and gives him a small smile. "Hey, it's me." They are silent for a few seconds. He stands. "Come on. Ask your dad for a longer break." She looks unsure. "For me."

She does and they go up to her room. Once there, he sits on her desk chair and looks at her expectantly. "So, how are you?"

She shrugs. "I'm happy for them, really. I just…" She takes a deep breath. "Sometimes when I'm trying to sleep or if I just sit here, I feel like I'm in a crime scene, like I live in the only place with evidence of what happened, the only place that holds what could have been, and I don't know what to think. It's like… a part of me still wants to cling to Max and misses him and aches when I see him with Tess. But another bigger part wants to let go so badly and is glad that he convinced Tess to give him a chance, even if it's as friends with probably more to come, and that she'll get her brother and they'll fight the skins. And I truly am happy that Michael and Isabel are getting married once Adam is born. But it also seems so strange, like it's happening too fast and I'm responsible and if everything falls apart and they still die and aliens take over Earth then… "

"Then it's partly on us," Kyle finishes. "I get it. I've thought about it too. Whatever happens now it's partly because of us and changing things. And if they face the skins and die then what was the point? You would have given up your chance with Max for nothing."

She nods and looks upset. "I'm scared of that happening, really scared."

He walks to where she's sitting on the bed, kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his. "It won't end badly, Liz." She looks at him with doubt in her eyes. "You know... Adam once told me that Kivar didn't understand why humans fought so hard despite the odds. He didn't understand how a little boy was able to draw strength from a human family and continue to stand up to him and escape."

"He did?"

"Yeah. We talked a lot. He knew that Buddhism says that with our thoughts we make the world. Liz, I think Kivar and his aliens are prepared to fight who Tess, Max, Michael and Isabel were in their planet, but not who they are now, with us. They don't know who we are and how we think. They don't understand us as friends, as a family."

"Kyle…"

"I'm serious. Think about it, really think about it. If in that future we, a group of humans without alien tech or help, could keep Adam alive for years during an invasion then with what we know now and with our aliens alive and the seals, we can do anything. That's why I convinced Dad and Tess that I should go with them to get her brother. She needs dad and me if things don't turn out right. Max, Isabel and Michael will help, but they're not enough. This entire mess with Adam and them freaking out after they found out showed me that. Tess may have always been strong and smart, but even she said that without Alex and me she would not be who she is, that because of us she has hope and wants to fight harder for what's right. I know she needs us. And Michael and Isabel are two of the most guarded people I've ever met but Maria gets them to listen to her like they listen to only Max and Tess, and Isabel still cares so much for Alex. And you… Max may have chosen Tess, but you're still so important to him, to all of them. Liz where would they be without you and your wits and selflessness and big heart? Where would we all be? So you see, me, you, Maria, Alex, my dad, the Evanses, we matter. And if it's up to us then there is no way that future can come true. We make a difference in this fight and that's why they won't lose. We won't let them."

Liz hugs him. "No one gives you enough credit." They separate and he smiles at her. She keeps talking. "You're right. We'll fight together and we are going to win."

He nods. "And then we'll get a life." She smiles at him. "I'm serious. Once we get Tess' brother, and Adam hatches and we beat the skins, I'm partying big time. Maybe the new alien will be fun and hang out and help me pick-up chicks." She laughs wholeheartedly this time. "You think I'm kidding, but I'm for real. Kyle needs a lady and some serious fun. Half the football team thinks I am now a loser."

"How dare they?"

"I know!"

* * *

The next day. Sierra Blanca Peak, NM

They parked the cars and have been following Tess and walking for what feels like forever. It's getting cold and dark, but they continue. "This is it," she says and opens an entrance by placing her hand on a rock. There, in a pod with bluish white liquid, they see him, floating with his eyes closed.

"Damn," Kyle says. "Is this what Adam is like right now?"

"Yeah, just a lot smaller and his pod is more yellow orange not this color" Isabel answers. "You can come see him soon. We should have taken you to see him already." Kyle smiles and nods.

"So now you activate this," the Sheriff says in a way that sounds like both a question and a statement.

Max nods. "Larek said he'll gain consciousness and come out within a few hours from the activation." He looks at Tess.

"I'm ready to get my brother," she assures.

"Let's do it," Michael adds.

They stand around the pod and follow the instructions Larek gave. Tess has already found all the controls he talked about. She tells each of them which button to press and once they do they see the man inside the pod begin to move. His eyes remain closed but he seems more alive.

"And now we wait," Courtney says.

"Cards?" Kyle asks.

"Sure, why not," Courtney answers. "Anyone else?" she asks, looking at Michael.

Isabel turns to look at the controllers again. "No thanks," Michael answers and hugs her from behind. They stare at the pod and begin to whisper to each other.

"It's just cards," Courtney teases.

"He's whipped," Kyle tells the skin, who smiles.

"Let's do this, cutie."

Kyle nods and they start playing rummy. Tess hasn't moved from the spot right in front of the pod.

"Relax," the Sheriff says. She looks at him unsure. "We'll take care of him. You got my word." He takes off his stetson and puts it on her head. "You'll be alright. Go play cards."

Max stands by her and holds her hand. "He's right," he says.

She smiles and nods and they walk towards Kyle and Courtney. It feels like it takes forever and no time at all. Just when they have all sat down and begun to tell stories and laugh at Tess winning all their poker games, they see the man in the pod push against the membrane. They stop everything they were doing and stand up, watching with rapt attention. A hand makes it out covered in white goo followed by a second one. Tess moves towards the pod, but Max stops her from touching it. "Remember what Larek said. Even though they placed a system to induce him out, he needs to do this at his own pace."

"Right. Yeah." They watch as Anquio slowly pulls apart the membrane and sticks his head out. He looks around scared. "It's okay. You're safe," Tess says. He looks at her disconcerted.

Courtney speaks, "Tla pka T'hlua."

Then he screams, "G'holdarnan!" He practically leaps out of the pod as Courtney flies into a corner. Blue energy begins to crackle all around them and suddenly they are in a place made of ice and snow and they are freezing. There are dead bodies of different shapes and sizes all around them and what they assume is blood, some is red, some green and some silvery. Isabel stares at a head that is by her, it looks small, like it belongs to a child. It looks almost human with blond hair, but with only one large eye and skin that is almost translucent. Its mouth is open as if a scream should be coming out. Somehow the small alien face shows fear and pain. Then they see a large beast that looks like a giant gorilla but with huge teeth like a saber tooth behind Anquio.

"Outed mislo q'fauate! Talamar!" he screams and the beast growls loudly. Michael pulls Isabel behind him and tries to use his powers to knock the beast out, but nothing happens. Then Anquio looks at him and he flies into a wall, hits his head hard and lands with a thud.

"Michael!" Isabel screams.

"He's a p'alhar, you have to break his shields!" Courtney yells, looking at Max. Then she's flying into Anquio's arms, screaming in fear. He grabs her by the throat and lifts her up so that she's hanging helplessly.

"Talamar, G'holdarnan!"

"Stop," the Sheriff orders with a voice that is both soothing and stern. He walks towards Anquio with his hands held up. "Let the girl go. She ain't gonna hurt you." Anquio turns and looks at him. He doesn't attack, just focuses on the man before him.

"We're not going to hurt you. You're safe with us," Max adds.

"Please," Isabel says from where she's holding Michael. "We are not the enemy."

Tess faces him and points to herself. "Plok," she says. He looks at her but doesn't release Courtney. Tess gets closer, but both Kyle and Max try to stop her. Then the two of them also get thrown away. "Please don't," Tess pleads, worried. "You are Anquio of the Qotkr clan of Plateia. Larek told us."

"Lah'rek?"

"Yes, Lah'rek," she says with a nod, copying the way he talks. "Lah'rek told us about you and I remember you, Anquio… I remember… you used to tease me. You called me plok, Queen plok. You don't need to fight anyone here. They're friends and I am your sister. I am Tess, but in our planet, I was Ava." She points to herself again. "Ava."

The dead bodies and that beast disappear and they are back in the cave, surrounded by blue energy and freezing cold but back in the cave.

"A'vah?"

"Yes," Tess says, pointing to herself. "A'vah."

He releases Courtney and looks at Tess with intensity. Then he looks at himself and gasps. "You're part human now," Tess explains. He looks at her with big blue eyes that match hers exactly.

Max takes advantage of his focus on Tess to run where Courtney is gasping. He heals her throat until all bruises disappear. "You speak the language. Explain things to him."

"What do you think I was trying to do?" She says angrily. "But he realized I'm a Golderian. He's going to kill me."

"I'll heal Michael then you can hide behind us," Max says. Courtney looks unsure. "Please, we have to try." She does as he asks and once Michael is healed they approach Tess and Anquio. Courtney speaks for a while. They don't know what she says, but she must be explaining everything like Larek told them to do and they can see the change in the alien in front of them.

Anquio lifts his hand, showing one large dot surrounded by three small ones glowing on his hand. Tess gets a look of awe on her face. She lifts her hand and places in in parallel with Anquio's then closes her eyes and exhales, "Plateia…" Then Anquio and Tess speak together.

"Mislo P'tonos eta lunmars sellra monha d'Plateaihn p'alhar prola enterdah."

"I take the brand of my planet and moons to endlessly mark me Plateian warrior." Suddenly they see her hand show the exact same glowing dots.

"A'vah." He stares with disbelief as if she's not real and a single tear falls down his cheek. "Misla q'fernar," he says and then pulls Tess into a hug. The blue energy is gone and the temperature goes back to normal.

"It's okay… you're safe now. We're on earth together. It's okay." Tess repeats over and over while he holds her until he falls to the ground unconscious. "No! Oh God, no!"

"Tess, move," Max says, but she's clinging. Michael and the Sheriff pull her away and Max gets to Anquio to heal him. Isabel kneels next to Max and checks on the alien hybrid on the cave floor. "He has a pulse but is really cold," Isabel says.

Tess is crying and fighting to get close again. The Sheriff and Michael ask her to stop and Kyle gets in front of her. "He needs to get healed. Let Max help him." Tess stops struggling and they look as Max's hand glows.

"Kyle, get the towels and blankets," Sheriff Valenti orders.

"On it."

They start to clean him and cover him. "He's getting warmer," Isabel says.

"He's okay," Max adds. "I can feel it. Physically he's fine. He should be conscious soon."

After a while he wakes up. He looks at Tess and smiles, "A'vah. Er'az tuo vertal?"

"Ava are you real?" Courtney says.

Tess smiles, "Real. I'm real."

Courtney speaks again for a long time and eventually Anquio answers. "Fomanka Ta, Taktra dla G'oldariah."

"Azellama," she answers.

"What did he say?" Tess asks.

"Forgive me, Taktra of Golderia," Courtney answers. "He knows you're his sister. I explained that he died and the Queen mother and Larek send him to Earth. And that I'm a rebel fighting against Kivar."

"Tell him about Max, Michael and Isabel. And that these are Kyle and Jim and they are my human family."

Courtney speaks and then Anquio tries to stand, but settles for just sitting up. "Fomanka Ta, mislo Rikto, Kyle iahs Jim."

"Forgive me, my King, Kyle and Jim," Courtney translates.

Max looks at the man before him and at Tess. "It's okay. Tell him to stay calm and we'll explain everything and that I can help him stand." Again, Courtney translates.

Anquio pulls the blankets around him closer and lets Max take his hand to help him get up. He looks to Isabel and Michael. "Misla Krinla, u deol depoat. J'erssue, u rema plgat tuk at lotta canna."

"My Princess, I deeply apologize. General, I request your pardon and await orders," Courtney says.

"Orders?"

Courtney rolls her eyes at Michael. "You are the General of the Galactic Forces and Head of Royal Defense. He's your first-commander and top palar. You are his boss."

"Great," he answers.

"Son, he's military and you are his superior," the Sheriff says. "If the service is similar to Earth then he respects you. Respect him back and give him orders, just have those follow the plan."

"Okay," Michael says. "Anquio, come with us. You'll live with Tess at the Valenti's and learn to be human. Then we can train and attack the skins and protect Adam and each other." Courtney translates. Isabel smiles at him and takes his hand. Michael squeezes her hand gently.

"Adameus yal'pular nelto Rikto eooncami?"

"Yanla," Courtney says.

"Nuasomea neplata tenta esohi." Then he brings his hand to his chest and a V glows blue on his left pec.

"It matches," Isabel says softly. Michael repeats the motion Anquio made and they see a red glow from under his shirt. Anquio nods and vows his head slightly.

Everyone looks at Courtney and she speaks again. "He asked if Adameus the life bringer child king is really coming and I said yes. He said then our worlds still have hope."

"What is the mark?" Max asks.

Courtney speaks to Anquio and then answers, "The mark of the Valyr's, placed by the King on each of his top warriors so they can be in line to run the Royal Defense if he is ever absent. You have the brightest of the marks on your hand. Your Defense's top five officers have it on their chests."

"You've seen that on Michael before?" Max asks.

Isabel nods. "Later Max. Please."

Anquio and Courtney talk again and then she explains. "He is honored to fight at your side once more, but needs some privacy to properly dress. Someone should stay and show him how. Earth clothing is different than the alien warrior things he's used to."

"I'll stay and help the boy," the Sheriff states.

"Thank you," Tess says.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this one. What do you think of the new alien? I'm kinda excited for the character but will make sure to keep him a small part of the story. Anyway so excited for the next chapter. It's big event time.**


	22. Allies, Expressions and Plans

**So this chapter was way hard to write. It's the first portion of a ginormous chapter that I got tangled up in. It's kind of transition chapter, but with lots of information and fill-in the blanks to tie previous chapters with the rest of story so we can move forward. So, not much action, but I feel it's needed.**

 **I don't know how many more chapters after this ginormous broken into three pieces thing it will take for me to finish Royal child, but I'm really hoping to wrap up this story within the next two to three months. So hang in there, it hopefully won't be too much longer. Thanks to kBeth82 for the awesome reviews and support, you keep me wanting to write this thing. :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this one and feedback is always so appreciated.**

 **Arguing Allies, Expressions and Plans**

At Michael and Isabel's house.

"Michael didn't tell us that much, except to come at seven thirty. Is he very different from you guys?" Alex asks.

"Physically, no. He looks human and so much like Tess people would believe they're brother and sister even easier than Max and I, except he's about as tall as Michael."

"But Kyle told me he's different. Really strong and just... he said he went from scary mad to shocked, sad and focused on Tess. He tried to kill Courtney and sent him, Max and Michael flying away. He could have killed everyone if he hadn't realized Tess is his sister," Liz adds.

"Yeah. He mind-warped us… showed us this horrible place with dead bodies all over and a monster behind him. He called it uncontrolled illusioning. It stopped once he realized Tess was Ava. Once we got him to the hotel in Ruidoso and settled down, Courtney explained that since he saw her right away he reacted as if he was in battle. He apologized for attacking us and the illusion thing. Courtney said he reconstructed the last memory he has from his previous life. He showed us what he saw right before he died," Isabel answers. They are quiet for a few seconds.

"So, we'll need Courtney around more to translate and if he needs help, right?" Liz asks.

Isabel nods. "She says she can talk to him in Conventional Intergalactic, which is a common language that the planets in our Galaxy created thousands of years ago. That he also speaks Plateian, Antarian, and Solamase. But she doesn't know those languages, only conventional, Golderian and English."

"Are you okay?" Alex asks, noticing the worried expression she's had since they arrived.

"Yeah."

"Izzy."

"I don't know," she says and lets out a breath. "It's all… more real. Before, Tess, our mother, Larek, they all talked about saving a galaxy and destiny. And you told us about Kivar invading Earth and the future," Isabel says, looking to Liz. "But seeing Anquio's memory… it was right in front of us, war, so much blood and death and destruction… there were children and… it was horrible, really really terrible. Kyle is right. He's so strong. I can tell he knows how to use his powers in ways we're are clueless about. He explained some of it through Courtney. Mostly for Tess since it was about mind warping."

"Then he'll be great help," Alex says, doing his best to sound optimistic.

"I know. It's just… he said it will be his greatest honor to train and fight at our side to end the war, which we want, but… he just seems really eager to train Michael and then Adam and take them to face our enemies. Like he wants them ready more than me or Tess, or even Max. And… if our enemies can kill him…"

"You worry about what they could do to Michael and Adam," Alex says. She nods.

"Anquio may want Michael and Adam to be warriors like him and even to fight first, but we are a team. We will never let them go and fight on their own," Liz says, remembering Kyle and his words a few days ago.

"That's right," Alex adds. "And Larek said Anquio was defeated one to one by Rath, so Michael is stronger than him. He just needs to learn. And Max is in charge and he'll never let Michael or Adam be in danger, at least alone."

"You're right. I just don't want to see any of us dealing with things like what Anquio showed us. But it's a war so I guess I'll have to find a way to handle what we will probably see sooner or later."

"You'll handle it," Liz says. "And if Adam is the boy I met then it will be worth it."

"And if it's too much, we will be there for you, for you four and Adam," Alex adds. "We're gonna be okay." Isabel nods in agreement and seems much calmer. "Where's Michael anyways?" Alex says trying to stir the conversation to a better place.

"Went to get Maria and Larek at the UFO center. Max had a few errands to run for mom and you know how she's been about the abductions since this thing with Anquio started."

"Right. The schedule and making sure one of you deals with Larek ASAP," Alex says.

"She's just trying to have the abductions be as short as possible and less traumatic for Brody. They really do affect him," Liz says.

"She really cares about him," Isabel says.

"She does," Liz agrees.

They hear a knock and let Michael, Maria and Brody inside. "Princess," Larek says, bowing his head slightly.

"Hello, Larek, come in and join us."

He looks to Liz and Alex. "Greetings." Isabel smiles at him, thinking their last talk about treating everyone as equals seems to be working. He follows her and sits on a chair across from her.

"Where are they?" Maria asks.

"Don't look me," Michael adds defensively as he sits on the couch next to Isabel who smiles at him.

"Honestly, we settled on a schedule for a reason. Brody shouldn't have to deal with so many empty spaces in his head," Maria says, sounding dismayed.

"Ria, I'm sure they'll be here soon. It's barely seven right now," Liz says in a placating tone.

"You two are here because you understood. You were probably early like Spaceboy. Even alien abductor with his 'I'm organizing against a war, so your human concerns are insignificant' attitude was on time! Space Slut and -"

"We're here!" Tess announces as she barges in with Kyle, Anquio and Courtney. She sees Maria and adds, "Settle the motormouth, we're on time and I even used my powers to get in here quick and start."

"You're actually a minute late," Maria says, but still seems pleased at the effort they are making to keep abduction time to a minimum. "Where's Max?"

"Commander Anquio?" Larek says. Anquio stares at him with distrust.

"You must be the infamous Anquio. I'm Maria and this is my boyfriend Brody, but his body has been abducted and is being used by your buddy Larek," Maria says. Anquio looks like he's ready to talk, but Maria continues. "Where is Max?"

Tess answers. "Max is on his way. We talked half an hour ago and he was trying to escape Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They were on him about safety and meeting my brother for themselves. Still on that overprotective streak and thinking we're only safe if Jim is around."

Isabel looks at Maria. "Give him a few minutes. The thing with our parents is surreal. They even tried to have Michael and I move into my old room and offered to turn dad's study into a nursery."

Anquio bows his head slightly. "Princess. General." The room goes quiet. He turns to the people he hasn't met before. "Motormouth DeLuca, Alex Whitman, and Liz Parker?" He asks while pointing at each of them correctly.

Tess nods while Kyle says, "We told him about you."

"It's actually Maria, Maria DeLuca."

"It's an honor to know you."

"Nice to meet you," Kyle says. "It's normal to say nice to meet you."

"Right."

"He speaks English now?" Michael questions.

"He learned from Tess," Courtney says, conveying she had nothing to do with it.

"Commander," Larek calls.

"Are you truly Lord Larek?" Anquio asks, looking like he could strike the other alien down if needed. Larek seems annoyed and then speaks.

"The only command the General and Queen gave when they took over the Galaxy was to protect the essences, the seals and the Granilith. We fed the enemy at the gates bogus intel. Got them to think you and a contingent of officers had left for Plateia with a team of Elders and the essences of the Princess and the King to find a way to bring them back, while Rath and Ava planned to use seals in battle and win without using forces from any other planet. Instead, you stayed close enough to the General to create the illusion that he had the seal of power while he fought Kivar, Nickoli and their troops. Your sister created the illusion of the seal of wisdom for herself and faced Khalora and her forces. You followed orders and had to watch them die and escape with the seals after, while Falamal and Jokhar escorted me to get the essences to the ship heading for Earth. Only you and the Queen mother knew where the seals were hidden and agreed to reveal the location if the signal of the life bringer arrived and the four hadn't found them. I have given the seals to the Royals."

Anquio sits on a chair and looks like the wind just got knocked out of him. Tess sits next to him, looking concerned.

"Rath and Ava died on purpose!" Courtney says.

"Only a few us knew that," Larek answers.

"You had to use the Adtorks to be here and take over a human. Falamal?" Anquio says.

"Condolences. She completed what you started. Gave Ratakia and the Queen Mother time so we could take every Antarian and Plateiaian found alive to safety."

"How many?"

"Her last mission, close to three hundred. We still have Antarians and Plateiaians in the tens of thousands, hidden in the stars. We even have some enloars and architects and ten elders. That's how the Queen Mother got you here."

"Then Fallie died well."

Larek nods. "I know she was-"

"Jokhar is in charge now?"

"No. He's dead, too. Anir commands the defense."

"Good. Anir is good."

They hear a knock and Maria hurries to open the door. "You're exactly seven and a half minutes late."

"I'm sorry, I-."

"Just get in here."

"Hey," Max says.

"Your majesty," Larek and Anquio answer, standing and bowing their heads. Tess explains to a confused Max that Anquio learned from her.

"What did you do to her?" Max questions protectively and with surprising authority.

"I told you it's called an absorption," Tess answers.

Courtney crosses her arms as if she's getting ready to tattle tell on a nutty child. "That's illegal, _**commander**_."

"Not among family and if you ask for permission," Anquio answers.

"I told him it was okay," Tess says defensively.

"I doubt the Queen knew what she was agreeing to," Courtney accuses, looking at the new alien. "The resistance put a lot of effort to get you here and I'm supposed to assist you. You'd just throw it all away by getting your brain to overload and dropping dead."

"I'm not concerned," Larek says. "If being reborn part-human but with his full memories didn't overload his brain and kill him, an absorption isn't going to do it."

"Are you kidding me? You said you were sending one of the commanders chosen by the Royal four before they died, a leader of the galaxy, not a fool with a death wish."

"I have no wish to die again," Anquio argues then looks at Tess. "I have more reason to live now than when I was with Queen Daharia."

Larek looks at Courtney. "You should stop, the only ones that could lawfully admonish his actions are the Royals."

"He could have died," she says with annoyance.

"Don't exaggerate," Anquio argues. "She's my sister and I am a fully trained illusionist and -"

"And illusionists are not immune to the risks of excessive absorptions," she interrupts with a 'you idiot' tone.

"No, but they can handle more than average," Larek says. "The Royals didn't choose a Commander and a Queen from their clan by accident. I have full faith the Commander knows what he's doing."

"Stop all three of you," Max says. He looks to Anquio. "We got you because you are Tess' family and we need your help to prevent a future where we all die, and Earth is lost along with your Galaxy. We need to make sure you are healthy, and have you train us and explain things."

"A future where Earth is lost?" Courtney questions.

"It's nothing," Michael states.

"I can't believe this! I almost got killed getting crazy commander asshole out of his pod and you won't even share all you know!"

"They shouldn't trust you," Anquio says.

"Max told you all to stop," Liz says. "You need to work together."

Tess follows. "Courtney, we were able to get some information about the future using the Granilith. It's important that we keep what we learned to ourselves or the future might get worse. I'm sorry if you don't like that. Anquio, tell them what an absorption is so this can be settled, and we can move on."

"Forgive me, your majesties. I did my best to have my sis- my Queen understand and give permission. I was thinking of my orders and the mission assigned by the General. I wouldn't be able to protect the life bringer or train you if we don't understand each other."

"You may have a point, but that doesn't help us understand what you did," Max argues.

"Apologies. I know Taktra, Courtney, said you don't remember. It just may take me time to get used to having to explain things you knew as well if not better than me."

Larek murmurs something they can't quite understand. The room turns to him. "Apologies. Continue."

"An absorption is a way to access a particular area of the brain in search for a piece of knowledge. Parents allow children to do it as a way to pass vital information, usually something that they feel must be given to the next generation without room for misinterpretation or doubt. It's not a common thing for siblings to do to -"

"A common thing for siblings? Is that so?" Courtney says.

"Fine. Parents usually only give permission for one or two absorptions in their lives and having siblings do absorptions it's almost unheard of, but this was an emergency."

"You shouldn't have risked it and taken advantage of her unknowing Royal brain," Courtney says.

"You cannot give me orders. And now I don't need to depend on a Golderian to act as intermediary between me and those who can. That would have been stupid at best and lethal at worst."

"You wouldn't even know who they are if I hadn't been in that cave when you came out all psycho."

"I would have simply requested the absorption earlier."

"Would that have happened before or after you passed out?"

"I may believe what you have said and even meant my apology for trying to kill you, but the confusion of being reborn is gone. I will not trust anyone but the four. And there were no risks, my sister and I have done this before."

"Wait. Back up. You invaded Tess' brain?" Maria asks. _The irony._

"Most certainly not. I did an absorption focused on language, only in the klomuneqs." Everyone looks at him like he's crazy. He lifts his hand and a 3D image of a brain appears in front of them. "These are the klomuneqs," he says, pointing two specific spots of the image.

"Those areas of the brain are called Wernicke and Broca. They are thought to be vital for human communication," Liz says.

"That's pretty in dept human knowledge," Max adds. "We studied genetics, anatomy and a bit about brain structure when we were getting ready to do the transfer for Adam… the book had some references to these things in his pages. How could you know?"

"Forgive me your majesty, but I am not privy to the contents of the Destiny Book. I got the information when I scanned my sister. Her part human brain is not much different from a regular Zaubratais." Everyone looks confused. "That's what we are, our species, whether we come from Plateia, Antar, Ratakia or even Golderia, we're still Zaubratais," Anquio says. "Except her," he adds, looking at Courtney.

"I'm an eighth Zaubratais on my mother's side." Anquio stares at her. "But I'm mostly Taunobi. Not too different, but we're native to only Golderia, which is how he knew where I'm from. We're actually our planet's most common species and surviving anywhere else means we need protective shells that mimic a common species of that planet, hence skins. For Earth, Kivar had us make the husks we talked about before. He never figured out how the King and the elders managed to mix human and Zaubratais DNA, so he used the idea of Taunobi skins for us and his Zaubratais to be able to come after the Royals."

"Okay," Kyle says. "So what are you like green while they're purple or something like that?"

Courtney laughs. "Nah, some of our genetic markers and our breathing and body temperature control systems are different. But all in all we both look almost human, except for a bit bigger eyes, and the physical expressions of our powers, those are totally alien to this place."

"What does that mean?" Liz says.

Larek takes over. "Our powers manifest on our bodies, often as skin marks, stripes, dots, slight hues, a few times as an additional eye or one less or changing eye colors, some of us like the commander, the royal four, and me can also glow. Whatever the expressions, we Zaubratais have evolved to have them stronger than any other species in the Galaxy. And the Royals showed some of the most intense expressions among us, some of the best of our powers."

"What about Kivar?" Tess asks.

"He's full Zaubratais, like the rest of you," Courtney answers. "That's why his clan, the Liktrehns, and their allies, have always ruled our planet. The Taunobis in Golderia outnumber all the Zaubratais in the Galaxy, but Kivar and his family are stronger and have always had the support of the other Golderian Zaubratais. That's why he was in the pool of suitable matches for the Princess, him, Nickoli, Flaktos, and Malorik were the final candidates."

"Let's not speak of them," Anquio says. He waves his hand and the image in front of them disappears. "Your majesty, in terms of the absorption, my sister was never at physical risk, or in danger of me seeing any of her private thoughts. I can't access anyone's full brain. It takes a mind glider to do that."

"The Princess is a mind glider, genius," Courtney says.

"Apologies, Princess, I knew that about you. Though I never got a chance to be around you during a mind glide, so… I guess you could do that if needed.

"Kivar sure does," Courtney says.

Now Isabel looks upset. "Don't compare her to that jerk," Michael orders.

"Actually, it's a good thing. We'll need all the powers we can get against him, especially ones he uses himself," Anquio says.

"Speaking of powers and Zaubratais, what else can you do? You must be more than an illusionist if you can glow and they picked you as the commander in charge after the General," Courtney asks.

"That's not your business."

"What are you two like twins against me?" she asks, looking from Anquio to Larek.

"Traktra, I am a Lord and an Ambassador. Even if I thought you were working against us I would try to find some use for you. If the commander finds you to be a threat to the four or the life bringer, you'll be dead before anyone has a chance to reconsider."

"No one is killing anyone here," Kyle says.

"I knew I liked you, but not much you can do," Courtney says. "Not if a Zaubratais palhar wants to see me dead. And you wonder why Golderians accepted Kivar's terms."

Anquio looks angry and speaks forcefully. "I have never illusioned younglings into madness while their parents watch or had destroyers see things that got them to annihilate their own and then themselves. I do what I must to end the war, but I'm not a monster nor I have worked for one. Can you say the same for you and your Golderians?"

"My clan is trapped in our own planet and can't say anything about disagreeing with Kivar and his forces, even thinking it is dangerous. And I've been here spying and waiting. I have been at this for over five suns turns!"

"So have we," Larek says. "Except we didn't get the luxury to sit in a safe planet, waiting while knowing our clans are alive and toeing the line."

"You are not the only ones that have lost in this! And both of you have some family at your side right now!"

"And you haven't had to watch as half of your species gets overrun and enslaved by Golderians, mostly Taunobis trying to steal our powers," Larek says.

"You know I have every reason to kill a Golderian on sight."

"Anquio!" Tess admonishes, seeing the effect his words are having on Courtney.

"You two really still believe this is our fault?"

"He was your Lord," Larek says calmly. "Golderians let him do what he did and either helped him or moved out of his way. If you hadn't allowed his madness, he would have never taken over the Galaxy."

"We had no choice!"

"There's always a choice," Anquio says. "You just have to be brave enough to make it."

Courtney stands and starts to walk towards the door as if she wants to never see any of them again. "Leave and I will renounce our deal. Your clan will have to stay exactly where they are even if you are exposed to Kivar," Larek threatens.

"No. You won't do that," Isabel says. Larek turns to her, looking confused. "My brother asked you to stop fighting and explain things to us and Liz told you we need to work together. But it's like impossible for you to stop fighting over who did what when and who is to blame." Everyone remains quiet. "You made a promise to help people that Courtney cares about and who, by the way she talks, can't fight for themselves. She wants a safe home for and her family which is what I think is something we all want."

She turns to Anquio and then Courtney. "Would you want the things that you showed us from your memory to happen to others? All that pain and death… could you really allow that to happen to the people she cares about just because she's from this Golderia or some other species? And how could you just walk away when you have claimed to be loyal to Michael from the moment we found out you were a skin? You say he should be the leader and leave Max and I behind, but you would turn your back on him just like that." The skin seems ready to argue, but Michael looks at her as if anything she says will just piss him off.

"My sister is right," Max says. "Why should we train to someday leave Earth and the people that we love? Why do all that when you seem unwilling to be a team in order to help your own planets, your own people?"

"My King… it's your... the life bringer's destiny…" Larek says shocked.

"Screw destiny! I may want to free our planets because I remember some of the promises from my past life, but I'm not gonna risk my family and friends, specially Isabel and Adam, for you to get a chance to fight over what's left once the dust settles," Michael states. He looks to Courtney. "I will never leave Iz and Adam to rule a planet or galaxy. That's Max's job."

Anquio looks to Tess. "I… I am so happy you are here… with me," she says. "But they're right. I… Nasedo and Kivar manipulated me and played on my desire to go home and have a family. I grew up filled with distrust and the need to leave Earth and fulfill my destiny at all cost. When I got to Roswell… everything I thought was true slowly fell apart and I felt like I had nothing. And I really wanted to take it out on Max and his humans and even Isabel and Michael. It would have been easy to just hate them, but Adam stopped me. And then Alex and Kyle were there, and they were kind to me and then so was Isabel. They showed me friendship when I thought I was all alone. Eventually I got Max and Michael's friendship too, and ended up in a truce with that one and got an ally almost friend out of it," she says, pointing to Maria.

"I think… that's what you should aim to feel for each other someday. I'm not saying it will come easy," she adds, looking now at Liz. "Trust is hard when you have viewed someone as your rival, the one that gets to have what you yearn for when you can't come close. But it gets better when you realize that the other person is just doing the best they can, for their own reasons, and probably hurting too."

Isabel looks at Anquio, Larek and Courtney. "Maybe you can't show each other kindness, but you could start with no more threats about hurting the other or of walking away."

"We, the eight of us, need all the help, explanations and ideas we can get. We can't do this without you, but if you keep fighting this way then you're no help," Max adds.

Anquio nods and looks at Tess. He turns to Courtney. "Forgive my words of anger. Just don't betray them. I have to protect them. I must. But I do not want to kill you or let those you love get hurt. It's not something I would find joy in."

The room stays quiet. "Seriously," Maria says. "The just reborn universal soldier, who's probably confused and unstable, is the one apologizing first. You two need to get it together." She looks straight at Larek. "You call yourself an Ambassador?"

"What kind of patience does this human have?"

"He really is wonderful. But FYI, I've even had aliens into me." Her friends laugh while Larek looks confused.

"You are all crazy," Courtney says. "Sorry I almost walked away and implied anyone here is as bad as Kivar. I know better."

Everyone turns to Larek. He looks at Courtney. "You have my apologies and I will honor our agreement. Your majesties, I value your opinions and… I want you to return home not just for us and our freedom, but because I think it will be best for you and the Child King. Kivar won't stop until he gets the Princess and kills the rest of you, especially that baby. I don't know what you meant about losing Earth in the future, but he knows exactly where you are. Sooner or later he will be done with us and go there. And he will destroy every being that gets in his way and level the place if it means getting what he wants."

"He doesn't have the power to level a planet," Courtney says.

Larek gets a sad look. "He can level an entire planet?" Alex asks alarmed.

"So far just two of six moons that he wanted," Larek says.

"Where? Which ones?" Anquio asks.

"Vega. The six Sakaytan moons."

"The Sakaytans?" Courtney says. "They could never… they've always been neutral, always respected and trusted to protect the-" Her eyes get big and she swallows hard.

"Kivar has taken control of the flow of nuleonon?" Anquio says.

"Yes."

"Explain," Max orders.

Anquio speaks. "Nuleonon is a special material in the galaxy. It can mold itself to be as strong or flexible or conductive as needed. It is... magnificent. But, using it is dangerous. Only someone with certain skills and knowledge can control what it will do. The Sakaytan moon system in Vega is an area of the Galaxy where nuleonon grows spontaneously and abundantly. Sakaytans have a balance with it that keeps it alive. To them is like… like..."

"Like air is to humans, but more, something they cherish and care for," Courtney finishes.

"Yes, they need it close to survive. It controls their body temperature, feeding from their excess heat and keeping them from reaching a boiling point that would kill them, while growing from their thermal energy. It's a remarkable process and Sakaytans treat nuleonon as an extension of themselves, a basic pillar of their species... something that should be respected," Anquio says.

"So Kivar controlling this Nuleonon means he controls those people?" Alex says.

"Yes and no," Larek says. "Kivar controls the four remaining moons, but the codependency of nuleonon and Sakaytans doesn't mean they can control it. Like the commander says, it takes not just Sakaytan approval, but also great skill and power to manipulate the material. The only one in this room that has done it is the Queen."

"Me?"

"You made the book."

"The destiny book?" Alex asks. Larek nods. "The book survived the crash intact, yet a piece broke off easily as well. This Nuleonon is what you said was as close to the material of the seals as possible." Larek nods again and looks at Alex as if he's examining him.

"But I couldn't even read it," Tess says.

"The life bringer wouldn't be on his way if you hadn't," Larek answers.

"Alex helped and then Max and we needed a supercomputer and Alex's programs."

"They could have never read it if you had not wanted them to. You made the book. It's connected to you, like the Granilith is connected our family and to the Royal Four," Anquio says.

"The Granilith is made out of nuleonon?" Courtney says, alarmed. "That can't be! You cannot make weapons out of it! It's impossible!"

"It was, until Anlo," Anquio answers.

"Your brother? He made a weapon out of nuleonon?"

"The Granilith is the ultimate weapon due to its many qualities and capabilities. Being made from nuleonon is near the top of the list."

"No shit! How could he do that? That's impressive but irresponsible and -"

"My father thought the same. But when the King commissions, Plateiaian enloars build, or they did before Kivar took over."

"That's why he went after your planet, isn't it? You wouldn't build him another Granilith."

"Even if Anlo and the galactic enloar meet had been willing try, the Granilith was too big a project. Anlo, father, Ava, me, ten of the best enloars from six planets, two Sakaytans, a crew of hundreds, and it still took bringing it to Antar and using the power of the Royal four and the seals to be able to control it. What Kivar wanted from Plateiaians was impossible. The moment he killed the Princess and the Kings, he made the Granilith and its technology useless for all of us."

"He killed me!" Isabel says, sounding surprised and angry.

"You opened the gates and only his signature registered as a visitor into the palace. It had to have been him."

"Son of a bitch!" Michael exclaims.

"What is it?" Larek asks, seeing Isabel and Michael's faces.

"That asshole has put all this shit in our dreams about loving her, having her first, and it being my fault that she died! But he's the one that killed her!"

"Bastard," Isabel exhales.

"You've had more dreams, besides the ones you told us about?" Max asks.

"Yeah. He mostly targets Michael, but we've both had more," Isabel says, sounding defensive.

"Nothing as bad as the first time. Izzy shows up quickly and kicks him out of mine and can pull me into hers."

"You can kick Kivar out of his subconscious and get him to do the same for you?" Courtney asks.

"Umm… yeah," Isabel answers.

"Wow," Courtney says.

"Extraordinary," Anquio says, staring at Isabel as if he's never seen anything like her.

She slides closer to Michael, slightly hiding behind him. He looks at Anquio and then starts glowing. His eyes grow big and get fully brown, losing all the white in them. Isabel gasps then moves to kneel in front of him. She gets close, hugs him and murmurs in his ear. Then her skin turns a strange translucent color until a golden hue takes over. The seals on their foreheads start emitting light intensely and strange marks appear on them. Larek and Courtney look as if someone just gave them a present or something. Anquio smiles. The rest of the room is quiet and unsure of what to think. Michael says something they can't quite hear and Isabel smiles at him. Then they turn and face the room.

"We're good," Isabel says.

"I don't think it's me seeing things but you two don't look so hot... or maybe too hot… like on fire and shining gold. I mean we saw you light up before but this is... you sure you feel okay?" Kyle says.

"Flashback," Michael says.

"Flashbacks don't make us glow or have fire veins," Tess says.

"They do for us lately," Isabel counters.

"Since when?" Max asks.

"Since they do, okay," Michael says defensively.

"You've mated?" Larek asks.

"What!" Max says.

"If Princess and the General began mating again, it may explain the intense outward expressions of their powers when they feel challenged or protective, even through their half human bodies."

"You had sex with her?"

"Max, please," Isabel says, sounding mortified.

"They're living together and engaged," Tess says in a calming voice.

"And have been dating for what, two months?"

"Max," Tess says.

"You knew about this."

"Maxwell, just stop," Michael orders.

"That's my sister. Is that why you proposed? Oh god, are you pregnant?"

"No!" Isabel and Michael answer.

"Is mating a problem in this planet?" Anquio asks.

"No, mating is a normal human activity," Courtney answers, laughing slightly. The group snickers.

"Doesn't mean you should go and mate with every female that crosses your path. You're not in our galaxy," Larek warns, looking seriously at Tess' brother. "Don't even think to say you need to do your part in improving interspecies relations. Humans don't know about us, except these four."

"And Jim," Tess says.

"Who?" Larek asks.

"And our parents," Isabel adds, trying to stir the subject away from her and Michael.

"Why don't we just put it in the news and have the FBI collect you," Courtney says.

"None of us would ever betray them," Kyle says.

"I will trust your judgement," Larek says, looking at Max who nods.

"We still don't know why Isabel and Michael are like this and we need to talk about Adam's hatching and the skins," Liz states.

"Yeah, I don't know what else you guys have planned, but I'd like to get my boyfriend back and go home sometime tonight and we really need to know how baby Skywalker is supposed to hatch in less than two weeks," Maria adds.

"They're right, we need to talk about Adam," Michael states.

"Why are they like this?" Max asks, referring to his best friend and sister.

"I think Larek's correct and their powers are breaking through," Anquio answers. He closes his eyes and after a couple of seconds his body glows blue like in the cave, but this time they see dark dots cover the skin of his hands and a symbol like the one in the pages of the book about the Granilith shows up on his left cheek.

"Whoa man!" Kyle says.

"It's just my Zaubratais expressions," Anquio answers calmly. He turns back to normal.

"You can control it?" Isabel asks.

He nods. "It's strange… back home that's what I looked like all the time, but here... I have to focus and remember home and feelings I have about it so that I can be free, and my expressions can push through."

"You only got out of your pod two days ago, how can this be?" Max asks.

"I think it's because he remembers," Alex says.

"So that's it. We just have to remember," Tess asks.

"No, I don't remember everything, but I like… feel it… her," Michael says.

"Isabel?" Liz asks. Michael nods.

"They're right… it's not just about remembering," Isabel says. "It's these feelings and like… a connection. I've been able to feel when Michael is scared or really worried or… never mind. Even before… when I first made the flowers, I was with Michael and could feel how he was not happy and something inside me just had to... do something. Then I glowed, less than now, but I did."

"What was your flashback about?" Tess asks, looking at Michael.

"Him," he says, looking at Anquio. "We were outside in this place with red trees, standing on this floaty thing, like a stage, in front of a bunch of people of different colors and… other things. You were behind me, in a line with a few others. Then a spaceship landed next to the stage thing and Isabel, no Vilandra, got out. She gave a speech then approached and gave each of you something and congratulated you. She started to talk again, and you whispered behind me. Whatever you said made me really angry." Anquio lets out a snort. "What?"

"That was the end of the Plateiaian phase for intergalactic defense cooperation. My sister convinced the King to bring a battalion of Antarians to our planet to train as a team with our forces. The most promising officers were chosen to continue and go to Antar to be treated in equal standing as Palhars competing for the top posts in the defence of the Galaxy. You ran the same program in Ratakia, choosing thirty officers from the three planets. Supposedly, the same would happen in Golderia once the Princess bonded to the Lord and an additional ten officers would be chosen. That never happened. I was top Palhar of Plateia and made it. The Princess came to promote us in name of the Valyrs and the King and to take my family to Antar for my sister's bonding ceremony. What you heard was me joking about how it'd happily trade the defense post for a place in the ship where I could show the Princess what a real Zaus male is made of before she bonded to some Golderian kh'remik."

"Bore, bore is the word you want," Courtney says.

"You disrespected the Princess?" Larek says.

"It was forever ago. Ava hadn't even bonded to the King. You know how I was and a shiny Princess showed up in skin tight armor in the camp after the General from hell had tortured us and kept us away from the real world for moons. I didn't actual try anything in the ship, it as a joke, Ava would have killed me."

"So that's what you did," Larek says, as if a lot of things make sense.

"What are you two talking about?" Tess asks.

"When I first met your brother, he was pathetic, a complete disaster. Rath had him training in the harshest possible conditions from his very first day. I thought he was trying to kill him, but he said he had tried the arenas himself and the Lieutenant would live but had to face reprimands for previous unacceptable behavior. His ranking got delayed for moons and he had to catch up to his team by serving in additional missions all over the Galaxy, while working on the Granilith and taking over Plateian trainings. He definitely had to prove himself."

"I paid my dues to Rath tenfold. I still feel stupid for not realizing the thing between them way back then."

"I was with both much more than you and didn't see it either. No one did," Larek says. He turns to Michael. "It makes sense that such a memory activates your expressions. Strong motivation, anger and jealousy."

"What about Izzy?" Alex aks. "She didn't get a flashback."

"I think he triggered her. When they came back from the stars and Ava got his freedom, they always glowed brighter together," Larek says.

"So, space boy is burning with angry jealousy and Ami has the hots for him. Well, first explanation, check. Now, the baby," Maria says. Isabel looks like she wants the ground to open and swallow her. The glow she's had begins to dim.

"Instructions for the hatching should be in the book," Larek says. "Whatever isn't there is up to the King."

Max exhales and looks stressed. "I've been trying to remember more. But I have nothing new about Adam besides what the book says. The pod should just open and we should be able to take Adam out." Michael looks at him as if he needs to say more. "That's all I know."

"We'll review Adam's pages again, but Max is right, that's all the book says," Tess adds.

"So, we're going into this with no memory of what to do, just blind?" Michael says, obviously annoyed. Isabel gently squeezes his hand. The fiery veins become less visible under his skin.

"Not really. You have the commander."

"Me? No. Like Kyle Valenti says, no way!"

"Way," Larek answers.

"I'm a Commander not an Elder."

"Do you know how to deliver Adam?" Michael demands.

Larek answers, "the life bringer probably no, but the commander delivered a Zaubretais child during service."

"More like the mother delivered and just let me catch the thing before she died. Again, not even an architect, or in training, send me to fight or kill something."

"You kept that child alive until the elders got to you. The Queen Mother is raising him."

"Larek! This is the life bringer! I can't just catch him, give him the basic support I can manage and hope for well."

"For the best," Tess says.

"That," Anquio adds.

"Of course, you cannot. I trust the pod will do whatever it is the King designed it to do and the child will end safely in his mother's arms. But as back up, you can instruct the Princess and the General to do what you did. They are his parents and have the seals, basic support from them will be tenfold the support from you. They'll be able to keep him alive while the King figures things out."

"Me?" Max says.

"You're the King, the leader of the elders and architects, the best of the healers. No one without that power can save one of our kind if we're spiraling into death, especially a new child," Anquio says.

"Newborn," Courtney corrects.

"Whatever. He really is the only healer on this planet? And he doesn't remember what he set-up for the life bringer?" Larek looks at him as if he's stupid. "You should have sent an elder instead of me."

"We're not just carrying essences around for our choosing. The machine was destroyed after we got yours. If you have a problem, take it to the Queen Daharia when you get back." Anquio looks chastised. "Didn't think so."

"Tell me about the skin squadron on Earth. I need a work I may actually be able to do."

"A job," Kyle says.

"Job, work, not the same thing?"

"We'll talk more," Tess says. Then Courtney explains about the Harvest and the husks.

"Who leads them?" Anquio asks.

"His human name is Nicholas," Max answers.

"Nickoli, your majesty, you're talking about Nickoli?" Anquio says sounding really angry.

"Yes," Larek says.

"Is that a problem?" Alex asks.

"No. If there is someone in this universe that deserves to die it's him," Anquio says.

"And we finally agree on something," Courtney says. "Make it a painful death if possible. I'll do whatever I need to help."

"Enemy of my enemy, well then we take him out first," Anquio says.

"Wait, we're supposed to go in and destroy the husks. We didn't agree to go around killing people," Alex argues.

"You don't know Nickoli," Courtney says. "He is not people. And who says you're coming?"

"Don't talk to him like that," Tess say.

"And we do know him. He kidnapped us and hurt Tess," Isabel argues.

"And Izzy," Tess adds.

"If he had really meant to hurt you, you would be dead or catatonic," Courtney argues. "Kivar would never allow him to hurt the Princess."

"What do you mean he wouldn't allow him? He killed her!" Michael argues.

"Because she was carrying the future King, a child that wasn't his. He wants her alive and safe, able to provide a legitimate heir to the throne," Larek says. He looks at Isabel. "And... in his own twisted way, I think he feels for you."

"I don't want him to feel for me! I'm having Michael's baby in a few days! I'm marrying _**him**_! I love **_him_**!"

"Calm down," Max says, seeing his sister is glowing bright again. Michael is staring at her as if no one else is there. "Michael!"

"What?"

"Focus!"

"The human is right. The mission is to destroy the husks," Larek argues.

"Thank God," Maria says, thinking she doesn't want to go kill anyone.

"Larek!"

"Anquio! If the Golderians get away with the skins they will remain a threat to the four and the child king, even after killing Nickoli."

"If we don't take him out and he sees me or realizes what we plan, he'll send the worst of whatever he has on this planet to hunt us all. I don't even know where to hide here. I don't know strongholds or… anything!"

"Whatever he has will die without the skins," Larek argues.

"You don't know Nickoli, Larek. You haven't faced him and you're not a warrior."

"But I am," Michael says. Everyone looks at him. He focuses on Anquio. "You said I'm your superior and fought this Nickoli and Kivar. That I am like you, stronger even." The alien nods. "Then show me how, train me, so we can end the Harvest, capture Nicolas and make him tell us what things they have on Earth that could be a danger to Adam and us. If we know what's out there we can fight."

"Michael, no," Isabel argues.

"There is no capturing Nickoli," Courtney says.

"It could work," Anquio argues.

"We're not gonna let you take Michael alone," Max says.

"Not alone, your majesty. We need a diversion. Something to separate Nickoli and the husks. I'll lead a group to capture him while Rath destroys the husks. Are you able to explode?"

"Explode!" Isabel yells. "Are you insane!" Anquio looks taken aback.

"Bad expression, commander," Courtney says. "When someone on Earth explodes they are destroyed."

"Oh, apologies Princess, I meant… back home, Rath could bring down structures with his energy, or make an environment destroy. Rocks, fires, volcanoes, he is a destroyer. And once the war broke and he had the seal… he could explode, body on fire and an energy blow. It tired him, but it was quite effective. The one thing he was susceptible to was the cold, coldrocks and burying him with coldflakes."

"Ice, ice and snow," Courtney corrects.

"Ice. Icicles the size of bats and shaped like swords," Michael says.

"Yes," Anquio answers. "This is why Nickoli was lethal. He's a invasur, manipulates cold, ice, whatever you call it. You should not be the one to face him. Not until you have full control of the seal."

They stay in the house for another hour, deciding on a plan and discussing a timeline.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I went as sci-fi and into the background alien thing as I hope I needed. Still have some ideas in mind and I loved writing this. I always wanted to know if the aliens had like a name for their species and things like that when I watched the show. And honest I hated the look of the aliens in Summer of '47, I always wanted them to be more humanoid because that would make more sense in terms of mixing DNA. That's just what I thought back in the day and it was awesome to write them out this way, which was one of my original ideas when I started. I don't know why I always pictured them glowing and stuff like that.**

 **Anyway, plz plz review telling me what you thought. :)**


	23. Parenthood

**Okay so this chapter started as part of the huge chapter mania I had before, but then it took a life of its own and I hope it got better and became its own thing after all. I'll give more comments on how this came about at the end. Thanks for the reviews and additions to favs, etc. and special thanks to KBeth82 for the continued support. Now here is the new chapter, enjoy and plz review.**

 **Parenthood**

Jim Valenti. Three nights after the meeting at Michael's house.

Kyle got the hint and is out with Liz and Alex. His son is growing up to be a better man than him, caring, forgiving, open hearted, and a lot more perceptive than anyone gives him credit for. He's proud of him and glad he's not here. He wants Kyle to have the chance to be a kid. Jim wishes the same for all of them but knows that's not possible. He sees Max and his two alien kids at the table, curious about what this is about, concerned. They try to be confident, to really portray that they can handle whatever is coming at them. But he knows better. They may have fought in a war and died, but Jim has more experience in life; he has simply lived longer. Years asleep in those pods or ones they don't remember do not count as experience. These kids need adults advising and helping them, even his newest addition and even if they disagree.

He has helped Anquio get star charts to see how their planets align from Earth's point of view and figure out more exact time conversions. The boy says everything moves differently in their galaxy compared to Earth's and based on his numbers and descriptions Jim now knows that Tess, Max, Isabel and Michael died in what would have been their late twenties on Earth, with Isabel being the youngest, barely twenty-five. They all were so young, children just over half his age that took on immense responsibilities when they were the equivalent of teens. Anquio explained that they were mature enough to do so. Their species takes on adult responsibilities and full-time work at what we would consider sixteen and most, especially nobles and Royals, are required to marry and try to start families at twenty-five because it can take decades after bonding to conceive. He had choices because his sister was slated to be Queen from when she was the equivalent of an eight-year old so his clan allowed him to do what he wanted. They thought they had a secure future through his father and brother's work and the Royal heirs that would come from his sister. So Anquio lived as a wild bachelor soldier, until the war broke and he was chosen to pick up where Rath left off. He died older than Jim is now, though he says he was still young for his species since most live over two hundred years. That may be so, but the more he talks with him, the more Jim realizes that this boy doesn't know how to live. He spent most of his life at war or overindulging, not enjoy any kind of simple living. Jim is not sure how he knows, but there's more to this young man, Tess' brother, than meets the eye.

No matter, today is not a day to discover whatever haunts the new addition to his household. Today they will get to the bottom of what their plans are and whether they like it or not, the adults in their lives will ensure their safety.

"What's going on?" Tess asks.

"Just give me a few more minutes," he answers.

"For what?" Max asks.

Then the knock comes. Jim opens the door and lets the Evanses inside.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Max asks.

"We need to talk," his dad answers. Max looks confused then another knock comes. While Jim leaves to get the door, he introduces Anquio to his parents.

"What's going on?" Michael asks.

"Come inside," the Sheriff answers.

"What is this?" Isabel asks, seeing the group gathered around the table.

"An intervention," Mr. Evans answers.

"Please, sit. We have a lot to talk about," Jim adds.

"What do you mean?" Tess asks, as they follow his orders and sit. "Is something wrong? Where's Kyle? Did something happen to him? The others?"

"No, Tess, nothing happened," Jim assures.

"Then why are we here?" Michael asks.

"Because we know something **is** happening," Mrs. Evans answers.

Then Mr. Evans speaks. "We're not stupid and now that we know who you are and the risks, we can't just pretend that when you hang out with your friends for hours you're simply being average teens."

"And I told them everything I know. They needed to know that when you are around Brody and Courtney it may mean you're planning for the war," the Sheriff says. He looks at Tess. "You've been trying to keep me in the dark, not as much as them, but you've tried. You asked for my help to get your brother, give him a home and make sure no one suspected a newcomer in town. You told me your brother was sent to train you, help you attack the skins and protect the baby. But I know you're hiding something."

"I… Jim..."

"It's not your job to protect us," Mr. Evans says. "It's the opposite. We're your parents."

"No, you're not," Anquio interrupts. The Evanses look hurt and Max, Isabel and Tess seem startled. "Queen Daharia is alive, fighting a war, surviving and waiting our return. And my parents and Rath's are dead, pass the fire that made them dust for the stars. You cannot take their place."

"I understand," Jim says. "And I would never try to replace your real father. But, in a few months, your sister made my family whole again. I've come to see her as my own and to care deeply for all these kids. And I'd like to be a friend to you as well, someone you can count on. I hope in the past few days I have shown you that." Anquio nods.

"Maybe we're not your biological parents, but we raised you, we love you," Mrs. Evans states.

"I know, mom," Max says.

"You told us about Adam coming to help Liz change the future because you died. That we ended up raising him while aliens invaded Earth. How do you expect us not to worry?" Mr. Evans adds, now looking at Michael.

"Please, tell us. What are you planning to do? How are you going to protect yourselves and the baby?" Mrs. Evans pleads.

"We're going to attack the skins in three weeks."

"Izzy!" Max scolds.

"Max, they should know."

"We didn't agree to do that."

"I know," Isabel says. "But they are asking, and I want to tell them! What if things go wrong and something happens to us? They should know in case they need to take care of Adam and go on the run."

Mrs. Evans pales and looks like she might cry, "Three weeks. No. Oh God, you can't."

"Mom…" Isabel says, softly.

"She's right. You're children. I know you said you would attack the skins, but not this soon. You said you don't know all your powers or how to control them, not like your brother does. Why would you go looking for your enemies when you're not ready?" Jim questions.

"Because they have a weakness right now and if we don't take advantage of it they'll regain their strength and keep coming after us," Tess answers.

Anquio is reluctant to share anymore of their plans and asks them not to, but he is overruled. They explain about the Harvest and their plan to capture Nicholas and destroy the husks.

"And how are you going to get that alien Nicholas away from these husks?" Mr. Evans asks.

They explain and argue with the parents for what feels like an eternity. In the end, the meeting leads them to make slight changes, but the timeline and main ideas for the attack remain.

* * *

Diane Evans, two days later.

She stands in the living watching her daughter smile so bright that it warms her heart. It doesn't matter that she didn't give birth to her, she loves her, wholeheartedly. And now she's going to have a grandson. The precious baby that Izzy and Michael's friends, family and other acquaintances are celebrating. Even if danger is coming, Diane is happy seeing the joy in this room, the shared happiness for Iz and Michael as they wait for a son that they've fought so hard for. Even Tess' brother, constantly murmuring questions about why someone did something, and Brody, with his awkward demeanor as he tries to elude Amy, somehow all fit in. That poor man, telling the truth about getting abducted with no one believing him. No wonder he's obsessed with aliens. But that is not her focus. Today is about her girl and her fiancé and their happiness.

Diane was thrilled when Tess asked if she would help her and Maria put the baby shower together and completely agreed with Izzy's request to include all the boys. This day should include Michael and Max and everyone who helped them and Adam. She is happy she hired Karla to plan the day and she didn't disappoint. Everything is perfect, the decorations, the games, the food, the baby bottle shaped cookies and stork cake, all the loving gifts and kind words and good wishes… it is what her daughter needs, a day of joy and normalcy, and she wishes she could give her more days like this.

"Attention everyone!" Karla calls from the center of the living. "Look over here! That's it! Before we wrap up this wonderful occasion with cake and some last congratulations to the soon to be parents, Isabel wants to say a few words."

Her girl moves to the center of the place and thanks Karla. "Hi… well you know who I am," she says, and everyone laughs slightly. She pauses and looks a bit unsure. Diane realized a little while ago that whenever her daughter puts on that fake belly she gets uncomfortable, so speaking in front of everyone must be difficult. But her girl pushes on and she smiles seeing her determination.

"I hadn't planned on talking today, but seeing you and everything you've done… I had to say something. I guess I'll start from the beginning… when I found out about Adam… I just loved him, I really did, right away. And my focus became to protect him, no matter what. Still, a part of me was terrified. But I've been so lucky because I've had the most wonderful friends to keep me together, starting with Adam's father. See unlike me, Michael decided he wanted his son and jumped into this head first and didn't hesitate or worry about everything else," Izzy says and then looks at him. And she can see so much love in her daughter's eyes, something pure and real and beautiful. "You pushed and pushed and flipped your entire life to prepare for Adam and to be there for me and now… you're my world, my best friend, my past, my present, my future, and I can't wait for us to share the happiness of getting our son." Michael stares at her, looking overwhelmed and at awe. Her daughter smiles at him, a smile that Diane has never seen. And in that moment, she decides that Michael Guerin is one of hers now and she will take care of him like she does Max and Izzy.

"But it wasn't just Michael. Finding Adam got me Tess and Maria, two of the most incredible women in the universe and a wonderful friendship with Alex, who is always there for everyone who needs him because like Maria and Tess, he's just that good of a person. And despite the first shock and arguments about how Michael and I were just crazily going with this, we also got the support and help we needed from my brother. I… Max, we couldn't have done it without you… thank you, so much," she says. My handsome son smiles at his sister. And I'm so proud of them for everything they've been through together, for their strength and how they support each other. "You'd think our luck would have run out with them but then Sheriff Valenti and Kyle were there, taking Tess in and becoming the family she deserved and giving all of us a second home."

"Go Valentis! Now there's four of us!" Kyle yells, lightening the mood. Diane can't help but join most of the room in laughter. Sweet Kyle. If people only knew just how giving those Valenti men really are.

"And we got my wonderful parents back in our lives and I was so thankful, so happy." And how she wishes she could turn back time and stop Phillip from leaving their girl in Michael's old apartment when she needed them the most. She wishes she had offered help and gotten those two to live with them and kept them close and safe. She's made so many mistakes, missed so much. She focuses on her daughter's words again. "Then we got our biggest surprise. Because I never at all expected the wonderful person that is Liz Parker."

Liz looks at her surprised. "Michael and I have talked a lot about how we could possibly make you realize how much we value you and… do you want to?" she asks, looking at Michael.

"Fine," he answers. He moves to the center of the living room, looking uncomfortable, and takes Isabel's hand. They both face Liz. "I'm really bad at this kind of thing so yeah… if you're okay with it, when Adam is born, we'd like his legal name to be Adameus Eli Guerin."

"After his Aunt Elizabeth," Isabel adds.

Liz's face shows surprise and her eyes are shining with unshed tears. She nods and smiles, then walks and hugs them. "It'd be honored."

Diane looks at her daughter and her fiancé, who did this beautiful thing for a girl that sacrificed her love for her son for them. She makes a silent promise that from now on, she'll cherish every moment with them, and the baby that's coming and with Max. She will treat every single day together as a gift and love them and protect them. Oh God with what's coming, her and Phillip need to find a way to be strong and help protect them.

Hugs and congratulations are shared and Diane is happy to join and embrace Izzy and Michael. Now him and Tess and all these wonderful kids that have help her son and daughter are her family as well. She lets them go and moves to help serve the cake and start organizing the gifts and set up cleanup. Later, once almost everyone is gone, she sees her son beaming while he talks to Tess. She wishes he could be like this all the time. Then he's right next to her.

"Hey mom."

"Hi, dear."

"I was thinking… you've done so much today, so Tess and I wanted to offer to clean up. You and dad could help Michael and Isabel bring all the presents to their place today. They won't all fit in their truck."

She can tell that her son wants some time alone with his new girlfriend. A part of her feels like she should be concerned, but then she thinks about how these kids will soon be risking their lives and she just nods. "You're right. Between the boxes with the stroller, that bassinet, the car seat and everything else I don't think they have enough room." Her son smiles big and she thinks she made the right choice. But he better behave.

Later, in Max's room.

"You did great today," he says.

"Thanks. It was a good day."

"Isabel really loved it. Even Michael looked happy."

"Yeah. Seeing him smile that much was almost disturbing. And Mrs. Maloney is definitely a professional. Makes your sister seem tame."

Max laughs. "Yeah. But you and Maria started this and kept everything fun. I think Iz and Michael even liked your knitting." It's Tess's turn to laugh. "What? Your baby clothes were great."

"Stick to the truth. We both know I got a second present for a reason," she says smiling.

"But I truthfully think they are great," Max says with a smile. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Greatly entertaining."

"That's more like it."

Max stares at her and smiles shyly. "You look happy."

"I am."

"Good. I like you happy." She looks at him with eyes that reveal nothing. "And I… I want to make you happy."

She smiles slightly. "I know that between meeting with Larek so much and preparing and getting Anquio and everything else we haven't been able to talk much and be alone. And we should be focusing on what could go wrong while hatching Adam and fighting the skins, and maybe freaking out a bit, but I just…"

"Yeah?"

"For the first time in a long time I feel like everything is going to be okay. I have one of my real brothers, from my planet, and the option to go home if and when we're ready. And I have Kyle and Jim and all our friends and… you. I have you." Max nods. "So… I'm happy." He smiles softly and slowly gets near and kisses her, with no hurry, just ever so gently caressing her lips with his.

"Are you still scared? Of me… us?" he whispers, placing their foreheads against each other.

"A little. But I think we have a chance to have something really special. Just... please, don't hurt me."

"Never again. I promise."

And then they kiss again and it's not as gentle, but just as meaningful. A long time passes without them noticing. They get wrapped up in each other and fall onto Max's bed and nothing else matters.

"I love you," she murmurs.

"And I love you, more than I ever imagined I could," he says, caressing her soft skin under her shirt.

His mom is both weirded out and unhappy when she goes to check on Max and sees them pretending to look normal after they open the door. But his shirt is inside out, Tess' clothes look askew, and they can't really hide themselves. She tells them to try to straighten up while she gets his dad.

"I understand you are not little children and you're in love and were something like married in your past life. I get that," Mr. Evans says. "And I know that a lot of things have happened to you that we're just beginning to understand. But we have enough with one half-alien grandchild on the way, so when you are here this door stays open, understood?"

"Understood," Max says, embarrassed.

"And we will be having a talk with Jim, so the same rules apply when you are there," Mrs. Evans adds.

"Yes madam," Tess says.

"You don't have to call me madam. Just Diane. Tess, we are happy about you and Max and I so appreciate all you've done for Izzy and Adam. It's just… there's just been a lot lately."

"Mom, I know, and I appreciate how accepting you've been of all of us."

"You are our son, Max. Half-alien or not, we love you," Mrs. Evans says. "Now, can you explain that?" she asks, pointing at him and Tess.

He seems embarrassed as he speaks. "These are our marks, from our race."

"My brother and Larek explained that we're called Zaubretais and that in our planets our bodies show these things called expressions. They can be all sorts of skin marks and glows and things."

"Your eyes are silver," Diane says, looking at Max. She takes a breath to calm down because for the first time she is seeing one of her kids show her that they are clearly not human. He has this glowing purple symbol on his forehead along with eyes that look like lighting. He looks a bit scary, powerful, just… different.

"Really?" he asks. Tess nods. He looks at her. "You're blue all over, like the blue fairy but with cat stripes." She laughs as his parents look perplexed. "Sorry," Max adds.

"It's alright," his dad says. "It's just… you can't be seen like that. If anyone else saw..."

"We know," Tess says. "We're trying to learn to control it. Anquio is helping."

"So, you can just randomly start to look like this," Diane asks concerned.

"No," Max answers. "Anquio suspects it comes from heightening an emotional connection. He can control it by using his memories and feelings about home. He thinks for us, reaching out to each other allows us to tap into our inner powers. Michael and Iz get the expressions when they are together too."

"Like when they got engaged?" Diane asks.

"Yeah, but stronger," Tess says. "The other night, Michael looked like he was half made of fire and Is had like a million spots that emitted rays of golden light."

"So far my expressions are the mildest of us four," Max says.

"Okay," Phillip says, taking a calming breath. "How do you stop it?"

"I don't know," Max answers. "Isabel said it sometimes ends once they makes gazes or just calm down or sleep."

"Well then, I'll make some tea. That might help you two relax and stop this expression thing," Diane says, doing her best to remain calm and supportive. "You need to learn to control this and stay safe, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks, mom."

* * *

Amy DeLuca. Late at night after the baby shower.

She waits impatiently in the apartment and feels like she should be pacing, but forces herself to sit, sipping her Valerian root tea to calm down. There is still an hour to go before her curfew is up, but somehow, she feels like Maria is in so much trouble. Amy knows she is out at a still decent time and has probably done nothing wrong because her girl has a good head on her shoulders. She raised her to not be naive. But still, she has a heart of gold and the company and possible places she can be in is what makes this all seem wrong. Because Amy knows that Maria is with that man at the UFO center or possibly at his house or anyplace. And that is the problem. She's not with some boy. The worst that could happen with a boy would be him taking her to his room in his parents' house or somewhere in the desert or… who is she kidding? The same thing she's fearing could happen with any boy. Her previous boyfriend had his own apartment when they were together. But still… somehow Michael Guerin now seems much safer. Which makes no sense since he cheated on her sweet girl, with a mutual friend no less, and topped it off by getting the girl pregnant.

She stands and looks at the window with a sigh. Despite how angry she was at Michael for how much he hurt her little girl, she is so thankful it was not Maria that got pregnant. At least Amy could chalk the things that boy did up to youth and immaturity and in all honestly lack of parenting, he had no role models. If anything, Isabel carries more of the responsibility for what happened. The Evanses are the kind of people that would teach their daughter better and them kicking her out showed just how bad they thought she screwed up. Amy would not be able to do that to her baby, no matter what. That doesn't mean right now she's not panicked that Maria might be making mistakes just as big as her friend. She may not get pregnant, but that man is old enough to... well not to be her father, but still he's twenty-six, twenty-six! There's only one thing that a twenty-six-year-old man could want from a sweet girl like hers. And somehow him being old enough to have a child of his own and a house and business makes the idea of what they could be doing much more wrong than if she was doing the same thing with some boy her age.

God, if she was having sex with some boy, Amy would know how to handle it. She would know how to whip both of them into shape and make sure they stayed safe and that he knew to treat her baby right. But this! Brody is an adult. A divorced adult! He has his own little girl, who survived cancer no less. What is she supposed to say to him? Don't have sex and hurt my child or I'll tell your parents? I know the Sheriff so one wrong move and you'll have to deal with him? I've been your age and nothing you do is new to me? That's not going to be true with that man. She's never had a sick child to care for and share with an ex. And she's never claimed to have been abducted by aliens.

That is a whole other issue. Her baby is dating a man that might be crazy. On one side, he's so responsible looking with his heart on his sleeve and set on taking care of his little girl, but then he's speaking about alien nonsense and dedicating his time and money to that nonsense. What could Maria possibly have in common with that man? What do they even talk about?

She sees the car park by their apartment door and she can't stop another sigh. Of course, the millionaire has a car that would probably pay their rent for months. She doesn't mean to look, but she's already there and what she sees leaves her baffled. She's expecting this man to be making moves on her little girl like she's his pray, but he's just quietly talking until she moves to kiss him. Then Maria, her Maria, climbs on his lap between him and the steering wheel. And honestly, she can't see that well and for that she is thankful. She steps away from the window, afraid of just what she will see Maria do. Oh, her daughter is going to get an earful!

 _This relationship has been going on for less than a month and she's acting like… like… oh God like I did when I was eighteen with her father… And that will be exactly my point. Look how that ended years later. And he was my age. I knew his family and friends and hopes and dreams. But Maria… she's a young girl! She can't possibly understand his problems, his child, his alien obsessions._

It takes a while longer until Maria walks in. "Hi Mom," she says with a smile on her face.

"Sit with me."

"Okay."

"Tell me about your night."

"Brody and I watched a movie."

"At the theatre?"

"No, his house. We rented Sleepy Hollow."

"What was the movie about?"

"Uh… the town of Sleepy Hollow and the headless horseman."

"And how did the movie start?"

"Mom, it was a mystery slash horror movie. It started with people getting murdered. Why are you questioning me?"

"Maria, are you having sex with him?"

"Mom! You said as long as I meet your rules and stay safe I have a right to privacy and to live my own life. I'm here on time. I have done nothing wrong. And I'm safe and sound."

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"I saw you. I was looking out the window and saw you jump all over that man."

"You're spying on me!"

"No. I'm looking out my window and then happen to see my daughter acting like…"

"Like what?"

"Look that's not the point."

"And what is?"

"What is going on? Maria, I need to know because I don't understand. I just… what is it about this man? He's so much older. He's divorced and has a kid and if the rumors are true he thinks he gets abducted by aliens. He might be crazy! I just don't get what you're doing with him."

Then her daughter starts arguing about how he's so sweet and loves Sydney so much. How he listens to her and understands her and values her opinions and supports her goals about her music and her future. How he gives the best advice and takes her seriously and shares his issues with her, even the issues with Sydney and his ex. And Amy feels triumphant because she can argue about how none of that is something an eighteen-year-old should be worrying about and it's not good for her.

"And the aliens?"

"What about them?"

"What do you mean what about them? Does he talk to you about aliens?"

"He's a scientist, knows a lot about math and computers. He investigates."

"Oh my God! You believe him!"

"Mom."

"Maria! I never thought the girl I raised would buy into our town's alien nonsense! You need to end this."

"I'm not ending anything. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do! What are you going to tell me next? That he actually gets abducted and you've seen these alien things?" Maria looks truly exasperated. "That you're with him because he's gonna take you to another planet?"

"How about I tell you that I'm falling in love with him? How's that for a fact?"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" Maria answers as she walks in her room and then slams her door shut.

* * *

Michael Guerin and Isabel Evans. March 12, 2001.

She is sprawled on top of him, bare, beautiful, glowing like the sun and still panting as they start to come down from giving into each other. He feels like he remains in heaven but knows there was more to this morning than pleasure. "Still worried?" he asks in between recovering breaths. Isabel looks up from where she was nuzzled on his neck and smiles. "Didn't think so." She kisses him as if he's all she needs in this world and he flips them around and then just looks at her. She stares back with intensity. "Keep looking at me like that and we're never getting out of this room," he adds.

She pulls him down for another deep kiss then turns them again. It's perfect until she moves away and stands. "We have to get ready."

"It's barely five in the morning. We have two hours."

"We have to be on time and presentable," she states as she starts to walk away.

"It takes only forty minutes to get there and you can wave your hand and be ready."

"We know I need a cold shower."

"Isabel."

"But I could use some company," she says from the door with a flirty smirk. "It's hard to soap my back and you need to stop glowing too." He rushes off the bed and over an hour later they are finally ready to head to the pod chamber.

They drive the Montero in silence. Isabel looks at the back. The car seat is installed and ready next to the bag with diapers, formula, nursery water and they have left enough things in Adam's chamber to know they have everything they have read about and been told they would need. Yet, despite that knowledge and how good Michael was at taking her mind away from their worries earlier, her nerves come back with a vengeance. He takes his right hand off the steering wheel and gives her leg a gentle squeeze. "He was born in the future Liz saw. It'll be fine."

"Yeah. I just wish we remembered more about what to do for this part and… if anything goes wrong."

"I know. But we're just gonna have to go with what we know, together."

She takes a deep breath then takes his hand and kisses it. "You're right. We'll figure it out, together." They get to the pod chamber see that the Jeep and the Jetta are already there. Michael grabs the baby bag and Isabel brings the car seat. They walk into the cave.

"Hey," Max, Liz, Maria say.

"Hey."

"Tess and Anquio are on the way," Max says.

"What's that?" Michael asks, looking at the basket and cooler that Max has next to him.

"Mom sent food and said to call her as soon as possible."

"I left snacks in Adam's chamber yesterday. But mom probably did better."

"From what I saw there are all kinds of sandwiches, at least two types of salads, some fruits, sodas and water. And yesterday she made your favorite cheesecake with the extra sugar and baked those alien cookies you told her about for Michael. And I brought plenty of tabasco," Max says.

Isabel smiles. "That's great."

"I honestly thought she would sneak in the trunk," Max adds.

They smile and soon Tess walks in with her brother. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Jim says good luck. And Kyle sends these," Tess says, showing them a pair of necklaces. "Buddha beads. He says if I don't put them on both of you for good luck he won't talk to me forever. So, heads down." Isabel smiles and lets Tess put the necklace on her. Michael rolls his eyes, but still goes with it.

"Speaking of luck," Maria says as she takes a small bottle from her bag. "Come closer."

"What is that?" Michael asks in a huff.

"Lemongrass. Purifies the body, and brings good luck and power," she answers as she puts a drop on her index finger and rubs it on Isabel's neck. "Don't wine Space Boy. It's only a tiny bit of essential oil," she adds as she does the same to him, which earns her an even bigger eye roll from Michael.

"What about you?" Michael asks, looking at Anquio and Liz. "No crazy thing for us to do." Liz shakes her head in the negative with a small grin.

"No, Gen- Michael. Births of Zaus children were simple matters until the war. It was conception that was difficult. So, I hope this is as simple as his mage- Max described from the book."

"Don't we all," Michael says.

They walk into the pod chamber and then wait. "Tell me again how we would know when things start," Isabel says, her voice laced with anxiety. Her and Michael are sitting right in front of the pod with their linked hands on the membrane.

"Iz, we are as ready as possible. Try to relax. Max already told you what to do like a hundred times," Tess says, trying to soothe her.

"Then make it a hundred and one," a tense Michael counters. _If she wants to hear it again then tell her again, dammit!_

"Can't hurt to hear it again," Maria says.

"The pod will move until the baby is horizontal. Then the membrane will open slowly until Adam is completely exposed to the outside world. Then I have remove the tubes he has attached to him and someone else has to get him out," Max answers. "We already agreed Iz would do that. The entire process should take no more than fifty minutes once it starts. The book says to make sure he cries as a check that his airway is clear and then clean and feed him right away."

"Michael will get a bottle ready as soon as the membrane is open and we can see him," Liz says. "And if anything goes wrong, Max will heal him while you two do the life support thing Anquio showed you. Maria knows CPR in case we need that. And Tess and I will be available to check the book and call for help if needed."

Michael nods. Then he looks at Max and asks, "Are you sure it's today?"

"No. Even with Anquio's help and references this last week, we could only narrow it down to the next three days. But it will happen."

"It doesn't matter if it's today or in a couple of days. It's not like school and work won't just let it go once the two of you go back with the baby," Maria says, looking at Isabel and Michael. "And the Evanses and the Sheriff will cover things up if anyone asks."

"What are you gonna tell your parents if it takes that long?" Isabel asks.

"My parents think I'm in Santa Fe for that Junior Geneticist Symposium," Liz answers. "I'm staying with Alex for the next few days even if Adam hatches today. His parents are still in Boston for another week."

Maria shrugs. "We've been fighting so much lately, I'll just planned to tell her I needed a break and drove to Santa Fe with Liz or something. Sheriff V should be able to keep her from going insane as long she sees Brody is at the UFO center and not wherever she thinks I am. I might stay with Liz and Alex too just to be away from her."

Michael looks at them and says, "Thank you." Maria smiles.

Over fifteen hours later they have eaten a lot of the food Mrs. Evans sent. Anquio took a nap and Tess beat Max, Maria and Liz at poker more times than they care to say. Michael has paced the cave at least ten times while Isabel has barely moved away from the pod. Suddenly, they see the gazes that are in the cave glow really bright and visibly grow.

"Are you doing that?" Maria asks.

"It's Adam," Isabel says. "He's moving."

Michael practically sprints to her side and his hand joins hers. Everyone gets closer as the pod starts to move very slowly until, thru the membrane, they see Adam laying on his side. The pod glows, alternating between red, gold, purple, and white.

Everyone moves in a frenzy. They follow the plan and use soap and water Max brought to clean and try to keep things as sterile as possible. They put on scrubs over their clothes, which Maria got after hearing some of Brody's stories about his many times in hospitals. They lay receiving blankets out in the basinet they had set-up there. And they are ready.

It feels like it takes forever and no time for diagonal lines to appear across the membrane, making an upside-down Y. Isabel and Michael move their clasped hands away and the pod begins to open up. They stare in awe. It's like three flower petals are separating to reveal something magical. Isabel can feel Michael's pulse racing and sees fear on his face, but also immense love and devotion that nothing could ever take away. He looks at her and there are tears streaming down her face, but he knows they carry happiness and love and a promise of care and protection that will never be broken. Then it is done, and they can see and hear. A loud cry from tiny open lips, a tuft of blond hair darker than Isabel's, ten fingers, ten toes, completely human looking except for a multicolored glow, a bright upside-down Y on his right hand, and a V shining on his chest. Adam is finally here.

"The tubes and the bottle," Max says. Michael moves and starts making the bottle just like they had practiced. Max is the first to touch the baby, getting his hands to glow with healing energy. He can't believe it. This is his nephew and he's the first person in the world this miracle is in contact with. Max does his best to take the tubes off using his powers the way the book said, but it's not working and suddenly Adam stops crying.

"What's wrong?" Isabel asks, sounding desperate.

"I don't know," Max answers.

"Figure it out!" Michael orders.

"Life support, now!" Anquio orders. Michael gives the bottle to Maria and him, Isabel and Anquio place their hands on Adam's back and chest, close to Max's. They start passing their energy to him the way Anquio showed them, which is really similar to what Isabel and Max instinctively did during the transfer back in September. Soon they are all glowing intensely, and they hear the baby making small sounds.

"We have to disconnect him," Max says. "We just need to figure out how. Review the book and look around, see if you notice anything."

Tess reviews the book while Liz and Maria frantically inspect the pod. "Look at this," Liz says, pointing to a mark on the open membrane.

"Here's another one," Maria says. There's three of those symbols on each open petal like thing, with edged diagonal lines leading to the middle of the pod, right where Adam is lying.

"The seal of survival… Max, put your hand on these," Tess orders.

"But -" Isabel starts to argue.

"I think she's right," Liz says. "It makes sense if Zan was the one that-"

"Just do it!" Tess orders.

Max follows her directions and as he touches each symbol the corners of the yellowish petals turn purple. Once he touches the third the diagonal lines that lead to Adam glow white and the tubes fall away. The baby appears to recover and cries loudly again. Isabel picks him up, not caring about getting covered in the orangish yellow goo that clings to him. Maria gives Michael washcloths and he wipes the goo off while Isabel holds him.

"Hold out the blanket," she orders. Michael opens the thing and holds it open between his chest and arms. He's shaking like a leaf. Isabel places Adam in his arms and helps him wrap their son in the white receiving blanket. Maria hands her the bottle. They try to get Adam to eat, but he won't do it.

"Try one of the other ones," Michael says. They bought six different kinds, so Isabel mixes more formula in another bottle and they try again. They go through all six. None works, and Adam is wailing.

"Michael," Isabel pleads, knowing he doesn't have the answers, but not knowing what else to do.

"Maybe it's too cold," Liz says. Isabel gets her hand to glow and warms up the formula and tests that it's not too hot. Still it doesn't work.

"Babies feed from their mother," Anquio says.

"You already said that," Isabel answers through gritted teeth. "It's not like I was actually pregnant and have milk." Now she feels worse, completely awful and looks it. She gets fresh tears on her cheeks.

Michael glares at Tess' brother, as he holds Adam against his chest. Then he focuses on Isabel. "Here." She takes the baby and then Michael cleans the tears off her face with his fingers.

"He's okay. We need a little time to figure this out and he's gonna be fine," Maria says.

"I'll call mom," Max says. "Maybe she has some ideas."

"And she can search the internet or talk to friends about issues with babies not eating," Liz adds.

"Anquio and I can recheck the book," Tess says. "Maybe there's something we missed."

They each do what they said. The baby's cries are putting everyone on edge. Isabel is losing it, crying in earnest from not knowing what to do. Michael looks like he's ready to crumble but holds onto her and kisses her forehead, with the baby cocooned between them. Every so often Maria gets them to try the bottles again to no avail.

"Mom says to try setting him down and giving it to him while he's laying down." They put Adam in the bassinet and do what Max suggested. It doesn't work. Adam refuses to drink then frees himself from the loose blanket. He's shivering, and his arms and legs jerk as if uncontrolled.

"Oh baby," Isabel whispers standing over the bassinet, touching his stomach gently and starting to wrap him again. Then his hand shoots a beam of white light right at her.

"Oh my God!" Maria yells.

"Izzy!" Max screams terrified. Anquio and Tess stare, mouth open in shock. Liz covers her mouth, holding back her own shout. Michael pulls Isabel away and checks on her.

"I'm fine," Isabel mutters, looking surprised, confused. "I just… oh God."

"What?" Michael asks.

"My breasts…" He looks at her confused. "I think I can feed him."

"What are you talking about?" Max says.

"I think I can feed Adam," Isabel says. "Just… I'm trying this." She starts to pull the scrubs off and Max realizes her plan and turns around immediately.

"If it's acceptable, Princess, I'll head to the main chamber," Anquio says, obviously ready to escape.

"Do that," Michael says. "You too," he adds, looking at Max.

"I think we should all go," Liz says.

"Tess, can you stay?" Isabel asks. "We need someone around if this doesn't work."

"Okay, I'll stay."

Luckily it works, and Adam feeds and then falls asleep. Isabel has to wake him to put clothes on him since they still only had him wrapped up in the blanket. By midnight, he's clean, dressed and ready to go home. His glowing has completely stopped, and he looks perfectly normal, just human, with the V and upside-down Y seeming like they are faded birthmarks. Isabel and Michael thank everyone and share hugs and their happiness.

The drive home takes double the normal time because Michael is going at half the speed limit and constantly looking at the back seat where Isabel rides next to the baby in the car seat. Once they get home, they put Adam in the crib they set-up next to their bed.

"He's perfect," Isabel whispers.

Michael moves so that he's hugging her from behind as they keep looking at the baby. "I don't want to go to sleep. This could be a dream and I don't want to wake up without the two of you."

She turns her head, looks at him with adoration and kisses him softly. "It's real. The three of us, now it's real. But if it's a dream then… I don't want to wake up either."

Michael kisses her and whispers between pecks, "Thank you… thank you."

"I love you."

They hug and then stay standing, looking over the crib for another good half hour. They agree to lay down and Isabel doesn't realize that she fell asleep until she gets woken up by sweet whispered words.

"...Christmas Nazi but she means well and makes things so much better in the end. As for me, I'll find a way to be the man I have to be, for both of you. And you don't have to worry about anything. You're already glowing and helping us do things we didn't even know we could do. And you traveled to our time and saved Tess. You're way ahead of the game and I'll try to keep up. Me and your mom… we'll love you and... show you everything. Just… try not to be like me, okay. You don't have to fight over everything or be angry that it isn't fair because I love you and your mom and I'm gonna marry her and we're going to be family… and I won't let anyone like Hank or Kivar near you. We're gonna be happy. I… I'm already so happy."

Isabel feels tears in her eyes. Maybe she's just overemotional because it's been a really long day and she's barely slept or eaten. But hearing Michael… it's the most wonderful gift he could ever give her. "I'm happy, too," she says. "So happy." She turns and sees that he's sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Adam and now facing her with a surprised look on his face. She comes closer, kisses Michael and then looks over his shoulder to were he's holding Adam who is just calm with big brown eyes that look up at them. This is the start in their journey through parenthood and they are truly happy.

* * *

 **Okay so the goal of this chapter was to get the hatching over with and have Isabel, Michael and Adam finally together. But I also wanted a little more background on Anquio, the aliens' past lives and the issues facing Maria and Brody. Once I got the idea of writing it all from a parental point of view it seemed to click and made having Iz and Michael become parents even more fitting for this chapter. At least that's what I thought. Let me know if you agree and if you liked this rendition of what I think the Sheriff, the Evanses and Amy DeLuca must be thinking about their kids' behavior.**


	24. The planned and the unexpected

**First thanks as usual to kbeth82 for the great support and to the new adds to favs and follows and the reviews from BirdsEye.**

 **Okay, about this chapter, I've never thought of myself as good at writing action scenes so I usually keep those as close as possible to cannon for the book/series I'm writing about. But this is one is fairly different. It's obviously still Roswell with the setting there and the characters, but a lot of the action is set to fit this particular fic and what I set-up two chapters ago. I hope you like it. Anyways, please read and let me know what you think. :-)**

 **The planned and the unexpected**

 _Liz Parker's Diary. April 4, 2001_

 _It only makes sense looking back after it happens. How nothing is exactly how we think it would be. How even our logical planned actions can hurt in unexpected ways. How in a war, under pressure and overtaken by anger or fear, we follow something primal, instinctual, the need for survival for ourselves and those we care about. We do things we may later regret, things that may hunt us. Yet, for all the bad that the war is bringing into our lives, the unwanted consequences of our actions, we still have each other, and we get to see the good that remains within us. We still get the miracles._

* * *

At the Valenti's. Saturday, April 1, 2001. 6:50 pm.

Her choked cries invade the room even though she is repeatedly ordered to stop and focus.

"We're losing him."

"You need to get here," Alex states on his cell. "None! He's dying!"

* * *

Friday, March 30, 2001. Roswell high school. Early morning right before classes start.

Tess sees Kyle's nervous expression as he approaches her and Max by his locker. "What's wrong?"

"Got a text message from Courtney." Max closes his locker door and gives Kyle his full attention. "The eagle has landed. She'll contact us again once she's sure he's convinced and she's safe."

"Contact Anquio. I'll tell Michael and Isabel," Max orders. Tess heads outside to use her phone without possible interruptions or anyone overhearing. "Kyle, tell the others and follow the plan."

"Liz was with me when I got the message. She went to tell Maria and Alex."

"Good then just keep us posted and stay with Liz," Max says. He goes to look for his best friend. He finds him outside, sitting on a table by himself and writing furiously. "Michael."

"One minute."

"But -"

"This is the only class I'm still not for sure passing. Shut up. I'm almost done." Max breathes. He knows Michael has been scrambling between Adam, the house, work, alien training, and school. The fact that English is the only class that could possibly impede his June graduation is actually really impressive, but this is an emergency.

"Michael."

"One sentence." They are quiet for a few more seconds. "Done."

"The eagle has landed."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I was trying to!"

"Give this to Tess and tell her to turn it in for me," Michael says.

"What? You can't skip. That's not in the plan and Mr. Engels -"

"Screw Engels. He can't fail me if I turn everything in and I couldn't care less about detention. I'm getting Adam and Isabel."

"Michael, we just need to call her and -"

"No, Maxwell. I was always gonna go with them, no matter what you and everyone else said. Did you really think I would let Izzy go with Adam on her own?"

Max sighs in defeat. "No. I knew you'd do this." He lets Michael take off after getting him to agree to do everything else he needs to do.

"Michael left," he whispers to Tess during Bio. "Asked if you could turn this in for him."

"You couldn't get him to stay put?"

"You really think I could stop him from going with his son and my sister?"

"No, now what?"

"We stick to the rest of the plan. He agreed to everything else and should be able to follow the timeline once they are set."

"What's going on?" Liz asks.

"Michael left," Tess answers. Liz looks worried. "I know, but Max thinks the plan will still work. We wait to hear from Courtney and stick to the timeline."

* * *

Twenty-two minutes later. Michael and Isabel's house.

"Where's Adam?" he asks.

"Sleeping, just done with morning feeding. What are you doing here?"

"Nasedo is back in Roswell."

She keeps her expression stoic, but he can see the stress in her eyes. He walks closer and they stand facing each other in the middle of the living room. "You're supposed to act normal and stay in school." He looks at her but doesn't get a word in before she starts to scold him. "Michael, we made a plan for a reason. I can do this. It's a public place and Anquio, Courtney and my mom will be there."

"Do you really not want me there when you dangle Adam in front of our enemy?"

She lets out a sigh. "No. But the plan-"

He puts his index finger on her lips. "The plan is slightly changed. I'll stay with you until tomorrow morning. Max agreed to that."

"But-"

"But I need to make sure you and Adam are set. I'll be useless if I don't know that. I know you are capable but let me stay with you for as long as possible. Please."

"Michael…" she whispers and kisses him softly. She places her forehead against his. "I'll pull through. Trust me. I'll use everything I've learned. I'm even willing to do what I did to Whitaker if it means protecting us. What we have… nothing will stop me from keeping this. I'll get Adam back in our arms and the husks will be gone and we'll be safer."

He gives her an intense look and then he's kissing her frantically. "Michael we-"

"We have hours until we have to go... and Adam is safe, sleeping and happy at home," he says between kisses. He is desperately pulling her clothes off. "You need to know how I love you… I always love you."

"I know… I know..." she whimpers. "I love you… I need you…"

As soon as he has her exactly how he wants her, he has to put one hand over her mouth to quiet her moans. "Don't wake the baby," he orders. She grabs a cushion from the couch and covers her face and the sinful things he does to her body she could never talk about with anyone. Then, when she takes over, he has to bite his fist to hush his pleasure filled grunts. Because Isabel's knack for perfection has lately meant trying to be the best mom, soldier in training, and fiancé she can possibly be. And she's been blowing his mind in ways he had no idea were possible.

* * *

A little over three hours later. The Crashdown.

Nasedo sits with his companion, feeling annoyed. He took the shape of a man he killed a few days ago and has been here for over thirty minutes. The vapid skin waitress said she would be here around noon. That she comes every day with the infant to meet her human mother for lunch. She better be right because he doesn't want to keep Nicholas and everyone else that is ready waiting for too long, especially when he has to sit here with the mandatory skin sidekick. They need confirmation so the Vilandra mission can move in.

Then they show up and he feels slightly concerned. He expected the lost human teens he found when he brought the Queen to carry out their now failed plan, or the lucky kids they underestimated during the Atlas fiasco. But even though they look like any other pair of humans, this feels more like déjà vu of all those suns turns ago, before she was killed. She is impeccable, the flawless portrait of someone who could help run the world, and only has eyes for her warrior, and him, eyes that show his devotion to her despite his rough and edgy demeanor. Through their human faces they somehow exude an aura that screams don't mess with us. Under different circumstances he may have been glad to see their strength renewed. Told them to trust their instincts to get to victory. But he grew sick and tired of waiting and believing in all the destiny crap.

This is the time to crush them along with the Valyr King and his forsaken Queen. How he will love to see the unyielding bitch that made him look like a failure fall and beg for the life she could have had if she just did as told. But more importantly, this is the time to take the Granilith from the pod chamber and go home. He is so incredibly ready to go home and serve a King that deals in rewards and value. No more oaths of honor and fighting for the weak ones. He wants what he can take as his and if a few beings go extinct or get enslaved on the way to getting what he deserves so be it. He focuses because his job is not to take on these two, but to confirm what everyone suspects and the pathetic waitress told them. And confirm he does. The Princess holds the creature in a thin blanket like it's a treasure and the General's body screams of how he will end anyone that touches the tiny thing or it's mother.

"That's them," he whispers to his unwanted companion as he watches them sit in a booth.

"So, it's true."

"We don't know. The one from Antar should be dead, it's been too long in the pod, so this is probably a new baby. But even if it is the same one we still must confirm. I never saw the promised symbol or the tests they talked about."

"Too low in the food chain?"

"At least I knew the truth. You were just one more Taunobi fool until you got to Earth." He gets a dirty look, but no arguments. "Make yourself useful."

She stands and moves towards them as the skin waitress gets to their table with water. Then manages to perform satisfactorily. She bumps into Taktra and with a little wave of his hand he ensures that the iced water lands right on the child who starts wailing.

"I'm so sorry," the innocent looking middle aged female says. If looks could kill the General would have been her cause of death. But after the glare he gets busy opening the bag he has next to him and fishing out clothing. The Princess unwraps the screaming infant from the wet blanket and starts trying to dry him with some cloth pieces the General gives her. "I'm mortified. Please forgive me," his companion adds, trying to touch the infant.

"It's fine," the Princess says through gritted teeth as she grabs the skin's arm, effectively stopping the hand coming her baby's way.

"Oh, he's precious. What a peculiar mark?" she comments.

"Family marks, wanna see mine?" the General responds threateningly.

 _He knows about the expressions. Taktra told us the truth. They remember and are getting their powers back even without the seals._

"So sorry again. I'll be going."

After Shlanka departs, Nasedo sees a woman come in and approach the pair, looking concerned. The Princess speaks, holding the infant close to her and kissing his head. The General rubs his back and the wailing thing finally calms. The older human, who he realizes is the Princess' human mother, now smiles at them. He stands, heads out the door and joins his partner in the car. "So?"

"He's real. By the stars..."

"You are not turning into a believer now?"

"He has the mark on his hand! It looks like a human birthmark but… this could change everything."

"This changes nothing! We kill all except for the Princess. Unless you want King Kivar to have your hide."

"No! I… you're right. They have to die so the Princess can give our King his rightful heir, powerful just like that child."

"Who cares about that! By tomorrow we'll have the Granilith and go home. Call your contact and have him alert Nicholas."

"Yeah... kill the life bringer," she whispers.

* * *

Michael, Isabel and Mrs. Evans try to eat what Courtney brings them. Isabel feels like everything tastes like cotton, even tabasco is uneatable. She holds onto Adam and doesn't want to let go. Finally, about twenty minutes later, Anquio walks in the dinner.

"Did you see?" Isabel asks. He nods.

"And they're still out there?" Michael asks.

"Yes. Nasedo may have recognized me when he saw me come in but he shouldn't be able to see through my illusions."

"Shouldn't?" Michael asks with a glare.

"He will not. It's time," he says.

"Okay," Isabel answers with clear distress. She stands with the baby and gets close to Michael, pretending to just want to kiss him when she's really allowing him a chance to say goodbye. Then she heads to the bathroom in the back.

"If anything happens to him-"

"It will be alright," Mrs. Evans adds. "We won't let anyone hurt him." She looks at Anquio and says, "You know where my car is?" He nods. "Okay, I will wait for you." Mrs. Evans leaves and then it's just Anquio and Michael.

"I won't let you down."

Michael nods at him and then Tess' brother heads to the back. A few minutes later Isabel comes back with the bundle rewrapped in blankets in her arms. She smiles at him, but he can see the anxiety in her eyes. They share some fake smiles until Anquio comes back, looking just like he did when he went to the back. They exit the diner together and then watch as Anquio walks away and leaves them feeling empty.

* * *

Roswell high school. Courtyard at the end of the school day.

"We have baby secured and waiting for Liz and Kyle," Anquio says over the phone.

"Got it. We'll meet you at the pod chamber," Max states. He looks at the others and says, "Time to part ways."

Liz looks at him not knowing what to do. Despite the lingering feelings, it's not really a romantic thing. He's her friend, her first love, someone that will always hold a special place in her heart, and she wants him safe. She wants all of them safe. Everyone begins to say goodbye.

Max hugs Liz, "Stay with Kyle and take care."

"I will. Be careful," she tells him before letting him go.

Alex squeezes Tess gently. "I'll see you soon," she whispers. He nods. She turns to the others. "You got this, motormouth."

"Break a leg, space slut."

"If this goes wrong, watch after them," Max tells Kyle and Alex. They nod, and the boys share awkward manly goodbyes.

Meanwhile, Tess approaches Liz. Surprisingly, she embraces her and whispers in her ear. "If something happens to me, you take care of everyone. They'll need to move on and protect Adam. You can keep them going. Keep them together. Please."

"Of course."

"Thanks for everything."

And at that moment they realize they have finally achieved it. They are allies and have a silent agreement that one will pick up the pieces if the other is gone. No matter what, Max and Adam will always have a rock around them.

* * *

At dawn, in a school bus about three hours from Roswell.

"Where is the Princess now?"

"Remains in the house Nasedo used when he brought the Queen to Roswell, with the life bringer and the General."

"The other three?"

"They said their farewells to their humans yesterday and headed to the pod chamber before it got dark. Taktra can't confirm if they activated the Granilith, but if they did we still have until dusk. We need Nasedo to let us inside."

"Not yet. We need to keep an eye on the Princess, Rath and his spawn. If they are getting their powers back that bastard could take out a Taunobi all too easy. Nasedo stays put with Shlanka until Rath leaves for work like Taktra told us."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Saturday, April 1, 2001. 5:30 AM. Isabel and Michael's house.

They hold onto each other tightly, feeling like there's a hole that their embrace can't quite fill.

"I hate this," Isabel says.

"Me too."

"Be careful."

"Focus on your part."

"Michael -"

"Izzy, I'm trusting you to pull through this and get back to Adam."

"I will. You come back to me, whatever it takes. You understand."

"Yeah." He gives her an intense kiss and then walks away. He wants to turn back, but if he does he will take her to get Adam and say fuck it all.

The moment she hears the roar of the bike's engine she can't stop the stray tears that have been threatening to spill since lunch the day before. She takes a few deep breaths and heads to the bathroom upstairs. She looks at herself in the mirror and keeps breathing. "No more crying. You can do this. You will do this." She waves a hand at her face and then looks perfectly put together. She heads to the bedroom and changes into some comfortable jeans and a lose top. She double checks everything, gets antsy, and starts organizing the kitchen and then the guest bathroom until she finally hears the bell ring. She quickly puts on a jacket, takes the bundle from the crib and opens the door.

"How are you holding up?"

"Ready to burst. You?"

"Freaking out. The Sheriff confirmed they're already there." Isabel nods and they head to the garage, grabbing a baby bag on the way out.

* * *

"The Princess is on the move. She's with the General's human ex-girlfriend. They have the child."

"Dammit!" Nicholas exclaims into his comm. "Where's Rath?"

"Left in the morning like Taktra said."

"Get Shlanka to follow her and keep the kidnap team posted on the location. Have Nasedo head to the pod chamber."

"Got it."

"Sir, we'll be at the pod chamber in fifteen minutes."

"Hold it. We need to wait for Nasedo and make sure the Princess doesn't escape with that baby."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Hours later.

"They're still in the cave. Leko blew up the entrance and we have the place surrounded. Orders."

"No sign of anyone besides the Princess, the human and the child?"

"No sir. We outnumber them ten to one."

"Kill the child and the human and make sure the Princess is not seriously harmed when you take her," Nicholas orders. He smiles wickedly.

"Entering now."

"We're under fire. Human bullets coming from the hills. And, ahh!"

"Commander!"

"We have explosions! Fire everywhere! Rath!"

"Get in that cave! Have half the unit contain Rath while you kill that kid and get the Princess!"

Nicholas is enraged. That fucking destroyer. He will serve him to Kivar again! He looks at Nasedo and the thirty soldiers he has, eleven Zaus and nineteen Taus. "We move to the pod chamber. We need to at least get the Granilith!"

* * *

Copper Summit.

"This is it," Courtney says. "That warehouse. Looks like it's still guarded. I see six."

"Okay," Michael answers. He focuses. _Get back to Isabel. Back to Is and Adam._ He starts to glow and the fire veins emerge. The ground begins to shake as they leave their hideout.

"It's Rath!" one of the skins screams. "Kill him!" They raise their hands, but Courtney has a shield up. _Back to Is and Adam._ Michael sees that Courtney won't hold long so he raises his hand and the ground by the guards opens and they fall into the sinkhole.

"Call reinforcements! Kill them! Kill them now!"

Michael waves his hand, the hole closes, and no more sounds are heard. He feels like a heavy weight suddenly landed on his shoulders as he stares at the place where one wave of his hand got six skins to die swallowed up by the earth. Courtney gets him to move. They run into the warehouse and an alarm blasts around them. Courtney grabs the crystal.

"Burn them." Michael is staring at a body that is a replica of her. "It doesn't matter! Blow them to hell!"

"Take it," he orders.

"Rath!"

"I'm Michael! Take your husk and the crystal and move!"

She does as ordered and heads out, running to the car with her husk hovering in front of her and holding up a shield to deal with the reinforcements that have arrived.

 _Get_ b _ack to Is and Adam._ Everything is on fire. He is fire.

* * *

Nasedo opens the door to the pod chamber and they see a light coming from one of the pods.

"The King's pod. It's almost too obvious."

"Then why didn't you think of it, moron!" Nicholas answers.

"Sir we have a comm."

"Not now."

"But it's about the husks."

Nicolas looks exasperated but grabs the grey alien device. "What?"

"They're gone… it's all gone."

"Speak clearly!"

"Rath. Taktra came with Rath. He took out the guards, buried them alive in one move. The husks… everything is gone. He blew them up and then the last reinforcements... he killed them all."

Nicholas is enraged. He looks at the skins around him. "He can't be in two places at once. Taktra. This is a trap! Go! Get out!" He speaks into his communicator. "Get the bus ready! Now!"

"Yes sir, moving out." Nicholas and Nasedo exit with six Zaus soldiers at their back. "We're under fire! Human bullets coming from the cliffs. And Arrhhhh! Fire! Rath!"

Nicholas feels the cave shake. "Dammit! It can't be him again! Go! Go!"

* * *

She watches from her hiding spot inside Anquio's empty pod. This is disgusting, but at least she's safe. Thank heavens for Isabel. These alien assholes are after her baby and mama bear is scary as hell. She wrapped three of them in those weird gold vine cocoons she learned to make and knocked another one out. But there are five surrounding her right now. She holds her hand up, protecting herself, but then she's flying against a wall. One of them spots the tiny bundle in its hiding place. She stands in front of it and raises her hand protectively. She looks towards Isabel and nods. "Forgive me."

"Shlanka!" the tallest of the skins in the cave screams.

"It's the life bringer."

"Then you die with him." He shoots a green light and the woman falls looking stiff. Dead. Then he makes the tiny thing wrapped in the blanket fly and hit one of the rock walls. If that had been the baby, the sight would have been too awful. As is Maria is enraged. They would have broken his spine, his skull! A two-week old! Evil bastards!

"A fake!" a really bulky male skin screams. He raises his hand against Isabel who is now standing and looks shocked and livid all at once. She fights back and two beams of light collide. The the light coming from the skin dims and soon the one that would have killed Adam turns to dust.

"Bitch!" another skin screams, and the fight starts again. Isabel has a shield up but looks ready to collapse and there are still four left standing.

"Sheriff, are you in?" she whispers into the walkie-talkie.

"In position."

 _Alright this is my time. I can do this._ "Now," she says. She throws the device that Larek got her to steal from Brody. The moment the thing starts flashing Isabel runs in her direction. The skins look perplexed as their powers stop working. Maria emerges covered in dry goo and pointing the revolver that the Sheriff gave her. "It's over," she says, sounding a lot more confident than she feels. Isabel stands behind her. One of the skins charges at them. He's scary, so scary. Maria can't pinpoint the moment it happens or how, but next thing she knows she hears the gunshot and the alien that was coming her way is bleeding on the cave floor. "Oh God."

She hears the Sheriff. "Don't move! You're under arrest for attempted kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent."

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in front of my son," Mr. Evan states. He gets the handcuffs and ropes they had hidden in Anquio's cave and uses them to control the skins while the Sheriff keeps pointing his weapon.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Evans asks. "Isabel! Maria! Are you okay?"

Isabel, seems to wake up from staring between the dead woman who was protecting the fake version of Adam and the pile of dust she's responsible for. "Yeah. I… my back hurts a bit, but I'm okay. Maria. Maria?"

She can't talk. _I just killed a man, alien, whatever. I killed something that bleeds red._ "I… I killed him."

"I know. I'm sorry," Isabel says and then she hugs her. "Maria, you saved us." Maria embraces her friend tightly. She's not a horrible killer, she just protected herself and her friend. _They would have killed us. They would have killed Adam._

"Okay. I'm okay," she says, exhaling and then inhaling again.

"We need to stick to the plan," the Sheriff says. Maria nods and takes the alien blocking device. She turns it off, looking at Isabel who right away uses her powers and wraps each skin that is tied up or asleep in cocoons. According to Anquio, there's no way to break out of those unless they have someone that has a stronger shine than Isabel. _Fat chance._ They will be trapped here for as long as needed. Isabel uses her powers to put the cave back the way it was and closes the entrance. She looks at the Sheriff, her dad, and Maria. "Thank you."

Mr. Evans hugs her. "We're family." He kisses her head. Then they call the others to meet up with and get Adam.

* * *

Alex finishes another run and collapses against a large boulder. He looks at his watch. Four, three, two, one. Boom! He looks back towards the pod chamber using the binoculars. The kid, Nicholas is exiting with a bunch of others behind him. _I missed them, shoot. Alright, I can do this. One more of these in coordination with Max and Tess and then just shooting like the Sheriff showed us. I got this._

"Those are human bombs and... Dammit! Illusions! Find the two illusionists!"

Then Alex sees three cougars and two coyotes running after them. The aliens throw the animals against the cave and then Nicholas looks really scary. His skin turns ashy and his eyes and lips are purple-blue. "With me! Formation!"

Anquio comes out of the cave, looking full-out blue alien. "Nickoli. You look small."

"I will kill you and Rath ten times if I must. Do you really think you can stop us alone?"

"He is not alone," Max says, stepping out of his hiding place behind the rocks and getting between Nicholas and the bus. Max's eyes go completely white and then it's like a lightning storm is falling from the sky and onto the skins. They scatter and hide behind rocks while aiming their hands at Max and Anquio whenever possible.

Then there are snakes, rats, beetles and all sorts of lizards and bugs following Anquio and attacking the skins and... two bears. Alex focuses and sees the fake fires Tess keeps creating. He makes his move as quietly as he can. _Get as close as possible to the bus._ He manages, but one of the skins spots him. He closes his eyes. _I'm gonna die. Oh god! I'm gonna die._ But nothing happens, he opens his eyes and instead of the skin in front of him he sees a pile of dust and Tess behind it. She approaches him and touches his chest as if checking his heart is beating. "I'm okay. We need to get the bus."

"Stay by me," she says. She holds her hand up and he thinks they must be protected by a shield because two red rays bounce off them.

"This is close enough," he says. He gets the grenade from the vest, pulls the pin and throws. The bus explodes.

"You did good," Tess says. "Go."

He does. He runs up higher into the cliff until he finds a spot where he can aim. He sees Tess join Anquio and Max and fight the skins. He aims and misses. He keeps trying and sees that skins are getting killed, but there are still at least ten. Tess's skin is all blue and he sees something like an electric field around her. She takes out the skin in front of her, but Alex sees… "No! Tess!"

* * *

"I feel useless," Kyle says. "All our friends are fighting while we just drive."

"No, you are ready with that gun and keeping my grandson safe," Mrs. Evans argues from the backseat, where she sits next to Adam.

"She's right. We have precious cargo," Liz adds.

Kyle takes a breath. "Fine. Where to now?"

"Keep going north. Unless we hear from them, we don't stop until Denver."

"Denver?" Mrs. Evans says.

"I figured we could get lost in a big city. Be harder to find. We probably won't go there, we'll turn back when they call."

They keep driving in silence for about twenty more minutes. "Las Vegas in an hour," Kyle says, winking an eye at Liz. She sees that his face still looks worried, but he's always one to try to uplift her spirits.

"Go Vegas, New Mexico," she says from the passenger seat, trying to return the gesture. Then her phone rings.

"Isabel! Yes, it's been smooth sailing, no one is after us. Is everyone okay? Thank God. Adam is good. He took a bottle at the time you said. Yes, the milk in the cooler is fine. Okay, I'll tell your mom. Of course. Yes. Okay, yes, she's here. Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans wants to talk to you." Liz hands her the phone.

"So?"

"Everyone from team three is okay. Isabel just got a call from Michael, so she gave the phone to her dad. Your dad wants to talk to you once they're done. Take the exit in two miles to turn around."

Kyle exhales and gets his first real smile of the day. Mrs. Evans hands him the phone. "Dad. Yes. We're good, nothing on our end. Hotel was quiet and then we left. I'm about to turn back soon. Yeah I'll hold." He's silent for a few minutes and soon sees the exit. "Good. Go Mr. Mall. I'll tell them. Okay. See you soon. Dad, I'm glad you're okay. Yeah, I can hold again." They make it to the exit and soon are on their way back to Roswell. "Yeah I'm here. Oh. Okay, I understand. Yeah. Should be about only about an hour. I know. Bye dad."

"What did he say?" Liz asks. Mrs. Evans looks just as eager to know the last part.

"Scolded me for not driving sooner and still being so close to town."

"Jim," Mrs. Evans says. "What else?"

"Michael called them and said him and Courtney destroyed all the husks and made it out of town with just a few scratches. They should be home in about four and a half hours."

"So, we should get there first. Besides team one, I mean."

"Yeah. Any word from Max?" Liz shakes her head in the negative.

"What else?" Liz asks. "I can see it in your eyes, there's something else."

"Dad is worried about Maria and Is. They both killed some of the skins. Though Mr. Evans and Dad took care of a lot with the explosives and the guns. Dad says they just seem a bit shaken."

"My baby," Mrs. Evans whispers.

"Oh Ria," Liz murmurs.

* * *

Alex looks in horror as Max jumps in front of Tess and the sharp icicle that was heading her way pierces into his stomach. "No!"

Her scream seems to shake the world. And then electricity is coming out of her in waves and knocking people out. Anquio looks horrified and suddenly there are more critters and animals coming in and attacking with renewed rage. He's throwing beams of blue light and things around them start to just look strange. The sky turns black as a starless moonless night.

"Retreat!" Nicholas scream.

"No you don't!" Anquio yells and the bears chase after Nicholas. Anquio jumps on one of them and follows.

Nasedo throws a ray of green light towards Tess and Max and she looks livid. In a second, he's gone with only a pile of dust left. Alex stops staring and moves to shoot at Nicholas' retreating form. He's freezing the animals behind him as he goes. Alex shoots and sees the bullet hit his shoulder. Then a cloud forms above him and he feels hail on his skin. Big, golf size balls of hail that hurt and some icicles that cut deep. He starts to run. Then it's over. The cloud above him is gone.

"Anquio!" he hears. Alex turns back to look at where Tess is. She holds on to Max. The icicle is out of his body and Tess has her hand on the wound that's gushing out blood. Alex sees that there are no more skins around them, except for Nicholas who is battling Anquio a ways away. _It's done._ He runs down to help Tess. "Anquio! Let him go! Help us!"

Alex thinks again and decides to run to his car and get the first aid kit. He goes as fast as he can, gets what he needs and runs to Tess. When she sees him. She cries. "Help me." Alex takes out gauze and puts it on the wound. Max is pale. "Make Anquio stop. Get him to help me do the life support like they did for Adam. Please."

* * *

Liz walks into the Valenti home to find Max laid out on the table, bleeding and white as a sheet. He is shaking, and his lips look blue and blood is coming out of his mouth. "Oh my God!"

"Max," Mrs. Evans cries.

"Don't touch him," Alex orders. "Tess and Anquio are keeping him alive. They don't want anyone to touch him and accidentally take the energy they're giving him."

Liz pulls a chair and sits close. She starts bawling. He saved her. She was on the ground bleeding just like he is now, but he saved her. And she can't do nothing for him. Somehow, she cries even harder. Kyle comes to her side. "Liz calm down. Please. This isn't helping. What else can we do?" he asks, looking at Alex.

"I called Is and asked her to get the healing stones. They're coming as fast as they can."

"Maxie, hold on. Maxie please," Mrs. Evans begs as she sobs with Adam in her arms.

He starts convulsing. "No. Please no," Liz moans between tears and then buries her head in Kyle's chest.

Then he goes still as a board. "Max! Please!" Tess yells with her hands glowing brightly on his stomach. "You can't leave me! Please!"

His eyes flutter open, silver as lighting. "Tt... Tess."

"I'm here. I love you so much. Please stay with me."

"Mm… my lo… love." Then his eyes close.

"No! No! Max!"

Then they hear the cry. Adam wails and suddenly he's floating out of Mrs. Evans' hands. They see him bright and with a symbol beaming light out of his forehead, like a rainbow over the living room. Then a shot of white light leaves his forehead towards Max. Everyone stares in shock. He gasps and arches off the table and the skin on his arms changes color. His arms look like they belong to a silver statue, his face has silvery dots, and the seal is shining bright purple on his forehead. Then his silver eyes open and he sits up. Tess is hovering over him and checking his stomach. The blood is all dried up. He lifts his hand and looks at the V on his palm, matching the glow of the seal.

"Max! Max, are you okay?"

"Yes, I… I saw… Antar and… the ruined stars. Everyone… mother."

* * *

 _It only makes sense looking back after it happens. How nothing is exactly how we think it would be. How even our logical planned actions can hurt in unexpected ways. How in a war, under pressure and overtaken by anger or fear, we follow something primal, instinctual, the need for survival for ourselves and those we care about. We do things we may later regret, things that may hunt us. Yet, for all the bad that the war is bringing into our lives, the unwanted consequences of our actions, we still have each other, and we get to see the good that remains within us. We still get the miracles._

 _Brody ended things with Maria. She misses him, and is hurting so bad, and haunted by nightmares about the skin she killed. Isabel and Michael are hyper vigilant, panicky and guilt ridden. They can't seem to function properly without each other's comfort and Adam in their arms. Alex and Tess are also having a hard time. Sometimes they get these lost looks in their eyes. I had seen that look in Anquio before and now I finally think I understand and it hurts to see it on my friends. And then there is Max. He is even quieter and deeper in thought than usual. He says he saw his mother and all the people from their race that are waiting for them. He struggles._

 _It's taking a toll on all of us. But I stay strong and Kyle is helping tremendously. He's remained a light among everyone's current darkness. And we will keep trying to keep everyone together. Because Adam saved Max and Maria and Isabel protected each other. Because Max saved Tess and Michael gave Courtney a new life with her husk. Because Courtney exposed herself as a traitor for us and Larek risked his warrior daughter to get her family to safety. Because Anquio and Tess kept Max alive and Alex, the Sheriff and Mr. Evans did more than their share. Because we are a family and will always save each other._

* * *

 **So what do you think? I had so much fun writing from the point of view of the bad guys. I admit I got that idea from re-reading Providence by Mango Addict. That fic uses the bad guys' POV a few times and it works nicely. So, I figured I would give it a shot for this story and I actually enjoyed trying that. I might do it again in the future. Well tell me your thoughts and by the way if you have not read Providence find it and read it. It's probably the best Cliffie/Rebel fic I've read.**


	25. Past, Present, Future

**Hello! Long time! Sorry it's taken so long. I could give you a million excuses (valid ones too) but I feel like I've been writing pieces of this chapter forever and finally it has sort of come together and seems good enough to publish. I might change a few details, but the main ideas to move things forward are here and I feel like we're getting to the ending portions of this story. Exciting! I'm hoping for no more than 5 chapters and done! So prepare for the end. (Though if asked I may write some sort of sequel or filler of missing pieces someday since I love this story and using the Roswell characters.)**

 **Thanks so much to kBeth82 and BirdsEye for the reviews and to all of you who added this to your follows/favs. You keep me writing. :-) And without further ado here is the new chapter.**

 **Past, Present, Future**

At the park Tess spots Max sitting on a bench deep in thought. She approaches and sits next to him. She tenderly squeezes his shoulder and gives him a supportive look. He smiles slightly, and she gets him to lay down on the bench with his head on her lap. She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is getting long."

"Yeah. Mom is gonna cut it this weekend."

"Okay." They're silent for a while as she keeps soothingly caressing his head. "You're thinking about what you saw when Adam healed you."

"I forgot them... everyone I was supposed to care for, my own mother."

"We all forgot."

"No. You wanted to go home and end the war. You knew. Even Michael always had the instinct to go find our home."

She shakes her head in disagreement. "I had Nasedo. He wronged me in many ways, but also helped me remember some true things. And from what I heard Michael was stuck in an awful situation with that Guerin man. It makes sense that he looked for a way out. You can't blame yourself for having a human family that made you happy, Max. And driving yourself crazy with guilt isn't going to help anyone. We just have to keep doing the best we can until it's the right time."

"Are we doing our best? We destroyed the husks, but my mother is just managing to hold on and hide our people in a place that I remember has practically no resources. It's taken me so long to see things clearly. If it wasn't for Adam, you would be under Kivar's control or dead with Iz and Michael to soon follow. I would screw everything up without even realizing the effects of my act-"

"Stop it," she orders. "I'm alive and we have Adam and my brother. We're stronger than ever before and you haven't messed anything up. You got to see our people surviving and believing in us. Someday we can save them, but right now we have to deal with the prisoners and focus on the present. We need to keep training. We need to learn and get all the help we can. Then we can fight back."

"What if I don't want to wait?" He asks, sitting up and looking at her eyes. She seems concerned and he takes her hands in his and speaks kindly. "For the first time in my life I feel like you said... like I am meant to be somewhere else. Antar and our galaxy are not a dream."

"I know, and you told me what you saw. You told all of us."

"I know I did, but I don't know if anyone understands. I didn't just see Antar. I smelled the air, saw the sky with two bright silver suns, touched the trunk of a blue tree and felt its energy flow through me. I watched and felt the pain of the slaves that Kivar keeps there. I saw how much they need me, us. It was so real and then the ruined stars and so many of our kind… they are taking shelter in caves near where Zan found Rath and Vilandra, where I remember fighting my best friend. Tess, I swear I felt the heat of the fire they had in the middle of the cave, their hunger and struggle. It was like I was sitting among them while they shared scraps and wished to be free, to someday go home."

"Max…"

"Do you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you. I just don't want to rush things. For the first time in a long time I'm scared. I'm so scared of this whole alien thing." He looks surprised at her admission. "I killed one too many aliens, including Nasedo, and Nicolas hurt you… and… I thought I would lose you. You almost died." She looks like she wants to cry. He pulls her into a hug.

"I'm here. I'm okay."

"What if Adam hadn't healed you in time?"

"He did. I'm fine." He pulls away, looks at her worried eyes and tries to explain. "I just want to help. I wanna go home and help."

"I do too. But I don't want rush into things. You can heal us, but if you're the one hurt… we can't depend on Adam saving you again. He's a baby. He shouldn't have that kind of burden. Please, I just want to take our time and be careful... I just… I remember what Ava felt when Zan died in her arms and when I almost lost you… I can't go through that. I don't want to feel that kind of pain. Please, Max." She can't stop the tear that rolls down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he says as he cleans the stray tear with his thumb. "We'll deal with the prisoners, gain allies and keep reading the book and training. We'll stay safe until we are ready to fight back."

* * *

Two days later at the DeLuca apartment.

"You didn't have to stay and babysit me," Maria says.

"We're not babysitting. Can't we just want to hang out with our best friend?" Liz argues.

"Your best friend is not much company. I'm currently the pathetic version of myself."

"We've been there. When we had to let go of Tess and Max we were the pathetic ones," Alex adds.

"And you didn't even tell me about it!" She's ready to start a rant about that but stops herself. "You little sneak! Trying to help me forget about Brody by making me mad. Didn't know you had it in you." He shrugs.

"Ria, there's nowhere I'd rather be."

"Now chica, that's kinda pathetic." They smile but soon the sad worried look returns to Maria's face.

"It will be okay," Liz adds.

"We should have gone with them. I feel like a coward."

"You're not," Alex assures. "I don't want to go anywhere near the pod chamber and thinking of seeing skins again freaks me out. Neither of us is ready for that."

"And our friends are?"

"They don't have a choice," Liz says. "Can't let the skins Isabel imprisoned stay in cocoons forever."

"Kyle went."

"Yes, but we didn't face any of the skins like you and Alex. And he's gonna stay with Mrs. Evans, watching after Adam."

"I don't know how Isabel can do it. I don't want to step foot in Anquio's cave ever again."

"She'll have all the Czechs with her this time and Adam and her mom will be close enough at the resort."

"Liz is right. Plus, I think as long as Michael is there, and they know Adam is safe and nearby, she'll be fine," Alex adds.

"You've noticed too," Maria says.

"That they always have to know where the other is and if they're safe. Kinda hard to miss. Plus, Kyle keeps teasing Michael at school. Told him we miss the days when nookie with Isabel made him an almost happy looking Czech instead of the location Nazi."

"Bet Space Boy took that well," Maria says with a snicker.

"Didn't really get time to react. Max told Kyle that he never wants to hear the word nookie and his sister's name in the same sentence. Then Devers made us actually play basketball."

"Sounds more like football players' talk than our boys," Maria teases.

"Kyle is a football player and he probably said it on purpose. Goading Michael is always a good way to keep our minds away from worrying," Liz adds.

"That much is true. Can't keep the gloom and doom when Space Boy gets all pissy over a Valenti joke," Maria replies, smiling slightly.

They hear a knock. "I got it. You two pick a movie and put it in," Alex says, standing up and heading to the door. "Brody?"

The second she hears Alex say his name she feels like her heart stops and quickens all at once. She springs up from the couch at a speed that almost makes her dizzy and sees him, holding flowers as he stands on the threshold.

"Hi," he says. "I'm sorry to interrupt and not call or anything... can we talk?"

"We were just leaving," Liz says, pulling Alex.

Maria barely registers their hasty exit as she continues to stand still. The last time they spoke he was livid and disappointed and barely able to control himself. He yelled about how she was probably another alien who took over this poor girl's body, so they could continue to use him and give him episodes. He told her how much he wanted to force her to give him well deserved answers. But then said he wouldn't. That despite the evidence that she took his alien devices and lied and used him, he cared about her. That she got him to feel like he could go back and be his old self, the Brody before the divorce and abductions. That even if it was all lies, she made him want to live fully again and for that he would always be thankful. So, he didn't fight her for answers. He just demanded that she stay away from him and his child.

"Fairy godmother." Hearing him call her by the nickname Syd gave her surprises her. He used to call her that to make her smile and blush, but now it makes her want to cry. "I'm sorry." She stares. "I know the truth and I'm so sorry for what I said to you."

"I don't understand."

"You're the reason Syd is still alive. You got Max to give me my daughter back and you tried to protect me. You kept Larek's takeovers as short and painless as possible." Her eyes grow big, in shock. "You're no alien. You're the best thing that could have happened to me."

* * *

In the Montero, on the way to a lodge near Sierra Blanca Peak

"So, you told my boss about us without asking me?" Max asks angrily.

"You have enough dealing with that vision of our planet and our mom. I didn't want to add more on your shoulders and we made sure he would understand before we told him," Isabel argues.

"By poking in his head with your powers!" he accuses. The baby startles and starts crying.

"Her powers saved you from the white room!" Michael counters as he drives.

"Enough, both of you," Isabel warns, pointing to Adam. She gets busy in the backseat, trying to soothe him with a rattle and humming that tune she remembers from their planet.

Max turns and looks at her. "You said you wouldn't do it again."

"She did it for me. I wanted to fix some of the crap Maria is dealing with because of us. Be mad at me, but quietly so Adam settles."

Max is not sure if he wants to listen and understand or tell them how concerned he is that they meddled with Brody's head and told him about them or simply yell because once again Michael and his sister did something big without asking for his opinion. But he doesn't want to be the reason his nephew cries. He takes a breath, leans back on his seat, and stays quiet. After a while Adam calms and just makes baby sounds at his mother who smiles. Max decides he wants to understand. "So, you did this for Maria?"

"Yeah," Michael answers. "She helped us, so we gave her Brody back."

"He's a person, not a present."

"What daddy meant to say is that Auntie Maria needed our help to be okay, so we helped, isn't that right?" Max turns and looks at his sister like she's grown a second head. The baby talk thing still freaks him out, but at least this time it's not Michael acting sweet and comforting, which is even weirder. "And uncle Max has taken bigger risks. He once used his powers in public, in the middle of the Crashdown."

"You can't compare this to that. Liz was dying."

"What's the point of having powers if we don't use them to help the people we care about?" Michael questions.

"He's right. We couldn't change that Maria killed a skin for me, but we could and did use my powers to see how Brody would deal with our secret and then acted based on that."

Max looks at Michael. "You've never wanted to be a part of this world. Always looking for a way home and avoiding ties with people as you wait for the day we'll leave. Now, you've willingly told our parents and Brody. Why?"

"Because I'm beginning to think you were always right. With Iz and Adam and you and our friends and family, maybe I can belong here on Earth."

Max looks distressed. "No, you were right. There is a place out there where we belong. A place where we are needed. We have to go home and save our galaxy."

Isabel interrupts. "Maybe it's not black or white. Maybe we'll go someday and defeat Kivar or maybe he'll come to Earth. None of us knows what the future holds. But right now, this little guy is depending on me and Michael, and we need you, Max. We need you and Tess and our family and friends here, on Earth, together. Anquio, Courtney and Larek might be ready to help us go, but they don't really know what that we need to do to activate the Granilith or what happens if we make a mistake using it. Even if someone knew, we can't just go to a war-torn planet we barely remember. Kivar would send people to hunt us down, just like last week, more people like Nicolas and his soldiers. But it would be worse because we would be in a place we don't know and without people that we trust to help us. Max we could die and leave Adam all alone in an alien world. He's not old enough to survive on his own. We can't risk that. We won't."

Michael briefly turns and looks at her like she's the best thing in the world. "Yeah. And while we're on Earth, might as well use what we are to keep the people who care about us, like Maria, safe and happy."

Max sighs and gives into the situation. What's done is done. "What should I expect when I go back to work?"

"A man who will be thankful that you healed his daughter and hopefully back in a happy relationship with Maria," Isabel answers. Max looks at her incredulously. "Fine, he might be a little afraid, but nothing worse than when Maria thought we'd turn into monsters or when Kyle needed Buddha to cope with our existence."

* * *

The next day in Anquio's cave.

"You are our King. Your will is law and when you demand answers they must be given. Are you ready?" Anquio asks.

"You can do this," Tess whispers.

"We are with you," his dad says.

"I'm ready," Max assures.

They turn to Isabel and Michael. Michael takes Isabel's hand in his and says he is ready as well. Isabel breathes and nods in agreement. The Sheriff and Mr. Evans look at the four kids they've grown so used to and the new addition to their group. They glow and seem so different from the people they know and yet the same. Courtney focuses on looking in the cocoons. "These two," she says once she sees they are all ready. Isabel lifts her hand towards the cocoons that Courtney pointed out. Soon they open and two skins stare at them with fright. One looks like a man with dark skin, tired eyes and white hair and the other is a small Asian looking woman with long straight hair that is so black it seems almost blue.

"You must answer to your King," Anquio says. They kneel and look up at Max. "State your names," Anquio orders.

"Franh'ko, of the Meliatan clan, leader of the Taunobis of Western Golderia."

"Sab'nei of the Onima clan of Golderian Zaubratais."

Franh'ko looks at Courtney. "You're one of us. You know we had to."

"I came to Earth undercover for the defectors. I fight for Rath and the life bringer."

"The life bringer is a myth," he says.

"The life bringer lives," Courtney argues.

"My nephew is real and will be King," Max states. His voice is filled with conviction and certainty. His tone calm, just like he practiced with Tess and Anquio the last few days. It's as if what he says is a fact that can't be questioned.

The man looks between Max and then Courtney. "It can't be. Rath took the Princess… she's being illusioned to believe that baby is hers… she's on King Kivar's side."

"I am not!" Isabel argues. "I love my son and Michael!"

"Michael?" the woman, Sab'nei, questions.

"Me," he states, looking a lot more confident than he feels. He stares them down.

"General… I never wanted to fight you," the woman says, with a sad voice. "You're a descendant of our planet, of my clan. I know the King, Zan, made you do it. He made you take her because he didn't want peace. He was going to enslave us."

"Lies!" Anquio argues.

The man shakes his head. "No… Zan and Ava wanted Antar to rule all others with Plateia as main ally... Lord Kivar saved us by becoming King. We did what we had to, to be safe, to be free. We just need the Princess. Then we get to have peace."

"We will never have peace with Kivar!" Anquio argues.

"Franh'ko, the life bringer is real," Courtney insists. "He's only a baby but already one of the strongest Zaus I have ever seen. He has all Rath's and the Valyr's powers. He is Vilandra and Rath's son." The man continues to shake his head in denial.

"Isabel told us one of your own gave her life for him. Did you see that?" Tess asks.

"Isabel?"

"Me," she answers. "You were both here. You saw how the skin called Shankla died protecting my son. You can't deny that."

"Princess, please… we can't," the woman says.

"Why not?" Michael asks. They stay quiet for a while.

"Because if they believe, it means they were wrong. It means they helped start a war that has killed, enslaved, and displaced too many of us all based on a lie," Max says with sadness.

"No, please," the woman whispers.

"I know what it's like to make mistakes because of the influence of others," Tess says. "Don't refuse the truth out of shame or fear."

Sab'nei looks at Isabel. "But… you and Kivar were in love. He adored you and you mated in Golderia. It was my first assignment, just a guard in the Lord's forces. I could hear what you two were doing."

"I don't know what happened between Vilandra and Kivar, I don't remember. But I am sure that I love Michael."

"If Kivar loved her, he would help her, not hunt her down and try to kill Adam," Michael says.

Anquio speaks. "I was temporarily promoted to be the King's second after Rath and Vilandra disappeared. I saw when he fought Zan and asked to be judged for treason in her place. I was there when she tried to break him out. Pregnant Vilandra knocked out four guards and would have reached Rath if my sister had not gotten in her way. Ava begged her to stop and promised to take over his defense so that they could be pardoned and stay together. They loved each other," Everyone stares at him. "Kivar is a liar and an usurper. He didn't love our Princess. He killed her," Anquio adds.

"She died in the crossfire," Sab'nei whispers, with horror in her voice.

"What crossfire?" Anquio asked. "The Valyrs in the thrones died two stars before the great battle for Antar."

"Two stars?" Isabel asks.

"Two days."

Franh'ko shakes his head. "Princess Vilandra opened the palace doors so Kivar and Nickoli could infiltrate the castle with a small contingent and prepare for the great battle. Zan found them and fought them with his personal guard. She was accidentally killed during that skirmish."

"Zan's personal guard and all defensive forces of the palace reported to me. There was no skirmish! He was supposed to stay safe in his chambers, but he issued an order to find his sister at all costs. They did as he commanded and noticed she had granted Kivar access to the palace. He was the only one that got pass security, no Nickoli or anyone else. There were no signs of a struggle anywhere. He killed the Princess and the King."

The woman looks at him in disbelief. "But -"

"But nothing! She had an energy blow to the stomach, clearly directed at her child. It was bad, but anyone with combat training would have been able to block it and she was trained by Rath! I already told you how she disabled our guards trying to break him out. She would have protected herself if she thought there was a threat. Kivar tricked her somehow. There is no other way that she let a hit like that get to her. And with enough time and the elders' help, Zan could have saved her. But he was run through with a poisoned sword before more could be done. A golden sword laced with Golderian rankala powder. The same kind that killed Rath two stars later."

"It can't be. You have no evidence," Sab'nei says, doubt laced in her voice.

"It's the past," Max says. "What matters are our present choices. You have a chance to see the truth and side with us. My nephew **is** the life bringer. Why else would Kivar want to kill him? If he was just any baby and my sister loved Kivar, he could just come for her and they would go home. Why does he need you to kidnap her and kill an innocent child?"

"Because it's not her baby and you and her were illusioned by the Queen," Franh'ko answers, obviously questioning his own words.

"Kivar was one of the strongest illusionist in the Galaxy all those sun turns ago, so good he was able to hide that he was a master third class like my sister and me until the war broke out," Anquio argues. "And he's also a mind glider. After all this time, you don't think he's powerful enough to pull the Princess out of any of our illusions?"

"You're the Plateiaian Commander?" Franh'ko says. Anquio nods. "But… you died."

"The Queen mother saved my essence and brought me back to serve the Royals."

"I… I'm sorry," Sab'nei says, looking pale. Anquio looks at her surprised. "I deserve any judgement you request of your King."

"Why?" Max asks. She looks at Anquio again and seems unable to speak.

"You were there?" he whispers. She looks to the ground in shame and no one gets a chance to say more. The cave darkens, and bugs, bats and snakes attack her. Blue energy crackles as the Royal four, Courtney, Mr. Evans and the Sheriff scream at him to stop. Franh'ko gets in his way and they see the monster that Anquio showed them when he hatched. The skin runs to the back of the cave and tries to put up a shield, but quickly gets tossed around by the monster.

"Stop it!" Michael yells as he puts up a shield. Max runs to Sab'nei and tries to heal her. But bees, spiders and snakes continue to bite her and squeeze the life out of her.

"Stop. You know the plan. We need them on our side," Isabel states, defending her brother and Michael.

"Anquio please!" Tess begs.

"She killed them," he says, softly, almost as if the words hurt him.

"Who?"

"I command you to stop!" Max says and lifts his hand. The monster disappears and the animals retreat into crevices in the cave. Anquio falls to the ground touching his chest.

"No!" Tess screams as she runs to her brother. "Oh God!"

"I'm fine," he whispers. "But Taktra is wrong."

"I'm not! We need allies! The more Golderians know the truth the more they will turn on Kivar. He will be weakened."

"Do we really want murderers?"

The Sheriff kneels in front of him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted more help, remember? Think rationally and lead your troops. Don't lose control."

He looks at the Sheriff with a level of respect that he has only shown Michael and slumps against the cave. The energy in the room and his expressions disappear. He talks with a hopelessness that makes Tess want to cry. "Nickoli's ships blasted the crop areas and free land, almost everything was blown up. We tried to get home in time, Larek tried to help, but the troops landed long before we got close and destroyed the dome, the viewer, the entire citadel… every beacon of Plateia and our parents, the nobles, all our leaders. They took Anlo, some of the Enloars that helped with the Granilith, and every single Zaus child." Sab'nei sits up and looks at him with shame. "They were civilians. The younglings had nothing to do with the royals and my brother wasn't a warrior. But you still took him, just to try to build another Granilith."

"I thought we were going to Plateia to disable the threat of the Granilith and free the planet," Sab'nei squeaks. "I thought Ava had taken advantage of her people after being chosen as future Queen. But then… Nickoli killed everyone in the citadel… not just Palhars and then… the children..."

"You decimated my home," Anquio says.

"I quit fighting when I saw, but I couldn't stop him. I didn't know Nickoli would… I let as many survivors as possible escape, especially the little ones."

"Doesn't matter. Nickoli caught most of the ships on their way out of the planet. Still, my brother and the other enloards killed themselves and made sure Kivar got nothing. How does it feel to know all those deaths were for nothing?"

"I… I should be punished."

"Make up for it now," Max says. "Fight on our side, so we can go home and free everyone, not just Golderians or Plateiaians or Zaubretais or Taunobis, but everyone."

"What!" Tess says, looking like she wants to blow the woman up herself.

"We need to make sure the truth is clear and bring people together. Together, we'll be stronger and able to fight back," Max pleads.

Tess runs a hand thru her hair and then moves to leave the cave. Isabel gets in her way and whispers something in her ear. They turn back and look at Max. Tess nods. Max looks at Sab'nei. "You speak of what happened in Plateia. How can you follow Kivar if you know he killed innocent people and took civilians and children hostage from their home?"

"Lord Kivar didn't do it. It was Nickoli. He's insane."

"And whose orders was he following?" the Sheriff asks. "Soldiers, insane or not, in any planet, are bound by orders and punished if they break them. Was he ever punished?"

"Maybe. It took time, but he got sent to Earth as punishment," Franh'ko says.

Courtney intervenes. "Bullshit." She looks at Sab'nei. "You know that Nickoli was only punished after the Commander in charge rallied what was left of the Plateiaians and Antarians, showed up in Ak'ssoalha and freed the slaves in that encampment. In Kivars eyes, that and not realizing that the Enloars that knew of the Granilith would kill themselves rather than share their secrets were Nickoli's biggest failures. Those are the reasons he got sent to Earth with the skin of a kid. He was punished when the good guys did good things."

"Sentence me to die," Sab'nei interrupts, looking at Max.

"No," Anquio intercedes. "Dying is easy. Living with everything you failed to do hurts most." Sab'nei gasps and stares at him. "Look me in the eye and find a way to live with your past and your choices. Get your soldiers to fight for the right King."

* * *

Four days later. Phoenix, Arizona.

"So Zan let you go, just like that?" Nicolas asks.

"Yes," the skin officer answers. "He said they are not murderers. That they will defend themselves and their people, but they won't massacre everyone in their path when there's no threat. We were so outnumbered we weren't a threat in that cave so they let us go."

"Fool," Nicolas utters.

"You are the fool."

"Your majesty," the officer gasps and vows.

Nicolas vows his head and listens, tough his eyes are filled with discontent. "Zan is trying to turn our own against us. Promising the life bringer and peace and prosperity is of course what we should expect from him. But it will only go so far. He must give more to prove himself. So he uses righteousness, forgiveness and the option of freedom as his tools. A smart move that you could have prevented if you hadn't rushed and spread your forces all over this forsaken dessert."

"Of course, your grace," he says through gritted teeth.

"Assess what's left of your forces and have them join the battalion under my command." Nicolas gets a glint in his eye, but her orders erase it within a second. "We are not attacking, you simpleton."

"Then may I ask, what is your plan, Queen mother?"

"We need an heir to the throne, an alternate to this life bringer myth. And my son will accept only the Princess to deliver it. So we will forget the rest of the royals and accomplish your actual mission, _**Vilandra**_. Unsurprisingly, you have managed to make a mess of things that are perfectly simple. So now you will do as I say and before you know it, the so called life bringer will be gone and the little tramp will be ours."

"Leave us," Nickoli orders, getting all other officers out of the room.

"What is it now?"

"You may think this is an easy mission because we've located them. But they are remembering and getting their powers and Ava's brother is with them. Also the princess is still in love with Rath and they live together."

"Love," she says with derision. "Do you believe such a detail will get in my way?"

"It did before. You didn't anticipate them running away and making the life bringer."

"An admitted failure. Who would have guessed she had it in her to keep a hidden lover while mating with my son? And yet, for all the love she professed for the wretched soldier, one nice push and she welcomed my son in her home and led us to victory. Your failures are about to be corrected Nickoli. Play by my rules and you may come home yet."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I had the hardest time with so much going on and still lots of pieces I wanted to add were left out. But this gets the main ideas. We're moving on from the big attack on the husks to the end of the story and I admit I kinda like adding a bit of what the bad guys are cooking. It's fun to write those in, though I don't think I'll do that as much as I did in the last chapter.** **Anyway, I promise to try to include some cliffie goodness within the next 2 chapters. :) Tell me what you think, reviews are motivation.**


	26. Heart of Mine

**First, thanks to kbeth82 as usual for the reviews and support. :)**

 **About this chapter: I've had a bunch of these sweet fluffy ideas in my head for a while and I thought I would scrap them since they aren't exactly necessary to get to the ending. Then I decided an additional chapter to bring these to life wouldn't hurt and I've always wanted to redo of Heart of mine with cliffie in there and one surprise new possible couple. So here is an extra fluffy chapter that was super fun to write. You can guess I borrowed quite a bit from this episode which doesn't mean I own Roswell :( Just borrowing characters and scenes for fun and adapting to this fic. No profit or gain other than your favs, follows or eviews.**

 **Heart of mine**

 _It's April 27th. I'm Liz Parker and I think I figured out the real reason I was able to give up on Max and move on._

* * *

Monday after the release of the skins from Sierra Blanca Peak. Home room.

Kyle is early. He's sitting down, reading one of his Buddha books as he waits for Liz and Maria to arrive. He hears someone sit down next to him. "Li- Oh hi, Amy."

"You still reading… ummm… Hinduism?"

"It's Buddhism. And if you're asking about my spiritual journey, I'm touched," he says sarcastically.

"No! I mean… it's great the… Buddhism."

"What?"

"I… I know some of the guys give you grieve and even my girls… just… not me, okay."

Kyle looks at her unsure. "I… thank you?"

She smiles. "You're welcome. I think it's great that you do what you want, stick to what you believe. You like… know who you are."

They stare at each other and then he sees that smirk. _Oh damn, the Amy Green smirk, the waves of reddish brown hair falling around that neck, and… don't look at her cleavage, focus, don't… damn!_ "I… you're... fun." _You're fun! Idiot!_

She lets out a soft laugh. "Well, I was wondering if you would want to go-"

"Hi," Liz pipes up.

"Umm hey Liz," Kyle says.

"Hi Parker. DeLuca."

"Green," Maria says, unimpressed.

"Are you joining us?" Liz asks.

"No, I have math actually. I was just asking Kyle… well…"

"You were asking him what?" Maria asks pointedly.

She's blushing. Then she looks at Kyle with resolve. "Do you want to go to Prom with me?"

He looks surprised and then smiles. "Sure."

"Great."

"Great."

"I'll be done with cheerleading right when you're done with football. Maybe we can talk more? You know about details and pick up times."

"Sounds good." She smiles and nods and practically bounces as she walks away.

"Amy Green?" Maria asks.

"I know!" he blurts with excitement. Liz looks at him like he's crazy. "Oh come on! She's nice."

"If that's what you call using her looks to get boys to act like drooling puppies, then yeah," Maria says with sass.

"I suppose she's pretty. But she is nice when she wants," Kyle assures. "And it's not like I really have many options."

"What are you talking about?" Liz asks.

Kyle snorts. "I don't regret any of our Czech related activities. Not one bit. But they have not been particularly helpful for the social life. Between all that time away from the real world and my move to embrace Buddha I thought I had turn toxic to the female population."

"You don't have to just go with the first girl available"

"First girl? That's Amy Green," Kyle says.

"Right, whatever."

"You know you could be happy for me."

"Of course I am. It's good you have someone since Alex and I are going together." Maria looks at her like she grew a second head. "And since Maria is bringing Brody and Max and Tess and Iz and Michael will probably go together… I didn't you want you to be alone. So, it's good. Great."

"Great."

"Fantastic," Maria says, rolling her eyes.

* * *

After school in the Valenti living room.

"Please talk to me."

"We've been talking for almost an hour."

"Not about us."

"What's there to say?"

"Tess, I know you're upset about me not punishing Sab'nei but -"

"I know. It's necessary. Got it."

"Tess, please."

"What am I supposed to say? You're right and even Anquio says so. It's the type of decision a fair king would make. Congratulations."

He stares at her and takes her hand gently. "I'm sorry," he says, caressing her fingers. "I know she allowed your family to be killed and you have every right to be furious and hate her. I just… we need each other, more than ever. I want us to trust and be there for one another and somehow despite everything manage to be happy. Is there anything I can do to help you deal with this?"

She sighs. "You're right that I'm beyond frustrated. You don't know what it's like to know that one of the accomplices in murdering your family is free and walked away right pass you. You can't understand, but this isn't about that. Max, you didn't ask us. I know we had agreed to try to get them on our side, but that was before knowing everything they've done. And then you decided to forgive all their sins without any hesitation. You didn't even know if they really meant it when they agreed to be on our side or if they'd turn on us the moment we let them out of the cave."

"But Anquio ensured that they mean it. He said they would never give up their link to the Golderian forces if they weren't sincere about turning their loyalties. So we made them do that. I know I didn't ask but it seemed right and I just acted. I'm sorry."

"I know, but I'm still mad. Michael and Isabel do not want to expose Adam to any of this. And I want to help Anquio with his nightmares and his past from the war. You know that. But you promised that they would meet the life bringer and got my brother to agree to meet with Sab'nei every few days without any concern for what the rest of us wanted. This is going to put Adam at risk and bring back all sorts of memories that hurt my brother. How am I supposed to be happy? My only consolation is that seeing Anq makes that bitch look like she wants the ground to open up and swallow her."

"I know I'm not making anyone happy. Not you, not Isabel and Michael, not even the skins who want an idea of when they could get to go home. But, what would you have me do? Would things have been any better if I had let Anquio kill her? Would her death have led the skins to fight us as soon as Isabel released them all? Would we have killed them all?"

Both of them take deep breaths. "There was no winning this one," Tess says. "I know that, but..."

"Your heart doesn't understand."

"Ironic. For so long, I didn't allow myself to feel anything. I did what Nasedo told me and disregarded all this emotional stuff as just the human part that I had to disconnect from. Now, I feel too much."

"No, Tess. I love who you are. You are fierce and protective and a fighter. And I am so glad to have you with me, even if you're mad at me and fighting my decisions. I'd never want to go back."

She lets out a small but sincere smile. "How do you make me feel like kissing you when I'm still mad at you?"

"By loving you," he says and then gently joins their lips. He puts his forehead against her. "I'm sorry I made a decision that upset you. I mean it when I tell you that I love you. I want to be there for you Tess. I'm just trying to do what I think is best for all of us and our people, so we can free them together and live and be happy."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I'll be okay."

"And I will deal with the consequences of my actions. I'll put my life on the line before I let anything happen to my nephew. And I will go with Anquio every time he meets with Sab'nei and make sure he's okay."

"You will?"

"He's my brother, too. Through you."

* * *

A few days later. Liz's room.

"Thanks for bringing us up here," Isabel says, as she places a crying Adam on Liz's bed. She starts taking out what she needs to change him.

"Off course. You know Ami, Liz would let you up here anytime you're at the Crashdown and need to give Adam a break from the place. You don't need me as intermediary," Maria says, as she approaches the baby and tries to distract him. Isabel starts working on the diaper and once done heads to the bathroom to throw it in the garbage. Maria watches Adam as he coos and wiggles his arms and legs.

"He likes you," Isabel says as she walks to sit on the bed on Adam's other side.

"And I like him." They are quiet for a short moment just watching the baby happily lay on Liz's bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Michael told you everything, right?"

"Yeah. He's pissed and you're probably too but maybe-"

"I'm not. Max is trying to be the best man here. He wants to show the skins that sided with us that we mean to do the right thing and they made the right choice. I get it. And it's not like I wanted to go in that cave and kill more people, aliens, whatever."

"But you worry about Adam." Isabel nods. "And Michael keeps fighting Max while him and Anquio try to organize things with the skins. And Tess is too busy supporting Max and trying play Anquio's therapist along with the sheriff. Meanwhile you're stuck trying to keep the peace."

"So are you and Alex, Kyle and Liz."

"But we don't have a baby that keeps us up at night and needs constant care. Or aliens that tried to kill us, wanting to meet that baby as part of an allegiance. I know Spaceboy has the 'aliens outside our group will only get near Adam over my dead body' role covered, but that doesn't mean you need to hide that you're not okay with things. You don't have to be the composed and rational mediator in this."

"I do. I don't need the world to see me weak."

"Not the world, just your friends. And acting worried or upset doesn't mean you're weak. You and Michael can share the load with the rest of us. We'll always help, especially with Adam."

Isabel takes deep breath. "The woman soldier, Sab'nei, said that Vilandra mated with Kivar. They slept together and she opened the doors to the palace. I betrayed my family… How can I contradict Max and not keep the peace when it's my fault we're in this position?"

"You can't believe that. Spaceboy told me how Anquio described Rath and Vilandra were in love. And Max, Tess, Michael, _**and you**_ , have remembered that Vilandra loved Rath and Adam. All this got started because you remembered that she wanted to protect her baby. I don't believe she would have done anything that could cause his death. You shouldn't either."

"You don't understand. I… I've been having new dreams." Maria seems surprised. "Please don't tell anyone."

"You know I won't. Maybe it's Kivar trying to get you to believe Vilandra and him slept together."

"Maybe. But these dreams are different, intense and just… they feel more like memories. I've never seen if sex actually happens, it's close but then it's like I get my bearings and remember that I don't want that and I wake up before it gets too far. Then Michael is there and holds me. He thinks it's just dreams of losing him and Adam or killing skins. I want to tell him. He should know that at some point Vilandra might have been with Kivar and maybe she liked it… but I just can't. It feels like I'm betraying him."

"No," Maria says. "You haven't."

"What if I did?" she says. "I just wish I understood. I feel like I'm missing a key piece to the puzzle of the past and Anquio says he only got to be around Vilandra on a daily basis after they brought her and Rath back from the ruined stars. He knows that before the war started I spent time with Kivar in his planet, but that's as much as he knows. What if I slept with him?"

"Not you. Vilandra."

"Me, Vilandra… what if I turn back into her?"

"Then we find a way to turn you back. Isabel, if you turn into her then we'll fight to get you back."

"What if Michael hates me?"

"He can't. He's in love with you." Isabel looks worried. "Ami, that's why I let him go. I could see it, even before you moved into his apartment. He relies on you and trusts you and protects you in a way he never did with me."

"He loved you."

"He did, but not like he loves you."

"Maybe it's just Rath."

"It's not. Isabel, Spaceboy decorated for Christmas. He knew just how the garlands and bows should go and made us follow the patterns. He wined and grumbled, but deep down I know he loved doing it because it was for you. That had nothing to do with Vilandra and everything to do Christmas Nazi you. And when you two came back from Hondo. The happiness he felt came shining through even though he was apologizing and I was berating him, he couldn't help himself. And when I finally got him to confess, it was like he couldn't believe what he was telling me. He just could not believe he got to be that way with you and wanted to prove he was worthy and give you the world. He got parental approval before asking to marry you in front of all our friends for heaven's sake. And he's taking you to Prom. We know spaceboy hates school functions, dressing up and anything that shows he cares. But he asked you to go and what you wanted for that day because it's the last chance you two have to go. He loves you. Trust him."

"I do. Thanks, Maria."

"No, thank _you_. I know I've said it a bunch of times, but you and Michael telling Brody everything, it's meant the world to me."

Isabel manages a sincere smile. "You mean the world to us." She takes a deep breath, looks at Adam and smiles again. "I'm gonna tell him."

Maria nods. "Good."

And that night she does. Isabel tells Michael all about the dreams with hands shaking and eyes downcast, as a part of her waits for him to be mad or disappointed. But it's like Maria said. He's there for her, trying to understand. Telling her that Kivar is probably sending the dreams. Convincing her that she's not the enemy. Getting her to promise that this is something that they too will fight, together, and find a way to win.

* * *

The Crashdown Cafe. Students are gathered, all decked out in their prom wear. Maria is fixing Liz's hair by the counter.

"Excited for your hot date?" Maria says.

"Don't start."

"Just saying… don't you think it's a little strange that you got all worked up over your ex?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do and I _**am**_ a hot date," Alex adds.

"Oh God, did anyone else hear this crazy talk," Liz says, mortified.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"There is no secret!"

"Okay, okay, corsage?"

"Thank you."

They see Kyle and Amy walk in the door along with Max, Tess and Anquio. They sit at a booth and Anquio has never looked more out of place. Kyle and Max approach.

"Can we get two cokes and three Cherry cokes?" Kyle asks Courtney, who is behind the counter.

"Sure thing cutie."

Kyle and Max share greetings with their friends. Then they all look over at Valenti and Amy DeLuca sitting together at another booth.

"I caught 'em making out on the couch," Kyle says.

"Dude, I caught them making out in the pantry closet in the kitchen. It's just so embarrassing," Maria adds.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's just raging hormones," Kyle adds, head shaking. "And they are our chaperones."

"Yeah, it's ugh... Hey so are you and Amy... you know official?"

Liz glares at her. Kyle smiles. "We're going to prom, we'll see."

"She seems nice," Max adds.

Michael and Isabel walk in with Adam. Anquio springs away from the table like his salvation just arrived. They sit at a booth nearby and Isabel starts talking.

"Twenty bucks Anq won't remember half the instructions she's giving," Kyle says.

Max laughs. "I'm sure she wrote it down. And Michael's making sure he listens."

"He must really not want to be around new people if he willingly went to hear Isabel's babysitting dos and don'ts," Alex comments.

"Yeah. It's weird," Kyle says. "He's ready to battle enemy ETs and be a force that protects Adam. But the idea of interacting with another human has him all edgy."

"He did fine with us," Liz says.

"You're our friends and he's used to you by now. We don't know much about Amy," Max says.

"We've known her since the first grade," Kyle counters.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to do something that will make her suspicious. He's been off lately," Max says.

"You don't think he'll do that here?" Kyle asks.

"He didn't project on purpose in your house. It's good he's being careful."

"Right." Courtney gives the boys their drinks and they start heading back to the booth. Kyle turns and looks at the girls. "By the way, you look great."

Liz blushes. "Thank you."

Once they are out of hearing range, Maria speaks. "You have it bad."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

They see the Evanses arrive with a camera. Soon they are herding everyone to take pictures.

"Where is Brody?" Isabel asks.

"He's meeting me at the school. Didn't want any trouble. She can try to corner him here," Maria answers, glaring at her mother.

"Oh."

"It's okay. He's sneaking us out after a few dances," Maria whispers.

"He is?" Liz asks.

"He is," Maria assures with a smile.

"Someone is planning to have too much fun tonight," Tess quietly teases. "Just don't run your motormouth and ruin the appeal for the poor man."

"Shut up, Spaceslut."

They take a few pictures and share some laughs until Adam starts crying. They start to move to let Isabel get the baby, but then freeze as they listen to Anquio who holds Adam with reverence and sings.

 _My brightest star, my dearest,  
sleep soundly tonight,  
for I watch over you,  
no matter what may fright._

 _My brightest star, my reason,  
remember this feeling inside.  
for feeling grows to words wise,  
to unleash power and might. _

Michael freezes as he feels like he's traveling back in time. He's young boy, and feels a kiss on his forehead before he lays down. Then a soft hand caresses his hair and sings. Her voice is beautiful and the words… Anquio is repeating his mother's words but not in their language.

 _My brightest star, my miracle,  
survive to moons uncounted,  
my heart lives in your heart,  
no matter distance travelled or  
most long lasting struggle. _

Isabel can't help herself. From the moment she heard the song she's been humming. She's hummed this tune for Max when he cried and for Adam since he was born. She feels everything. The movement of a rocking chair under her. The weight of the large belly she carries and the roundness of her cheeks as she smiles and hums, touching her stomach. She's happy, so happy, in love with the life that's growing inside her.

 _My brightest star, my hope,  
be strong and we may follow,  
this light we share as one,  
smile despite all odds,  
and bring our future bright._

Tess and Max both stare. Their eyes big as if lost in time. It's like the entire diner stopped and they can't move. But suddenly girls are whispering and awwing at how cute Tess' brother is. The tune continues.

 _My brightest star, my love,  
Feel deeply and follow right,  
be fearless as the suns,  
for as long as they kiss skin,  
and moon shows marks bright,  
I am your keeper, soul, heart and mind._

 _My brightest star, my family,  
Life is this cruel, life is this kind,  
but this love between us nothing can outshine._

 _My brightest star._

* * *

Roswell high school gym, decorated, music playing.

Isabel walks with Michael right after being done taking their picture. As they move away they hear a couple of whispers from cheerleaders calling her a slut and him a loser. Michael tenses and glares.

"Don't," Isabel says. "They're not important."

"I know but they -"

"They don't know shit."

He snorts out a laugh, "You are hot when you curse," he says and kisses her. They separate but stay close with their foreheads touching. "They still have no right. I never even touched you while you were still in school."

She looks up at him with a smile. Then he sees a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Care to change that?" His eyes look like they might bug out of its sockets. Then he laughs and pulls her towards the door with his brain fixed on the eraser room.

Max dances with Tess, a contented smile on his face. Kyle is in a similar position with Amy Green. Alex sits with Liz at a nearby table. Maria and Brody are swaying slowly with contented smiles on their faces despite the stares from people around them.

"I hated prom when I was in school," he comments.

"Really? Why?"

He shrugs. "Skinny geek was never a good prom date."

"You're a great date."

He snorts out a laugh. "Pretty sure you could do better. You're the most beautiful girl here. Probably the only one who made her own dress. These boys should hate that an alien obsessed older weirdo got you."

"Too bad because I think love my alien obsessed older weirdo."

"Maria."

"You don't have to say it back."

"I know," Brody answers. He looks at her intensely as if whatever happens next will change their entire world. "I never thought I could feel this way again. Not after the divorce. I love you like crazy."

She stares at him like and then pulls him to her for one hell of a kiss. He pulls away quickly, panicked, eyes searching for her mother. "Let's get out of here," she says.

"Right now?"

"Yes, now," she practically orders. Then they run out of the gym.

* * *

An hour later, Kyle, Michael and Max are talking in a hallway as they wait for the girls to return from the bathroom.

"I can't believe you and my sister could be this careless," Max accuses.

"Tess took care of it. Drop it."

"More like can't believe Mrs. Halverson didn't faint at the sight of you two glowing and naked in the eraser room," Kyle teases with a snicker.

"Mrs. Halverson remembers nothing and we weren't naked." Michael argues. Max glares at him. "Iz was on top and I made sure her dress covered us in case of something like this!" Michael argues, defensively.

Max covers his face with his hands. "You're supposed to protect Izzy not put her in a position where both of you could be exposed to the FBI or who knows what other agency or Czechs." Michael stays quiet with a mix of anger, frustration and regret on his face. "Just promise that you two won't have a repeat of this and we'll never speak of it again."

"Promise."

"So you'll keep it in your pants," Kyle adds with a laugh.

"Would you can it Valenti! I can't wait for the day you get scarred by catching your dad with Mrs. DeLuca or Max and Tess in the act."

"You're doing it with my sister!"

"No!" Max glares at Michael again. "I… we… haven't..."

"But you have the conservatory reserved for _stargazing_ all night. Give me a break Maxwell," Michael says, happy to divert the attention away from the eraser room incident.

"Look, I won't bring up the eraser room if you never mention my dad or the girl that is practically my sister doing it with anyone. Tess is an innocent soul that wants to go to a convent," Kyle says giving Michael an angry stare. Michael snorts but nods. "Plus if anyone in the Valenti household should score it's me," he jokes. Michael rolls his eyes at Kyle's antics and they are all happy to see Isabel, Tess and Amy return. None notice the two figures that overheard their conversation from around the corner.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks.

Liz squares her shoulders and stands taller. "I'm fine. I told you I'm over Max, really. Are you okay?"

He shrugs and sighs. It was hard to see Tess beautiful in her blue dress, holding onto Max as they danced, with the most content look, like in that precise moment her life was perfect. But overhearing this was... He feels Liz take his hand and squeeze gently. He finds his voice. "I think I will be, in time. And I wasn't asking about Max."

Liz rolls her eyes. "Maria is crazy."

"I wish that was true. But she was right when called me out on Tess and she's right now. You want Kyle."

"We have a special bond. We shared Adam for weeks and… he kept me together before you knew about the future… he's a wonderful friend. Just a friend." She sighs. "Let's not talk about this, please."

"As you wish my lady. Care to go back in for a dance?"

She manages a small smile. "Okay."

* * *

 _It's April 27th. I'm Liz Parker and I think I figured out the real reason I was able to give up on Max and move on. I feel a little foolish to have missed it. I've been trying so hard to be smart, responsible, logical. But all that didn't help me see what was right in front of me. I guess my heart was not ready. It still isn't. I saw a future of despair and I'm scared that's still coming and I'm not meant to be happy with anyone. I want to be free to choose who to love. I think I can love again, but I can't tell my heart how to feel. I don't think anyone of us can control that._

Max and Tess are in the observatory. They share an embrace as they look at the stars and talk. He sweetly kisses her shoulder. She smiles at him and turns to face him. He holds her a little tighter and they smile at each other, then continue to look at the stars. Nothing more needs to happen this night.

 _Sometimes our hearts lead us to places we never thought we wanted to go._

Maria looks into Brody's eyes as she holds onto his shoulders, gasping at the intensity of it all. They move as one, never wanting to let go, until it's too much and Maria's toes curl as he lets out a loud grunt. They kiss deeply, and she thinks she never wants to leave his bed.

 _And sometimes our hearts can be the sweetest, gentlest things we have._

Isabel sits between Michaels legs on their bed as she breastfeeds their baby. She has cleaned off the makeup and let down her hair. Both are in pajamas and humming the tune they heard from Anquio. Michael has a soft smile as he caresses his sons head. She turns, looks at her fiancé with adoration and presses a kiss on his cheek.

 _Sometimes our hearts can make us feel miserable, angry, and confused. All at once._

Alex sits on his bed. He stares at the black piece of the book of destiny and a picture of Tess. He puts them away in his desk drawer, takes a deep breath.

 _My heart is terrified. But at least it is open and I'm feeling again. I'm feeling for Kyle. And I'm angry at myself because I once let him go. I didn't see who he could become and got swept up in Max and the wonder he brought into my life back then, but now… she saw. Amy saw how special Kyle is before I realized I want a second chance._

Kyle and Amy are laughing as they dance a fast song at the Prom.

* * *

Weeks later. Phoenix Arizona.

"Progress has halted," Nicolas says, earning a glare.

"The little tramp has proven stronger than anticipated. But we will still break her."

"Pray tell, how?"

"Like before. My son and her own."

Nicolas looks at Kivar's mother with a satisfied smile. "So you need to get closer to the little bastard."

She nods. "Find a proper location to run this operation in New Mexico."

* * *

 **I hope you liked that one. I think 3-4 more chapters and we will be done. Not sure how fast they will come since I'm starting school again and this school year is kicking my xxxx. But I'll do my best. Plz review and let me know what you think. Your comments really motivate me and may help me write faster.**


End file.
